SasuSaku Month 2016 One-Shots
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: Collection of one-shots based on the themes of SasuSaku Month 2016! Rated K to T
1. Day 1- Necromancer

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 1- Necromancer

Title: Immortal Beloved

Summary: AU- Sasuke is known around the town as the illusionist. His shows are a mystery that involve drama, love and death.

A/N: It's finally here! The best month of the year for us, SasuSaku fans! I was so anxious for this day, and now it's finally arrived. Happy SasuSaku Month, everyone! Well, about the story… This one is based on a movie that I'm sure you guys have already watched. When I read the theme, I just couldn't get that scene out of my mind, and I knew I had to use it! I hope you enjoy this and please, leave me your Reviews! Let the month begin!

.

.

.

.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! What you are about to witness will blow your minds! This, I promise, won't be a simple trick like many others! Magic will trap you in a world where a man can sever the line between life and death! I present you, the great Uchiha Sasuke!"

A curtain of smoke spread around the stage as the audience remained focused on the man dressed in formal clothes who stood at the center of the attentions. His hair was as dark as the night, and his eyes dared to be even darker than that, holding absolutely no emotion at that very moment. He was tall and handsome like a high-class man, and it was possible to see a certain elegance in every step he took. Uchiha Sasuke is certainly a man who draws attention. And those qualities, his agent knew, definitely made him one of the best showman in that village trapped in the beginning of the eighteenth century. He had the trust of rich men, the sympathy of older women, and all of that helped attract the attention and the money of naive, single girls. Those who just saw him as a fine looking, young prize to be shown around and please that hypocrite society in which they live in.

What a bunch of boring girls.

The dim light that illuminated the theatre allowed him a superficial view of the people who had come that night to see him. As he had expected, the number of empty chairs had risen since the last show, and consequently, the amount of money he would receive would also suffer a considerable decay. Money. That was what all these people were for him, in the same way he was just an entertainer for them. They completed each other in the most shallow of the ways, using one another for their own selfish purposes. Those people didn't care about his shows anymore. Maybe they did, at first, when the whole idea was still new and everything was still a mystery worth being solved. Maybe they cared for him, at first, but now, Sasuke could see the boredom in their faces. Show after show, he could see that people didn't really want to be there.

Perhaps communicating with the dead had grown boring to the ignorant population of that filthy town.

What a boring audience.

Well, it was not like he cared about it anymore. As long as he could use the theatre to make his real powers pass unseen by the ones who would condemn him to death; and get enough money to buy himself a drink or two, he would be fine.

As long as he could see her night after night, he would survive.

And so, without saying a single word to the people watching him, the Uchiha started to prepare for his number. To the ones who still believed in his artistic aura, the lack of words was a part of the whole mystery thing of being a necromancer. They still believed in that boy's compromise with his art, but he knew that such thing had disappeared a long time ago. He knew that the true reason behind his choice of not saying anything was simply because he was tired of repeating the same thing over and over again. Sasuke just wanted to perform his number and send those people home. He wanted to let his magic happen, not mattering if that would please people or not.

He couldn't care less about what they thought about his show or about him, for it was not like he cared about them. The audience was just there to pay his taxes, and that alone was already too damn annoying for him.

If only he could get himself rid of all those people, then he would be able to be alone with his number.

He would be able to be alone with her.

But that is not how life goes. And for that, Sasuke had to bear those strangers around every night when he had the chance to talk to her.

When he could finally hear her voice.

After turning his back to the people watching, the Uchiha headed towards the only object keeping him company on the stage. It was a small chair he had probably found forgotten in a dark alley, and at that moment, was the only thing he really cared about in the whole theatre. When he finally settled down, Sasuke took one deep breath, slowly releasing the air, as his dark eyes were focused on the empty spot in front of him. He lifted his hand, and soon, the whole atmosphere became denser.

The show was about to begin.

As his hand started to tremble, the temperature around dropped considerably, and it suddenly became hard to breath. Fear started to envelop people's souls and Sasuke could feel all those hearts beating faster at each passing second. His audience was afraid of what was about to happen, and he could see some people leaving the theatre in a hurry. They were afraid of the dead.

But how could they be afraid of her?

Slowly, the spot in front of him wasn't that empty anymore. There was a blur floating around, and as the seconds went by, it only became taller and clearer. The blur was now a little shorter than Sasuke himself, and it was starting to become more concrete. It was starting to look like a human, with arms, legs and a head, when fingers also started to appear, and a light beige was coloring that entity's skin. Its chest grew bigger, showing everyone the first evidence that the one ahead of them was a girl. A delicate girl, whose cheeks grew red as an apple and whose cream dress covered her arms up until her pulse, marking her thin waist and down her legs, not daring to expose a single inch of skin.

Not daring to reveal a single inch of that soft, angelical skin of hers.

Finally, her face started to get shaped as the woman who had once walked among the living ones. Her characteristics started to appear, along the unique diamond-shaped mark on her forehead and the short, pink locks that fell above her shoulders. The body of a young, beautiful girl was now standing in front of the shocked audience, who remained in a deafening silence until the girl made the first move, revealing her two emeralds to the world she had once disappeared from.

What a tragedy to shut such stunning eyes.

As the girl was now observing each one of those who had come to see her, her expression remained peaceful and unaltered. The people did their best to avoid eye contact in fear those eyes could do something to them. They were afraid of that beautiful woman ahead of them simply because she was dead. A woman that had been taken away from that world, and mainly, from the one sitting on that small chair.

A dead woman that held the heart of a living man.

While the frightened audience was still speechless observing the girl with pink hair, the illusionist that had brought her back held an entirely different expression in his eyes as he watched her from behind. With both of his hands now resting over his lap, Sasuke eyed her from head to toe with all the sadness of the world resting in his eyes. Eyes those that have smiled countless times at the same, divine view, but were now just filled with an eternal sorrow. Eyes that used to be so full of life, but that now have died of a painful loneliness caused by a broken heart.

His eyes died on the same night she closed hers.

They have died along his one, true love.

And now, every night she returned, all he could think of was how hard it was to live in a world where he couldn't see her all the time. A world where they couldn't be alone, and where his eyes could see past that whole tragedy. A world where they were together in the most intimate ways, and he didn't have to see her wearing that stupid dress that was covering her cold body that rests inside a coffin.

A world where his beloved was still alive.

Oh, and what a beautiful world that was.

It was only when her eyes stopped wandering around that his attention was all set on her face. Slowly, she turned to face him, and as soon as their eyes met, the girl with pink hair offered him the most tender of the smiles. Sasuke knew she felt the same way he did, for apart from their hearts, their feelings were also connected by the enchantment he used. He could feel her pain just like she could feel his, and to anyone paying attention to the show, watching the silent love confessions of that young couple was just heartbreaking, even if they believed it to be a trick. The sorrow in those eyes was real, and the love in their unsaid words was eternal. They are the couple which was separated by death. And that was their tragedy.

After tears unshed and unaltered heartbeats, the girl remembered her job as a spiritual guest, and at her slight nod, they both knew they had no time for their own moment. There were people watching them, and it was time to give them a good show. Even if that was the most painful part of the number, they both knew it had to be done.

Taking another deep breath, the Uchiha remained in his place, as she started to soundlessly walk around the stage. He closed his eyes for a moment, waiting for her voice to come out to repeat the same words she did every night. He was waiting for her to start. And as expected, she did.

" Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." She started, looking inside every single eye of the audience. " The story I'm about to tell you is the story I buried in my heart on the day I died. Some of you may think it's a tragedy, a drama or even a horror story, but… I like to think of it as a love story…. This is the story of the day I was murdered."

At the sound of the last word that escaped her mouth, the whole audience allowed a shocked intervention to escape their lips, and fill the air with indignation. At that moment, they were about to become accomplices of a dead girl. They were about to learn about a real murderer and learn the name of a real assassin.

Were they ready for that?

Of course not, but that was a part of the show. It was not like that single information would change their mediocre life, Sasuke thought. He was the only one who would forever be haunted by the man who took away her life. Those evil eyes and that dirty smirk will never leave his thoughts even if this same man already rests underneath 7 feet of dirt. The Uchiha made sure to avenge his beloved wife, but as he had feared, killing that man didn't help him heal at all. It didn't make days easier without her, and it certainly didn't bring her back to life. That assassin had won, in the end. And his hands will forever be stained in the impure blood.

The girl, then, went on and on with her words. She described the man who had impaled her with a blade, focusing, as always, on his red hair and his dark, bloody red eyes that made her last moments on earth a dying hell. She explained that her husband and herself were returning from a trip to Suna, and said how happy she was on the day of her death. At that moment, tears were rolling down from all women on the theatre, as if to show the ghost of that girl a bit of compassion. They truly felt sorry for her, but feeling sorry for the dead is useless. Feeling sorry won't change anything.

And as the people around were still entertained by the rosette's voice, the Uchiha knew that the biggest lie of his show was about to be told. He could feel his heart clenching inside his chest, and at that moment, the girl, feeling that pain, turned to him and offered him her most sincere love. More than anyone, she knew how hard it was for him to hear that part, for he considered her words to be a useless attempt on making him feel less guilty about her death. He knew her words were just her heart trying to help him move on, and indeed, he was right. She wanted him to move on, but she would never dare lie to him in order to do so. She never lied to him in life, and now that she was dead, things wouldn't be different.

" Even if you all may think my life was a tragedy, I assure you…" She closed her eyes for an instance, looking at him once again. " My life was perfect while it lasted. I loved and I was loved by the one man who gave me everything I've ever needed. He gave me it all… And for that, I'm thankful to him. My only regret is not being able to give him all the things he has given me… For that, I'm sorry, my love."

That painful smile on her face was just too annoying for the illusionist.

How could she be apologizing while he was the one who remained alive?

How could she have any regrets when he was the one who took it all from her?

How could she thank him for letting her go alone?

He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her or her posthumous words. He didn't deserve her love, but she gave it all to him anyway. All the love, all the laughter and all the years they've spent together were the gifts he carried in his empty life without her. And for that, even if it hurt, he was thankful.

In a blink of an eye, the show was over. People applauded the duo, and as if nothing had really happened, they all followed their merry way home. The theatre was empty, and they were the only ones left. Sasuke was still sitting on his chair, and the girl was carefully paying attention to the theatre around her. She liked to do such things so she would never really forget how the living world looked liked. For someone who was dead, there weren't many things she could do once the magic faded.

And it was almost time for it to happen.

" Sasuke-kun, look… " She said, pointing towards the said chair. "Sitting on that chair, there was a girl who was really paying attention to the show. I guess she was hopping we opened up for questions." The pinkette smiled childishly, turning to her living husband in an attempt to cheer him up. She knew that by the time the show was over, his energies were drained and he could collapse at any moment. She knew how tiring it was for him to bring her back every night, and for that, she wanted those few moments they spent together to make him feel at ease.

" If you say so… But would you be okay with that?" He looked at her, his eyes tired and his lips displayed in a thin line. She could tell he was a little lighter than during the show, but there was still something bothering him more than in any other night. Perhaps he was just tired, she thought, but deep inside, she knew there was more. However, the dead don't ask questions that the living ones don't want to answer. And for that, she didn't say anything.

" Well… If it's okay with you, I don't mind."

" Hn… Maybe we can try…"

" Okay…"

The Uchiha took one deep breath and the girl knew that her time with him was almost over. Not wasting any more second, she made her way towards him, kneeling down so their eyes were on the same level. She loved to look at his beautiful pearls, and waking up next to them was probably the one thing she missed the most. She offered him a shy smile, and pressed her intangible forehead against his. Her eyes shut down for a second, and at that moment, he could swear he could feel the warmth of her body pressed against his. It was like he could feel the air from her nose tickling his arm, and her inebriating scent filling his nostrils. It was as if he could feel her there with him.

But that was just exhaustion kicking in, he knew.

Oh, what a bitch.

" Sasuke-kun… You can let go, it's okay…" Her voice was serene, and there was a shy smile still ruling her rosy lips.

" What?" He looked at her with a shocked expression, feeling a wave of indignation taking over his senses.

Did he really hear what he thought he heard?

" Move away from Konoha. Leave everything behind… Leave me behind." She looked at him again, with her emeralds filled with pain and sorrow. His wife knew that such words would hurt him, but she also knew that her presence alone could hurt him too. She wanted him to live again instead of being stuck with a dead girl.

She wanted him to live the life she lost.

But convincing him of such thing would just a waste of her time.

" Are you insane?" He lifted his head a little, still holding that same, stubborn expression. " I can't do this."

" Yes, you can… You need to rest. You need to move on."

" Stop saying such nonsenses."

" Bu-"

" I'm not leaving you behind!" His voice rose, causing the girl's mouth to go agape. " I love you, no matter what. I'm just tired of those shows, but I'll be okay… You're here with me."

" Am I?" The tone of her voice was now matching his, and instead of backing off, the girl leaned forward so she could shorten the distance in between them. There was a fire burning in her emerald eyes, and she was tired of seeing him suffer because of her. " Sasuke-kun, I don't want to see you trapped in this eternal mourning forever. I want you to live."

" This is my life! Why can't you understand it, damn it!?"

"Uh?"

" This… The show, the magic… You. This is how I chose to live my life, and that's how it's going to be. I don't want to move on… Not from you." Slowly, his expression softened and his dark pearls were tenderly looking at her. Those pearls that have always been her weakness, and those pearls that allow her to read the soul of her beloved husband.

His soul was asking her to stop. He just couldn't bear another parting.

" Sasuke-kun…"

Looking at him, the girl could only see a hurt boy. As his hands were turned into fists and as his eyes were basically screaming at her, she knew he was not ready to move on yet. Even if she wanted him to find happiness, forcing him to do so would only make things worse. If he didn't want to move on, then all she could do was stay with him. She would stay for as long as he needed her. As long as she still had a part in his life, she would be there, waiting for the day she could see that smile on his face again.

Her beloved mortal.

Oh, how much she loved him.

Placing her now transparent hand over his cheek, the rosette looked at him with the loveliest of expressions, as she waited for him to look back at her. When he did, his lips parted in awe due to her serenity, and before he could even say anything, the ghost of the woman he loves said her last words. The time for them to say goodbye had, once again, arrived.

" Thank you, my love… I love you."

And so, she faded away, leaving behind the sound of her sweet words. His heart ached as if it had just been stabbed as he looked at the emptiness that surrounded him.

If only he could keep her close for a little more.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips and he let go of the weight of his head. His head was pounding, and he could feel his consciousness slowly fading away. Sasuke needed to sleep a little so he could continue his new studies. He needed to focus on that, because, if he succeeded, then there would be no more shows and no more lies. There would be no more sorrow, and there would be no more goodbyes.

When he succeeded, he would have her back in his arms. And nothing would ever break them apart again.

"I'm bringing you back, Sakura…"

And those were his last words before the illusionist was knocked down by his own exhaustion.

―――――――――――――――

The time of his forced shut down went by faster than he needed. The morning was still far away, and the Uchiha was already locked in his room, with tons of books spread around his table, as his eyes read all the necessary information he would need for his experiment. Due to his wide knowledge in alchemy, Sasuke knew exactly what he was looking for. He wanted to break the natural order of things, and create a new opportunity for a young girl. He was going to rebel against nature, and prove for once and for all that men can do anything.

He was going to bring his wife back to life.

And he wouldn't give up on that.

It was true that most people wouldn't even consider this idea after losing a beloved person. Most of them would just try to get used to the whole idea, and slowly, try to move on. Yes, moving on was the most common objective of those who were left behind by death, but Uchiha Sasuke had never even considered such thing. With his powers and his perseverance, he was going to bring her back to the place where she should have never left. He was going to bring her back to life.

For centuries, many alchemists have studied the principles of bringing a person back from death. They studied the main components of a human body, made tests with chemical elements and created multiple theories that were never taken seriously by the society trapped in religious faith. Years were spent with no results and their names were a joke around the whole town, but in the end, their efforts were rewarded. They discovered the most important ingredient to bring someone back to life, and that alone created fear and doubt in their hearts. They discovered that the most important ingredient to bring a human life back was the sacrifice of another human life.

One life for another.

That was the principle for perfect resurrection.

But it was not like he could kill a person to bring his wife back to life, right?

Even if he knew that by sacrificing another life he would be able to bring his wife back, Sasuke was doing his best to discover a way of substituting the human sacrifice for something else that wouldn't cause any damage to another life. At that moment, he was trying his best to search for a way of creating an homunculus- an artificially made human body- so he could sacrifice it and bring his beloved back. He needed to make sure this being had all the things a human does, and so he could use that as an exchange for her life. It was a brilliant theory, he knew. And he had promised himself that he would make it work.

But that promise was made years ago.

And so far, not a single improvement had been made.

For the harder he studied and the harder he tried, nothing seemed to work. The creatures he managed to create were too unstable, and at any change in the environment, they would simply evaporate. His experiments were a disaster, and at each new failure, his patience became even shorter. He wanted her back now. He wanted to embrace her, feel her touch, kiss her lips and feel her heart beating against his chest. He wanted her by his side, and all those loving wishes were changing the human he once was.

At that night, when he was working with his chemicals, a single mistake made all the anger in his heart burst out. In a moment of distraction, the Uchiha mixed two substances that couldn't be mixed, causing an explosion to destroy all of his apparent progress. Tubes were shattered on the floor, substances were lost and even the light went out. His hands were turned into fists, his heart started to beat faster and his whole body was shaking in anger.

" Damn it! Why can't this work for once!?"

Seeing most of his work destroyed made the Uchiha finish what the explosion had started. He destroyed the rest of the pots, screaming his lungs out and throwing his books against the walls, and it was only when he was about to tear all his notes apart that something inside of him snapped. Breathing heavily and sweating, his objective returned to his thoughts. Sasuke didn't want to fail anymore, and didn't want to spend another cold night without her. He wanted her by his side before he lost all the control left in him.

And that control was almost over.

After sighing defeatedly, the Uchiha placed his notes over the table, and turned around so he could grab his coat. For he knew there was nothing else he could do that night, he decided that it was time for him to do one of the only things that could calm him down for a bit. He put on his dark coat, and without hesitating, left the theatre in order to get a really strong drink to silence his screaming thoughts.

Once he arrived at the town's most repugnant tavern, the Uchiha sat at the balcony and ordered the strongest bottle of sake. He left almost all of the money he earned with his show on the balcony, and started to take sips straight from the bottle. The drink entered his body, going down his throat, and slowly, giving him the temporary sensation of peace. The alcohol didn't burn anymore, and the memories of his long lost love were pouring down from his empty heart. In that night, more than on any other night, his chest was aching as he remembered her words.

Move on.

Live your life.

Leave me behind.

Saying all those things was certainly easier than actually doing them. Just thinking about it made him even angrier, and if she was there by his side, he would certainly scream at her, explaining why he just can't obey her. Knowing her, she would probably start crying those warm tears of hers, and her cheeks would get as red as two tomatoes.

Such an annoying girl…

And how much he missed her.

The time he spent drowning himself in memories and in alcohol was uncertain for him. He knew that more than an entire bottle had been dried out when the bartender forced him to leave, and that he was the only one left in that tavern. His legs were tricking him, and his head was twisting like never before. Perhaps he had drowned himself in his drink more than he normally did, he thought, with a dirty and drunk smirk playing on his lips.

Not that anyone would care, right?

Wrong.

And for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was about to discover that mixing alcohol and love is a dangerous thing.

As he stumbled his way home, his onyx eyes captured a view he had never seen before. It was a tall, dark figure that was covered in a dirty, old cloak. If not for his drunken state, the Uchiha would have avoided such creepy figure, however, since it was the alcohol talking, he decided to approach, ignoring all the possible signs. It was not like he had anything to lose, right?

At that moment, his destiny had been sealed.

" My young boy… Would you have some coins to satisfy this woman's last wish?" The woman said, lifting her hand as if to beg for the money.

" I've never seen you here before. Who are you?" Even in his drunk state, Uchiha Sasuke could still pronounce the words. Whenever he drinks, the boy tends to lose his own inhibitions, and that, for sure, was a dangerous thing at that moment.

" Me? No one important… I'm just a woman who has lost the will to live. The oblivion is close, and I only wish to have one last drink."

By the way that woman's voice sounded, Sasuke could easily tell she had been trapped in that tired state for longer than anyone should ever be. He could tell she was hurt, and mostly, he could tell she was tired to live.

What a selfish woman, he thought.

While he was doing his best to bring back a girl whose life was interrupted, there was a woman in front of him ready to give up on everything.

Oh, how much he hated her.

Not caring about the simple things such as breathing, or talking or even blinking, just to know she was alive.

He really wanted to kill her at that moment.

And that was when it hit him. The macabre idea slipped inside his thoughts and combined itself with all the anger and sorrow in his heart. His dark eyes widened, and soon he started to sweat. How could he actually be thinking about that? How could he be thinking about killing a woman? How could he be enjoying all that thrill that was running around his veins?

Yes, at that moment, everything made sense to him. All the alcohol, all the anger and all the love were speaking louder than his senses and the simple idea of having her back took away all the guilt and the regret of his decision. Taking advantage of a woman who didn't want to live to bring back another who wanted was, by far, the most sensate decision of his entire life, and in that whole mess of emotions, the Uchiha made his decision.

He was going to grant that woman's last wish, for on that night, she would help him achieve the objective of his life. Sasuke was going to bring Sakura back. And he would kill that woman in order to do so.

" Hn… Come on. I'll buy you a drink."

" Thank you, mister… You're very kind."

" No… I'm not."

And so, their destiny was set. He paid the condemned woman a last drink, and muffled by the silence of the night, a last scream of horror emptied her lungs. Life evaporated from her body, and as the entire town slept, an unconscious body was dragged to the local graveyard. For those seduced by the serenity of the dawn, the crime that was happening would never cross their worse nightmares. The dreams and objectives of that alchemist would never be accepted by the people around him, and he even doubted his wife would forgive him for what he did. However, in his heart full of love, nothing else mattered.

On that night, the moon would witness their love coming back to life.

The ritual was prepared following all the instructions of the old alchemists. For he had protected Sakura's body with his own magic, nothing had dared to change her angelical features. He dug her from the grave, drew a summoning circle, and with his sacrifice, proceeded that bloody ritual. The hand seals activated his power, and all his strength was necessary to perform those forbidden acts.

Fire

Thunder

Water

Wind

Horror

Life

Death

Love

All of those things combined to his own skills put all of the theories to test. He broke all the natural laws and all the beliefs were turned into lies. The world succumbed to his power, and after long hours, the Uchiha was left on the ground, panting heavily and with his lungs on fire. His eyes were almost closing in exhaustion, and the now dead woman on his side was having her blood drained. There was a satisfied smirk on his face for having gone that far for the love of his life, and even if that whole thing didn't work, he would accept all of the consequences of his crime knowing he did it all for her.

At that moment, Uchiha Sasuke was happy.

Satisfied, to say the least.

And when the pink fruit of his efforts rose from the grave, he knew his heart would beat again.

" Sasuke-kun… Why… How…."

" Sakura… You're alive."


	2. Day 2- Asylum

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 2- Asylum

Title: Mad Love

Summary: AU- She's a psychiatrist and he's her patient in an asylum. Slowly, she realizes that her patient isn't that insane as people claim him to be.

A/N: Okay… Blame Arkham Asylum for this one. Batman was all I could think of for this theme, so…. Why not using the world's craziest couple as a reference? haha I hope you enjoy this one, and don't forget to leave me a Review!

.

.

.

Being a newly graduated medic among a team of experts was not what she had expected it to be when she graduated. The depreciative stares, the gossip and those medics who thought she was just a child playing around; were things that irritated her basically every day during her first year as a member of the Konoha Asylum medical team. Never before had she met so many arrogant people, who clearly hated their jobs and couldn't care less about what being a medic really meant. Those frustrated professionals were definitely a bother to her. However, even if she hated to admit it, she needed them to work and to help who truly needed her. As a psychiatrist, she needed that team so she could truly understand how it felt to treat the minds of those who have lost themselves in the path of life.

Unlike what her colleagues said, she believed that the patients of the asylum weren't a bunch of lost causes. They weren't aggressive or extremely anxious, and it was possible to maintain a conversation with most of them. The patients there were special and unique, each of them with a story to share. A story that, for them, was nothing more than the reality in which they lived in. A fantastic reality, full of rules and schemed like any other. There were laws and differences, and each person played an important role in order to keep that reality working.

Fools were those who called that a simple delusion.

The complexity behind each new reality was just too fascinating for her, and trying to go deeper in those thoughts was the one thing that motivated her the most in that whole healing process. Haruno Sakura wanted to understand her patients. No matter what, she wanted to be a part of their worlds. And for the first time, she would have that opportunity.

A new patient had been handed to her care. And he was about to show her his own reality.

According to his files, when he was still a child, the patient had suffered a mental breakdown after his brother murdered his entire family. In search of revenge, the patient managed to kill his brother, and soon after that, the police brought him to the Konoha Asylum. It was certainly a sad story, and if Sakura were to experience the same things as he did, she would have definitely suffered with the trauma as much as he did. In order to protect what was left in her, she would have definitely created a new reality, just like he did.

Poor child… He must have suffered a lot.

And now that he was an adult just like her, Uchiha Sasuke was more than just used to the life he was forced to live.

As she walked in those lonely, white hallways towards the cell where he was kept, the psychiatrist could feel her heart beating faster in anxiety. That would be the first time she would handle such a complicated case all by herself, and even if she graduated as the first in her class with marks that impressed all of her professors, Sakura felt a bit insecure, since what she was about to witness was a real human life who would count on her to get himself free from that pain that resided in his chest.

He would count on her to find the peace he was looking for.

When she found herself waiting outside the door of his cell, Sakura took one deep breath before entering his zone. As she had expected, the cell had four white walls with nothing hanging on them; two chairs and a desk, where a recorder rested ready to register the whole conversation in between the doctor and her patient. The pinkette found that disrespectful and an offensive to everything she learned during her years in college, and if it depended on her that recorder would be smashed against the wall. She didn't want any interference in their conversation, for in her vision, he was a patient and not a criminal.

To her, he was a human, not a prisoner.

Leaning against one of the walls, with both of his hands hidden in his pockets and a stoic expression ruling his face, was her patient. Uchiha Sasuke, a tall man, with dark hair and the most well-defined features she had ever seen. He had a strong jaw-line, and thanks to the sleeveless shirt he was wearing, her eyes could see some of the muscles of his arm. Sasuke is certainly a handsome man, and she didn't need much effort to notice that. However, once he opened those deep, dark orbs of his to look at her, her heart skipped a beat and she felt as if the air in her lungs had vanished.

Those eyes of his… She was certainly not expecting something that intense from her patient.

Looking at those onyx orbs of his just swept her off of her feet. That darkness surrounding his soul sent chills down her body, making all of her body tremble in a sensation she had never felt before. It was a mix of fear, solitude and excitement that was taking over her senses and involving her own soul. His eyes were hypnotizing her, for she could feel her control slipping away from her body. And never before had losing control felt that good.

The time she spent observing his gorgeous eyes did not pass unnoticed by the Uchiha, for there was a cocky smirk playing on his lips by the time she was set free from his unconscious powers. A blush went to color her cheeks, as she settled down on one of the chairs. She placed some papers on the desk, and after clearing her throat, she finally returned her attention to him, now with her eyes full of determination.

A determination that struck him straight in the heart.

" Hello, Uchiha-san… My name is Haruno Sakura and I'll be your psychiatrist from now on."

" Hn."

" Would you mind sitting so we can talk?"

" Tch…" He took his hands out of his pockets, and stumbled his way towards the chair. He sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. That would certainly be a difficult patient, Sakura thought.

" So… How are you feeling today? Is there anything new that-"

" Cut the crap already, will you, doctor? I know why you're here."

His sudden reaction surprised her at first, but as she had studied many times, when talking to a patient with mental problems, going along with his conversation is the most important thing in order to discover about his own world. And so, with that in mind, Sakura placed her right elbow on the desk, leaning her chin over her hand. Her eyes were connected to his, and he could tell that all of her attention was on him.

" You know? Then would you mind telling me why? My boss simply told me to come and I have no idea of what I'm doing here."

Well played, doctor.

" Hn. You're here because they want me to talk about what happened that night."

" What night?"

" The night I killed my brother, of course." He smirked, trying to scare her. He wanted to test her, and to see if he could take her to her limit. He has done it countless times before. Psychiatrist after psychiatrist, the Uchiha discovered that he actually enjoyed analyzing the ones who should be analyzing him. He became the lion, turning the others into weak lambs.

But Sakura was far from being one of his weak experiments.

Without flinching, the doctor made a stoic face, showing him that his words had had absolutely no effect on her. Her breathing, he noticed, remained the same as before, and her eyes- those beautiful emerald eyes of hers- showed neither shock nor surprise at all.

That doctor… She was really something, he thought.

" Uhmm interesting. Maybe we can talk about this night some other time. For now, I wanna hear more about your opinion about the reason why I'm here. I mean… Why do you think they sent you to me?"

" Isn't it clear? They want me to speak, and so, after trying to send many old psychiatrists, they're now trying to see if a young and beautiful girl can have any new effect on me."

" And is it working?"

" What?"

" You know… Am I turning you on or something like that?"

The innocence in her voice and in her expression were just too damn annoying for him. That pink hair and those pure eyes matched perfectly with the description of a good girl, and hearing all those questions coming out from her rosy lips was just too intriguing for him. Was she really like that or was she just trying to make him talk? For the first time in years, Uchiha Sasuke didn't know the answer to her question, and not knowing such thing left him thrilled.

You bet he was turned on by his new doctor.

With a smirk on his lips, Sasuke unfolded his arms and lazily placed his elbows on the table. He kept his eyes on hers, and enjoyed when she decided not to break that eye-contact. By doing so, he would answer her question, and at the same time be sure that she was also feeling the same. The passion that had grown during that simple interaction was something to be taken in consideration, and both the medic and the patient knew that the time they would spend together from that moment on would be more than simply interesting.

Their sessions would certainly be intense.

" Hn, I like you, doc… I believe we will have a good time together."

" I hope we do, Uchiha-san."

" Please… Call me Sasuke. If we're gonna be together from now on, then there is no need for such formalities."

" Good… Then, Sasuke, I hope we can make some progress here."

" You bet there will be a lot of progress in between us."

After exchanging more flirtatious words and indeed talking about his problems, a bell rang and two men appeared in the room. She noticed how he sent them a deadly glare, and how he almost stood up when one of them touched her shoulder. All his little changes were observed by the psychiatrist, and knowing those two were leaving her patient uncomfortable, she told them to leave her alone after every session. The doctor, then, sent Sasuke a smile, before leaving the cell.

It was evident for both of them that the hour they spent together had affected them in ways neither of them could have imagined. She left knowing she had found a patient who could shake her reality, and he stood knowing he had found a doctor who could see him as a human and not a criminal.

They parted knowing that their lives would be different from that day on.

A positive kind of different, for sure.

Their next encounters from that day on were more and more productive, for they discovered new parts of their stories at each new analysis. She had known the reasons behind his murdering impulse that took the life of his brother, and somehow, she even understood them. His brother had taken everything away from him. The family, the memories and the love shared on his childish days vanished from his life along with the life of his brother. The world around him didn't seem to make any sense anymore, and that was when he turned himself in to the police.

After achieving his revenge, he knew it was time for him to rest. And taking a rest from that reality was, definitely, what he needed.

It was true after hearing his point of view from his own story, Sakura started to see her own reality with different eyes. Unlike before, she didn't see kindness in people that often anymore, and the way the society worked didn't please her anymore. The corruption, the injustices and the hypocrisy, all of that in order to get more and more money. The world in her eyes was a mess after meeting Uchiha Sasuke, and she was somehow glad that his words opened her eyes to that reality. And now that she could see it, her conception of life was shattered in a million pieces.

Sakura was a different woman because of him.

And that change certainly didn't please everyone.

As she lived a new life with the same, old people, Sakura realized that her family and friends didn't approve her new behavior. They would tell her that she was different, and that whatever had happened in that Asylum was changing her for the worse. Her best friend even told her that she was becoming obsessed, and that caused them to have a serious fight.

How could she be obsessed?

How could people around her not see the obvious?

How could they call her a liar?

Times were hard on her since the medic chose to stand up for what she believed. She wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do or what to think anymore. She wouldn't let them say she was wrong, let alone say that it was all because of her new patient. It was not his fault that he had opened her eyes with his own words, and instead of just treating, she was also being treated by him.

It was not his fault if the truth hurt.

It was not his fault if that truth should have remained as a secret.

Unfortunately, it was his fault that she had discovered such thing. And once she discovered that secret, the pinkette would have to face the consequences.

Her problems began on a sunny morning, when the director of the asylum called her to his office. By the way her alienated colleagues were looking at her and giggling, Sakura concluded that the gossip had already been spread and that she was going to get scolded for a reason she didn't even know.

Typical, she thought.

Once she finally arrived at the director's office and sat in the chair in front of him, the man called Danzou looked straight into her eyes with a serious expression ruling his face. He placed some papers in front of her, and after taking a deep breath, the asylum director started what would be his last conversation with the young psychiatrist.

" Ms. Haruno… What I'm about to say won't satisfy you, but not saying it would be a serious mistake on my part."

The silence was leaving her worried. What could she have possibly done that time?

" According to the tapes recorded from your sessions with the patient Uchiha Sasuke, the other financial partners of the asylum and I have decided to end your affiliation with the team."

" What? Are you firing me? You can't do this. I have a contract."

" Exactly. You see, due to your contract, we had to ask for the help of our lawyer, who talked to a judge. The judge, after listening to the tapes, reached the conclusion that you've become incapable of exercising your medical duties. According to him, the patient has left you unstable, and for that no progress was made during the time you've spent together."

" This is ridiculous! The patient and I have created a bond that makes the healing a lot faster and humane. My methods may not please you or the others, but I assure you the patient is a lot better than when we started."

" Not according to the judge."

" What?"

" You see… According to the judge, your patient not only has not shown any sign of progress, but his condition has aggravated. Therefore, tomorrow he will be initiating an intensive treatment."

" Intensive? You can't possibly be suggesting-"

" The electroshock."

Her eyes widened and at the same instant her heart skipped a beat. There was no air in her lungs and her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

That couldn't be happening.

" Danzou, you can't be serious!? You can't do this to my patient! I won't allow that!"

" Uhmm. I understand your concern, doctor Haruno, but… He's not your patient anymore. There is nothing more you can do about it."

"You…"

" We're done here. Could you please leave my office?"

" Danzou, you bastard!" She stood up, hitting her hands on his desk. " You can't do this to him."

" Oh…" He smirked. "I certainly can."

Sending him a deadly glare, Sakura clenched her fists and turned away to leave. For there were two men waiting for her outside his office, she figured hitting the director on the face wouldn't be the most intelligent of the solutions. She left the office, heading straight to her own, temporary one so she could think about the situation with clarity.

The electroshock was definitely not the best option for a patient such as Sasuke. It was not the best option for any patient at all. It was a barbarian method, which never showed any progress. She was against that inhumane method, and her body was filled with anger at the simple thought of Sasuke having to go through that. Her job didn't really matter anymore, and all she could think of was trying to find a way to save him from that cruel destiny.

She was going to save him.

No matter what, she was not going to let her patient go through that.

On that day, the pink haired psychiatrist spent the entire day locked in her office, thinking of a way to stop that atrocity. She read some of her books, looking for any concrete evidence that could set the boy free. She looked for that silver-lining everywhere, but found nothing. The fact that he was not her patient anymore made things a lot more complicated, and basically left her hands tied.

There was nothing she could do to save him. As a medic, there was nothing in her reach to help her patient.

But that was when it hit her.

Above it all, Haruno Sakura is a human. And as a human, she can do whatever she wants.

And what she wanted was to save that boy that meant everything to her.

After reaching such deep conclusion about what it meant to be a human, the psychiatrist began to think of a strategy to get him out of the treatment he had been sentenced to. She decided she would take advantage of the fact that people from the night shift still didn't know she had been fired, and this way, she would easily gain access to the Uchiha. It seemed a simple thing to be done, however, she knew that the most difficult part of her plan would be getting him out of there. And in order to succeed, not even her title as a medic would help.

The night fell, at last, and she started her rescue plan. As she had expected, the latest gossip still hadn't fed the evil souls of those who worked at the darkest hours of the day. She walked around the hallways like she always did, and without drawing unnecessary attention, Sakura entered Sasuke's dorm.

That visit certainly surprised him. A good surprise, for sure.

" What are you doing here, doc?"

" Shhh…" She placed her index in front of her lips, and such action certainly left the boy curious. What could be possibly happening at that moment? " Keep it low… We're getting out of here."

" What? Are you taking me out of the asylum? Why are you even doing this?" His eyes widened in curiosity, as he stood up from his bed.

" Don't ask such complicated questions right now… Just know that I'm gonna help you escape this place." She was leaning against the door, observing the hallway.

" Are you insane? What about your job? And what about my treatment?"

" Let's just say we're both free from this things."

" You got fired?" He stood up, placing his left hand on his hip, smirking at her.

" They said I was obsessed with you."

" Well, aren't you?" He looked at her with a provocative smile, and she couldn't help but blush a little. Perhaps she really was obsessed with him. That, or something she just didn't want to admit to her heart.

" We have to go now, Sasuke."

"Hn, as you wish, Sakura…"

After the girl brushed off all of those teasing words, the duo finally started to move towards the exit. They did it as silently as they could, trying not to drag the attention of the other patients. Their eyes were alert, and any sound was suspicious, knowing that by that time, the security cameras had already denounced their plan.

The whole asylum was after them. And it was only when they were close to the exit that the Uhciha's favorite duo of nurses showed up. Things were about to get complicated.

But that didn't mean they would back off.

" Let us pass. He is my patient, and I am responsible for him." Sakura took a step forward, standing in between Sasuke and the two men.

" Good try, doc… We already know you got fired, so there is no way we can let you walk away with your lunatic friend." The one from the right started, crossing his arms over his chest.

" You don't understand… He will be sent to the electroshock. I can't let this happen."

" Electroshock?!" Sasuke said, surprised and a little scared after knowing what the future in the asylum awaited for him. Now everything was clear to him. And he really needed to thank her after they left that place.

" Electroshock? Oh… That's even better than we had thought!" The one from the left stated, nodding in excitement.

" What? How can you say something like this?" She glared at them, clenching her fists.

" Well, you see, doc… We never really liked the boy… Always an arrogant brat… It wouldn't be that bad if his brain fried during the treatment!" The one from the right laughed out loud, thinking about the scene he had imagined.

" You two…"

Hearing those things made Sakura boil in anger. Those two had vowed to protect people when they graduated, and now they were saying that it would be funny to see a man dying in the electric chair. Those two disgusted her more than anything in the world, and there was no way she would let them get away with that. She would teach them a lesson, but first she needed to get Sasuke out of there.

First, she needed to save him.

But who said he needed to be saved?

" Sasuke… Get out of here now. I'll take care of them."

" Oh… You're gonna take care of us, doctor? Maybe we can take care of you in front of the retarded one."

" Now you've gone too far." The Uchiha said, in a low, scary tone, as his hands were turned into fists. His body was shaking, and Sakura could swear his eyes had turned red in anger.

That was not the same man she had spent a month taking care of.

He was different.

And that difference was, certainly, exciting.

" Aww… The freak got angry at us?"

" I think we should tell him more about what we are gonna do to his girl."

" Great idea! First, we're gonna tie her up, and then-"

The man never got to finish that phrase or any other in his life.

In a blink of an eye, the Uchiha ran to him, grabbing the pen in his pocket, and without hesitating, craved it on the man's throat. There was blood staining the whole floor, as the other nurse and the doctor stood there in shock.

How could that be happening?

How could that boy be so fast and precise?

No one knew. And before any theory could come up, his cold blooded anger made another victim.

It happened even faster than the first time, for he only needed to make a hole in the other man's eye. The hole was deep and the attack was mortal. There were no survivors, and even if there was blood staining his shirt, his expression remained cool and mysterious.

Those eyes of his were now dark again, and as he looked at her, Sakura could tell he had returned to normal.

But how normal could he be after killing two men?

With her eyes still widened in shock and her heart still punching her ribcage, the psychiatrist stood still as she observed the mess left behind. Red was the predominant color in that view, but the darkness in his eyes was the one color catching her attention. They were pure, deep, intense and they were looking straight at her. Once again, she was trapped in those orbs and her body wouldn't simply respond to any of her commands. He was approaching her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Run or Stay. That decision wasn't hers to make anymore.

And it was only when he pressed her against the wall that her brain started to obey her again.

His body was towering over hers, and the distance in between them was close to zero. Her chest would touch his whenever she breathed, and she could feel the warmth of his body irradiating to her own skin. The Uchiha leaned down, so his lips were close to her left ear, and she could feel his hot breath fawning over her shoulder.

" Sakura…"

His scent was intoxicating and suddenly the air around them disappeared. She could feel the chills running down her spine, and there was a growing anxiety taking over her senses.

" Are you afraid of me?"

Fear? Oh… That was definitely not the feeling that was inside her heart.

She was speechless, and surprised, but not afraid.

How could she fear the man who took over her heart?

" No, I'm not."

At her answer, a smirk crossed the Uhciha's face, and he didn't think twice before kissing those rosy lips of his doctor. They were soft, warm and welcoming just like he had imagined during all their sessions together, and knowing she didn't back off at all was just too exciting for his disturbed mind.

At last, he had found love. A crazy love. And together, they ran away to their own, lunatic reality.


	3. Day 3- Old Habits Die Hard

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 3- Old Habits Die Hard

.

Title: Forgiveness & Love

.

Summary: And no matter how many years go by, nothing will ever change between them. Nothing, especially those eyes of hers.

.

A/N: I've finally made it! It's a short, normal one, at last! I think I could have explored better the theme, but in the end, I decided to stick up with the first idea that came to my mind. I liked the way it turned out, and I hope you guys like it too! Have fun while reading it, and please, don't forget my Reviews!

.

.

.

 _Don't give me that face._

Her lips were delicately pressed in a thin line, as the muscles of her neck were strongly stretched. The wrinkle formed on her forehead was lowering her eyebrows, and the breeze of that summer night was slightly brushing her face, partially hiding her cheeks behind her short, pink locks. Both of her arms were crossed over her chest, as her entire body was serenely turned towards the full moon.

The moonlight was bathing her silky skin, making it glow in melancholy, illuminating the whole area around them and creating shadows of that one place that changed their lives when they were younger. Just like that night, the entire village was already asleep, and no one would need to cross the only path that had to be taken in order to leave Konoha. Just like that night, both of them were standing in that place trapped in time, simply waiting for something to happen.

For someone to leave.

But no one would leave on that night.

In that night, the only problem would be their memories.

 _Don't give me that look again._

Unlike their first time gathered on that place, the girl with pink hair was already sitting on that stone bench. She had brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them tightly. Her chest was going up and down heavily, and her eyes- those stunning, emerald eyes of hers- were the things that indicated to the Uchiha that she was upset. No tears would be necessary to indicate such thing, and no tears would even come to surface ever again if it depended on her vow.

Never again would she cry in front of him.

Still, he didn't need such obvious evidences to know what was going on inside his girlfriend's heart because her eyes were telling him the whole thing. Even if she didn't cry, and even if her eyelids were covering half of her eyes, Sasuke could still read them like an open book. They allowed him to see all the feelings she was trying to hide, being, for sure, her biggest enemies in her fight against herself. They denounced her emotions, and showed her weakness to the world.

They showed everyone that even the strongest kunoichi of the world could hurt.

But only a certain person could find out the reason why simply by looking at them.

Uchiha Sasuke could clearly see what was hurting the pinkette. And that one thing stinging her heart was no one other than himself.

Yes, just like on that night and in so many other times, he was the reason behind her suffering. Once again, Sasuke and his words managed to break her heart just a little more. It was not like he had wanted to do so, but still, he did it anyway. He was angry, his patience was in its limit and she was the one aim he found to relieve his frustrations. His body didn't think twice, and when he arrived home from a mission and she kindly asked him how it went, an explosion of rudeness came out.

 _This is none of your concern._

 _Why are you even here?_

 _Can't you leave me alone?_

What he did was unforgivable. What he did was not fair, and he realized that as soon as the last word came out of his mouth. Only then he returned to his senses, but by that time, it was already too late. By that time, he had already hurt that one girl who just wanted to know how he was.

The girl who only cared about him.

And that same girl, without saying a word, closed her eyes and did what he had wanted her to do. She left him. She walked to the door, and without looking back, left him alone with the emptiness of his house. There was simply no way Haruno Sakura would accept those words and still act like nothing happened. She is a strong, independent woman, who tragically fell in love with a boy trapped in between love and hatred. It was not like she could tell her heart what to do. However, she could choose to suffer alone instead of suffering with someone who doesn't need her.

Someone who isn't sure about his love for her.

Oh, but his love for her was never a doubt in his heart.

And for that, as soon as she exited his door, the Uchiha ran after her, knowing that he couldn't let her go. Not again. He couldn't let her disappear from his life, especially because of such a stupid mistake like that. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he had to make her happy. He needed her to be happy for all the times she has made him happy. He needed her by his side. Even if he had already done such thing countless times, Uchiha Sasuke needed to apologize. One more time. One last time.

Knowing her like no one else, it didn't take him that long to arrive at the one place she had chosen to be alone. That was the place where he had abandoned her in order to pursue his endless journey after revenge, and the place where her tears had stained the village. That night was about to happen again, with the single difference that she wouldn't shed a single tear for him. She was not a little girl anymore.

After the whole scene crossed his mind, the Uchiha allowed a defeated sigh to escape his lips before sitting next to her. His dark eyes were looking at her, but she refused to look back. It was not like she had anything to tell him.

" Sakura…" He started, his eyes now aiming at the floor. He clearly regretted his words, and he knew he had been a jerk, but he still had to do something. He still needed to see her eyes looking at him again. " I'm sorry… It was not your fault that the mission didn't go well."

A failed mission.

So that was why he screamed at her.

Typical.

" I was irritated and then you were there and… I'm sorry."

His voice was low and she could clearly tell he really regretted his actions. Sakura understood that a failed mission to Sasuke was a big deal since he was slowly readapting to the village, and any problem would be his responsibility as the traitor who wanted to destroy the Leaf. More than anyone, she understood that he was going through a lot of things at that moment, but what about her? What about what was happening to her? Wasn't it important too? Apparently not.

" Come on, Sakura… Say something."

" And what do you want me to say? That I forgive you and then we can go back home like nothing ever happened?"

" That's not it. I want you to forgive me, but I would never let this night pass by without doing something about it. You didn't deserve those words, and you didn't deserve to suffer because of a mission you didn't know anything about."

" That's always the problem, right?"

" What?"

" Sasuke… You never tell me anything… Not when we were kids and not now. I got scolded because of something I didn't even know about, and probably wouldn't have if you didn't feel the need to apologize. It's always the same… All these secrets, your explosions… I can't take them forever."

At that moment, the girl finally turned to face him. As he had expected, her emerald eyes were filled with sorrow, and that view made his heart ache like never before. That was the first time he was actually standing that close to her pained face. He could feel her hot breath touching his fingers, and he could feel a voice inside of him screaming for him to protect her.

Was that the kind of face she made back on that night?

Was that the kind of face she made whenever he hurt her?

No. There were no tears this time.

But he could see them there. Yes, there they were. Hidden behind that strong ninja she became. Hidden under her scars, and locked in the depths of her soul. Her tears were there, and he could see them clearly staining the stone bench. And it was all his fault. Another broken promise, and another crack in that already broken heart.

Won't he ever get tired of that?

Won't he ever stop hurting that girl?

Probably not, but that time, he would make sure to catch her tears, and keep them for her until the day they turn into tears of happiness. He will bare her suffering until the day he can make her happy again. And that was a promise he won't ever break.

Before the Uchiha noticed, his thumb was already caressing her dry cheek, as if it was wiping anything off. Her eyes widened at that moment and her heart started to beat faster.

What on earth was he doing?

" Sasuke..?"

" Your face… I don't want to see it ever again."

" What?!"

" I don't want to…" He kept caressing her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. " I don't want to see your sad face ever again… It hurts too much. I'd rather see you angry instead of sad… So, please, hit me until death, but don't make that face ever again."

In a moment of distraction, the Uchiha leaned down and rested his forehead on her shoulder. His breath on her neck was sending shivers down her body, and it took the girl some good minutes before she could react to such thing. Her expression softened, and she closed her eyes as everything settled in.

That jerk had done it again.

With her left hand, Sakura started to caress his head, playing with his dark locks and inviting him to snuggle even closer to her. She let out a defeated sigh and welcomed his presence near her.

Loving him that much was really annoying.

" Shouldn't you be saying you're sorry for screaming at me?"

" Yeah, I should… And you know I am, don't you?"

" Yeah… I know… I know."


	4. Day 4- Slice of Life

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 4- Slice of Life

.

Title: PTS

.

Summary: Even if the war was over, the scars left in their minds would forever haunt the hearts of those who lived to see the peaceful days.

.

A/N: Uhm… I'm not sure if it fits the theme, but… I just couldn't get this out of my head! In my mind, the end of the war means peaceful times, but also the beginning of a recovery for all the ninjas who fought. I like to explore this idea in fanfics, and I hope it works out… Also, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me your Reviews!

.

.

.

At the sound of his words, time suddenly froze.

Silence was screaming in their ears, and fear was taking over the hearts of the three members of the team 7.

He couldn't really be serious, right?

All of them together had just emptied their strengths sealing a goddess and stopping her from destroying the world they knew, and now there were those words leaving his lips.

I'm going to execute the five kages

Air escaped her lungs and her throat went dry at the same time. His eyes were cold, his heart was closed and it was as if she could see an ominous aura involving his body. His chakra was no longer that light-blue color, instead being stained by a bloody-red revenge. The atmosphere became heavy, and the tension had risen to levels they haven't felt during the entire war.

Revolution

The gray haired sensei, just like his other two students, couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying, and the pinkette could feel his heart racing inside his chest. She could tell Kakashi was afraid. Apprehensive, to say the least. If there really was a need to fight, there was no way he would stand a chance against his former student in his current condition. Using the Susanoo had completely drained his energies, and in a fight against the last of the Uchihas that kind of disadvantage could cost his life.

Kakashi-sensei could not do anything to save them at that moment. And it wouldn't be fair to leave that responsibility to Naruto. The boy had already done everything to save his comrades, and a battle against his best friend wouldn't be fair. Giving him another burden to carry wouldn't be fair.

A battle in between the strongest ninjas of the world would definitely end up in a tragedy.

And in order to prevent such tragedy, Sakura knew she had to do something. In order to save both of her boys, she had to do something.

After carefully placing her sensei down, the Haruno clenched her teeth. Her fists turned into shaken fists, and before she could notice, there were tears streaming down her face. Those tears were filled with anger and sorrow, as the memories of their younger days filled her heart. Her love for him was once again hurting her, and showing her the direction to follow. It was telling her to be brave and to fight for him. To fight for them. She knew she had to save their memories, and to bring him back from that place where he refused to return from.

She had to bring him back home.

'I Love You!'

'If I could have taken all your pain onto myself to comfort you, I would have!'

'But as she had feared, there was nothing she could do.'

'I'm so Pathetic!'

'She had no place in his heart anymore.'

'You're so damn annoying.'

And that was when it happened. That was when she saw those frightening eyes of his looking straight at her, despising every feeling she has ever felt for him, and throwing away all the time they've spent together. With those eyes of his, he was killing the girl she used to be. And with his hand, he was simply finishing what he had started.

With his hand involved in his lightening technique, Sasuke trespassed her chest, breaking her ribcage, and at last, destroying that beating heart of hers. She felt as his fingers wrapped around it, smashing it with all of his strength as her blood dripped from her mouth and stained his hand. She felt her body starting to grow numbed with every passing second, and the blurriness was taking over her vision. Her eyes could no longer see neither Naruto nor Kakashi, as they focused their last moments in the one who was taking away her last breath.

Her murderer would be the last person she would see. And ironically, he was the one person she had planned to save during her entire life.

He was the personification of fear. His emotionless, dark eyes were draining her life and there was a dirty smirk playing on his lips. With her dying eyes, she could see how much he was enjoying that moment. Killing that annoying girl that has spent a lifetime slowing him down. Freeing the shin obi world from a girl that shouldn't even be considered a ninja. Getting rid of a girl who was simply lucky to be alive. At last, her time had come, and the pain was finally spreading around her body.

Sakura-chan!

The pain was unbearable.

She is not breathing!

Her agonizing screams just wouldn't leave her chest.

Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke!

The end had really come. It wasn't a delusion, let alone a genjutsu casted by his sharingan. It was as real as life itself, and never before life had been so terrifying. The darkness surrounded her, and during those last moments of horror, Haruno Sakura knew she was afraid. Afraid to die by the hands of the man she has loved her entire life, and afraid not to have meant anything for him.

Sakura…

She was afraid of his eyes.

And as soon as she opened her owns, those black orbs were the first thing she saw.

What a terrible way to wake up from a nightmare.

She could feel her clothes soaked in her own sweat, as her eyes were getting used to the night. Her hands were shaking, and she could feel a strong grip on her shoulders, holding her in place as she struggled in order to escape. The world around her was swirling, but she just couldn't get away from those black orbs that were still looking at her.

Still wanting her dead.

" Get away from me!"

" What are you saying-ttebayo?! It's me, Sakura-chan! Naruto!"

" No! Get away! Let me go!"

" Sakura, calm down! It was just a nightmare. Everything is alright!"

"N-No! My… My chest… My heart… I'm bleeding!"

The voices surrounding her were familiar, and even if they offered her protection, the pinkette just couldn't calm down. There were hot tears streaming down her face, and it was possible to feel her heart racing inside her chest.

Her heart was, indeed, beating.

Her blood was still pumping.

She was alive. She was safe. She was scared.

Her breathing was fast and her throat was dry, but slowly, Sakura started to see what was really in front of her. She could see her sensei standing just outside their tent, with worried eyes and an alerted expression. She saw the war camp, with many tents spread around, and many ninjas looking at her, as if trying to understand what was happening.

There were so many eyes set on her, all of them telling her that everything was alright.

They were worried and sleepy, but not a single one of them was afraid.

Those eyes were her comfort, and his arm was her safe place.

Looking up, she could see a golden haired boy, with sapphire eyes and a bunch of bandages spread around his body. That boy was the one who won the war, and the one she calls best friend. He's the sun that lights up her own darkness, and the one person that protects her every time she needs him.

He is Uzumaki Naruto. Her teammate, her brother and her hero. And knowing he's the one by her side made her entire body relax as much as it could.

If he was there, it meant they were both alive.

It meant her her blood hadn't been wasted.

" Sakura-chan, what happened!? You freaked out and you ran outside. Are you hurt!? Are you okay-ttebayo!?"

" N-Naruto…"

Her eyes were still widened and as she looked down, she saw that her barefoot were in touch with the cold ground. Chills were climbing up her legs, and slowly she felt her strength disappearing. She was no longer struggling to get out, as she felt her chest warming up a little. It was definitely an autumn night, and now that the adrenaline's effect was disappearing, the cold breeze was making itself present in her senses.

So there was nothing to fear, right?

So that was just a nightmare, right?

Right, but those dark orbs of his were more than just real.

" Sakura."

A low voice came from behind her, and her heart skipped a beat. Her body started to shake again, and the memories of that genjutsu started to come back. The pain of her smashed heart started to make her chest clench. Fear was filling her body, and when those eyes of his came to meet her emerald ones, it all came out in a desperate scream.

It was going to happen again.

Those eyes, those words and everything else.

He was going to kill her again.

He was going to break her heart again.

"No!"

Sakura closed her eyes, hugging Naruto tighter and shielding herself from those eyes. At that moment, the Uchiha took a step back, and his worried expression grew sadder as he looked at the state in which she was in. The girl in front of him was in shock, and it didn't take him much effort to know it was all because of him.

The way she looked at him… With fear consuming her soul and corrupting the reality in front of her. Fear of what happened some days ago, when he made her live one of the worst scenarios he could find hidden in the depths of her mind. He used that against that girl, not giving her a chance to defend herself or even to survive. He killed her mercilessly and now she was traumatized by what he had done her.

By the side of him he had showed her.

And now, he figured, it was only normal to see her like that. Crying in his best friend's arm, shaking in fear of his simple presence around her. Once again, he had destroyed that girl. Once again, he had given her a reason to be afraid of falling asleep.

Once again he had hurt the only girl his damaged heart could ever love.

Seeing the consequences of his actions made the Uhciha's own heart ache inside his chest. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret and none of his wounds hurt as much as the view of a cherry blossom rooting in horror. He clenched his fist, and after looking at her one last time, Sasuke decided to do the one thing he knew would help her heal. He was going to spare her from seeing his eyes every day, and for once and for all, he was going to leave her heart alone.

She didn't need him around to mess her life even more than he had already messed it.

She didn't need him to be there by her side to scare her.

But what he didn't know was that she needed him by her side to get over that trauma and face her fears.

Before the boy could take a single step towards the anonymity, he felt a strong grip on his shirt pulling him back. At first, he thought it was Naruto, but was surprised to see a pair of crying emerald eyes looking at him. Her shaking hand was the one holding him, and at the same time he felt happy to see her fighting for him, he also felt sad for he knew that no matter what, he couldn't stay by her side. He couldn't hurt her anymore, and for that, he had to leave her behind. That was what he thought, but at the same time he needed to leave her, she couldn't let him go.

She couldn't lose him.

Not again.

" Sakura, I-"

" Don't go." Her shaking voice stole a beat from his heart, softening his expression at the same time. Hesitantly, she let go off Naruto and took a step forward in order to make the distance between them shorter.

He could see fear in her eyes, but he also could see a glimpse of courage growing inside of her. Even if she was afraid of him, there she was, doing her best to keep him close. At that moment, the warrior inside her was fighting against the scars of that war, and facing her fears. She was not going to let that nightmare keep them apart.

She was not gonna let an illusion take him away from her.

" I-I… I need you here, Sasuke-kun… Don't leave me again."

" Sakura.." His heart, at last, felt at peace, and a shy smile came to play in his lips.

'Thank you, Sakura.'

His hand carefully went to pat her head, ruffling her pink hair in an affectionate way. That surprised her, and before she knew, her body had calmed down to his touch. She could breath normally again and her heart was returning to its normal pace.

Things were going back to normal.

Their own kind of normal.

" Hn, I'm just going out for a walk, don't worry…"

" Then… I'm going with you!" She said, quickly releasing his shirt in order to hold his hand. She felt him responding to her touch, and that made a comfortable smile cross her lips.

Yes, things were definitely going back to normal.

Life after a war could never be the same, they knew. All the blood, all the wasted lives and all the horrors of the battles will forever be kept in the hearts of those who survived. Their next mission as survivors would be coping with their traumas and facing their nightmares, each one in their own way. Fear would sometimes win, but love was the one thing that should prevail.

And just like the girl with pink hair, everyone would have to win against their fears.

Just like her, everyone would have to walk hand in hand with the scars left by the tragedies of the war.

" Do you think she will be okay, Naruto?"

" Yeah, Kakashi-sensei… They will be just fine-tteabayo."


	5. Day 5- Tag

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 5- Tag

.

Title: Find me in the Loneliness of my Memories

.

Summary: He decides to show her what happened on the night that changed his life.

.

A/N: Okay… For some of you, this story might sound a little familiar, and you will be correct to assume you've already read something similar to it around here. The truth is that I decided to re-write the story, making it more emotional and more descriptive with the writing style I have now. I accepted my own challenge, and I think it worked out really well… I hope you guys can shed some tears and I hope you enjoy what I've done to the theme! Please, leave me your Reviews!

.

.

.

She opened her eyes to a world dyed in darkness and blood.

There was no sound indicating the presence of life around her, as the empty streets spread themselves in front of her eyes. The constructions were all following a similar pattern, with similar layouts and colors, all of them with the clan's crest proudly displayed. Dark alleys intensified even more the air of mystery surrounding her, creating a frightening doubt in her heart regarding what could be hiding behind those shadows.

The unknown should never be ignored by a ninja.

Not on a night as haunted as that one.

Due to the raven haired boy's impressive skills and his new decision to share his emotions with the one destined to be his wife; the Haruno girl was trapped in a genutsu he created to show her exactly what happened on the night his clan was murdered. Even if he didn't want to make her go through that horror, Sakura- as the stubborn woman she is- didn't accept his reasons and convinced him to do what she wanted. She convinced him that she needed to live the same horror he did in order to learn more about his trauma.

By learning more about his fears, she would know how to help him.

She would know how to comfort his troubled soul.

And now, after arguing a lot, Haruno Sakura was living the nightmare that destroyed his childhood. Through the illusion casted by his eyes, she could feel and see everything he did when the massacre happened. The atmosphere around her was heavy with fear and unsureness; and it was as if she could hear a silent call from a childish voice.

 _Nii-san_

It was calling for the dearest person in his heart, and Sakura could feel her chest clenching in despair. Even if she didn't know the details, she knew what had happened that night, and she knew that one, little boy was the main victim of a bloody loneliness caused by conflicts he wasn't even aware of. He had nothing to do with the politics of his clan, and yet, he was a victim of the superiors' decisions. He and a lot of other children had their lives stained by the blood of their own families, and all of that just to respect a corrupted legacy.

Oh, how many innocent lives were wasted…

The entire compound was fully restored by the genjutsu and the pink haired girl now started to move freely. After the beginning of their love relationship, and even some times before that, Sakura went to the old district with Sasuke by her side in order to retrieve some of his old belongings. He showed her some of the places where he used to go with his brother, and even explained her where his best memories took place. That was not the first time she was seeing those places, but it was still hard for her to decide which way to follow. She wanted to live the same experience the Uchiha did, but that wouldn't be possible if she didn't find the way to his home. Unlike her missions, she was left in that genjutsu without any instructions.

But unlike him, she was not alone.

Just before she started to take her first, random steps towards a way she thought would be the right one, Sakura felt someone holding onto the hem of her shirt, and pulling it in order to call her attention. At first, such thing did scare her a bit, for she thought she would be all alone in that illusory world. She thought she would be just a spectator in the middle of that carnage, and that her presence would be simply forgotten by the ghosts of the Uchiha clan.

But she thought wrong.

When she turned to see whose hand was clinging onto her, her emerald eyes were surprised to see the younger version of those eyes looking straight at her. Those shiny, black pearls were more than just familiar in her eyes, and it didn't take her any effort to identify the child that was behind her. Even if he held his childish features all over those chubby cheeks, it was not like she would mistake the young Uchiha Sasuke for someone else. It was not like she didn't know him by that time.

Just like her memory would tell her, the boy was wearing his signature black shirt that had the Uchiha crest stamped right behind it. His white shorts were matching his look, and the bag he was carrying was similar to the one he carries during their journey around the world. The characteristic, black hair of the Uchihas was already shaped in that spiky form, and she could see that his equally black eyes were a lot different back then. Even if the pinkette knows that his eyes belong to Itachi, she can't help but notice how pure and delicate they used to be. There was no hatred in them, for they were still some minutes away from the unescapable destiny. There was still light in them, and at that moment, it really hurt to think that she couldn't save those preciousness that were standing in front of her.

It really hurt to think she couldn't save the one, innocent life in front of her.

The young Uchiha, even if she didn't understand why, could easily interact with her, not mattering that she was a stranger in that illusion. He was calm and unafraid, as if he knew her and was waiting for her to arrive. He was waiting for her to recreate the worst night of his life, and perhaps, waiting for her to change the tragic ending of the story he was about to live. If only she could change the past, she would hold him close and take him away from there as fast as possible. Sakura wouldn't let his eyes witness all those deaths, and even if he grew to hate her for taking him away from his family, she would be okay with that. As long as she could protect that innocence of his, she would be okay with anything that could happen to her.

She would do anything to protect that child.

But it was already too late for him.

" Onee-san! Let's play tag!" He said, releasing her shirt and smiling from ear to ear. " You need to find me!"

" Wait! Sasuke-kun, don't-"

Jumping and chuckling, the boy started to run away from her. Even if he was only a child, she had to admit he was really fast and that she could easily lose sight of him if she got distracted. She didn't really have time to play games, but she soon realized that playing would be her only option if she wanted to find the right way. Playing and winning that childish game would be her only chance to find him, and save his heart from the loneliness that would slowly consume his soul.

Sakura, then, started to run after him, and as he guided her through those memories, she could see as the empty scenario slowly started to get filled with horror and death.

So that was how it all began.

Looking around, the only thing she could see was destruction. There were broken houses and smashed doors, pilling up with a bunch of corpses that belonged to his family. They were thrown aside, with kunais craved in their dead bodies and with their blood staining the crest stamped on their backs. Men, women and children were all spread around the delicate streets of the compound, and even if her medic instincts wanted her to stop, Sakura knew that she couldn't let the boy escape. He was her only priority at that moment, for she knew that there was nothing she could do to change the destiny of those who were sentenced to become the ghosts that will forever haunt that innocent child.

Because of their bonds and because of their blood, Uchiha Sasuke will forever be stained by those who lost their lives in that tragic massacre.

As she tried to catch the boy, more bodies and more blood could be seen spread around the ground. She could feel her heart beating faster due to the adrenaline, and she could also feel some shivers running down her spine. It was as if she could feel someone watching her from afar. It was as if she could feel a pair of distant eyes set on her, observing her every move and waiting for her to fall in a deadly trap. And as soon as she followed the boy inside the main house of the district, the Haruno girl knew there was no turning back anymore.

The sound of her steps was echoing around the empty house as her eyes paid attention to every detail surrounding them. The house was big, impeccably decorated and proudly showing the Uchiha crest painted on the wall of the main living room. The girl could notice the delicacy of whoever had displayed all of those things around, for they were all creating a comfortable atmosphere for the family, with all those portraits spread around the house. Those were the concrete registers of their happy memories, and the pinkette could feel her chest getting tighter with each pure smile of a boy who remained trapped in hatred for the rest of his life.

He used to be so happy and lively by the side of his dear brother…

What a tragedy to sever such an admirable bond.

What a tragedy to destroy such strong love between brothers.

While she remained lost in what the objects could tell her about the Uchihas, Sakura didn't realize how long she had wasted in there. Even if she kept looking for the boy, the house was too big for her to find him that easily. She looked for him in the kitchen, in his room, in his brother's room and even in the garden, but he was nowhere to be found. That place hid too many family secrets she didn't want to find out, and too many moments she would prefer not to touch.

She was not an Uchiha, after all.

She was just a stranger, who loves a boy who survived to spend the rest of his days without his family. She was an adult trying her best to save a child from a lonely game. She was looking for the child that wanted to be found. And at the sound of a deafening scream, she knew it was already too late for him.

He was already alone.

Without thinking twice, the girl ran towards the source of the scream. For she recognized Sasuke's voice, her heart was racing inside her ribcage as she did her best to find him as fast as possible. The scream took her to a long corridor, where a huge wooden door could be found. There was no doubt the Uchiha was in there, and taking him out suddenly became her priority.

Her instincts started to kick in, and soon she found herself charging a chakra-filled fist towards the wooden door. Sakura was definitely going to break that thing, and she was going to rescue that innocent child from a life of suffering.

She was not going to leave him alone.

But before she could even reach her target, the door opened by itself, revealing a child running away in fear from a scene her eyes will never forget.

The whole thing happened in slow-motion in front of her widened eyes. She could see Sasuke crying and running towards her, and inside that room, she could also see the reason why he was in such state. Spread around the floor, two corpses were left behind. Corpses, she figured, that belonged to his father and mother. Their vivid blood was running through their cold skin, falling straight on the floor and staining that crime scene. It was certainly a terrible thing to be seen by a child, and what made things even worse was seeing the figure hiding in the shadows behind the two victims.

Yes, Uchiha Itachi had finally appeared.

With his bloody-red eyes breaking the shadows in which he was hiding, the older Uchiha kept his eyes on her. Those eyes were as frightening as they were intriguing, and she couldn't help but notice a glimpse of sadness in them. As they watched his little brother desperately running away, Sakura could see how much pain that decision had caused him. Itachi was destroyed, as he saw the most important person in his life screaming in horror and running for his life.

It killed him to know his little brother now believed he hated him, when the truth was that Itachi loved him more than the entire village. Sasuke was forced to believe that all their moments were a lie, and that their brotherhood never existed. He was forced to believe his brother was a traitor. And at that moment, it was possible to see that other than Sasuke, Itachi had also suffered on the night that changed their lives.

After that night, they wouldn't be friends anymore.

After that night, he wouldn't be Sasuke's beloved older brother.

After that night, he would leave his brother alone.

And at that moment, Haruno Sakura finally understood the pain behind the Uchiha brothers.

Even if her attention was still set on Itachi, the pink haired girl knew that the one needing her help was the younger version of her fiancé. When he ran past through her, Sakura changed her route immediately, turning around to chase after the kid. She knew she had to go after Sasuke, but one last time before she could exit the main house, she turned her head to exchange one, last look with the older Uchiha. Through that look, she waned to thank him for his bravery, and to tell him she would take care of his little brother. She would be the one to keep him company and to give him all the love in the world.

For his family.

For Itachi.

For herself.

And for the sake of Uchiha Sasuke.

Her legs stumbled their way out of the house, as she was desperately looking for the kid. Her eyes were doing their best to find him in the middle of that sorrow, and as soon as she saw him crying alone on the ground, with both of his knees hurt and his eyes as red as blood, the Haruno girl didn't hold back her own tears as she basically threw herself to the ground to stay by his side. Without hesitating, she wrapped her arms around his tiny body and brought him close in a tight hug. She could feel his tears soaking her shirt, and she could feel as his hands were desperately clinging on her shirt. She knew he was in an unbearable pain, and knowing she could only offer him a hug made her feel unworthy of his feelings.

" I-I'm sorry! I won't ever leave you alone! Please, forgive me!"

The pain in her chest was making it hard for her to breath, and as her eyes were shut, she wasn't able to see as the world around them dissolved itself in a blur. The houses were slowly fading, the bodies were vanishing, and soon, the boy who was in her arms also disappeared, not leaving a single signal of his presence when she opened her viridian eyes again.

She was back to her reality, at last.

And standing right in front of her was the same boy whose life was stained right in front of her eyes. He was there, and there was a soft expression ruling his face, as he welcomed her back from that nightmare. Sasuke was there, and there were no more tears in his eyes.

In his eyes, all she could see was her own reflexion, as she was sitting there with tears streaming down her face. She was there, and she was crying, and once again there was nothing she could do to help him.

" Hn, are you happy no-"

" Sasuke-kun!" She threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly and mumbling apologies in between her sobs. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to care about that. Without hesitating, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her, comforting her as much as he could. He knew that would happen if he showed her what happened that night. He knew she would cry and get all sentimental about it.

What an annoying fiancé, he thought, with a thankful expression on his face.

"Shhh Don't cry, Sakura… It's all over now. It's all over."

Haruno Sakura is certainly an annoying woman.

But she was determined to change that. One day, she will save him from his memories.

One day, she will save him from his past.

And one day, he will tell her she has already done it.


	6. Day 6- Watch the Queen Conquer

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 6- Watch the Queen Conquer

Title: Queen of Fists

.

Summary: In order to get more information about his brother, Sasuke decides to go after a certain Akatsuki member. To his surprise, a familiar girl was already exchanging fists with his target.

.

A/N: This is an old request that I got from a tumblr user, and after trying hard to think about a terrifying way to make Sakura punch someone in the face, I decided to follow that idea. Most of you may already know my secret love for Sasori, so… I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave me your Review!

.

.

.

Being Orochimaru's pupil certainly had its perks when the matter was information. The snake Sannin, Sasuke discovered, had his informants spread around every one of the great nations, and Kabuto himself, for being a former spy, also knew a lot of things that could come in hand for the Uchiha. Those two have witnessed a lot of things that not even the Kages knew about, and the secrets they carried could certainly destroy the current peace of the shinobi world. They certainly knew a lot, and the akatsuki was also a topic that belonged to their repertory.

For the Sannin himself had been a part of the group of mercenaries, the Uchiha got the chance to understand a lot about how they acted and even organized themselves. There were rules that had to be followed, and deserters would pay with their lives if they ever met someone wearing the red clouds. Orochimaru was certainly on the Akatsuki's elimination list, but his vessel couldn't care less about that. Sasuke just wanted information that could take him to his brother. And after hearing everything from his master, Kabuto was the chosen one to give him the one, crucial thing for his revenge:

The location of Uchiha Itachi.

Even if they knew the boy wasn't strong enough yet, the Uchiha's stubbornness convinced Kabuto to at least give him the location of one of the akatsuki members. If he was able to find that person and win a battle against him, then he would be a match for his brother. That idea certainly intrigued his master, and as long as Kabuto went with him to prevent a possible death, Sasuke could do as he pleased. Practicing against a strong opponent would be really productive, and thanks to his previous experiences with the akatsuki, Kabuto knew exactly who would help them.

For he had had a connection with one of the members of the akatsuki in the past, Kabuto thought that choosing the man who turned him into a puppet would also help him get his own revenge. During the time he spent being controlled by the puppeteer, he remembered how painful it was to bare that seal in his body. The pain was unbearable at first, and being ordered around was a serious threat to his own pride. Being controlled by a puppet was something to be ashamed of, and ever since Orochimaru freed him from that control, Kabuto was just waiting for a chance to get his revenge.

The Uchiha brat was finally helping him.

And now, after tracking the master of puppets to the Wind country, Sasuke and Kabuto were about to challenge one of the most dangerous criminals of the world. He who has mastered the art of puppetry, taking the lives of innocent people in order to create his eternal masterpieces. He who has developed the deadliest of the venoms, and he who has surpassed the woman who taught him everything she knew.

Akasuna Sasori was the one akatsuki member they chose to challenge.

But by the time they arrived, the puppeteer was already busy with his two guests. And the one with pink hair was more than just familiar to the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

" Oh, if it isn't Haruno Sakura, your old teammate." Kabuto smirked, giving Sasuke a provocative look, to which the Uchiha showed no reaction. " She's grown into a fine, young woman, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn."

Even if it was almost imperceptible, the former spy certainly didn't miss the way the Uchiha clenched his hands in anger. Apparently, talking about the girl who was fighting on the crater below them pissed the raven haired boy, and that didn't seem to be a good idea at the moment. Even if seeing that cold boy expressing something other than anger and hatred did amuse Kabuto, there was something more important happening at that moment. And based on how focused Sasuke was, he certainly should keep his inappropriate thoughts to himself.

" Your girlfriend… If you want to save her, you better do it before he kills her. Sasori might be a match to you, but this girl is nothing compared to him. He will kill her once he gets tired of playing."

Listening to Kabuto's words certainly left Sasuke in a state of alert. There was something inside the avenger telling him to do something about that fight. From far away, he could see how bruised her skin was, full of cuts and blood all over her body; and thanks to his sharingan, he could also see how low her chakra reserves were. By the time they arrived, she was trapped in the middle of a maze that appeared to be made by some sort of metal. Her eyes were getting dull, and he could hear the conversation in between the old lady and the one called Sasori.

" Of course you put poison in the iron sand!" The old lady screamed, with a shaking voice and widened eyes. She was really worried, and due to the sadistic smile on the red haired man's face, Sasuke could tell Sakura was in a big trouble.

At that moment, the pinkette's body surrendered to the exhaustion and she fell face first on the ground. The Uhciha's heart changed its pace, and his hands were both turned into shaking fists.

Was it really happening?

Was Sakura really going to die in front of him?

And would he just stand there watching?

For the first time during the three years he's spent away from her, Sasuke was certainly worried. It's true that he thought about her during the time he's spent training, but never before did he actually believe that she could be in any kind of danger. For him, she would always be safe in the village, by the side of her family and their friends.

For him, she would forever be that pure, innocent girl, whose blood would never be wasted and whose skin would never be bruised. For him, she would always be safe like in their younger days, when he wouldn't allow any harm to come to her.

Back then, he would always be there to protect her.

But now, he was not even by her side anymore. Instead, he was watching as she took her last breaths.

How useless was he.

He gritted his teeth and Kabuto could feel the tension growing inside his body. As he could see, their Sasuke-kun couldn't really control his feelings when that girl was involved. It was the same back in the Forest of Death, and now that they were looking at her death, everything was still the same.

So his love for her hadn't changed after these years.

That would certainly become useful information one day.

Perhaps, after her death, they could explore those mourning feelings.

" The poison's effect… The body instantly becomes numb and immobile. If left alone, she has three days." Sasori's voice came out as if proud of his own poison, and that only made the Uchiha even angrier. Anger was boiling inside his veins and Kabuto could bet he was about to act.

He wasn't gonna let her die like that.

Not after everything she did for him.

Not before he can return home.

Sasuke was determined to save her.

But she didn't need to be saved. Not anymore.

When the puppet was flying towards her fallen body, the Uchiha prepared himself to act. He was about to jump down to strike the puppeteer, when something impressive happened. In a blink of an eye, the one who was already considered dead stood up with fire burning in her bright, emerald eyes, and before he could even take a breath, there were parts of the doll flying all around the field. Her fist was lifted, and her eyes did not close even for a moment.

She was not afraid of anything.

She was strong and she was a fighter.

Haruno Sakura is a queen, and for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was willing to bow down to her.

There was a relieved smirk playing on his lips as he watched the iron sand disappearing around her. There was a confident expression ruling her face, and at that moment, he felt proud of the girl. Even if he knew she had done it all alone, he couldn't help but feel proud of the girl standing in front of him. She was no longer fragile or defenseless. Now she is independent, brave and powerful. She is a true ninja who is more than capable of taking care of her own battles. And even if he wanted to challenge Sasori after that, there was something telling him that girl wouldn't give him that chance.

" I don't think I'll need to save her anymore, Kabuto. She's a big girl now... She's done playing with dolls."

" Yeah… Let's see what she can do about the poison now."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the Uchiha remained his attention on the pink haired heroine. She was jumping around towards the old lady, and without thinking twice, she started to heal the granny's arm. Sakura, then, gave the other woman an injection, and due to the surprised face on her partner's face, the Haruno decided to explain what was happening.

At last, he was about to hear her voice.

"An antidote… There's one left now. I will give it to you." She was looking at the old lady, who was just as surprised as Sasuke after seeing that punch.

"When did…" Chiyo tried to talk, but the sentences wouldn't just form themselves in her head.

"When I was making the antidote for Kankuro-san, I was only able to make three. Because I knew the opponent used poison, I made them into injection form and brought them along."

" And then-"

"But the antidote only works for three minutes. In that time, no matter how much poison we get, the effects of the antidote will turn it into harmless protein."

Once she finished healing the old lady, and eventually healed herself, her emerald eyes sent the puppeteer a deadly look. It was possible to see he was also shocked by her strength, and if he could guess, Sasori should also be pissed at her for how she managed to surpass all his tricks. There was no poison she couldn't defeat, and no doll she couldn't break. Her body was a weapon, and she knew exactly how to use it.

Sakura was going to defeat him.

And that was all a matter of time.

In a moment of rage, Sasori's body transformed itself, and soon there were blades attached to his back. A rope came out of his stomach, and flew straight to her. Sasuke knew she was more than capable of escaping that, but instead, she took the hit and let the blade on top crave on the ground. It was possible to tell he was going to use that rope as a way to move around the battlefield, and Sakura quickly realized that. Her eyes saw right through his plan, and before he could even reach the old lady, the pinkette was already pulling him back with her own hands. The rope was long, but due to her monstrous strength, she was able to pull him towards herself, punching him straight in the guts.

Were he a human, her punch would have definitely destroyed his organs. However, for he was just a puppet, her punch just managed to spread all his members around.

Sasori was destroyed, and for a glimpse of seconds, a smile crossed the girl's face.

" We did it, Chiyo-sama."

The puppet was finished. Or that was what she thought before her ears captured that horrifying sound behind her.

Things were not over yet.

" Think again, little girl."

The puppeteer's body was once again standing up, and the smirk on his face was certainly leaving the Uchiha disgusted. That doll was definitely annoying. Why wouldn't it just die? Sasuke knew she wouldn't be able to fight for too long, for her chakra reserves were at their limit. She was panting hard, and when she finally turned her hands into fists, a huge curtain of smoke was spread around the battlefield, later dissipating just to reveal 10 new puppets summoned by the old lady.

It was about time for her to help, Sasuke thought.

Her surprise attack didn't impress Sasori that much, for almost at the same time, the master of puppets showed his own puppetry skills. Soon, one hundred dolls were summoned by him, and they were all floating over them. Things were definitely going to get complicated, and to make matters worse, the antidote's effect had already worn off. If she got scratched again, everything would be over, for she had already used her injection. The best strategy would be backing off and waiting for back up, but knowing her, and knowing the influence Naruto had had on her, the Uchiha knew she was not going to give up like that. Not when they got that far already.

As he had thought, the pinkette took a step forward, with a determined smirk on her face. She looked at Chiyo, and as if they had exchanged thoughts, both of them knew exactly what to do.

They were going to fight against those puppets.

They were going to destroy those toys.

Backing off was not a plan.

And so, the final battle started. There were puppets flying all around the battlefield, and there were many being smashed by her delicate hands. She was dodging all the attacks, and her punches were more than just precise. Sakura was graciously fighting against her enemies, and even if exhaustion was taking over her body, she didn't slow her pace. She was in constant control during the whole fight, and she even took time to worry about her partner, who had been hit.

She was not going to let people die around her.

The climax of the battle finally arrived, and walking through the blades of Chiyo's puppets, the pinkette managed to imprison the red haired puppeteer in a sealing cocoon. His wooden body was pressed against the rocky wall, and when the girls saw the remaining puppets falling from the sky, they thought that the battle was over.

She had won, at last.

At that moment, Sasuke was finally breathing normally, for he knew the end of the battle had arrived. He felt a peaceful sensation taking over his senses, for he knew that apart from the victory, the winner didn't lose her life. Sakura would be just fine, and as soon as the old lady applied the injection in herself, she would also be able to walk away from that place.

They would be okay, for sure.

But once again, the master of tricks had one last surprise for them.

And that surprise got Sakura straight in the guts.

It was as if everything happened in slow-motion in his skillful eyes. The horror in her expression took over his own heart, making it skip a beat. He watched as she ran towards the last trap of the puppeteer, and he watched as she sacrificed herself in order to save the old lady. Sakura arrived in the last minute, and before Sasori's sword could pierce Chiyo, her body was used as a shield to protect the old lady. She took the hit for her partner, and held the blade with her own hands in order to give Chiyo enough time to escape and to apply the antidote on herself. She stood there, as the puppeteer stabbed her over and over again, making her bleed as she continuously healed herself. Her body, then, started to suffer with the poison, and Sasuke could see in her eyes that she had no more tricks to use.

At last, the pink haired girl had been defeated.

But that didn't mean she was no longer Haruno Sakura.

" Hurry… Take the antidote… Chiyo-sama."

" Oho… Worrying about others even with an injury like this? What a girl."

Listening to his voice drove the Uchiha insane at the same moment. His anger was once again boiling inside his veins, as his sharingan was set on the puppeteer who was still stabbing the pinkette.

How dare he do that to her?

How dare he make her suffer?

That puppet was certainly a dead toy, and Sasuke would make sure to make him pay for that. Sasori was taking her life away right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do to help her. The poison had already spread through her system, and even if he managed to take that sword out of her, she wouldn't make it alive to the hospital. Sakura's chances were closer to zero without that antidote, and it was just a matter of time before she closed those green eyes of her forever.

Haruno Sakura was about to die. And all he could do was shake in anger as he stood far away from her. Once again, he was just being a coward while the others did the whole thing. Once again he was watching someone he loves die.

He was pathetic!

Her eyes, her tears, her hair…

He should have done something!

Sasuke-kun!

He should have taken her away from that freak!

I love you with all my heart!

He should have saved her!

Thank you.

" Sakura!"

A scream came out of his lungs, and at the same time his anger exploded, his eyes saw as the old lady injected the antidote in Sakura's body. The poison would no longer have any effects on the pinkette for the next three minutes, and for the moment, Sasuke knew, her life was saved.

But why wasn't she happy with that?

As he looked at her, he could see as her eyes were widened in fear. She was shaking as she looked at the old lady, and he could even say she was angry at that woman.

"Why?"

So that was why she was mad?

Now that the antidote had been used on her, the future of the old woman couldn't be changed anymore. The effects of the poison would start acting soon, and they still needed to finish off that bastard.

They still needed to survive.

They still needed to win.

And that was what her eyes were telling him she would do.

Win.

When the red haired puppet was about to retrieve his sword from her guts, the pinkette held the blade with her hands once again, allowing even more of her blood to drip. Sakura, then, pulled him by the arm, throwing him towards a trap prepared by Chiyo. His sword was left behind in the girl's body, as the only human part of Sasori was trespassed by his parents' puppets. According to the old lady, the wooden puppeteer was doomed, and there was no more salvation for his soul. His human part condemned him, and it would be just a matter of time before he closed his eyes.

Akasuna Sasori was defeated.

But there was still a wound in the girl's body that needed to be healed.

Just after her last move, Sakura collapsed on the ground with the sword still trespassing her body. She was bleeding a lot, and even if the red haired boy would keep telling her she would not be saved, the old lady used a technique that eased her pain and healed her completely.

Sakura's life was no longer at risk, and that certainly made Sasuke relax. Knowing she wouldn't die made him somehow happy, and even if he wouldn't demonstrate it, knowing she would be okay made his heart beat faster. Just the thought of losing her drove him insane, and it even made him blow up their cover. When it comes to her, Uchiha Sasuke just loses it all. She messes with his head and he doesn't know how to control that feeling.

He doesn't know how to control his feelings.

And more than anyone, he's afraid of that.

He's afraid of what that beautiful creature can do to him.

Will she turn him into a mess? Or will she turn him into a king?

He doesn't know, but with the intensity in her words and the power in her hands, Sasuke knew she had the power to rule the world.

After punching the puppet straight in the face, the flames returned to her eyes. She was glaring at him, and every single thing in her was pure and sincere. Her body was talking, and the only thing it was saying was the truth.

The truth by which she lives.

The truth by which she fights.

" What do you think a human life is!? What do you think blood ties are!? Why… Why can't you think any other way?…. What the hell are you?"

As she looked at him, Sasuke felt something stinging his own heart. He felt as if her words were directed for him, and not knowing a single one of those answers made him feel as if she would be ashamed of him and of what he has become. He didn't know what exactly she meant by that, but as he turned to leave, her voice resonated on the back of his mind. On that day, he had seen a girl that resembled the Sakura he knew in many ways. She had that unique pink hair and those beautiful eyes, and she definitely had that same, pure and confident heart as the thirteen year old girl he used to know.

They were certainly similar, he thought, with a smirk on his face.

But if they were to enter a fight, the girl from his past wouldn't stand a chance against this new girl.

Not on a fight, and not on his heart anymore.

Haruno Sakura was no longer a weak ninja. Now, she is a fighter.

And she was still going to conquer the world.


	7. Day 7- Animal Kingdom

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 7- Animal Kingdom

.

Title: The Prey

.

Summary: When it comes to survival, the weak are a mere part of the food-chain. And those who are in love, won't ever survive in the ninja world.

.

A/N: Okay… When I first read the theme, Disney's theme park crossed my mind. I knew I couldn't do anything with Micky and his pals, so I ended up exploring the whole thing of predator/ prey of the ninja world. I liked the way the story turned out, and I also hope you do! Have fun, and please, don't forget my Reviews!

.

.

Surviving has never been a luxury granted to the shinobi class. Ever since the academy days, the children are taught the dangers of the future ahead of them and it's up to them decide whether or not their lives are disposable. A ninja must always prioritizes his village's interests and they have to be ready to abandon their ideals if that is what the mission requires.

There is no right or wrong in the shinobi world.

Titles are there for a mere formality, for during the real mission, people are turned into targets.

The ninja world is a cruel and unscrupulous world, where the only rule that can't be broken is the natural law of the nature.

The strong survives, while the weak perishes. The ninjas are either the predator or the prey.

And on that night, Haruno Sakura was far from being the predator.

The dark forest of the north frontier was the perfect stage for that hunt. The animals had long hidden in fear of that battle, and her breathing seemed to be the loudest sound of the area. Her steps were soft, but the rustling of the leaves would denounce her position whenever she had to move. It was hard for her eyes to see anything, and the only thing that helped her see for a couple of seconds was the light created by the explosions of the bomb tags. For a few seconds, the explosion allowed her to see the shadow of her predator jumping through the tree branches. Sakura could see his position, but she couldn't prepare an attack.

Preys don't attack, after all. It would be against the natural laws, and the pinkette was in no condition to break anything.

Ever since that attack, she was in no condition to do anything.

It happened a couple of hours before the whole thing, when she was with a team of three other men. She met them at the forest, and they were all supposed to go investigate the frontiers with the Sound in order to find out about the rumors regarding Orachimaru's newest attack against Konoha. The Godaime trusted her apprentice for the job, for she knew Sakura could also use that chance to discover the Uchiha's location without calling suspicious attention. For the rumors of her connection with Tsunade hadn't spread around yet, it was safe to say she would pass unnoticed by the bandits of Otogakure. However, those bandits had found her even before she could cross the frontiere. And they were the men that were supposed to help her with the investigations.

The betrayal happened before the rising of the mission's second sun, and she later found out that not only her true team had been murdered by those men, but also that they were a part of the Sound's illegal patrol. They were planning to infiltrate Konoha, and murder the Hokage in order to destabilize the strongest village of the Fire Country, creating an opening for an invasion. The plan was perfect in theory, but none of those men were counting on that pink haired annoyance.

They were really not expecting so much strength in such a delicate girl.

Underestimating Sakura proved itself to be a huge mistake after she managed to smash one of the three men with a single punch. Her agility was superior to theirs, and her intelligence allowed her to get rid of the second enemy by carving a kunai straight in his chest. Their fighting abilities were quite impressive, and she had no time to heal the wounds caused by the first two. She was bleeding and her chakra control was still unstable due to the preparations for the byakugou seal. Chances were clearly against her, but the pinkette didn't give up. She ran into the deepest part of the forest, trying to use the darkness of that moonless night in her favor to get some time.

She just needed a couple of minutes to recover herself.

But her enemy wasn't willing to give her that time.

Entering that forest had been a huge mistake.

" Come on, Sakura-chan! I can see you behind that trunk! I expected more from the one who killed my friends!" The man had his cocky smirk swollen by the darkness, as he threw another explosive tag straight at her direction. He could see her escaping the explosion as she jumped inside a ditch, and quickly rolled around to continue her run.

That girl was certainly pissing him off with all that evasion, and he was getting tired of chasing after her. He wanted to avenge his comrades, and make her pay for all the trouble she was making him go through.

That girl…

He was definitely gonna make her lose all that personality of hers.

" Surrender, my dear Sakura. It will be less painful if you just come to me!"

As his words echoed around the forest, the girl couldn't help but feel disgusted. Death would be a much better choice instead of giving herself in. As a ninja, and as a woman, she knew what would happen if she was caught alive. She knew she would suffer physically and emotionally, and that they would definitely use her against her own family and friends.

They would use her against her own village.

And because of that, as soon as her back was pressed against the tree trunk, Haruno Sakura had already decided to finish that whole chasing in the most dramatic of the ways. It would, certainly be an explosion.

An explosion that would take him with her.

The smirk decorating her face at that moment was certainly showing how the pinkette was coping with the idea of self-destruction. She could feel her heart racing inside her chest, and drops of cold sweat were streaming down the sides of her head. Her levels of adrenaline were rising at each sound of step her ears captured, and she could feel all of her emotions getting mixed inside her heart.

Nervousness and anxiety.

Pride and shame.

Sadness and gratitude.

Fear and love.

Yes, love.

At that very moment, as she counted the seconds until the end, all Sakura could think of was about the people who made her life an adventure.

She thought about the love and support her family gave her, and she knew she could never thank them enough for that.

She felt happy about the times Ino scolded her, and Sakura knew she would never be able to tell her rival how important those fights were for her development.

She remembered about the lessons taught by Kakashi-sensei, and it hurt to think she would never be able to make him proud of her.

She could see the Godaime looking at her, and the idea of never being able to master her technique made her feel disappointed in herself.

She laughed as Naruto's smile came to her mind, and she could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks at the simple thought of never been able to see the day when he would make his dreams come true. Knowing that idiot, she thought, he would probably mess things up when the big day came.

Naruto… How would he react when he arrived from his journey and didn't find her there? Would he forgive her? She hoped he did, after all, he is the one person she trusted the most in her life.

He is her best friend, after all. And she knew that someday, he will bring the Uchiha back home.

Oh, the Uchiha…

Saying Sasuke didn't cross her heart at that moment would be the biggest lie of her life. He was there, making that tragic smile cross her lips and making her heart break one last time before it was swallowed by the explosion. Their memories were pooling around her emerald eyes, and as each drop of tear fell from her face, she could feel herself saying goodbye to everything they've lived together. She was saying goodbye to their morning conversations, to their missions, to the exchanged glances, to their hugs and to the moments when he made her heart race.

She was saying goodbye to the day she fell in love with him, and to the day when he thanked her for her confession.

She was saying goodbye to her love. And at that very moment, all she wanted was to see him one last time.

One last time before the end.

And somehow, fate decided to listen to her silent prayers.

It all happened too fast. The sound of steps suddenly disappeared, and the presence of her enemy faded without leaving any trace behind. Her eyes widened, waiting for a surprise attack, but after what felt like an eternity, nothing happened. The owls were once again singing their frightening song, as the forest recovered itself from the scars of that battle. Peace seemed to be involving her again, and for a single moment, the Haruno dropped her guard.

And what a mistake that was.

As soon as she released a relieved sigh, one, strong noise took all of the air away from her lungs. Without a warning, a body fell from above right in front of her, making her eyes widen in fear at the same time. She could see the body of her enemy lying lifeless in front of her, and even if that was supposed to be a good thing, knowing that there was another person hidden in those shadows only made her heart beat even faster in uncertainty. She knew that whoever that person was, he or she was more than capable of killing a human being. She knew she wasn't alone in those woods and that her conditions still weren't favorable for another combat.

What she knew was not a problem for the pinkette.

What worried her were the things she didn't know. And not knowing whether that person was a friend or an enemy was certainly driving her insane.

Would she survive another day, or would her future end in a silent scream?

Would she go home, or would that forest be her grave?

Was she a prey or just a passerby?

At that moment, when she felt a sword's blade pressed against her throat, Haruno Sakura was sure she was the prey.

An old prey to a new predator.

The sword came from behind the tree and she knew there was someone leaning against the opposite side of that trunk. She could feel the tension growing in between them, as she could hear his deep breath. The masculine scent brought to her nostrils by the wind told her that she was dealing with a man, and it was as if she could feel his heartbeat against the wood.

He was nervous just like her.

And for a reason she didn't know, fear disappeared from her system, as a certain relief stroke her.

Death no longer scared her, for at that moment she felt safe.

At that moment she felt at home.

" W-Who are you?"

Her voice was shaky, and the proximity of the blade was making it hard for her to breath. She tried to look around, but at her slightest move, the sword moved even closer to her throat. Apparently, the one behind her didn't want to be seen by her. However, at that moment of distraction, the man forgot that through his blade his reflexion could be seen. And at that moment, Sakura felt her chest warming up.

Never before seeing those bloody eyes of his ripping the darkness had felt so comforting.

" Sasuke-kun…." Her eyes widened in surprise, and once again she tried to move, only to receive the same kind of treatment as before.

What was wrong with him?

" What are you doing? I-It's me… I'm not an enemy, I-!"

" Be quiet, Sakura… Or I will slice your throat."

Even if his words were certainly shocking, the pinkette was not afraid of them. She knew the Uchiha wasn't serious about killing her, for he would never hurt her without a reason. She knew she was not in danger by his side, and no matter what he wanted her to think, Sakura knew he wouldn't hurt the only person he thanked before leaving the village.

With determination reflected in her eyes, the Haruno girl took a deep breath and turned her hands into fists. She lifted her head, and once again motioned to turn around. This time, the Uchiha didn't do anything.

" If you were going to kill me…" She placed her hand on his sword, pushing it away from her. " You would have already done this, don't you think?"

" Hn." He smirked to himself, knowing his act didn't fool her. He returned his sword to its sheath, and calmed himself down. Still the same, smart Sakura as always.

At the sound of the blade returning to its shelter, the Haruno girl didn't hesitate before trying to turn to face him. She was excited to see him after so long, but before her eyes could find him, a deep voice came from behind her, freezing her in place.

" Don't."

All the excitement suddenly disappeared when his negative answer escaped his lips. Her heart was beating fast in anxiety, for more than anything Sakura wanted to see him after those long years. She wanted to see how he looked, and wanted to face those eyes that have always intrigued her.

She wanted to see him.

But on that night, the prey could not choose.

And if his wish was to have that trunk separating their hearts, then that was exactly what was going to happen.

" Why don't you-"

" You should go home, Sakura. It's not safe here."

Her heart clenched at the sound of his words, and she could feel his own heart beating in the same rhythm as hers. The connection created by tree was the most living bond they have ever shared, and at that moment, was the only thing that could console her broken heart.

He was so close, yet so far away from her reach.

Once again, he was there and he was going to slip away from her fingers. Once again, he would disappear

But not before she could try to bring him home.

Her hand went to rest over her chest, and her eyes aimed at the floor. There was a hint of sorrow in her voice, but he could also detect some confidence in her request.

She was certainly a brave girl.

It was a shame that he couldn't accept her words.

A shame that he could not accept her love.

" Come home with me, Sasuke-kun… People are waiting for you. I am waiting for you."

" You know I can't go back. I still need to get my revenge."

" Your revenge? Sasuke-kun, your revenge won't make you hap-"

" Stop. I have to do this, or I won't ever be able to face my family."

" And what about your friends? What about Konoha?… What about me? What am I supposed to do without you? I'm all alone now…"

" Hn… You don't need me. You're not weak anymore, Sakura." Her eyes shot up in surprise and her mouth went agape.

Could he really be saying what she thought he was saying?

" Sasuke-kun… What do you mean?"

" Hn… Soon, you will find out."

The leaves suddenly started to dance around them, and the Haruno girl knew that the time for him to go had arrived. Even if she didn't want that to happen, and even if she still had so much more to ask him, one last question escaped her heart on that night.

One last question before the predator escaped from its prey.

" Sasuke-kun! C-Can I wait for you?"

Silence enveloped the forest for some moments before the boy could finally give her an answer. It was a sincere answer, for lying to her was never a part of his plans. Sasuke would tell her the truth with his own words.

And those words were about to prove that, in the end, those who love can wait.

Those who love can survive.

" Thank you, Sakura."


	8. Day 8- Twist of Fate

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 8- Twist of Fate

Title: Scream

Summary: Sasuke just can't understand why she's not afraid of him. And that answer must be taken from her lips.

A/N: Okay… I gotta confess. This one was inspired by a scene from the first season of Scream. That scene in particular became one of my favorites so far, and I just couldn't stop thinking about turning it into a fanfic. Finally I'm making my dream come true, and I hope you can enjoy it…. And watch the scene because…. it's Perfect XD I can give you the number of the episode if you want… Well, have fun while reading it, and don't forget to leave me your **Reviews**! I need them to know how I am doing with the pics and if I need to change something... Give me your feedback!

.

.

.

Never before had Uchiha Sasuke thought that he would feel something so strong for his pink haired teammate. It was constantly crossing his mind, making his heart beat faster and keeping him up night after night with the simple image of her eyes on his mind. That feeling was driving him insane, to the point that it started distracting him during his sparring sessions with his blonde best friend, almost making him lose to the Dobe. And that would be just unacceptable.

That feeling was unacceptable.

Oh, how he hated that annoying girl.

Yes, if there was one thing the Uchiha knew was that the one thing tormenting his life was that emotion called hatred. That burning irritation and the constant anger that took over his life after a couple of months after the war were certainly the main symptoms of the new darkness in which his heart was trapped. During those peaceful times that had been ruling the village, the Uchiha just couldn't understand Haruno Sakura's behavior towards him. She was acting like an idiot, who seemed to have forgotten everything they went through in the past three years. She seemed to have erased all the bad things that happened in the village, and mostly, all the things that happened between them.

She seemed to have forgotten all of the terrible things he did, as she offered him one of her tender smiles every day their paths crossed.

How could she still smile at him like that?

Even if he knew that part of him had been left behind, Sasuke just couldn't accept that she had forgiven him that easily. The villagers hadn't, some of the Rookie 9 hadn't and not even Hatake Kakashi had brought himself to fully forgive his student for his acts. They all knew how unstable he could be and how his attack could be a threat to everything and everyone around him. They didn't trust him, and the Uchiha understood them perfectly.

He didn't trust himself, in fear one of his old, revengeful thoughts could take over his heart again, forcing him to do things he didn't want to do anymore.

Uchiha Sasuke feared himself, but that fear was not present in that girl's heart.

He had tried to kill her family and friends, and tried to destroy the village she loves so much, and yet, it was possible for him to see in every smile she gave him and in every glance they exchanged that Sakura was completely at peace with him by her side. No fear, no doubt, no distrust and no resentment could be found in her heart when it came to him. Through her eyes, all he could see was tenderness, compassion and love.

Yes, her love for him was right there for anyone to see.

And that made him hate her with all of his forces.

How could she love him?

How could she cultivate any good feelings for him?

It didn't make should be afraid of him, and she should want him as far as possible from her. She should hate him, but instead, there she was, sharing the last hours of the day by his side, as they walked towards her home while she shared her entire day with him. Sakura was talking non-stop, with her guard down and with all of her defenses dropped. She wasn't carrying a single weapon, and due to a long day of work, her chakra levels were not enough for an effective punch.

This was certainly not how things should be, he knew.

This was not how she was supposed to remain safe.

As she stood by his side, the raven haired boy couldn't stop thinking that she was not safe with him. If he snapped, she would be the first to face the consequences of his new powers, and in that reckless state she was in whenever they were together, he knew she had no chances of surviving. Sakura trusted him too much, and that lack of preoccupation would certainly get her wounded.

If she stood by his side like that, she would definitely get hurt.

And at that moment, the Uchiha decided that showing her the dangers of being by his side was his responsibility.

Keeping her safe will always be his responsibility.

Even if it could hurt her, Sasuke had to show the pinkette what eventually happens to the ones who walk by his side.

The Uchiha, then, decided to put his plan into action. After taking a silent breath, Sasuke took advantage of the fact her distraction had blinded her thoughts regarding the path she had to take to get home. Slowly and smoothly, he lured her into a dark alley, from where some cats suddenly came out, running away from the raven haired boy.

Even the cats knew it was dangerous to be around him. They knew something bad was going to happen.

What an idiot that girl was.

It was only after he stopped walking and she took a few steps forward that Haruno Sakura realized where she was. Eventually, she stopped walking and started to observe her surroundings. It was clear she had no idea where she was, but since she was with the Uchiha, she knew there wouldn't be a problem. They're strong and Konoha is a safe place to live. They would be safe, she knew. He should probably have a good reason to be there, or just like her, he got lost in the path of life while she was telling him about her day.

How funny would it be if the almighty Uchiha Sasuke had gotten lost because of her?

Sakura would definitely find it amusing.

However, the Uchiha knew exactly where he was. And the only one unaware of what was about to happen was her. She was alone in a dark alley with a former criminal.

How funny was that?

" Sasuke-kun." She chuckled. " I think we got lost."

The boy didn't say a thing, as his eyes remained on her small form. She just couldn't see how much danger was surrounding her at that very moment, and that only made the Uchiha boil in anger.

Was she really that stupid?

"Sasuke-kun."

Could she really not see how dangerous that was?

"Sasuke-kun…"

Could she really not see how much he hated her?

"Oi! Earth to Sasuke-kun!" Her waving hands made him snap back to reality, and when he realized, her emerald eyes were staring straight at him. The girl's face was standing mere inches away from his own, and her giggles entered his ears, making him even angrier, something he didn't think was possible. He gritted his teeth, and soon his hand had turned itself into a fist.

Haruno Sakura had really pissed him off.

" You should have seen your face, Sasuke-kun." She chuckled again, turning her back to him. " Come on, let's go home already. It's late and we have to wake up early tomorrow."

" Sakura." Her name rolled off his tongue in a low sound, making the girl stop immediately in front of him. Apparently, he had something to tell her, she thought.

But she was definitely wrong.

" What is it, Sasuke-ku-"

His name never escaped her mouth at that moment, for before she could even turn back to face him, Sakura found herself pressed hard against the rocky wall of the alley. Her pink hair was splayed around, as the Uchiha held her by the throat, lifting her body just enough for their faces to be on the same level. His body was entirely pressed against hers, making sure he could support her without choking her to death.

He didn't want to kill her, but he wanted her to know he could easily do it.

The girl could feel all of his fingers wrapped around her neck, and she could feel how much tension was on the muscles of his forearm as she struggled to hold onto it with her own hands. It was hard to breath, and due to the strong bump on her back, her eyelids were half closed, allowing her to see just enough of that deadly glare of his.

Those dark eyes really had a lot to tell her.

" W-What are you doing, Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

" What do you think I'm doing, Sakura?" He tightened his grip around her throat, and his fingers could feel the increasing pace of her pulse. He activated his sharingan, and watched her pained face with a heavy weight in his heart. Even if it hurt, he knew that was something that had to be done. " I'm attacking you."

" Th-This is not funny… You're hurting me."

" This is not a joke."

"W-Why?"

" You need to know who I am. I'm not a good person, and if I want, I can end your life in a matter of seconds. I'm not that same guy from before. That guy is dead."

The seriousness in his voice was sending shivers down her spine. Not being able to breath normally was making her nervous, and looking at those bloody eyes of his from such a close distance was making her shake inside. They were so full of emotions she could not understand, and they made her feel as if her life was in real danger. Her body was thrilled, but her heart was not afraid.

She was not afraid of those eyes.

She was not afraid of him.

And that was perfectly clear in those bright, emerald eyes of hers.

" W-What do you want?"

" Me?" He leaned closer to her ear, whispering in the most sadistic way he could. " I want you to be afraid of me. I want you to scream my name in horror."

"You're insane."

" Hn. I don't care about what you say… I just want to know, Sakura… Are you afraid?"

His devilish smirk was making his entire face look deadly serious and any normal person would be petrified by those eyes. Normal people would be trying to scream their lungs out, struggling to set free from his grip.

Normal people would be afraid.

But Haruno Sakura was not a part of that group of people.

As he held her up, the pinkette ceased struggling and her green eyes were now glaring back at him. A serious expression was ruling her face, and suddenly Sasuke didn't know who was in control anymore. All of that power exhaling from her were making his own heart beat faster and a drop of sweat roll down his face. Unconsciously, his fingers loosened the grip around her neck and breathing became easier for her. Her hot breath was tickling his lips, and soon, his throat went dry.

How he hated that courage.

How he hated to feel like that.

How he hated Haruno Sakura.

" I'm not afraid of you, Sasuke-kun."

It didn't take him much effort to realize his whole acting had been just a waste of time. Soon, he let go of her completely, and watched as the marks of his fingers slowly faded from her skin. His eyes were aiming at the ground, as his hand defeatedly dropped to the side of his body. Uchiha Sasuke had been beaten by her stubbornness, and now she would be in a constant risk by his didn't want to end up hurting her more than he already did, and he didn't want her to suffer anymore because of him.

He just wanted to protect her from himself.

But what he didn't know was that she was perfectly capable of doing so.

After the Haruno girl recovered her breath, she lifted her head in oder to look straight at him. She could see his frustration spread all over his face, and she knew he was probably overreacting again. Sakura knew he was still adapting himself to the village and to the people, and it was normal to have those kind of issues. They went through a lot in the past few years, and even she had her anxiety problems every now and then.

It was normal to lose control sometimes.

It was normal to be damaged, but it was also normal to want to heal.

And more than ever, the pinkette was determined to help him heal.

When she connected her eyes with his, they both knew that it was time for them to talk about their fears.

" Why did you do this? I would never be afraid of you, Sasuke-kun. What's the problem?"

" Tch… The problem… The problem is that I don't know what I'm capable of! I don't know if I can control my impulses or my emotions. Whenever you're around- Damn it!"

" Whenever I'm around? What happens to you when I'm by your side?"

" I can't control my emotions. I get mad, I start hating you and then…"

" And then?" Her alluring voice entered through his ears, and he couldn't help but speak the truth. Sakura deserved to know it all since he failed in his attempt to protect her. She deserved to know what he still wasn't sure about. And at that moment, the former avenger was willing to answer all her questions.

No secrets.

No fears.

" And then… I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. I don't want to hurt you, and you have all the reasons to think I'll do it again… But still, here you are. By my side all the time, not worried about your surroundings and… Not worried about me. You're an idiot for that."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she heard all those concerns coming out of his mouth. Sakura had no idea he thought about so many things while they were together, and that was certainly something she should be worried about. He worried about her more than she worried about herself, and all the things he said were nothing but true. He is a dangerous man, and she should fear him for all the things that happened in the past. She shouldn't walk so freely by his side, and she shouldn't let her heart blind her instincts.

Sasuke was right. She should be afraid of him.

But instead of fear, the Haruno girl couldn't help but feel excited whenever he was around. All that adrenaline and those fierce eyes of his were just too intense and too arousing for her to simply run away from them. That power provoked her senses, and made her heart beat faster due to the adrenaline. She wanted to chase after that sensation, and she wanted to feel those jolts of excitement all around her body.

She was addicted to that feeling.

She was addicted to that boy.

And at that moment, when he was still so close and so charmingly deadly, Haruno Sakura couldn't hold back her own impulses.

Not anymore.

While he was still beating himself up for everything, the girl didn't waste a single seconds before pulling him closer to her again. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and their hearts were beating in synchrony. Slowly, she could feel her vision getting clouded by desire, and she knew what was about to happen. She just needed his permission.

And she would have it, even if she needed to take it from him by force.

" Sakura, Wh-"

" I can never be afraid of you, you idiot! Call me naive or whatever you want, you make me feel safe… You make me feel alive, and damn it, this is exciting. You're finally here, Sasuke-kun… Finally back… And… And-"

Before the pinkette could finish her sentence, his body pressed hers against the wall again and his lips claimed hers in an aggressive kiss. His hand held her by the waist, and as his thumb made circular moves over her shirt, Sakura felt her guts on fire. Her lips parted in a gasp, and the Uchiha used that chance to deepen their kiss.

Oh, how exciting that was.

Her lips were curled up in a smile, and feeling that kind of answer from her, Sasuke didn't hesitate in exploring her cavity. Their tongues were battling in a sweet and intense pleasure, and she could feel her world swirling in pure love.

Oh how she loved that boy.

But still, she had to show him that she was not just a girl who likes to take risks.

She had to show him that under that spoiled girl, lived a deadly ninja.

It was only when the need for air became unbearable that their lips parted. He rested his forehead against hers as they were both breathing heavily.

It had been a hell of a kiss.

And she was a hell of a girl.

Oh, how he loved her.

" Sakura…"He smirked, allowing the emotions to sink in. " I… I- What the-?"

When he opened his eyes, there was a kunai in her hands and she was pointing it towards his chest. There was a devilish smile on her swollen lips, and even if she looked deadly insane, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel turned on.

When did she get that kunai anyway?

" What's the matter, Sasuke-kun? Didn't you tell me to defend myself?"

" Tch, really funny."

" This isn't a joke at all. I want you to be afraid of me. I want you to scream my name in horror."

He approached her again, looking deep into her provocative eyes.

Haruno Sakura was playing with fire.

And she was definitely looking forward to get burned.

" Hn… Make me."


	9. Day 9- That Would Be Enough

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 9- That Would be Enough

.

Title: Hard to Say I'm Sorry

.

Summary: It's the day before his departure and she doesn't know it yet. He's decided to tell her, but he knows it won't be that easy to do it without hurting both of their hearts.

.

A/N: The first part of the month is finally over! I know I'm late, but I'll do my best to get back on track this week. About the 10th theme, I've decided to change the whole "fuck the police" thing. As the official page of the SasuSaku month has posted, and based on what some of you have told me, the theme just doesn't please everyone, and even hurt some people. Personally, I had no idea of the context behind it and I could have never imagined it could be something offensive. I'm sure the official page also didn't know about it when they chose the theme, so lets just move on and have fun. I will be changing the theme myself so I can adjust it to the original idea, so please forgive me for the delay. This story will be the last that I will post for the month so I don't get any later than I already am. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one and I hope you recognize the song I used in the end XD Have fun, and don't forget to leave me your opinion!

.

.

.

Watching Konoha's night line has become one of his favorite things to do in the village. From the top of the Hokages' monument, his eyes could see as the lights destroyed the darkness in the village, and gave space for the night life to grow strong around the streets. As he sat on the Sixth's head, with his right arm over his knee, a soft, summer breeze danced around his dark locks, and a warm sensation was taking over his right arm.

What a nice sensation that was.

" The village looks really nice from up here, right, Sasuke-kun?"

A tender voice joined the sound of the wind, as her pink locks were brushing her cheeks. Her attention was on the view below, and he watched as a delicate smile crossed her lips. Her shoulder was softly pressing against his, and none of them felt even the tiniest amount of discomfort. That kind of contact between them had become so natural, as if they belong there, side by side. His nostrils had already gotten used to her sweet scent, and her voice was already music to his ears.

Those two were already inseparable.

And that was why saying goodbye would not be easy for him.

"Aah"

" I really love coming here to watch the village…"

" It's a beautiful place, for sure."

" Yeah… It feels weird being on top of Kakashi-sensei's head though." She chuckled, bringing her knees up and hugging them closer. Having their sensei watching them made them feel a bit embarrassed, knowing how curious the Hokage was. When it comes to his students, Kakashi is always concerned about their happiness. And at that moment, those two were definitely happy.

It would be a shame to leave it all behind.

To leave her behind.

Even if the Uchiha had accepted Konoha as his home, there was still something inside his heart telling him that he was still not ready to be there. He knew he had all the reasons to accept his life there, and he also knew that would be the right choice to be made, but that small, empty spot in his heart made him worry about what the future would use to fill it.

Fear?

Loneliness?

Revenge?

The possibilities were infinite, and none of them made him feel at peace. Sasuke certainly didn't want to become that man again. A man whose eyes were closed to the world around him and to the people who could give him love and affection. That man had been defeated by Naruto, and that same girl who was sitting by his side had made sure not to heal him.

That man was dead, but he was still a part of his history.

A history he didn't want to repeat. And for that, he knew he had to fill that emptiness with all the things he once left behind. Even if he would have to leave his current life behind, he had to become a complete man.

The only problem would be saying goodbye to everything.

Oh, and how he would miss that village.

" Sakura."

"Eh?" She finally turned to face him, with those big, bright, emerald eyes of hers. Those orbs shone brighter than the entire village, and he could feel his chest getting tighter as he got himself lost in that green ocean.

Oh, how he would miss that girl.

" I need to tell you something."

" What is it, Sasuke-kun?" There was an innocent pout in her lips, as she curiously waited for his words. Her rosy cheeks reminded him of two tomatoes, and as he saw the mark on her forehead, all their past came to his mind.

They had certainly gone through a lot, right?

From their academy days to their current time, all kinds of things happened between them. From a stranger, Sasuke knew she had become one of the most important people in his life, and he knew she could still climb over to the first position. Sakura has become that kind of girl who doesn't stop until she reaches the end of something. She keeps fighting, and she will rise as many times as she has to, no matter how her body begs her to stop. That little girl he once knew was now a strong and independent woman, whose weakness was long forgotten in time. A shallow crush grew into a deep affection, and no matter how he tried to destroy those feelings, he only managed to make them stronger.

No matter how many times he tried to push her away, now every time he looked around, there she was, standing by his side and enjoying every second of it. She had crushed the barrier he had placed around himself, and for that, he was thankful for that monstrous strength of hers.

For that, he knew he had to tell her the truth. And more than ever, he hoped her stubbornness could surpass the distance that would soon separate them.

" I-I…" He looked into her eyes, and for the first time in his life, courage started to slip away from his body. His heart was beating faster, and there was a strange nervousness taking over his senses. He was afraid of telling her the truth. He was afraid of those judgmental eyes of hers, but there was no turning back anymore. So he took a deep breath, and looked back into those beautiful eyes of hers. The time had come. " I'm leaving the village tomorrow."

" What?" She chuckled nervously, as that peaceful expression faded from her face. "You're joking, right? You can't be serious, right?"

As his expression remained serious, the girl could tell his words meant nothing but the truth. Her heart painfully skipped a beat, her throat went dry, and at the same moment the warmth of her shoulder left his body, the Uchiha knew how hard it would be to tell her everything he had prepared. She was about to cry, he knew. And seeing those tears again would hurt him more than any wound he suffered during the war.

" I can't stay, Sakura…"

"B-But… Why? Aren't you happy here?"

" I am happy here. This is not the problem. It's just that-"

" Don't tell me your after revenge again…" Her eyes widened in horror, as the chances of seeing everything happening again made her heart race. All that chasing, all that fear and all that hatred would be back, and she didn't know if her heart could take another hit like that. Sakura was tired of that whole thing, and at that moment, she could feel a mix of sadness and anger taking over her senses. She wanted to cry, but the past had already taught her that her tears wouldn't make him stop.

Nothing she did would ever be enough to make him stay.

" I'm not chasing after revenge again. This is not the reason why I'm leaving."

" Then what is it? Why can't you just stay for once, Sasuke-kun!?"

"I-I…" That sad expression that was ruling her face was distracting him, and making his heart ache like never before. Showing him that face should be considered a crime, for the tragedy in her eyes was too intense for him to think about anything that could calm her down. He knew telling her the truth wouldn't be easy, but at that moment, such thing was just proving itself to be impossible. He couldn't continue anymore. Not anymore.

A deep silence took over them, and his lack of answer just made her even more irritated. If not for the fact that he needed his teeth to talk, you bet she would have already punched him in the face. Sakura needed that answer. She needed to know his reasons this time so she could think of a way to stop him. She didn't want to lose him. Not again.

But there was nothing she could do to stop him. Nothing she could do to make him stay. And once she realized that, the girl knew that she had know how decided he was to leave them behind.

" When are you leaving?"

" Tomorrow."

" T-Tomorrow…?!" So soon, she thought. " Who else knows about it…?"

" Naruto and Kakashi… I told them about it last week."

" Last week!? So they all knew… Tch…. Why am I not surprised to be the last to know about it…?"

" Sakura, it's not like you think… I-"

" Oh, it isn't? How come it isn't? You don't care about me at all, do you? Everything we went through… It didn't mean a thing to you!"

" Of course it meant something. Sakura, I-"

" Then why didn't you tell me before?! I know I can't compete against Naruto in your life, but don't you think I deserve a little consideration!? After everything…"

Her pained face struck him hard, and he could see that her emotions were falling apart. She didn't know which of them to feel anymore, and it was possible to see she was losing control over herself. It was normal for her to feel like that, he figured, for all of her words did make sense. He shouldn't have waited until the last minute to tell her, and he really should have considered all the things they went through together.

Sakura was right about that.

But she was also wrong about the other things.

Their time together did mean a lot to him, and for caring so much about her, he couldn't think of a way not to hurt her. Even if he had rehearsed and even if he had spent nights trying to think of the best way to tell her that soon he wouldn't be there by her side anymore. It hurt to think like that, and many were the rocks he destroyed in frustration, but in the end nothing really worked.

There was no good way of telling her such thing.

In the end, both of them would end up hurt.

Hurt and alone.

" I'm sorry…" His eyes aimed at the ground, as regret and sorrow took over his senses. It was possible to say he was serious about his apology, but just that wouldn't fix things. Not anymore.

" You are sorry? Just that…? You're unbelievable, Sasuke… You can't fix everything with just that, you jerk!"

" I don't know how to explain without hurting you!"

" I am already hurt, if you haven't noticed!"

"And what is it that you want me to do?"

" Tell me the truth! Tell me why you're leaving again! Tell me… That I can make you stay."

For the first time on that night, tears streamed down her face. Even if she had fought them back, the time came when they surpassed her strength. Those hot, salty tears of hers were falling of her cheek, staining the monument below them. It was possible to tell she was mad at herself more than she was at him. Once again she was uselessly crying for him to stay, and once again she was looking like that little girl from their younger days.

Once again she was annoying.

Wouldn't she ever get tired of that?

Wouldn't he ever get tired of leaving her behind?

Wouldn't fate ever get tired of messing around with their hearts?

Probably not. However, at that moment, before he could even give her the truth, Sakura decided that she was not going to accept everything so freely. She was not going to be just a piece without the power to choose her own future.

Without thinking twice, the pinkette stood up and started to walk away. She didn't look back due to her anger, and she chose to ignore all the times he called her name. Sakura was not going back anymore. If he wanted to leave, she would let him do it. If that was his wish, she would respect it and leave him with his own decision. He was not going to interfere in her life anymore.

But that was her decision.

" Sakura, wait!" He said, grabbing her forearm and making her stop near the rail. He couldn't let her go like that, or else he knew it would be over. Everything they built during that year would be over and there would be no way of fixing it. She would be gone forever.

And he couldn't lose her. Not her.

" What do you want, Sasuke?"

" We need to talk."

" There is nothing left for us to talk about. You're leaving the village again and I'll be staying. End of story."

"It's not the end of our story! I will come back this time."

" Oh, really? Last time I also thought you would come back… But I don't need to tell you how wrong I was."

" This time is different."

" Is it?" She looked straight into his eyes, looking for nothing but the truth. She needed to know things would really be different that time, but as she feared, she found nothing there. Nothing to guarantee her that he wouldn't slip into the darkness again. There was nothing in that darkness of his. And because of that, she couldn't bring herself to believe him. Even if she wanted to, and even if she needed to, her heart just couldn't take another disappointment.

" I'm telling you I'll be back. This time, I'm not after revenge. This time it's about becoming a better person."

" And can't you do this here?"

" If I could, I wouldn't be leaving."

" But you can choose to stay, Sasuke! You can choose to become a better person here… With us."

" If I could…" He caressed her skin, sliding his fingers down her arm so he could softly hold her hand. Such gesture caught her off guard, and it made her look at him with a new glimpse of hope. " If I could, I would stay… I need the world to help me get rid of my sins. I need to see all the things I've left behind during my revenge… I need to find out what it means to have a home."

" By running away from it?"

" … By knowing I have a place to come back to… Where people care about me and where I can find… Love."

At the sound of the last word coming out of his mouth, Sakura felt her chest aching. Was he really serious about that? Did he really find love in that village lost in time? And if so, was he really running away from it? She just couldn't understand that boy. She couldn't understand him at all, and that irony made a nervous laugh escape her lips.

How funny a goodbye could be?

" There really is nothing I can do to make you stay, right? Nothing I can offer you will ever be enough."

" That's not true, Sakura…"

" Yes, it is…" She placed her hand over his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. " I can offer you a house, money, my entire life… I can offer you love, but nothing will ever be enough."

" You're wrong."

" No, I'm not-"

" Yes, you are! Right now… I may not be able to accept what you're offering me now, but… When I get back, I promise you, I'll accept everything. Your love… That would be enough."

Once his dark eyes connected to hers, the Haruno girl felt her entire body warming up. For the first time, his eyes were telling her not what she needed to hear, but what would make them heal. With time, they would both grow wiser and that distance would put their young love to the test.

Would it survive?

Of course it would.

After all it's been said and done, their parting love is just that part of them that they can't let go off.

" Your promises, Sasuke…" She let go of his hand, walking towards the edge of the monument. She leaned over the rail, turning to face him once again, as the lights of the village created the most stunning view his eyes have ever seen. He is definitely going to miss her. " I can't take them seriously."

" What?"

" You see… Last week you promised me to take me out for dinner next Friday… But since you'll be leaving tomorrow, it means you won't be here for that." A soft smile crossed her lips, and at that moment, he knew she had finally accepted his words.

That girl…

" Hn." A tender smirk went to play on his lips, as he placed his hand inside his pocket. " Can I pay my promise when I return?"

" I'll be waiting then…"


	10. Day 11- Airbnb

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 11- Airbnb

.

Title: Words Are Not Enough

.

Summary: Modern AU- Due to a misunderstanding, the two of them end up renting the same place. And you bet neither of them is willing to give in.

.

A/N: I gotta be honest with you… I had no idea of what this theme was about. I had to google, and I ended up finding out about the whole announcing house thing. I don't know if I got the right idea, and I didn't want it to be only comedy, so… Something must be right XD Well, I hope you enjoy it, and please, don't forget to leave me your Review!

.

.

.

Fresh air, a cool breeze and the magical song of the birds. The countryside is certainly the perfect place for a man like him to feel relaxed. Renting that cottage in the middle of the woods where no one could bother him and he could be intimately connected to the nature, had definitely been a good idea in order to find inspiration for his novel. He needed to focus and he needed distance from the civilization and from his cellphone. And in that place isolated from the world, Uchiha Sasuke found everything he was looking for.

Thanks to that airbnb app his brother recommended him, the raven haired writer found himself a paradise hidden from the gods. A paradise with two bedrooms, one bathroom, one small kitchen and a living room with a beautiful view to the mountains. There was a phone there for emergencies, and the traditional Japanese style in which the cottage was decorated made the entire experience more comfortable for his mind to go back in time.

Yes, his weekend was going to be perfect. Except for one, small, pink problem.

As he entered the cottage holding his bags on his hands, his valuable silence was destroyed by the sudden sound of steps coming from the second floor. They were rushing down the stairs, and it didn't take long before his dark eyes met her emerald ones. Standing in front of him, a girl with short, pink hair and pale skin seemed as surprised with his presence as he was with hers. He could see how her stunning, green eyes scanned him from head to toe, and she didn't mind to see him doing exactly the same.

Wow… What a beautiful girl, he thought.

The tenderness in her eyes made him feel a little less embarrassed, and after some moments of staring, the Uchiha started to think about the girl behind those emerald eyes. Why was she even there? The announcement said the cottage would be empty for the weekend, and it was not like he didn't like her or anything, but he truly needed to be alone for the weekend. The owner of the cottage had guaranteed him maximum privacy and comfort.

Was she a part of that?

He wasn't sure, but after leaving some weird thoughts aside, Sasuke managed to find a role for her to play in his weekend.

Of course… That could only be it.

Barely he knew…

" Excuse me, sir… May I help you?" Her sweet voice brought him back from his thoughts and his attention was all set on her eyes. Her hand was still delicately resting over the wooden rail, and even if she was standing on the second step, it was clear that she was at least a head shorter than him. She seemed to be a kind and polite woman, and after listening to her words, the idea he had in his mind regarding her identity became even more concrete.

" I… Actually, I'll be here for the weekend. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh… I see. I'll be here for the weekend too. I'm Haruno Sakura and I- uh- If you need anything, you can call me, I guess."

" Ah, don't worry. I will just do what I have to do… If I need something, I'll call you. Do you have a phone number or something just in case I need to contact you?"

" Phone number? There is no signal here, but if you want to contact me, I'll be right here."

" Here?" His eyebrows arched in surprise, for he didn't see a single house around on the way. Perhaps, he thought, it was also hidden in the woods. " Do you live nearby or something? I didn't see any houses on my way here."

" What? I don't live here, actually…"

" Then does it mean you come from the town every day to work? If that's the case, you don't need to come. I can make the bed and wash the dishes by myself. You can take the weekend off, it's okay."

As her expression changed from shy to confused, the Uchiha started to become a little concerned about her. Did she not understand what he said? Was she that happy not to have to work? As a maid, he thought, the pinkette should be happy to have a couple of days to sleep in or do whatever she wanted with her free time.

But who said anything about working on the weekend?

" Sasuke-san… I don't really think you're understanding what's happening here."

" Eh? Really? Aren't you the maid?"

" Maid? No, I'm a doctor, actually… I've rented the cottage for the weekend. Aren't you the cottier or something like that?"

" What? You've rented the cottage?" His voice came out louder than he had expected, and that sudden change of tone made the girl flinch. What on earth could be happening to him?

Her eyes were looking at him with a worried expression as he tried to cope with what she was telling him. She couldn't be saying the truth, right? He was the one who had rented the cottage, and he didn't remember anything about sharing it with a beautiful stranger like her. He knew he hadn't made a mistake neither with the date nor the location, for he double checked everything before leaving his house earlier that day.

Uchiha Sasuke had not made a mistake.

That girl was probably the one to be blamed for that mess.

" Sasuke-san… Are you okay? Do you need any help or something?"

" I don't need help! I need privacy and silence! That's why I rented this cottage!"

" What? That's impossible! I was the one who rented it."

" Definitely not. I rented it through Airbnb a month ago."

" You must be mistaken, Sasuke-san. I called Naruto myself last week and he told me no one would be using the cottage this weekend."

" Naruto? The owner? You have to be kidding me."

" Uh? What's the problem with that?" She lifted one eyebrow, feeling a little irritated at that moment.

" That guy seemed to be an idiot when I talked to him. He probably just wanted more money, without caring about the rest."

" Hey! He's not an idiot! He's my friend and I'm not paying anything for this! I'm sure he just made a mistake."

" What!? You have got to be kidding me!"

" Look, Sasuke-san, being stressed right now won't solve a thing. So stop acting like a teenage girl, will you?"

At the sound of her words, the Uchiha could feel his anger boiling inside his veins.

Who was she calling a teenage girl!?

Even if he agreed with her about the fact that his temper wouldn't solve their problem, Sasuke couldn't help but feel annoyed by the whole situation. Apart from the fact that his privacy was being threatened, knowing he was the only one who had paid for the cottage was making him feel incredibly mad. So just because her friend owned the cottage, it meant he could let her spend the weekend for free? That was certainly not right, but he understood that there was nothing he could do to change that.

Complaining about the money he spent for that cottage wouldn't make her leave. However, he could use the old, fashion way to get himself rid of that pink haired girl.

Letting out a defeated sight, the Uchiha ran his fingers across his dark locks before reaching out for his pocket to grab his wallet. He opened it, and as he picked up some bills, his eyes missed the growing indignation in her face.

He could not be seriously thinking about that.

" Look, pinky-"

" My name is Sakura."

" Tch… Look, Sakura. How much do you want to leave the cottage for the weekend?"

" Excuse me!?"

" Don't play dumb! What's your price?"

" You can't buy me out of here, you jerk! Why don't you get your money and go back to where you came from?!"

" You're not making things any easier."

" I don't want to make them easier. I want you to get out of here. I need this weekend for myself."

" What a coincidence, so do I! It was your friend who made the mistake, and I want you out because I've paid for it."

" I'm not going anywhere. This is not my problem."

" You…"

" I'm not afraid of you."

Their glaring battle was almost creating sparkles around, and the chances of setting the entire cottage on fire were really high. He wanted her out and if he had asked her politely, Sakura could have even considered the idea. However, after he tried to bribe her, the instincts of the independent woman she is kicked in and her short temper burned out in anger. Her cheeks were puffed in irritation, and even if he thought she was incredibly cute like that, Sasuke didn't surrender to his inner feelings.

He was going to win.

He was going to make her leave.

Or that was what he thought before all that pose collapsed in front of that girl with pink hair.

"Tch, you're annoying." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. A victorious smirk was playing on her lips, as her body was filled with pride.

So she had finally won, right?

So she had finally convinced him that she wasn't going anywhere, right?

Right.

But who said he would be going anywhere?

As the girl foolishly nodded to herself in pure contentment, she failed to notice what the raven haired boy was doing in front of her. He had picked up his own bags from the floor, and was now heading towards one of the two rooms of the cottage. For he had seen her coming from upstairs, the Uchiha concluded she had already settled on that one, so, using his natural sense of direction, Sasuke went after the room where he would be spending the following nights. Even if he had planned on spending his weekend alone, and even if her company wouldn't be anything but annoying, he has decided that he won't go back home. He had payed for his staying, and there was just no way he would let that girl send him home.

It was not like spending the weekend with a beautiful girl in the middle of nowhere would be a bad thing, right?

" W-What are you doing? Weren't you going back home?" She looked at him, not believing in her own eyes.

" Hn, I've never said I would be going home, Sakura." He said, with his back turned to her.

" Then… Does it mean-"

" Let's try to spend a nice weekend together, okay, partner?" He turned, sending her that one, cocky expression of his drove her insane.

The smirk on his face made her jaw drop in surprise. All of her sentences disappeared from her mind as she watched him walking towards the other room of the cottage.

That man…

No matter how much she wanted to hate him at that moment, those deep, dark eyes of his were just too hypnotizing for her to think of anything other than how stunning they are. They were too damn beautiful and even if she wanted to punch him out of that cottage, Sakura knew by that smirk that he wouldn't be going anywhere until the weekend ended. She would be spending two nights with the hottest stranger she has ever met, and the place where they would be staying was far from the whole world.

No one would hear her screams.

Now it just depended on him whether they would be of either fear or contentment.

That weekend promised to be unforgettable.

* * *

Unlike what the Uchiha had imagined, his first night sharing the loneliness of the woods with the pinkette ended up quite well. She hadn't tried to kill him during the night, and apparently, none of his things had been stolen.

Their first night had been a success, indeed.

And if not for that irritating noise coming from another room of that cottage, his bedtime would have been a little longer.

What could that girl be up to?

It was only after his sleep drifted away completely that Sasuke decided to get up and go check the source of that annoyance with his own eyes. When arrived at the living room, his sleepy eyes were surprised to see the pink haired girl carefully making a line with a yellow tape. His eyes just couldn't believe what they were seeing, and more than once he felt like laughing at such childish idea of hers.

Separating the cottage, really?

As he leaned against the wooden wall, with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smirk playing on his lips, Sasuke watched as she was completely focused on her job. She was wearing a red shirt that had a white circle stamped on its back, and black training shorts that covered her legs almost two palms above her knees. Thanks to her sneakers, he could conclude she was about to go out hiking. And thanks to that amount of skin exposed, the writer couldn't help but blush embarrassedly.

That idiot… Didn't she know there was a stranger in the house with her?

That silky, rosy skin of hers seemed to be so perfect and pure that suddenly he started to see her as one of the muses that inspired the old, romantic romances. A beauty so luring and immaculate that he could spend paragraphs and paragraphs just describing it. He felt his heart beating faster and his hands started to tremble just at the thought of turning her into a character for his novel.

Perhaps that wouldn't be a bad idea…

If he could just observe her for a little longer without being noticed…

Too bad her emerald eyes had already detected his presence.

" Like what you're seeing, Sasuke-san?" She smirked, standing up and placing her right hand on her hip. Her short hair was tied up in a messy pony tail, with most of the pink locks already falling some inches above her shoulders.

" Hn." He looked away, uselessly trying to hide his blushing cheeks from her. A character based on her would definitely be annoying. " Not as much as you are with your tape."

" You might make fun of it, but be sure this will make our staying a lot more comfortable for both of us."

"Oh, really? How so?"

" Simple. This is my side." She said, stepping on one side of the living room. " And the other one is yours. For the bathroom, we will have to take turns. And for the kitchen, well, I'm a nice person, so you can have the kitchen for yourself."

" Wow, you really are a nice person. Do you know how you could be even nicer?"

" How?"

" If you get out of here and go home."

If not for her current good mood, the smirk on his face would have earned him a hit with the roll of tape.

" Really funny. You should be a comedian. Who knows…?"

" Hn."

" Just stay on your side and we won't have problems, Sasuke-san."

After their teasing session ended, he slowly went to his kitchen, while the girl finished her marking. He prepared himself a mug of coffee, and from the corner of his eyes, he kept watching as she smiled at her finished job.

That smile of hers…

Even if that was probably not the brightest smile she could give him, Sasuke felt his heart skipping a beat at that glimpse of happiness. It was so true and so innocent… It was nothing like the smiles he sees on the faces around him, and it was definitely not like the smiles of any girl who ever played a part in his life.

That smile on those rosy lips was just… Wow.

It matched perfectly those stunning, emerald eyes of hers.

Where the hell did that girl come from?

He certainly didn't know, but for the first time since he met her, Sakura was about to leave.

And he was about to have his so desired peace.

Before he could even notice, the front door was opened and the girl was lazily stretching out in front of the house. The soft breeze was playing with her short locks, and when she started to walk away, the Uchiha couldn't hold back his own impulses.

" Going somewhere?" He said, standing up with his coffee mug, and leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

" Uh?" She turned to face him, with a surprised face. Apparently, she wasn't expecting that kind of question from him at all. " What did you say?"

" Hn, I asked if you are going anywhere… Are you?"

" This in not your concern." She smirked, putting her tongue out in a playful way. That girl is really a child.

" Tch. I just wanted to know if I would get myself rid of you."

" … Who knows…? Would you like it if I didn't come back?"

" It would be a wonderful thing."

" Uhm… Okay."

At that moment, just before she ran out through the door, the Uchiha managed to see a fake smile crossing her lips. That smile, even if he didn't know basically anything about that girl, was full of pain, and saying it didn't make him worried would be a lie.

What could have possibly made her that sad?

Sasuke certainly didn't know, and in order to prioritize his own objective, the writer decided to ignore it and enjoy the time he would have without her. Those silent hours would definitely help him concentrate on his novel, and his weekend would, at last, be productive.

Without that pink haired annoyance, the nature would finally bring him the inspiration he was looking for. Without her voice, her chuckles, her smiles and her stunning eyes, Sasuke would spend the next hours trapped in the loneliness he had paid for.

He was about to enjoy the loneliness he had wished for.

However, unlike he had imagined, the emptiness of the woods was even worse than the girl with pink hair. At least, when she was there, he could feel something growing inside of him every time he looked at those vibrant emeralds of hers.

More than three hours went by and all he did was imagine how life would be if he didn't have an arm. He thought that it would be hard to cook alone, and cutting tomatoes would be practically impossible due to the fruit's slipping peel.

In order to eat his favorite fruit, the armless Sasuke would need help.

And in order to write something, he would need her.

But what if she was the one who needed him at that time?

It was only after another hour that his pretending game was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the telephone. For he knew cellphones didn't work there, the Uchiha could only conclude that the ring was coming from the emergency phone that was on her side of the living room.

Who could it be?

At first, Sasuke had decided to just ignore it and go back to his armless adventures, but when the person on the other side of the line just kept trying again and again, the writer got angry enough to stand up and cross the imaginary boundary that separated the cottage. The girl, he thought, would be really mad at him for trespassing, but it was not like she was there to do anything, right?

With a cocky smirk on his lips, the Uchiha answered the phone call.

And he could have never imagined who was the one on the other side of the line.

" Hello?"

" Ah! Thank god! Who is it-ttebayo?"

" Eh… This is Sasuke. I'm renting the place for the weekend, so if you're trying to sell anything, I suggest you to call the owner another time."

" What? Selling? That's not it! This is Naruto talking-ttebayo! I'm the one from whom you've rented the cottage!"

" What!? You are the idiot who rented the same cottage for two people! I should report you for what you've done! Just because that girl is your friend, it doesn't mea-"

" Girl!? Are you talking about Sakura-chan!? Is she there with you?"

The sudden change in the tone of his voice made the Uchiha worried for a second. It was true that he had already started that conversation with a certain rush in his voice, but the writer figured that it was his normal way of speaking. However, when the pinkette was added to the conversation, Naruto seemed to have exploded in concern.

What on earth was happening with those two weirdos?

"Oi, Sasuke! Is Sakura-chan there with you?"

" Uh… Yea… She is here… But that's not the point. She shouldn't-"

" Oh! Thank god! I was worried sick about her! She called me crying last week and told me that she needed the cottage. I freaked out and told her she could go-ttebayo. I'm incredibly sorry for this, Sasuke. I will definitely refund you, don't worry."

The image of tears running down her face suddenly made him think abut that fake smile she gave him earlier. His heart skipped a beat in concern, and something inside was telling him to discover more about the hidden story of the girl with whom he was sharing the cottage.

Was she running away from something?

Why did she come to that place?

Why was she crying?

All those questions were making his hands sweat, and saying he was simply worried would be a lie. There was definitely something wrong with that girl. And for her sake, he knew he had to find out.

"Naruto!" He called out the owner's attention, making the owner stop his babbling about ramen. The owner was surprised with that scream, and waited for the Uchiha to continue. " Why… Why was she crying?"

" Eh? Why do you want to know?"

" Becaus-"

"Uhh! You fell in love with Sakura-chan!"

" That's not it, you idiot. It's just that-"

"Of course it is!" He laughed. " I can't believe my mistake was able to bring two people together-ttebayo!"

" Listen, Naruto-"

" I can't wait to tell Kakashi-"

" Naruto! Shut up!"

"…"

" Hn. I'm just… Curious about her. So, will you tell me why she was crying?"

" I don't think I should… I mean, it's not like it was a secret, but…"

That idiot was really annoying. As annoying as that friend of his, but that wouldn't make the Uchiha give up, for sure. He still had one, last, hidden trick.

" Tch, If you tell me what happened, you can keep the money."

The silence remained on the other side of the line and Sasuke knew that it would be just a matter of time before that loud blonde gave in.

3

2

1

" Well, you see…" So predictable… " Sakura-chan is a doctor, and last week she lost a patient. Even if that was not the first time, she got really depressed because of this one."

" Hn, so she came here to run away from it all?"

" Uhmm… Actually, I thought that at first, but… I don't know… She was really bad this time and I know what happens when she gets depressed."

" And what would it be?"

" Ah, man… You know… She stops eating, and starts making sad faces… Once she disappeared for two days and we were all worried she could have… you know…"

" You know what? What could she have done?"

" Well… We thought she could have killed herself-ttebayo."

The sound of those words that close to his ear made shivers run down his spine. His heart was beating faster in fear, and his hands started to shake.

How could he not notice that?

How could he ignore that fake smile and the whole kitchen thing?

It was clear that Sakura was hurt and that she had stopped eating. It was clear that she was depressed, and now, to make matters worse, she had disappeared somewhere in the woods, trying who knows what to threaten her own life. Sasuke had let her walk away from the cottage, and he even told her he wanted her to never return. He was the one to be blamed if something happened to that girl, and at that moment, he just knew he had to find her.

He had to save her from herself.

And without hesitating, the Uchiha hung up the phone and ran outside the cottage in order to chase her. The girl could be anywhere, he knew. And chances were that he wouldn't even find her in time.

But he couldn't give up without trying.

He couldn't let those stunning eyes disappear from the world.

* * *

The sound of the running water was just music to her ears. The chirp of the birds, the soft breeze against her skin and the cold stone where she was sitting on was just making everything perfect. As she closed her eyes and took long, deep breaths, Haruno Sakura knew she was in heaven.

No, heaven was not the place where she was.

Heaven was eternal, and soon, she knew, it would all be over.

Soon, everything would disappear.

As the vivid green of her eyes mixed with the color of the trees, the Haruno girl watched the sun's position. Apparently, another hour had gone by without her noticing, and thanks to the rhythm of the nature, the changes within that hour were barely perceptible in her eyes. The world around her was made of little changes that one day will be responsible for seasons. They will bring rain, make the leaves fall, cover the floor in a white blanket and make the flowers flourish, bringing the magic of the spring.

Yes, nature is just the perfection no man can ever surpass.

And at that moment, her free spirit was telling her that it was time for her body to join that eternal circle of life.

Slowly, the girl stood up and started to undress herself. She took off her red shirt, her shorts and her snickers, folding each piece and placing them next to her backpack. Only in her underwear, the girl with pink hair softly entered the river, feeling the cold water enveloping her feet, going up her legs, caressing the curves of her waist, brushing her chest, until she could take one, deep breath before diving in those peaceful waters.

At that moment, she felt like flying.

As her hair danced in the flow of the river, her body seemed to be light and all of her worries disappeared from her shoulders. Her cheeks were cold just like the stone where she was sitting on before, and as she closed her eyes, time seemed to stop. The world was unchangeable and life meant nothing. She was one with the river, and when she opened her eyes to that underwater world, the dim light of the sun that managed to invade through the tree tops; reflected in her own emeralds creating the most beautiful of the pictures that no camera could ever register.

Life is a picture that can't be taken, for it doesn't wait for the lens to focus.

Life waits for no one.

And love… Oh, love is the only thing that can destroy the serenity created by nature itself.

It can sweep you of your feet and destroy the peace in your heart.

'Sakura'

It calls your name, luring you to a pleasurable disaster.

'Sakura!'

It's annoying, and even if you don't want to answer to its call, it simply breaks in, not needing an invitation.

Love is annoying.

And it was about to break her silence.

" Sakura!"

When her ears identified his voice, it was already too late for her to make any move. She felt warm hands wrapping around her body, and before she could even open her eyes, a sudden strength brought her up to the surface. It took her some time to understand what was happening, but when she saw those dark eyes of his that close to her soaked face, Sakura couldn't help but get her cheeks red. Now she still needed to know if that redness was due to the fact that she was being held bridal style only in her underwear, or due to the fact he had just destroyed her moment of peace.

Either way, the Uchiha would pay.

" What the hell are you doing here, you freak!?"

" I'm here to stop you from making a mistake, Sakura!"

"Mistake? What are you talking about!?"

" Look, I know you may be depressed or something, but this is not how you fix things. You can't just drown them away!"

" Sasuke-san, What on earth is wrong with you!?"

" With me!? I'm saving your life, you idiot!"

" Saving my life? From what?"

" From you! I won't let you kill yourself, Sakura!"

Her green eyes widened immediately as she kept staring at those dark pearls of his. She could see how worried they were, and seeing herself reflected in them made her heart skip a beat. She could feel his hands shaking under her body, and his heart was punching his ribcage with full strength.

He was definitely worried about her.

Silly boy…

At the same time her chest felt its temperature get higher, the girl could feel an innocent laughter building up inside her heart. Even if he was clearly worried about her, Sakura couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious.

Did he really think she was going to kill herself?

After trying hard not to laugh, the pinkette gave in to her natural reaction. As she was laughing hard in his arms, the Uchiha's expression slowly changed from concerned to confused. He didn't know how a person was supposed to react after being saved from a suicide, but he was almost sure laughing was not it.

What on earth was wrong with that girl?

Shouldn't she be crying or thanking him?

He certainly didn't know.

But as she was slowly soaking his clothes, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking of how cute she was at that moment.

What an annoying girl.

" Why are you laughing?"

" Because I'm not a suicidal, you idiot!"

" What? But aren't you depressed because you've lost a patient?"

" Lost a patient? That's ridiculous! Who told you this?"

" Your friend, Naruto. He called asking about you and told me that you were crying."

" Tch, he really is an idiot…"

" Hn. I'm sure he just made a mistake."

She sighed. So it was all that idiot's fault.

" You see… I was crying but not because I lost a patient, but because my boss drives me insane."

"Uh?"

" Last week… There was a kid in a serious condition at the hospital. I saved him, but in order to do so, I had to disobey some of the hospital rules… He got super mad at me and told me to chill out for the weekend… That bastard. I should have punched him straight in the face- Shannarou!"

Watching as the girl in his arms cursed her own boss made all those feelings ins his chest disappear. His mind went blank and suddenly he didn't know what else to think.

So she was not trying to kill herself?

So she was just irritated because of her boss?

So she was just trying to relax?!

Anger started to boil inside his veins and he really couldn't believe he had acted like a fool in front of her. He couldn't believe she had made him worry that much. That annoying girl had made him rush to the middle of the forest and rescue her from absolutely no danger.

Damn, he was pissed. So pissed that he could write down pages and pages describing his anger.

Yes, he was definitely going to write those feelings down.

And that was when he finally realized.

That whole adventure, the fake suicide, those feelings and her eyes had definitely inspired him to write his novel. Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted to write, and he was ready to bleed his emotions into words. His novel was going to be a success, he could feel it. And it was all thanks to that girl.

Inspiration had never been that pink and annoying before.

" So that's how I ended up stuck in the middle of nowhere with you, Sasuke-san." She chuckled, looking up to see his eyes.

" Sakura… You're amazing."

" I know I- Wha-"

In a glimpse of insanity, the Uchiha leaned down to kiss her straight on the lips, leaving the pinkette completely speechless. Her cheeks were red as tomatoes, and as she watched the raven haired man above her, her heart started to beat faster in excitement. There was a tender smile playing on his lips, and such smile made her stomach flip.

What a beautiful smile from a beautiful guy.

And what a romantic way to be kissed, she thought. Being carried bridal style by his strong arms felt as good as described in fairy tales.

She could feel herself slowly falling in love.

But none of the stories she's read ever described how it really felt to fall in love.

"I have to go."

" I like yo- Whahhhh!"

Before she had the chance to think straight, Sakura was already falling back into the water. The Uchiha gentleman, taken over by his writing anxiety, literally dropped the girl from his arms, making her fall back to the river. The water made her hair fall over her face again, and as she stood there with her butt on the cold water, anger was boiling inside her veins.

Who did he think he was to drop her like that?

Her eyes were immediately set on fire, and the only thing she managed to grab before running after him was her shirt. She put it on, and after getting rid of the hair that was blinding her eyes, the pinkette ran as fast as she could after that writer.

She was definitely going to kill him for doing that.

How could he kiss her and simply run away like that?

How dared he ignore her feelings?

How could he not care about her butt's safety?

Sakura certainly didn't know.

But as soon as she got her hands on him, she was going to make him talk.

The chasing took some good minutes until they ended up back at the cottage. When she arrived there, still wet and breathing heavily, she watched as the Uchiha was desperately waiting for his computer to turn on. His hands were shaking, his eyes were set on the screen, and she could clearly see he was nervous.

What a weird man he was.

Still, she wouldn't let him escape. Not again.

" What the hell was that on the river?"

" Uh? What are you talking about?"

" The kiss, you jerk! Why did you kiss me?"

Slowly, she realized his cheeks were getting redder as if he was slowly realizing what he had done. She watched as he swallowed dry, and when his hands went to scratch the back of his neck, Sakura already knew exactly what had happened some moments ago. While he was still confused, the medic had no doubt he had finally let his emotions take over his body, and judging by his reaction, she could bet that was the first time such thing had happened to him.

What a cute, silly man, she thought.

" I-I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry, I…"

As a smirk crossed her face, the girl couldn't help but want to see more of that truthful expression of his. Slowly, she started to walk towards him, and due to how determined her eyes were looking at him, Sasuke could easily tell she was up to no good.

And he wasn't sure if he had time for that at the moment.

" S-Sakura… What are you doing?"

" You kissed me for a reason, Sasuke-san… And I want to know it."

" R-Reason? It was just an accident, I-"

" That was definitely not an accident."

" I-I… You can't cross my side of the cottage, Sakura."

" Oh, this imaginary barrier won't save you from me, Sasuke-san."

When his excuses ended and when the girl was already standing too close, Sasuke decided that it was time for him to let that strange feeling inside of him take over his senses. With those emerald eyes so close to him and those lips so inviting, the Uchiha knew he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore.

The muse he had been looking for was standing right in front of him, and there was something telling him that she would give him more than just inspiration.

She would give him a whole new adventure, from which he did not want to escape.

And as soon as he pulled her closer in a kiss, he knew she would make him live it by her side.

Her soaked clothes were strongly pressed against his, as their tongues were battling for dominance. Her fingers were lost in the middle of his dark locks, and she could feel his warm hands on her hips. Their kiss was intense, and like nature itself, it was pure and perfect.

Their kiss was trapped in time.

And words would never be enough to describe how happy he was to be sharing the loneliness with that pink haired girl.


	11. Day 12- Shade

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 12- Shade

.

Title: Red

.

Summary: Sasuke is burning in fever and it's up to his favorite medic to help him. However, he isn't sure if his cheeks are red just because of the fever.

.

.

A/N: Well, this one is also an anonymous request from tumblr. When I saw the theme, I felt like using that idea, and I ended up getting a little too excited, as always. I know it's a big one, but… ou guys will survive it XD This one was really funny to write, for last night I dreamed about it and I could feel it in my bones how I wanted the scene to happen. Let's just hope I can transmit it to you with my words! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me your Review! It's really important guys! It's the only way I have to know if I'm doing a good job with the themes, okay?

.

.

.

It was at times like that that traveling alone could be both a blessing and a curse at the same time. The sound of the silence that enveloped the room was certainly something his head was thankful for, and knowing no one would enter his room to interrupt his troublesome sleeping attempt certainly brought him peace. Being as sick as he was, all the Uchiha wanted was to have a good night of sleep in order to get himself free from that fever and that unbearable headache. He had already taken some medicine to lower his temperature, and now, the only thing he wanted was to rest in that room he had rented for the day.

Not having people around him yelling or asking him questions was certainly a blessing.

But that was pretty much the only good thing he could think about at that moment.

The inn was located in the Mist, and for being so close to his home, and for being surrounded by some familiar faces; Sasuke couldn't help but let his memories show him the curse behind being sick and alone. Not having people around him to help him get better certainly brought him a sad sensation, for he couldn't help but remember his own mother.

Uchiha Mikoto was a kind woman, and whenever her sons got sick, she was always there, doing everything she could for them to get better. She didn't need doctors unless it was an emergency, and those disgusting mixtures she prepared miraculously became medicines. She would kick their father out of the bed in order to sleep by her sons side, and even if he was asleep, Sasuke could feel her soft hands caressing his hair and checking his forehead for his temperature, as her sweet voice lulled him to sleep.

Mikoto was a mother like no other.

She was his mother.

And at that moment, a sad smile broke into his lips.

He certainly missed her at that moment.

But she was not the one who was coming for his aid.

After the memory of his mother giving Itachi a shot made him smirk in nostalgia, the Uchiha suddenly changed his expression into a shocked one. Even if his senses were still messed up because of the fever, the chakra levels he felt just could not pass unnoticed. They were as high as his own, and the worst part is that they were too familiar for him to ignore.

Too familiar for his own liking.

And by the rapid way they were approaching, Sasuke already knew he wouldn't have time to escape.

The drops of cold sweat were now falling faster from his face, and his heart was beating even more as he could feel that chakra approaching. There was no doubt it was coming for him, and it wouldn't take that long for them to be face to face. It was just a matter of seconds before chaos would spread around his room, and the only thing he could do was pray for the reception lady not to let that happen.

His peace was in the hands of a receptionist.

And by the way the chakra was only getting closer, Sasuke concluded she had been defeated.

It was probably because of those stupid blue eyes of his.

Stupid Naruto.

The sigh that escaped from his mouth was his last expression of independency before his ears captured that meaningless ' dattebayo' coming from the hallway. At that moment, knowing there was nothing he could do to escape his destiny, the Uchiha simply closed his eyes and waited for the worse.

If only that could be a hallucination from his feverish mind…

Unfortunately, hallucinations weren't that loud.

It didn't take long before the door was slammed open. The voices started to destroy the silent barrier he had placed around himself, and his head immediately got worse at the view of that bright, obfuscating orange of his clothes. His feet against the tatami were as loud as a hammer hitting a nail, and that loud laughter was getting on the Uchiha's nerves.

How could he call that idiot his best friend?

" Oi, Sasuke! You could have told us you were around-ttebayo."

" Tch. What are you doing here, Dobe?" He said, sitting up straight and placing his hand over his lap.

" Don't be that much of a bastard, Teme." Naruto grinned, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. "We are here to help you get better."

His dark eyes widened as soon as he heard the word 'we' coming out of the blonde's mouth. He knew his censoring skills were a little messed up due to the fever, but it didn't mean he would have ignored the other components of that 'we', right?

Wrong.

And as soon as the others crossed the door, the Uchiha realized that his problem was just about to get even more annoying.

" Hello, Traitor-kun! I see your mood is as bad as all the other times we met." Sai said, with that freaky smile on his face and a bunch of papers in his hands.

Things just kept getting better, Sasuke thought.

With the new uninvited guest, the Uchiha knew it was just a matter of time before his head exploded. Even if he knew his replacement wished him well, nothing changed the fact that his sole presence was annoying. With his weird comprehension of the world and his terrible social skills, Sai was definitely not the person he wanted by his side at that moment.

But the other part of that 'We' was a different story.

" Stop bothering him, you two! He needs to rest."

At the sound of her voice, his dark eyes widened in surprise. His heart skipped a beat, and as he watched her entering his room, Sasuke couldn't help but feeling a little more relieved than he was before. With that short, pink hair of hers, and those bright, emerald eyes, the Uchiha could feel himself getting a little better already.

Having the person you love next to you when you're sick isn't that bad, right?

Yes, by the time his journey took him to the Mist, the former avenger was already convinced that the pinkette was the one whom his heart belonged to. Even if it had been hard to admit it to himself, the fact that he loves her could not be denied anymore. He loves her, but she didn't know it by that time. And at the same time having her taking care of him was comforting, he could feel his heart beating faster in pure embarrassment.

Being in love was definitely going to make her presence around him a tough challenge.

However, it would be a challenge he would definitely accept.

" Sakura." His eyes followed her and watched as she placed her bag on the floor next to where the Uzumaki had sat. She tugged her hair behind her ear, and just then she turned to face him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

Those eyes would definitely not help him lower his temperature.

" Hello, Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling?"

Having her caring for him certainly made him feel happy inside. Her company was always something entertaining, for it was an opportunity to catch up with whatever was happening around the village, and also a chance to know how she was doing. He knew she was a busy woman, and listening to all of her stories made him remember the old times, when the world hadn't destroyed their bonds. It made him feel good, even if he was sick. It made him feel strong, even if he had been knocked down by a fever.

It made him feel like the man she deserved by her side.

And that man, no matter what, would not show her his weakness.

Those were his friends' jobs, after all.

"I-I… Hn, I'm okay." He said, with an almost invisible red tinging his cheeks.

The Uchiha was definitely going to regret telling Naruto about his feelings for the girl.

" Stop trying to act cool in front of Sakura-chan, Teme. You look terrible-ttabyo!"

" Shut up, Usuratonkachi."

"Uhm… Could it be an attempt of Traitor-kun to conquer Ugly's love?" Sai said, without a single change in the tone of his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, you freak!?" Sasuke's cheeks turned redder, as he clenched his hand and glared at the artist. How could he say something like that in front of her?! If not for his condition, the Uchiha would have definitely killed him.

That was certainly Sai's lucky day.

" Oi, you two… I told you to let him rest."

" I'm sure he doesn't need to rest right now, Sakura-chan."

" Eh? What are you talking about, Naruto?"

" Dobe, don't you dare…"

" Hehe" The blonde smirked, making the Uchiha's anger boil in his veins. " Resting won't be necessary since you're here, Sakura-chan… You're a medic, after all."

Even if it was clear that those two were hiding something from her, the girl decided to ignore it. Just like before, both Naruto and Sasuke had those meaningless arguments, and she had already learned not to get involved.

Boys like to fight, she thought. And her boys are not an exception. She understands that they need to exchange some punches every now and then in order to remain friends, and as long as none of them end up dead, the pinkette doesn't mind healing their hematoma.

As long as they remain friends, she doesn't mind their arguments.

Even if she is the cause of them.

Ignoring their words, the Haruno girl resumed her previous actions. She took the medicines out of her backpack, and started to write the correct instructions for each one of them. Sakura knew Sasuke was more than capable of remembering her instructions if she just explained them to him, but just to make things easier for him, the girl decided to leave everything written down for her teammate.

The pinkette would do anything she could to help him get better.

He's the love of her life, after all.

And knowing he was sick didn't please her at all.

It was only after about ten minutes that the Haruno girl returned her attention to their argument, and for a reason she didn't know, Sai was now a part of that too. The three of them were screaming nonsenses about the importance of a woman around, and how the Uchiha needed to be tamed by one. It was clear that Sasuke was more than simply pissed at those two, and by the look on his face, Sakura knew it was just a matter of time for him to explode.

And as always, the pinkette was right.

" I think you need a girl strong enough to punch you in the face-ttebayo!"

"That girl could only be Ugly then, right?"

"Both of you, shut up!"

His scream echoed around the whole room and all the eyes were set on the boy who was sitting on the futon. His hand had tightly gripped the covers, as his jaw was clenched. He was glaring at both of his teammates, and it was possible to say he had reached his limit.

Naruto had definitely gone too far that time.

" Get out of here…"

" Tch, we were just joking, Teme. Stop being so touchy."

" Ahh so that's how joking is?" Sai snapped his fingers, as if he had made a brilliant discovery. " I thought we were serious about his love for-"

" Now!"

It didn't take long before the Uchiha took his fingers to his temples as an indication of headache. More than anyone, Sakura knew he would do that whenever his head was about to explode, for many were the times she had to treat him from those explosions. Even if people didn't know about that, the Uchiha took some good months before he fully adjusted himself to the Rinnegan. Many were the unbearable headaches, and many were the times he passed out trying to control his new powers while he was still in the village. His new powers were really hard to control, but with time and a huge help of his private and stubborn doctor, Sasuke managed to get over his headaches.

He forgot how explosions felt like.

But she never forgot the meaning behind that gesture.

And as soon as she saw that, her eyes widened in concern.

" Oi, Naruto…" She stood up, placing a hand over her best friend's shoulder. Her worried eyes delivered the message to the blonde, and without much effort, the Uzumaki decided to follow the girl. Maybe his best friend was not in the mood for his jokes.

" Tch… Fine." Naruto sighed, crossing his arms behind his head and turning to face the door. " Let's get out of here then-ttebayo."

" Hn." Sasuke turned his head, looking away from his friend. That certainly made an annoyed pout grow into the Uzumaki's lips.

" Are we leaving, Naruto-kun?" Sai asked, standing next to the blonde.

" Yeah, Sai… Let him rest for now."

"Oh… I see. Then we should leave Ugly here for her to-"

"Sai!" Sakura screamed in anger, as she glared at the artist. That was certainly not the time for jokes. It was time for him to get better.

And even in his twisted way, Naruto would also help his friend.

" Come on, Sakura-chan!" The blonde placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and started to lead her towards the exit. Such thing certainly annoyed the Uchiha, who couldn't stop looking at her from the corner of his eyes. " I'll treat you to dinner-ttebayo! It will be like a date!"

Oh that idiot… Now he had definitely crossed the line.

"N-Naruto, wait, I-"

" I'm not sending her away, you idiot." Sasuke's voice rose, and Naruto already knew his plan had worked. That bastard... " She came to help me heal, didn't she?"

" But you said you wanted us out, Teme. We don't want to bother your rest."

" Yes, Sasuke-kun…" She tried to help, offering him a tender smile. " I've left you some instructions and-"

" You're staying, Sakura."

The determination in his voice made all the hearts in the room shake. Sakura was definitely not expecting that decision, but since that was what she wanted from the beginning, it didn't take much for her to accept his words. She offered the Uzumaki a soft smile, and went back to the Uchiha's side. Naruto just watched, as the expression on his best friend's face slowly softened.

His love for her was certainly changing him.

That bastard, Naruto thought. If he kept showing that face, she would definitely discover his secret.

" Hehe… Okay then. Let's go, Sai… Let's leave these two alone."

" Uhmm… Are you sure it is safe to do this, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? What do you mean, Sai?" Sakura asked, with a confused expression ruling her face.

"I've once read in a book that letting a boy and a girl alone in a room might be a little dangerous. It said that the dominant one can seduce the other…. Ugly, don't even think about seducing Traitor-kun! He's sick!"

"Sai!"

The cheeks of the girl had never been that red before, and if Naruto hadn't pushed him away, a kunai would have been thrown at the artist's throat. Someone had to teach that boy a thing or two about sensibility. He really should choose his books better.

When the door was closed and both Sasuke and Sakura were, indeed, left alone; an uncomfortable silence was spread around the room. The girl was sitting over her thighs, with both of her hands over her lap and both of her eyes nervously aiming down. Her cheeks were still red, and no matter how he looked at her, the Uchiha couldn't help but think she was cute.

Her short, pink hair falling forward and the nervous pout decorating her face were certainly adorable, and he didn't know if it was either his body or the fever, but the raven haired ninja was really feeling his temperature rise at that moment. It wasn't a bad sensation, if he were to be honest. However, he just couldn't let that silence continue.

He had to say something to ease that tension.

But nothing he could of said would have ever been better than what she did.

" S-Sasuke-kun…"

" Uh? What is it, Sakura?"

" I-I… I won't seduce you, I promise."

At the same time she looked at him with those apprehensive and embarrassed eyes of hers, Sasuke couldn't help but feel relaxed. A small laughter threatened to escape his lips, but the Uchiha managed to turn it into a smug smirk. Her words certainly dissolved the tension that had spread around, and before any of them could notice, a normal conversation had once again started.

Their bond was stronger than any embarrassment that could ever fall over them, and nothing would ever break them apart.

Their feelings would always be there to connect them. And at that moment, those feelings were the responsible for that trust they had in each other.

"How did you know I was here, Sakura?"

" Intuition."

" Tch, you're lying."

" I know." She chuckled. " You see, I have a friend here who helped me with the medications at the war camp. When she saw you buying a bunch of weird pills, she asked me if you were okay… And then she told me you were here."

" Hn. I can't hide these things from you, right?"

" You can't hide from me, Sasuke-kun… I have eyes and ears everywhere."

" You sound like a stalker, Sakura."

"Tch, Can't I just worry about you? Shannarou…" She sighed. That boy was impossible.

" As you wish..."

" So… How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" She offered him a tender smile, to which the tips of his ears responded by turning red.

" Hn… I'm okay. It's just a fever, nothing more."

" Uhm… Can I check you up just to make sure?"

" You don't have to worry about me. It's okay, really."

" I know, I know… But… Can I?" In a low trick, the girl closed one of her eyes and joined her hands as if to beg him for a yes. That green eye looking at him was just too cute for him to resist, and before he knew, she had already changed his mind. A defeated sigh escaped his lips, and at that moment, the girl knew she had won.

Using that face on him always works.

Silly Uchiha.

" As you wish."

" Great! Then lay down so I can start."

"Aah."

It didn't take him long before following her order. The Uchiha closed his eyes, and carefully, laid his head back on the pillow. His eyes, then, looked at her, and he saw she had tied her hair in a messy ponytail with her own ninja headband. For his attention was all set on her falling locks, the boy didn't see her hand coming towards his forehead, but when it touched him, his red cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

Oh, how soft that palm was.

" Your temperature must be around 100ºF… It's definitely a fever."

" Hn, told you."

" Now your heartbeats…"

"Tch, they are-"

The Uchiha was never able to finish that sentence.

Without saying anything, the pink haired girl leaned her ear down to his chest. She rested the side of her head over his beating heart, and as the floral scent of her hair invaded his nostrils, he was sure she could feel how fast that organ was beating. That stupid blood pumper was denouncing his internal reactions to her presence, and at that moment, he was sure the color of his cheeks was redder than before. His heartbeats were increasing, his hand was sweating and his throat was as dry as a desert.

Being in love was worse than being sick, he thought.

" S-Sakura…"

" Uhmm Your heart is beating faster than I had expected. I'll check it again later." She smiled, still resting her head over his chest, and not giving him any sign that she would lift her head from that warm, strong spot. That girl would certainly be his ruin.

"H-Hn… I see."

" Yeah…" She closed her eyes for an instance, and at that moment, he knew she wasn't examining anything anymore. Perhaps the chances of being abused by her weren't as low as he had thought.

But it was only when she took a relaxing, deep breath that Sasuke decided to do something. His heart would definitely explode if it kept beating like that.

" S-Sakura… What are you doing?"

"Eh?" She opened her eyes to see his dark ones, and a shade of pink also crossed her cheeks. A smile went to play on her lips, as she slowly lifted her torso back to its previous position. At that moment, a memory had come to her mind. A good memory, for sure. " Am I too heavy, Sasuke-kun?"

" Tch… " He looked away for an instance in order to hide the truth that was stamped on his face. How could that be the only thing that came to his mind back on those days? His younger self could be a real idiot sometimes.

Kids…

And so, as she chuckled the past away, the medic in her took over, and she knew it was time for her to start the whole healing process. She had already prepared some of her own medications, and her eyes had already seen the bottle of the remedy he had taken. The entire room would be soon be ready to accommodate him, and if his body responded well to her treatment, the Uchiha would be better in no time.

She was going to make him feel better. That was why she had come pay him a visit, right?

" So… Did you take any medicine already?" She said, as her glowing, green hands started to scan his body.

He could feel her soft chakra entering through his skin, and there was a comfortable sensation taking over him. Just like the other times she used her medic ninjutsu on him, Sasuke could feel as his entire body surrendered to her touch. Her chakra was pure and delicate, and even if he had been healed by medic ninjas before, it was definitely not like any of his previous experiences. It was possible to tell she put all her heart in what she did, and he knew she didn't do it just for him. Every single one of her patients received the same attention as he did, and even if that made him feel a little irritated, Sasuke knew he would never be able to change that.

That girl is fair and kind, and she's ready to help everyone that comes to her.

She's a strong and determined medical ninja.

And for a girl that can destroy a mountain with her own fists, Sakura can be as delicate as a flower when it comes to the lives of those around her.

What an admirable girl, he thought.

" Oi, Sasuke-kun… Did you or not?"

" Hn." He shook of his thoughts away, getting himself back together. " Just for lowering the temperature."

" Good." She smiled, as the flow of her chakra ceased. Apparently, she had finished her investigation.

" So… Found anything that could kill me?"

" Not really… It's just a fever, don't worry."

" Hn, and can you do something about it?"

" Yeah, I can."

" Good. I don't want to waste my time being sick."

" Sasuke-kun, I said I can do something about it… But it doesn't mean I will."

" What?!"

" You see… It's important to have a fever every once in a while. It helps your immune system to improve, so you can say it's healthy to be sick sometimes. You'll be fine tomorrow."

" And when was the last time you had a fever?"

Touché, she thought.

" We're not talking about me. " She smirked, making him sigh. That girl is really impossible.

" Tch… Then are you going to leave me with my head exploding for an entire day?"

" Well… I can do something about that."

A tender smile crossed her lips, as she silently crawled to the spot behind him. For he was sitting up, his eyes managed to follow her as she moved around, losing her only when she reached his blind spot. He closed his eyes for an instance, as he waited for her delicate touch.

Sasuke knew he could trust her. She would make him feel better just like before.

But she was definitely not going to use the same ways.

Before he could even breath, the Uchiha was surprised by an abnormal strength pulling him back. Even if he tried to hold back, his body wasn't strong enough and soon his head fell on a soft and warm thing. He opened his eyes to look up, and he was more than just surprised to see her emerald eyes looking at him from above.

Damn it, that girl.

If all that treatment hadn't already been enough, Sakura had now pulled him to rest his head over her lap, from where he could have an extremely cute view of her eyes. Her pink hair was falling forward, and it seemed to be hiding her cheeks from the world. He was the only one allowed to see her like that, and the only one that could admire that silly smile playing on her lips. At that moment, Sakura was more than just stunning in his eyes. And thanks to that, his cheeks were even redder than tomatoes.

If not for that fever, she would have definitely found out about his ability to blush.

" W-What are you-"

" Just relax, Sasuke-kun…" Her low voice helped him calm down, as his heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened in surprise, and before he could notice, his entire body started to melt down in her touch.

What a nice sensation that was.

As the flow of her chakra started to invade his temples, the boy could feel his head getting lighter at each passing second. Her fingers were massaging his temples, and slowly, they were caressing his dark locks. With his eyes closed, he could feel as she brushed off his bangs from his left eye, and her warm breath tickled his skin. It was an incredibly good sensation, and for the first time in the entire day, the Uchiha could feel incredibly comfortable. His headache was no longer bothering him, and his sore muscles couldn't even be felt anymore. Sasuke didn't know what she was doing, but he certainly didn't want her to stop.

He wanted her to take care of him forever, and he couldn't be any happier to have her around at that time. She was taking care of him with all the love he didn't deserve, and even if it was a different kind of love, he couldn't help but remember his mother. The way she was taking care of him, the warmth of her body, her presence by his side and the safety in her hands made him forget about his problems and fears for an instance, and allow himself to let his guard down around her. It made him feel as nothing could hurt him, and as the world could no longer take his precious people away anymore.

Sakura brought him the most comfortable peace he has ever felt.

And thanks to that, the Uchiha was slowly lulled to sleep. Even if he still wanted to talk to her and to spend more time by her side, his body surrendered and slowly, his senses faded away.

Before he knew, he was already immersed in a deep sleep, from which he would only awaken when his heart was free from any tension.

Uchiha Sasuke would only wake up when his soul was fully rested.

And thanks to that girl, he was going to have a lot of time to do that.

* * *

 _'I love you.'_

When his senses returned, the Uchiha had no idea of how long it had been since he last saw those viridian eyes of hers. He could feel his muscles slowly waking up and the relief he felt was just indescribable. His body was no longer suffering from the fever's consequences, and his head was lighter than ever before. Pain was nowhere to be found neither in his body nor in his heart, and he knew it was all thanks to her.

Thanks to the girl who holds his heart.

And where could she be at that moment?

For both her scent and her warmth had been imprinted in the depths of his soul, the Uchiha didn't take long before realizing that his head was no longer resting over her lap. It was clear that Sakura was not there anymore, and he couldn't blame her for that. Who knows for how long he had been asleep, right? Asking her to be there all time wouldn't be fair, for he knew she had already done what she had told him she would do. She had already healed him, and it was only normal to think she had left to take care of her own life.

It was only normal to think she had already left.

And as soon as he opened his eyes to a dark room, he knew it was safe to say things had returned to normal.

A lonely and silent normal.

His dark orbs took some good seconds to adjust to the dim light that managed to invade his closed window. The blur of his vision took some time to fade, and the only things he could see were the traces of her presence. There was a trail over the table with all of the medicines she had brought, and the letter next to them, he knew, was full of instructions left by the girl. His clothes, as he could see, were carefully folded next to his bag, and somehow, he hoped for them to have captured that inebriating scent of her.

The scent of an annoying girl that managed to leave an imprint on every single thing her hands touched.

Sakura just couldn't erase her traces from his life anymore.

Oh, what a terrible ninja she was.

" Sakura…"

Her name escaped his lips as a lonely sigh, as his eyes drifted to the celling of the room.

Oh, how he wanted to see those hidden eyes looking at him again.

Unfortunately, they weren't there. However, as she had said, they would always be observing him.

" What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

The sudden answer to his unasked question made his eyes widen in surprise, as immediately, his body sat up and he turned his face towards the source of the voice. His heart skipped a beat, and slowly the shocked expression on his face melted into a soft smile.

As soon as he saw those green eyes of hers looking at him from the dark corner of the room, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel happy.

So she hadn't left him, right?

No, not yet.

It didn't take long before his eyes started to scan her whole body. Unlike before, her hair was now loosened and for she was not wearing her ninja headband, her bangs were covering the seal on her forehead. The dim light was making her eyes shine a different shade of green, and the way her rosy lips were parted made his chest clench.

Oh, how beautiful she was under the dim light that came from the street.

But not even that beauty was able to distract him from her real intentions.

Her bag was all packed, after all.

" Did I wake you up, Sasuke-kun?"

" No… I just woke up…"

" Oh… Then go back to sleep, silly… You still need to rest a bit more."

" Hn, maybe you're right… the sun's not even up yet."

" Yeah…"

" Will you still be here when the morning comes?"

His change of topic caught her off guard, and made her eyes widen for an instance before her entire expression relaxed. He really didn't miss anything, right?

"No…"

" I see…"

After closing her backpack, the girl kneeled in front of him, making a beautiful smile cross her lips. She then nodded at him, and she watched as his lips formed an almost invisible pout.

Could it really be that he didn't want her to go?

Of course he didn't.

But just like he had his own mission to see the world with his own eyes, she had her own obligations as a ninja of Konoha.

It was time for their paths to separate their hearts.

It was time for them to say goodbye.

" Naruto and Sai are waiting for me outside. I have a mission this afternoon and I still need to check on a patient at the hospital."

" Hn, you shouldn't have come then. You should have stayed home resting."

" And do you really think I would be able to rest knowing you're sick? You really don't know me then- shannarou."

" Tch… I'm not a kid, you know?"

" I know… I know…"

At that moment, before any of them could notice, their eyes met, and like many times before, they kept exchanging silent words. Confessions none of them could decipher, and affections no one would ever understand. Their eyes had that secret language that only those two could comprehend.

His were telling her to be careful, and hers were telling him to take care.

They were saying goodbye. And what a sad goodbye that was.

"… I have to go." She said, standing up and heading towards the door.

" Aah... Did you stay here all the time?"

" Of course... Where else would I go?"

" Hn." He smirked to himself. " And did I say anything weird while I was asleep?"

" Uhm... It's a secret!"

" What?"

She chuckled, opening the door and allowing the lights of the corridor enter the room.

The words he said would always belong to her. Maybe, someday, she could share with him that feverish secret.

" Be careful, okay?"

" Hn… You too, Sakura."


	12. Day 13- Treat Yourself

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 13- Treat Yourself

.

Title: As You Wish

.

Summary: Based on Parks and Recreation, It's time for Naruto and Sakura's special day, and this year, a certain Uchiha will be joining them.

.

A/N: Okay… First of all, I have never watched Parks and Recreation. I had to google the theme and only then I watched the episode. It was really funny, for sure, and I could describe the entire Treat Yourself day… But I'll keep it short, guys… Since it's SasuSaku Month, I'll focus on their interaction and not on the rest. Maybe some other time I can write it all XD Well, apart from it all, I hope you have fun while reading it! And don't forget to leave your Reviews!

.

.

.

That day of the year had once again arrived.

A day to celebrate their existence, and a day dedicated to their happiness.

A day dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

And what a fun day that is.

As he walked through the white hallways of the hospital, the future Hokage just couldn't hide that bright smile from the world. It would be the first time after the war that they would be celebrating their special day, and the blonde couldn't help but be anxious to find his pink haired teammate. He couldn't wait to pull her out of her office so they could finally enjoy their traditional day.

Oh, boy! They would have so much fun!

The tradition began some months after the return of the Uzumaki, when both of them realized how tough things were around the village. The work at the hospital would drain all her strength, his training routine would always leave him on the verge of death in the end of the day and all that mess involving the missing Uchiha would destroy any remaining happiness from their lives. All of that plus their long, tiresome missions; and the two members of the glorious Team 7 ended up trapped in a strict routine that didn't allow them a single moment of freedom for them to enjoy the fruits of their hard work.

Due to the lack of time and energy, none of them had the chance to celebrate anything or even go out with their friends. They were stuck in the adulthood without even reaching the majority. The responsibilities, the deadlines and their monetary benefits were the main things controlling their current lives, and that was definitely driving them insane.

Being controlled by the routine was definitely not how they had imagined their lives to be.

And on a normal day like all the others, both Naruto and Sakura decided to rebel against that suffocating future that had been imposed on them.

On that day, the two best friends decided to separate 24 hours of their year to do whatever they wanted to do. From eating something different to buying the most useless thing in the entire village, they can do anything they want to. There are no limits for their imagination, and nothing will ever be too expensive. As long as they feel better, and as long as they can take a break from that stressful routine at least once a year, everything will be okay.

In order to take care of themselves and to be happy, anything is worth it.

And after an entire war, it was finally time for them to celebrate their special day.

" Yosh! It's finally time-ttebayo!"

But they wouldn't be celebrating alone on that year.

" Sakura-chan! Are you ready for-"

Surprise took over the blonde as soon as he slammed the door open of her office. His blue eyes watched as the girl messily turned to face him, with her cheeks colored in a deep red and her green eyes widened in shock. Haruno Sakura was certainly surprised by his sudden entrance, but her exaggerated reaction was not the one thing that left the blonde speechless, no. The thing responsible for that reaction was standing right behind the pinkette, towering over her petite body and with a pair of dark eyes deadly glaring at him.

What could have he possibly done to piss the Uchiha so early in the morning?

" Oi, Dobe! Don't you know how to knock?" Sasuke said, with a scolding tone in his voice.

" Eh? What the hell are you talking about, Teme? This is Sakura-chan's office… I don't need to knock-ttebayo. I come here all the time."

" All the time?" His glare switched to the pink haired girl, who gave him a nervous smile as she buttoned her lab coat.

" Well… It's not my fault if he's always getting hurt." The girl finally spoke, using a guilty and low tone as she massaged the back of her neck.

"Hehe." Naruto nodded, placing his only arm on his hip. " Sakura-chan is always taking care of me-ttebayo!… But what about you, Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

The silence that enveloped the room after the blonde's question should not have happened. As the Uchiha's stoic face gave out some uncomfortable hints, the Uzumaki could clearly see the tension in the girl's face. Sakura was almost begging Sasuke to say something, and as her cheeks were slowly getting redder, even Naruto could see that there was something suspicious happening there.

He could be dumb, but he was definitely not that blind, after all.

By that time, almost the entire village knew that Sasuke and Sakura were in love with each other. They could tell by the way their eyes were always looking for one another, and many were the rumors of them walking alone through the silent streets of Konoha. Even if they refused to say anything about the topic, everyone could bet their lives that sooner or later something would happen between the former avenger and the medic nin.

Everyone knew something would happen.

However, what everyone didn't know was that something had already happened.

Yes, even if it was hard to believe, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had secretly started their romance. They hadn't told anyone about it, for they knew the commotion their friends would make over that, and for the moment, all they wanted was to explore the feelings they had for each other. They wanted to enjoy their time together, and they knew that if Naruto discovered their secret, the entire village would be talking about it.

For the moment, the secret couple wanted to keep things as a secret.

But if that was what they wished for, they had to be careful not to make mistakes like that in front of people.

Lucky for them, Naruto is an idiot.

" Hn, It's none of your business."

" Oh, Don't tell me you two were in the middle of something?" Naruto smirked, eyeing both of his friends.

" Tch, S-Stop saying stupid things, you idiot." The girl took a step forward, closing her eyes in order to hide her nervousness. " We were just talking. Isn't it what teammates should do in order to bond?"

" Well, yeah… If your bond was a normal one-ttebayo."

" Eh? What are you talking about, Naruto?" She gave him a confused look, trying to figure out what was going on that dirty mind of his.

"Ah, you know… Your way of bonding is more… Intense. Hehe Let's just say that talking is the last thing you need your mouth for."

The dirty smirk on his lips made the Haruno girl immediately blush like a tomato. She could feel anger boiling in her veins, and as soon as she heard that annoying laughter coming out of her best friend's mouth, Sakura just couldn't hold back any longer. She walked up to him, and with enough strength to break a door, her punch smacked him straight on the head. The blonde took his hand to his head in pure reflex, as he tried not to pass out.

He certainly deserved that, the Uchiha thought.

" You pervert! Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"Ouch! Why did you do that!?"

" Hn, you deserved it, Dobe." The Uchiha smirked, placing his hand on his hip.

" Tch… I was just joking-ttebayo!" He said, with his eyes still closed in pain. " I came here to pick you up and that's what I got!"

" Pick her up?" Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion, as he looked at the girl with pink hair. He was trying to find an answer in her reaction, and when he saw a soft expression ruling her face, the Uchiha couldn't help but be surprised.

By the way her eyes softened, it was possible for the Uchiha to tell that his secret lover didn't consider the blonde's words weird at all. In fact, she seemed to be accepting them really well.

Was something happening that he was not aware of?

"Sakura, what's going on here?"

" It's just that we have something to do…" She massaged her hand, looking down for a moment.

" Eh? You didn't forget, did you, Sakura-chan?" The blonde looked at her, with his blue eyes widened in shock.

" What?! Of curse not! How could I?" She smiled, chuckling in excitement. There was just no way she could have forgotten about that day.

" Forget what?" Sasuke watched as she walked around, and he could feel his temper raging.

" Yosh! Then should we get going?"

" Going where?" His hand was clenched, and his dark eyes didn't know where else to look.

" Yep!" She smiled, taking off her lab coat and hanging it behind the door. "Let's go, Naruto!"

" Both of you, Stop right there!"

The Uhciha's patience had finally reached its limit, and he gave up trying to be nice.

He was going to have his answers, even if he had to cast a genjutsu on his teammates.

Green and blue eyes turned in fear to the owner of the dark orbs, and as soon as the silence had settled in the room, Sasuke allowed himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, and after looking at the only one in the room apart from himself that could remember the name of all the Kages that fought at the war, the raven haired boy decided to resume his questions. Sakura had both of her hands on her back, as a shy smile was playing on her rosy lips, and at that moment, a warm sensation took over his senses.

Perhaps he was overreacting a little.

" Hn… Sakura, what is going on here?"

" Well… Today is the 'Treat Yourself Day' for Naruto and I."

" Treat Yourself Day?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, trying to figure out what that thing would be. " And what would that be?"

" Haven't you told him, Sakura-chan?" The blonde pouted, looking at the pinkette with a confused face.

" I forgot…"

" Would you mind telling me about it now?"

" You see, Sasuke-kun… The Treat Yourself Day is a day Naruto and I created in order to have fun…"

" And what do you do on this day?"

" Everything-ttebayo!"

" Everything?" Sasuke glared at his secret girlfriend and lifting a condemning eyebrow. Through that deadly look, the girl knew that he was concerned about what 'everything' could actually mean.

Silly, jealous Uchiha. It was not that kind of everything.

" Tch… We basically go out and do what we feel like… We buy weird stuff and have fun."

" Can't you do this on other days of the year too?"

" Don't be a party pooper, Teme! This is our day-ttebayo! And you won't ruin it!"

The fire in the blonde's eyes was not intimidating at all for the raven haired boy. Sasuke's stoic face didn't suffer a single alteration, and that certainly pissed Naruto. However, it was not like the Uchiha cared. That whole Treat Yourself thing was one of the most stupid things he had ever heard of in his life, for in his eyes, all he could see was two children creating an excuse to be annoying.

Even more than they already are.

It didn't make sense, and he really couldn't believe Sakura was really a part of that.

But who was he to say anything, right?

They could do whatever they wanted, Sasuke thought. As long as the blonde kept a safe distance from her, he would be okay with that weird day. It was their own way of celebrating their friendship, and he had nothing to do with it.

He didn't want to have anything to do with that.

But it wouldn't be the same without him, right?

" Hn, whatever… I'm going home then." Sasuke said, hiding his hand in his pocket and turning towards the door. He was about to leave, but suddenly he felt a strong pull on his arm.

Oh, crap…

" Don't go, Sasuke-kun."

" Uh?"

" What are you doing, Sakura-chan? We should be going as well."

" I know, I know… But why don't you come with us, Sasuke-kun? Please..."

His eyes widened at the same time he looked back to face the girl.

Oh, no… Not again.

Her emerald eyes were looking straight at him, as her lips were pursed in a begging pout. Her short hair was brushing against her rosy cheeks, and for he was looking at her from above, his dark eyes could see the exposed skin under her shirt. Apparently, something in there made him blush, and before he could notice, his heart was already beating faster.

Oh, that girl…

She really knew how to get what she wanted.

Stupid Treat Yourself Day.

" Tch, fine…" He said, looking away form her eyes and scratching the back of his neck. He really should learn how to say no to that girl.

" What?! Teme with us? But Sakura-chan, what about our day?"

" Oh, come on, Naruto… We are all friends here. The more the merrier, right?"

" I don't know…"

" Stop being such a kid! It will be just like the old times!" She said, hooking both of her arms around her friends' " The three of us together again! What a better way to enjoy the Treat Yourself Day!?"

Even if the idea didn't please the boys, the cheerful smile playing on the girl's lips changed the entire thing. Sakura seemed so happy to have both of them by her side again that suddenly, things didn't seem that terrible anymore. In order to make her happy, both Naruto and Sasuke were able to do anything. She is more than just their teammate, for they know that she was the one responsible for them remaining together as a team. She was the one responsible for stopping them from killing each other more than once, and she was definitely the one responsible for them to be alive.

She deserved to spend a nice day with both of her boys.

It was the Treat Yourself Day, after all.

And so, after everyone silently agreed to the day, the original members of the team 7 went out around the village to enjoy the said Treat Yourself Day. They spent the entire day living up and having fun, eating whatever they wanted to and buying the most unusual things the Uchiha had ever seen. From giant ramen bolls to an entire collection of medical books, Naruto and Sakura certainly honored the tradition of their crazy day.

For less than 24 hours, neither of them respected any kind of limit, and unlike him, they bought things they didn't even know why. Those two made him feel like a responsible adult for an entire day, as he took care of two untamed, strong kids. He followed them around the village, joining them in everything they did. He did all kinds of things he has always considered annoying, and for a reason he didn't know, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to hate any part of that day. After seeing his friends having fun, and mainly, after seeing that bright smile on that girl's face, the Uchiha couldn't help but enjoy the day.

Some people would even dare say he had fun.

But that was something no one would ever know.

The only thing he could say for sure was that he would never forget his first Treat Yourself Day. And as the night went by and as he walked the girl home after they parted ways with Naruto, he couldn't hide the satisfied smirk that tugged on his lips.

And you bet that smirk didn't pass unnoticed,

" Having any good thoughts, Sasuke-kun?" She said, with a silly smile playing on her lips as she looked at him.

" Hn I was just thinking about the day."

" And did you have fun?"

" It was… different."

" Different?" She chuckled. " But you didn't do anything that you normally wouldn't do."

" Uh? Of course I did. Normally, I wouldn't have agreed to that on the first place." He smirked again, adjusting his way of carrying his lover's bags.

" Oh, Come on… You should have spent the day doing different things and buying weird stuff… But all you bought was a new set of kunais, some tomatoes and dark cloak."

" So what?"

" Hn." She smirked, taking a step forward and stopping in front of him. " You are boring, Uchiha Sasuke."

" Tch… Isn't the whole purpose of the day to be happy?" He resumed his walk, and unconsciously, she did the same.

" Yeah, but…"

" Then I did a good job."

" Uhmm Fine… I guess it's okay for your first Treat Yourself Day. Next time you'll learn that you'll only have one day to do something you really want."

" One day to do anything?"

" Yep!"

Sakura smiled, and due to her closed eyes, she didn't notice that the boy had stopped until his distant voice came out of his lips. There was something on his mind, and after her words, the Uchiha decided that it was worth the try.

It was still Treat Yourself Day, right?

" So let's say I want something now… Can I have it?"

" Of course! Don't tell me you want to go back to any store?" Her eyes were shining bright as she innocently approached the boy. If he really wanted to go back, she would definitely go with him, for it meant he was finally understanding the meaning of their day. It meant he was finally letting go of that strictness that controlled his life, and he was going to start enjoying the simple things.

He would start to take care of himself.

But he wouldn't need to go back to any store in order to do that.

When she was standing just some inches away from him, the Uchiha carefully placed her bags on the floor, and while the pinkette was still trapped in the idea they would go shopping again, Sasuke suddenly pulled her closer, making her heart skip a beat. Their bodies were basically glued to each other, and their eyes were intimately connected. She could feel his hot breath against her lips, and as her cheeks blushed hard, Sakura couldn't help but feel her heart racing inside his chest.

What on earth was going on with that boy?

She didn't know.

But she didn't want him to stop there.

" There is something I want, but I can't buy it… Still, can I do it?" He leaned down, pulling her even closer against his chest. He could feel her heart beating fast, and he couldn't help but smirk proudly for that. His eyes were devouring her lips, and his intentions were more than just clear.

He wanted to finish what they had started before.

And since it was a special day…

" Hn…" She smirked back, completely aware of the boy's intentions. " Treat Yourself."

And so, without hesitating, their lips were connected and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. For no one was walking around to see them, it didn't take long before they deepened the kiss and their tongues started to battle for dominance. The moon shining above them was the only witness of their love, and at that moment, when he could feel her warm lips against his, Uchiha Sasuke had discovered a new day to be celebrated.

It was certainly a special day.


	13. Day 23- Bonnie & Clyde

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 23- Bonnie & Clyde

.

Title: A Shot in the Heart

.

Summary: Western AU- Sasuke was robbing a bank and gets caught by the Sheriff. It's up to his wife save him from the future that awaits him.

.

A/N: This theme gave me a lot of headache at first. I liked the idea of criminals in love and Bonnie & Clyde are exactly that… But the end of their story didn't make me happy at all. I mean… Killing Sasuke and Sakura during the SasuSaku Month didn't seem right XD Well, thanks to a movie I was watching the other day, I had this idea and I really loved to think of them like that. I hope you guys enjoy the fic, and don't forget my Reviews!

.

.

.

The town had never been that lively before. Men were drinking extra doses of whiskey at the bar, while women were gathering around the main plaza. They were dressed in the most extravagant dresses, as they waited under the scalding sun, while the crowd patiently waited for the main attraction of the month.

A hanging was about to happen.

And no one wanted to miss the opportunity to see the last moments of a condemned man.

" That idiot-shannarou."

According to the latest gossip that had been spread around that land forgotten by the rain, the most wanted criminal of the Fire Country had been captured by the Sheriff, and the court didn't take long to condemn him to death by hanging. The criminal had disobeyed all the laws of the town, robbed banks and even killed people in order to gain his reputation as the best gunslinger of the west. Town's folk feared him, bandits respected him and the law wanted to put an end to his life of crime. And once he was finally captured, law decided to make Uchiha Sasuke pay for his crimes with his own life.

The uproar caused by his sentence had left the entire town anxious to hear the sound of his neck breaking. His death would be quite the event, and not even the rumors of his possible crime partner scared the sordid people away. There was no way a sidekick could enter the town and save his boss in the middle of so many people, right?

Probably.

Those rumors were not true, after all, the girl was anything but a sidekick.

Thanks to the commotion created by the death of a person, no one noticed the new girl that had just arrived in town. With her pink hair tied up, and her bangs covering her forehead, Sakura walked casually around the town. Her long, red skirt was inconveniently being dragged around the dirt, and her pink, plaid shirt was suffocating her. The merciless sun above her head was making her sweat like a pig, and not being able to wear a decent hat made her hate even more the clothes women were obligated to wear around town in order to be accepted by society. She was definitely not used to that much fabric covering her body, and she couldn't wait to get herself rid of those things.

Saving her husband couldn't take that long, right?

Yes, the woman which rumors talked about was no other than Uchiha Sasuke's wife. She was the one being called sidekick, and she was the one that was innocently entering the jail through the front door. Her intelligence and her stunning green eyes, combined with her shooting skills made of her the most dangerous women in the West, and at that moment, she was not in a good mood.

When she heard Sasuke had been captured, she was visiting a friend that lived around, and almost immediately she rushed to town to save his head. She didn't know exactly what had happened or how he had been caught, but there was no way the Sheriff would forgive his sins. After all their criminal adventures, it was only natural for her to conclude that the death penalty awaited her husband. And if she didn't do anything, Sasuke wouldn't survive to see the next sunrise.

She had to save him.

She was too young to be a widow, after all.

Arriving at the jail, the pink haired lady was surprised not to see a single person on the first floor. The two-floor house seemed to be empty, and she quickly concluded that the guards were out having fun at the nearest cabaret, celebrating the last moments of her condemned husband. Her green eyes were carefully looking around as she walked up the stairs, where she knew the bandits were kept. There, apart from her husband, she also expected to find the Sheriff himself, and she knew her mission would consist in fooling the personification of law.

Even if she didn't have much information regarding the Sheriff Idate, Sakura knew the town's folk liked him very much. He was a competent man, who was said to run as fast as a horse when chasing after bandits. His father was the previous Sheriff of the town, and due to a tragic illness, Idate ended up continuing from where his father left off. He was responsible for the whole town, and even if he was still just a young man, he was doing a great job. He did what no other Sheriff has done, and for that, he is considered a hero.

At such young age, he was the one who had captured the Uchiha.

But his lack of experience would prove itself to be a huge disadvantage when dealing with the pinkette.

After finally reaching the second floor, Sakura knew that her husband was just some steps ahead. She knew exactly what to do, and after taking a deep breath, the criminal started to prepare herself to attack. The girl unbuttoned her shirt until the skin of her chest could be seen. She untied her hair, allowing it to fall over her shoulders, and after blinking a few times, she knew she was ready.

That poor Sheriff had no idea of what was about to enter his office.

For the door was opened, Sakura made no ceremony before entering the Sheriff's office. Her eyes immediately looked out for her husband, who didn't take much time before widening his eyes in surprise. He was sitting on a chair inside a black, iron cell, with his hands hanging loose in between his knees, and as soon he saw her, the Uchiha couldn't help but send her a deadly glare.

Why the hell were her clothes like that?

Even if he was happy to see her, Sasuke just couldn't deny to himself that his anger was boiling inside his veins at the view of his wife dressed like that, and provocatively approaching another man. Her ideas were both brilliant and insane, and at that moment he just knew things wouldn't end up well for him. Being her husband was definitely not an easy task, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Who else would save him from death by hanging?

Sakura is really a unique woman.

And for that, she hoped he could forgive her for what she was about to do.

After their eyes broke contact and his dark bangs hid a smug smirk, the girl started to pay attention to the Sheriff, who had both of his eyes set on her. Idate had stood up from the chair where he was sitting on, and it was clear that she had succeeded in the first part of her plan. The Sheriff was looking at her from head to toe, and the Uchiha could see as the tips of his ears turned red.

That bastard…

Was he really blushing at his wife?!

" Howdy, Sheriff." She said, in a low, smooth tone that brought the young man back from wherever her body had taken him. Her lips were tugged in a teasing smirk, as she stopped right in front of his desk, placing one hand in her hips and the other over the wooden furniture.

"H-Howdy, Miss…" The Sheriff started, feeling his throat getting drier. " May I help you?"

" Uhm… Not really. I just came here to thank the newest hero of our town."

"And who would that be?"

" You, silly." She chuckled cutely, making the Sheriff allow a shy blush to color his cheeks.

Saving her husband would be a piece of cake.

" Ahh… I-I'm not a hero. I just did what anyone would have done."

" Oh, Stop being so modest!" She lifted her torso, still holding one hand on her hip, while the other went to rest on her chin. Her index finger was caressing her lips, and from the corner of her eyes she could see her husband's clenched hands. He would definitely learn not to get arrested again. " You are a hero. You've captured this terrible man, after all."

" I-It was just luck, I guess."

" It was my own fault, Miss… But this terrible man won't make the same mistake again." Sasuke said, as if trying to impose his presence.

" Tch." She glared at her husband for a moment before returning her attention to the Sheriff. " Don't put yourself down, Sheriff. You are a hero, and for that, you deserve a reward."

The smirk on her lips told both of the men that the pinkette was up to no good. Her stunning, green eyes were seductively eyeing the one with the golden star, and she knew he was enjoying every single moment of that. Even if he was a married man, the Sheriff is still a man, and that girl knew exactly how to use that biological condition on her favor.

Men are all the same in the West.

They really can't resist a girl in skirt.

As she slowly started to move, the Sheriff could feel his body getting hotter. The exposed skin of her chest was attracting his attention, and before he could even notice, Sakura was sitting on the closest edged of his table. Her legs were crossed, and delicately, the girl lifted her skin just enough for her beautiful legs to be seen. She was moving her foot back and forward, and as the Sheriff seemed to be hypnotized by them, the girl exchanged another glance with her husband.

Oh, and she could tell he was pissed.

Even if jealousy was taking over his senses, Sasuke was no idiot. He knew he couldn't blow her cover, for it could send her to the gallows. If she was discovered, her neck would be soon wrapped by a rope, and that was definitely not what he wanted. His wife was not going to die because he was unable to control his own impulses.

But you bet she was going to pay for that as soon as they were out of there.

" You see, Sheriff…" She said, lifting up her skirt a little more so she could revel a hidden pistol. The Sheriff's eyes widened, and even if he was completely lost in her creamy legs, the man of the law placed his hand over his own pistol, making the locked Uchiha widen his dark eyes. Apparently, the Sheriff was a man, but he was no fool. However, a gun wouldn't save him from her.

"Miss… A woman shouldn't be caring a gun around."

" Oh, calm down, Sheriff." She smirked, slowly taking her gun in her own hands and placing it over the desk. " I brought this for you. It was my pa's, and I'm sure he would like the hero of the town to have it."

His eyes were kept on her, and slowly, his hand was once again hanging loose on the side of his body.

Poor Sheriff.

" I-It's not safe for a lady to have a gun, and I wouldn't want to know you shoot yourself by accident."

" I'm really clumsy sometimes, Sheriff." She said, caressing the skin below her neck and allowing another button to open. His cheeks grew even redder, and he had to clear his throat before continuing his speech.

" You see, Miss… I-I would be flattered to accept your father's gun, but I can't do that. He left it for you."

" But what good is a gun in the hands of a woman, Sheriff Idate?"

" You should… You should give it to a man capable of protecting you, mis."

" And shouldn't you be this man, Sheriff?"

Her quick answers certainly left him nervous, and when he found himself out of words, Sakura knew it was her chance of using her final attack. The pinkette stood up, and the expression on her face suddenly changed. Her body was facing his, as her green eyes were connected to his brown ones. Her lips were forming a smooth pout, and when her tongue brushed over them, the Sheriff took a step back in apprehension. She started to move forward, and it was only after his legs bumped on his chair that Idate finally stopped moving.

She had finally trapped him, and there was no escaping anymore.

His destiny was sealed, and in a few moments, it would all be over.

" You see, Sheriff… If you can't accept the gun, I'll have to give you a different kind of reward for your bravery."

" Miss… What are yo-?"

" Shh…" She placed a hand over his chest, and she could feel her husband's burning stare set on her. He was about to explode, and for that, Sakura knew she had to be fast. " This is my way of thanking you in the name of the entire town."

" Are you…? In front of him?"

" Hn, He's just a condemned man. Let him watch."

"I-I… I'm not sure I-"

Before the Sheriff could even finish his sentence, the girl with pink hair managed to push him so he could fall back on the chair. Sakura, then, leaned forward, placing both of her hands over his thighs. Her face was just some inches away form his, and he could feel her hot breath tickling his lips.

The Sheriff was completely taken by the girl, and her stunning emeralds were hypnotizing him. His heart was beating faster than ever at the view her open shirt offered him, and her scent was invading his nostrils. That girl was driving him insane, and he could no longer feel his lower parts. His stomach was on fire, and he could feel his control slipping away.

What a dangerous woman, he thought.

" Sheriff… I promise you this will be quick."

" Miss… I-I… I can't do this."

" You don't have to do anything. I'll do it all."

" Miss… I'm married."

" And so is she."

The strong male voice that broke that passionate moment was intense enough to make the Sheriff's brown eyes widen in fear. His entire body stiffened, and when he finally looked behind the girl with pink hair, Idate saw the figure of a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes sending him a murdering glare. Somehow, the dangerous Uchiha Sasuke had escaped, and at that moment, he was aiming a gun at the golden star over the Sheriff's heart.

Everything was finally over.

" U-Uchiha Sasuke."

"Perfect timing, darling." Sakura smirked, lifting up her torso and walking closer to her husband. She quickly buttoned up her shirt, and tied up her hair once again. She slowly stretched her body, leaving the Sheriff more than simply confused.

What was going on there?

How did the Uchiha escape?

Who was that girl?

Almost immediately after realizing the Uchiha was free, the Sheriff rushed to pick up his gun. He thought he would have a chance of fighting back if he was also armed, but ended up even more surprised to find his gun-belt completely empty. His gun was not with him anymore, and he only needed to take a look at the pinkette to find the pistol in her soft hands.

How did she do that without being caught?

The Sheriff didn't know, but he figured she had done the same with the keys of the cell.

Idate had really made a huge mistake. A mistake that could cost his life.

" Hn. Stand up, Sheriff." The Uchiha said, with a smug smirk tugging on his lips as his beautiful wife stood on his left. For he was a right-handed shooter, Sasuke didn't hesitate before wrapping his left arm around his wife's waist.

What a possessive Uchiha, she thought.

" You're not getting away with this."

" We already are, Sheriff." She offered him a devilish smile, also pointing his own gun at the Sheriff. He was definitely in a dangerous situation. And he was the only one to be blamed for that.

" You whore! You've tricked me!"

" Watch your mouth when talking about my wife!"

" Your wife!? This filthy woman deserves the same sentence as you!"

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked. " This filthy woman that got you on your knees, Sheriff… She's wonderful, isn't she?"

" Oh, darling… You like to state the obvious, don't you?" She chuckled, wrapping her free arm around her husband.

" You bastards! You're both going to hell!"

" As long as we are together, I don't see any problems with that… Do you, Sasuke?"

" Not at all… But we're not ready to go yet, right, Sakura?"

" No. We still have a lot of things to do."

The smirk offered by the couple left the Sheriff even more concerned. It was possible for him to tell those two were insane, and at any moment they could end his life. They were the kind of bandits that wouldn't measure efforts to get what they wanted, and another dead body in their records wouldn't make a single difference.

Those two were psychopaths. And at any moment one of them could pull the trigger.

There was nothing he could do anymore.

The law had succumbed to crime.

And the crime was in love.

" You won't be able to escape forever. Even if you kill me, my men will be back soon." The Sheriff said, in his last act of bravery.

" Well, the Sheriff is finally saying something useful, darling. We should get going."

" Hn. You're right… But what will we do with this pervert? Should we kill him? My finger is itching to end the life of a man who dared look at my wife."

" That, or we could just leave him behind so the town would know how incompetent he is."

"You whore!" Idate said, and soon, Sasuke glared at him as a response. The bandit was really close to killing that man.

" Your wife would love to know what happened here, don't you think, Sheriff?" Sakura said, with a dirty smirk on her lips.

" Tch."

" Let's get out of here already, Sasuke. Leave this coward behind." She started, setting herself free from her husband's embrace and heading towards the door. She knew killing that boy wouldn't be worth it, and the sound of the pistol could even denounce their plan.

Killing the Sheriff wouldn't be a rational choice.

But expecting him to be rational after everything he had to watch in silence would be too much.

He had already made his choice.

While the girl was expecting her husband to join her, the sound of a shooting pistol made her look back just in time to see the Sheriff's body falling lifeless on the wooden floor. Her husband had ended that boy's life with a single shot, and at that moment, a proud smirk was playing on Sasuke's lips. He was definitely feeling better after doing that, and not even the disapproving look coming from his wife was able to destroy that sensation.

What an immature man he is.

An immature man with great shooting skills.

" Did you really have to kill him, Sasuke?"

" Hn, he was pissing me off."

" And just because of that you thought it would be a good idea?"

" Pretty much." He smirked, standing in front of her and making her lift an eyebrow.

" You are impossible, darling." She gave him a soft smile, not caring about the dead man anymore.

She just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him.

" I was just taking care of what's mine." He looked deep into her eyes, as he was slowly leaning down to approach her face.

" Uhm… I thought I was the one saving you here."

"Hn. Were you really gonna let me be hanged on my birthday?"

" No… I'm too young to wear black for the rest of my days. These clothes are already killing me." She placed both of her hands over his chest, tugging her fingers on the dark fabric of his shirt. Sakura could feel his hot breath tickling her lips, and she couldn't help but feel a warm sensation taking over her body.

Oh that husband of hers.

" I can help you get rid of them."

" Maybe later, darling… For now, let's just get out of here, okay?"

"Hn." He smirked, pulling her closer and claiming her lips as his property. She didn't hesitate before answering his gesture, and even if it was a quick kiss, the intensity between their act of love was enough to elicit a fire inside their guts. The burning sun of the West was nothing compared to their love, and as soon as they were out of that filthy town, those two would celebrate Saskuke's birthday.

They would celebrate their freedom, their love, and that one thing both of them were crazy about:

Money.

" Let's get out of here. I still have to take the money bags I stole from the bank. I think I deserve a birthday present from them."

" You really are a bandit, Uchiha Sasuke."

" And you are in love with me."

"Hn… Happy Birthday, darling."

The dirty glance he gave her made Sakura melt in her place. Her husband was an incredibly handsome man, and he still managed to make her fall for him every day. Their lives could be dangerous and the money offered for their heads could tempt anyone they knew to kill them, but they wouldn't have chosen to live any other way.

Perhaps, one day they can settle down and have a family.

Perhaps, they can give up on that life of crimes.

But when this happens, both of them will be buried in the dry soil of the West.


	14. Day 14- Tinder

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 14- Tinder

.

Title: Classics

.

Summary: Modern AU- Sasuke looses a bet against Naruto and now he's on a date with a girl he met on Tinder.

.

A/N: Definitely the most troublesome theme for me! When I looked at the calendar and saw " Tinder" I really felt like crying! I'm an old-fashioned girl, who never created an account on Tinder. My friends have it and my brother too, but I can't bring myself to like it or even accept it. I prefer meeting people without second intentions, and… I don't know… I just don't like the way people appear for the user to choose as many as he/ she wants. Well, this is just my opinion… And since my opinion matters for the fanfic, the characters agree with me XD I hope you enjoy it, and please, don't forget my Reviews!

.

.

.

He just couldn't believe what was happening.

He couldn't believe he had really gotten himself into that mess.

He couldn't believe he had lost a bet against his best friend.

Stupid Naruto.

It was a warm Saturday night when Uchiha Sasuke thought a person could actually die of extreme embarrassment. HIs hands were sweating, his tie seemed to be too tight and he could feel all the stares burning holes in his entire body. He could hear all the whispering, for people weren't really trying to speak in a lower tone, and even if some were offensive, the Uchiha couldn't help but agree with them.

He should have never brought that girl to that restaurant.

Unlike all the other costumers and unlike himself, the girl he had brought as his date didn't have any amount of decency. It was a fancy restaurant, where people normally wore elegant clothes and tried their best to at least seem polite around others. They kept their voices down, and they appreciated the food instead of devouring it. People were polite, but the girl sitting in front of him was just getting on his nerves.

They were definitely going to get kicked out of there.

Apart from her baggy clothes and her elbows on the table, the girl with red hair was eating her food like a starving animal. She was making noises with her mouth, the cutlery was basically being thrown against the plate and every time she opened her mouth to laugh, even the people working in the kitchen could hear her. He was trying his best to ignore such things and pay attention to her qualities, but every time she looked at him with those crazy, red eyes of hers, he just wanted to disappear behind the menu.

Oh how he wanted that whole thing to end already.

If he survived that night, never again- and he repeated, never again- would he accept that kind of bet.

He really hated that app.

Yes, the one to be blamed for all that mess, apart from his best friend, was no other than that stupid app that has been downloaded all over the world by the young ones. Tinder, as it's called, was the one thing that made him meet that girl. After loosing that suspicious bet to Uzumaki Naruto, the Uchiha had to create himself a profile on tinder. As the rules of their bet said, Sasuke would have to go out with the first girl who gave him a "like", which happened quite fast due to the Uchiha's good looks. That dark hair and those dark eyes certainly got him thousands of likes from girls that seemed to be nice and could make him enjoy that bet a little. Some of them really seemed to be nice girls, but the one destiny chose for him was certainly not one of those girls.

Thanks to now what he could call obsession, the crazy girl in front of him had been the first to hit the like button, and for what felt like the eternity, he was tied to her until the end of the night. They were trapped together, and for what he could tell, the red haired girl was enjoying every second of it. Whenever she stopped eating to look at him, Sasuke felt shivers running down his spine. She would send him a creepy look, and sooner or later, he was sure she was going to start drooling.

That girl was really scaring him. For all he knew, she could be a psychopath planning to kidnap him and take advantage of his unconscious body to do nasty things. She was crazy, and at that moment, he really wanted to run away from her.

He didn't want to be molested by her.

But who could protect him?

Thankfully, there was someone sitting just a table away from him.

"Well, Sasuke…" She burped. " Do you want to go back to my place so we can have some privacy?" The red haired girl looked at him, trying her best to form a sexy smirk with her dirty lips.

So she was really planning all that.

He had to think of a way out and he had to do it as fast as possible.

And his way had a pair of beautiful, green eyes.

" You see, I… I… I really can-"

" I think that's enough, darling. You've gone far enough."

" Uh?"

His dark pearls widened immediately as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to see her, his heart skipped a beat and he could feel his throat getting drier.

Wow.

He didn't know if it was because he had spent the entire night with the red haired freak, but seeing that girl from above certainly shook his world. Her short, pink hair was softly brushing against her blushing cheeks, and those stunning, green eyes of hers didn't take long before leaving him speechless. That voice had certainly been music to his ears, and the sweet scent coming from above was softly invading his nostrils.

What a delicious fragrance coming from a beautiful girl.

He didn't even know who she was, but at that moment, such thing didn't matter at all.

She was going to save him, he could feel it. And he was going to do anything to help her with whatever she was planning. He would do anything to get himself rid of that lunatic.

But she wouldn't simply accept their words.

" Who the hell are you? Can't you see that we're on a date?" The red haired one said, sending the pinkette a deadly glare. By the angry tone of her voice, it was possible to say she was ready to make a scandal. That girl really needed some mental help, but none of them would have anything to do with that.

" You see, dear…" The pink haired girl started, tightening her grip on his shoulder, as a sign for him to go along with her plan. " This boy here is my boyfriend. We were just teasing each other and I've realized I'm not strong enough to see him with another girl. So, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm taking him away, okay, sweetheart?"

" Aah… Of course, darling." He stood up quickly, leaving the napkin next to his plate. He started to look deep into her emerald eyes, and he could feel as if they were telling him exactly what to do.

She was really unbelievable.

" You have got to be kidding me! We are on a date! You were about to go to my place!"

" You were?" The pinkette widened her eyes, lifting one eyebrow in a confused look. Could she have made a mistake? Definitely not.

" Hn, I'm really sorry if I've caused you any trouble, but…" He started, wrapping his arm around the pinkette's waist and pulling her closer. Such thing, certainly, caught both of the ladies by surprise. " She's the woman I love and I just can't fool my heart. I'm sorry. You are a nice girl, it's just that… I'm in love."

The way his dark eyes connected to her emerald ones was so intense that the red haired girl was easily convinced by his words. Behind that look, she could tell their souls were in love with one another, and that even if she took him home, he would never look at her like that.

He would never love her like he loves that girl.

And even if she wanted to fight for that handsome boy, she knew it would be useless.

It was good while it lasted.

" Tch… you shouldn't fool girls when you already have a girlfriend."

" I know, and I'm really sorry."

" I'm sorry too." The pinkette started, offering the other girl a kind expression. " He will pay for the dinner and for a taxi, don't worry."

" Will I?"

" Yes, honey. You will."

" Hn, of course…"

" It's okay… I can pay for the cab… But the dinner is on you."

" Fair enough… Then, shall we get going, darling?"

" Yeah… Let's go, Sasuke-kun."

When he heard his name coming out of her lips, the Uchiha couldn't help but be taken to another dimension. He didn't even notice when her soft hand held his own and she pulled him towards the exit of the restaurant.

How did she know his name?

Why did she even help him out of that?

Who was that girl with pink hair?

He certainly didn't know, but he decided to find out.

As he had said he would, the Uchiha quickly paid for the dinner he barely ate. While he passed his credit card, his eyes were set on the girl with pink hair that was already waiting outside the restaurant. He could see her through the glass window, and he couldn't help but notice how entirely beautiful she is. Her body had all the right curves, as an elegant, pearl dress fell until her knees. There was a pearl necklace hugging her neck, and a dark brown tiara holding back her short bangs. She was really a stunning woman, and knew he couldn't take too long for she was about to leave. And letting her go was not something he could do. Not without his answers.

After the payment was accepted, Sasuke ran outside, and before she could enter the yellow car, he held her arm and made her turn to look at him. Their eyes met again, and before they knew, another couple took the cab she had called. He wouldn't let her escape like that. Not after saving his night.

" What are you doing? I was going to get that cab!"

" Hn, Don't worry about that. I can give you a ride."

" Do you really think I'm going to enter a stranger's car?"

" If you know my name, it means I'm not that much of a stranger, right darling?"

" Tch. Can't you just forget that?"

" No. Now let's go. You'll explain everything to me on the way."

And without giving her any alternative, the boy waited for her to follow him to his car. There was a pout decorating her lips, but he couldn't care less about that. He opened the door for her, and when she had finally settled herself, he went to sit in his own place. Quickly, he turned on the vehicle, and they exited the restaurant's parking lot, following the address she had set on the GPS. Sasuke was about to take her home. And he was definitely going to take the longest way.

" So, do you mind telling me what happened back then?"

" Well, a lot happened back then, so-"

" You know what I mean."

" Hn." She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting a little more.

That girl had to be kidding him.

" Tch." He sighed. " Could you at least tell me who you are?"

She finally turned her green eyes to look at him, watching as he was focused on the road. She saw how beautiful those eyes of his are, and couldn't help but notice the white and red fan hanging on the rearview. His muscles were slightly showing when he turned the wheel, and for a reason she couldn't quite explain, the girl found that very attractive.

Perhaps she could be nice to that hot stranger.

" My name is Haruno Sakura… Naruto's friend."

" What!?" He looked at her for a second, with shock spread all over his face. " So the dobe has something to do with it?"

" Well… Kind of."

" Hn. Explain."

He stopped the car when the red light appeared, and not wasting any time, the Uchiha turned his dark pearls to look at her. It was clear that he wanted the truth, and due to the intensity of his eyes, the girl decided to tell him. There was something in his orbs that just made lying an impossible task for her.

" You see…" She took a deep breath, and sighed before scratching the back of her neck. " Naruto asked me to stop by to see if you were actually paying the bet. At first, everything was fine, but even if he told me not to get involved, I felt really bad for you… That girl was getting on my nerves and then I decided to help. Shouldn't I have done that?"

By the cute and apologetical way her voice came out, and by the stunning way her emeralds combined with the green shine from the traffic light, Sasuke had no doubt that she was telling the truth. Even if he didn't really know her, there was no way she could be lying to him after everything she did. She saved him from that crazy girl even if she wasn't supposed to interfere.

She saved his night, and yet, there she was, asking him if what she did was wrong.

What an annoying girl he had found.

After some seconds of silence when their eyes were connected, the sudden sound of a horn coming from behind destroyed their peaceful atmosphere and the Uchiha promptly started to move. He changed the march, and only after 30 seconds, a relieved chuckle escaped his lips, breaking the tension that had set in between them. At first, Sakura didn't understand why he was laughing, but when she saw the smile that had appeared on his lips, the pinkette could feel her cheeks growing redder.

Wow.

" W-Why are you laughing, Sasuke?!"

" Because you're still asking if you should have done that!" He chuckled more, wiping some tears that almost fell from his eyes.

" I don't get it! If you were so happy with her, why-"

" Thank you."

" Uh?" Her heart skipped a beat, as she looked at his new, calmer expression.

" You really saved me back then. That girl was insane. I should have never made that bet with Naruto."

" Well… At least he could have chosen a better girl for his friend. Where did you guys find her anyway?"

" Tinder."

" What!?"

The indignation in her voice made his eyes widen at the same time. His throat went dry, and suddenly, he found himself speechless.

What was her problem with Tinder? It was not like he was a fan of the app, but her reaction was just too intense and too natural for it to be nothing. She certainly had a huge problem with that thing, and at that moment, Sasuke really wanted to know why. And even if it was none of his business, he figured he had the right to know after she had claimed to be his girlfriend in the middle of a full restaurant.

" What's wrong, Sakura? Don't you like the app?"

" Like the app…? You have got to be kidding me."

" I don't understand why you're so angry."

" Tch, I could never imagine a guy like you would actually have a profile on Tinder."

" A guy like me?" He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't even know to say such thing. "What's your problem with Tinder?"

" Everything! The whole thing is just infuriating!"

" Explain yourself."

" It's just… People shouldn't start a relationship like that. People shouldn't pick one another for their looks… It's like buying meat at the super-market- shannarou!"

" Hn, You have a point."

" Of course I do! I mean, people should meet in unique ways… They should give time for them to actually know each other before taking the next step and not skipping the whole beginning. It's the start of everything, right? Meeting someone should be special… Should be more personal. It's the encounter of two lives, damn it!"

The way she changed her expression from angry to soft was almost as intense as the words that were coming out of her mouth. As the time around him seemed to have stopped and the sound of her words slowly faded, the Uchiha allowed all the things she had said sink in his thoughts.

Unique

Personal

The encounter of two lives.

The meaning behind all of those words is the exact thing the new generation should learn about. Meeting new people really is a big deal, for one day, you'll meet someone with whom you will spend the rest of your days.

Someday, you'll meet the one you love.

And treating it so casually is one of people's biggest mistakes nowadays.

Hauro Sakura was right about Tinder. She was right about the importance of beginnings, and she was also right about the human made hamburgers.

She was right about it all, and seeing such a beautiful, smart girl putting all her feelings in her arguments was certainly attractive. She is a girl worth knowing, and even if she wasn't aware of that, Sakura is the real girl that society lacks. Her ideals, her argument, her honesty and her spontaneity are the most beautiful things about her.

Meeting that girl with pink hair had certainly been special.

And Tinder won't ever find a girl like her.

Too bad they had already reached their destination.

" … I mean, the only good thing about Tinder is that you can eat for free."

" I'm glad we met."

"Uh?" Her cheeks turned red, and suddenly her heart skipped a beat. What was that for?

" Hn." He parked the car in front of her house, and looked deep into her eyes. His elbow was resting on her seat, and at that moment, he simply appreciated the cute color of her cheeks. " I'm glad there is someone else who thinks like me around."

" Oh, really? If you think like that, then why did you go out with a girl from tinder?"

" Because that was a part of the bet as well. Ask your friend and he will tell you everything."

" Tch." She massaged her temples, sighing right after. " Talking about Naruto, what am I supposed to tell him about your date? I can't tell him I pulled you out of the restaurant."

" Just make something up… He will believe anything you say."

" Uhm… Should I tell him you liked her? Should I tell him you held her hand and then you kis-"

Haruno Sakura never got the chance to finish her sentence.

In a smooth move, the Uchiha pulled her closer by the back of her neck, and softly, planted a chaste kiss on her lips. At first, the girl was shocked, but when he rubbed his thumb on her nape, Sakura simply melted in his kiss. His lips were soft, his scent was inebriating and even if she had just met him, something in her heart was telling her that they were about to begin something unbelievably beautiful.

They would begin something real.

And that kiss was the biggest proof of that.

Their lips remained together for almost a full minute before they parted. His eyes were half closed, and his hot breath was tickling her nose. Their eyes were connected, and after some moments of silence, the girl decided to open the door of his car. The light turned on, but she didn't dare move from that seat.

They still had to decide what she would tell the blonde, right?

" Tell him I've had a great night with the girl I met… Tell him I drove her home and that I kissed her goodbye."

" S-Should I tell him you'll see her again?"

" Yeah…" He smiled, tucking a lock of her pink hair behind her ear. "Tell him I'll see her soon."

" Then it's a match."


	15. Day 15- Take a Break

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 15- Take a Break

.

Title: A Very Caring Husband

.

Summary: It's Sasuke's day off, and while he's having lunch with Naruto, he listens to something that makes him loose his appetite. Why the hell are naked men in his wife's office!?

.

A/N: I had this idea a long time ago and I really wanted to write it for the month! Originally, it would be an M Rated fic, but I figured it would be a lot funnier this way! For those of you who love a jealous Sasuke, get ready for him… He's gonna show his wife a different side of him XD I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me a Review!

.

.

.

" Teuchi-ojii! Another bowl-ttebayo!"

Lunch time with Naruto could be incredibly annoying depending on how hungry the future Hokage was. His voice screaming for the fourth time that day was starting to piss the former avenger off, and for a moment, he started to regret accepting his friend's invitation. The strong smell of food impregnating his soul, the loud conversations and the loud-mouthed blonde were leaving the Uchiha incredibly irritated, and for a moment, he started to miss the peace of the woods.

Being back home was not what he had expected.

He should have stayed home with his daughter.

That Ino…

Yes, if not for the Yamanaka girl's sudden aunt-ish wishes, all that annoyance would have been avoided. Sasuke would be home, taking care of his baby princess while Sakura worked, and they would be having a great father-daughter time. They were supposed to be having an amazing afternoon, but instead, there he was, having lunch with Naruto and listening to how loud Boruto had burped the other day.

What a mature conversation, Sasuke thought, sighing.

Oh, how he wanted to be with his family. His wife should have probably returned home already, for she had told him there were just some routine exams waiting for her at the hospital, and due to the pinkette's impeccable skills, chances were that she was already waiting for him with Sarada in her arms. His family should be waiting for him already. And while the blonde devoured another bowl of ramen, Sasuke couldn't help but be taken back by his memories.

A wife, a daughter, a home and a family… He has it all again. Of course it is not the same, but it doesn't mean it is any less important. Seeing that former annoying girl proudly wearing his family's crest on her back makes his heart skip a beat every single day of their lives. Listening to people calling her Uchiha Sakura and just imagining her patients calling her Doctor Uchiha makes a proud feeling spread around his body and almost immediately, a smirk can be seen on his lips. He is the one responsible for the change, he knows. He was the one who made her an Uchiha, and it's thanks to him that they are a part of the same family now.

He is the one responsible for all of those things.

But she is the one to be blamed for all the rest.

All her love, all her words and all her annoyance made her the only woman in the world capable of staying by his side. Her stubbornness and her monstrous strength gave her enough power to break the walls he had built around himself, and she alone was able to awake that feeling he had once locked inside his chest. He learned to love again, and of course all his love was given to her, the one and only woman that could ever hold his heart. The woman that became his wife, and the woman who gave him a beautiful and perfect daughter.

His wife is certainly the love of his life, and he would never doubt her.

He trusts her with his own life.

But it doesn't mean he can let her do whatever she wants with anyone, right?

He is Uchiha Sasuke, after all. A very protective husband.

And as soon as he heard the name of his beloved wife coming from one of the tables, his senses were alert.

It was his wife they were talking about, right?

" Doctor Sakura is really sweet, isn't she?" A manly voice started, catching the Uhciha's ears.

" Yeah… I could let her examine me all day if she wanted." Another answered in a cocky tone, making Sasuke's hand clench in annoyance.

A vein popped on his forehead, as all his attention was set on that conversation. Anger was building up inside his body, and if not for his self-control, the whole place would be on fire. That was just a comment, after all. They wouldn't go any further, right?

Wrong.

" You know she's a married woman, don't you?"

" Pff… As if I care about it. Her husband should be the one worried about me." That cocky tone returned, pissing the Sharingan holder even more.

That guy…

" You know she's married to the Uchiha, don't you?"

" Still, I don't care. I'm not afraid of that guy."

" Oh, really?"

A hand suddenly was placed over that stranger's shoulder, and the strong grip on it made him stop talking about the pink haired medic. His friend who was sitting in front of him held a terrified expression on his face, and suddenly, it became hard to breath. His shoulder was starting to feel hot, and for a moment, the ninja was afraid to look up.

And he was right to be.

Towering over the gennin's body was no other than the husband of the said medic. His dark eyes were sending him a deadly glare, and there was something telling that young ninja that his life was about to end.

He was definitely afraid of the Uchiha.

" U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke…" His voice was trembling, as his body remained frozen in the chair.

"Hn, I couldn't help but listen to you talk. What was it that you were saying about my wife?!"

" I-I… I-I was just…"

" You were just…?"

" I-I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

" You're sorry? That's all? After what you've said, don't just think it will all be okay, you bastard. I am going to ki-"

" OI, Sasuke! Let him go-ttebayo." The blonde finally appeared, crossing his arms next to his best friend. At last, someone had appeared to save those gennin from the anger of a jealous husband.

" Naruto?"

"Naruto-senpai?"

" Tch… You two get out of here, will you? And you better stop talking about Sakura-chan like that."

" What!?" The Uchiha widened his eyes, loosening the grip on that boy's shoulder. What was Naruto thinking? He couldn't let them go like that!

" H-Hai, senpai!"

" Wait! I still haven't finished with-"

And before the Uchiha could even conclude his threat, both of the gennin disappeared from his view. To say he was simply pissed was not even close to define his real feelings, and the future Hokage knew that the chances of the Susanoo appearing were incredibly high.

Uchiha Sasuke was mad. And since his targets had escaped, the raven haired man would have to take out all his anger in one, single man.

Naruto should have never let those two go.

" Why the hell did you let them go, Dobe?!"

" Tch, you were going to kill them, Sasuke! That's why-ttebayo!"

" Hn, they deserved it!"

" People don't deserve to die because they state the obvious, you jerk! You have to face the fact that your wife is a hot woman, and more than half of the men in the village would kill to have her."

" You're not helping, Dobe!"

" I'm not trying to, Teme! Seriously, you have to control your jealousy-ttebayo. Or else every time a guy gets naked in front of her, you'll destroy the entire village."

" A naked guy? Did that guy get naked in front of Sakura?"

" You are impossible, Teme…" Naruto sighed. Perhaps, it was time for him to explain the Uchiha what happened during a medical examination. " She's a medic. She has to see people naked in order to make sure they're fine. That's a medical examination, Sasuke. It happened to me and it will happen to everyone else-ttebayo."

" Wait… So you're telling me that my wife was alone in an office with that guy naked?"

" Yeah, she probably stood there with more than just one, you bastard. It's her job."

Silence suddenly took over his world as the Uzumaki's words slowly sunk in. Sasuke's expression went blank for a couple of seconds, as his mind was trying to understand the meaning behind all that new information. So his wife was at the hospital, taking care of the gennin's medical exams, and for that, they all had to get naked in front of her at the same time.

So she was alone in a male harem composed of a bunch of horny, naked teenagers.

He was definitely going to kill all the gennin of the Leaf.

It didn't take long before the Uchiha snapped, and a furious expression took over his face. Without hesitating, Sasuke clenched his fist and started to leave the restaurant and his best friend behind. Even if Naruto tried to hold him back, and call out his name to pay for their lunch, nothing would stop him at that moment. His eyes were bloodthirsty and revenge was the only thing on his mind at that moment. He was not going to forgive anyone who had dared to take advantage of his wife's naive heart, and he was not going to forgive her for not punching their lives out of their bodies.

It was time for them to talk. And chances were that people would lose their lives because of that one, jealous Uchiha.

They shouldn't have messed with his wife.

* * *

Being back home was definitely not what Uchiha Sakura was expecting.

After an entire morning spent examining hundreds of gennin and after listening to all kinds of complaints from random medics about the way she conduced the exams, the pinkette could say for sure that she missed the woods. Even if being with Naruto and her friends was, indeed, fun; and even if Konoha was a better place to raise Sarada, the time she spent traveling with her husband was definitely the best time of her life.

But it's not like she can't avoid the cruel reality forever, right?

Yes, and now that she was still trapped inside an office, with a pile of paper by her side, Sakura feels the weight of her responsibilities over her shoulders. Being the best medic ninja in the world has its disadvantages too. Free time is no longer something certain in her life, and spending an entire weekend without any emergency is basically impossible. Even during the times of peace, people still need medical help. And most of the times, people just can't afford waiting for her to finish her family moments. Soon, she knows that, if she doesn't do anything, Sarada will be a big girl, and she won't need her mama anymore. Soon, her little baby won't even recognize her, and it will all be her fault.

Soon, Sarada will be a rebel teenager who only cares about her papa, for he is the only one who spends the day by her side.

Sakura certainly envies her husband.

But- damn it- if not for Sasuke, her life with her baby will be chaos.

"Tch."

She sighed, running her fingers across her short, pink locks. Her husband, she knew, was holding on back at their home, and she could never thank him enough for that. Even if he was also Sarada's father, he was not obligated to face everything alone and still be such caring and kind husband like he always is. He is an amazing man, and Sakura certainly needed a day off to spend some time with him to show him how much she appreciates his gestures. She needed to take a break to show him her love, for they hadn't been together as a couple ever since they returned to the village. She missed his kisses and his touch, and she missed the way she would wake up to see that serene expression on his face after a night of love.

Uchiha Sakura certainly missed her husband.

Luckily, for her, the distance between them was about to get shorter.

But their time together was not going to be like what she had planned.

It was just some seconds after she felt his strong chakra coming through the hallway that the door was slammed open. Sakura stood up from her chair with a confused look, as all she could see in his face was anger. There was something wrong with her husband, and something was telling her that she was about to find out what.

That silly Uchiha.

" Sasuke-kun! What's wrong!? Did something ha-"

" Where are they?" He said, scanning the entire place with his murdering eyes.

" They? Who are you talking about?" She lifted an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Don't play dumb, Sakura! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He screamed, looking under her desk and under some boxes that were placed near the window.

" Eh? Are you insane? I have no idea of what you're talking about!" She glared at him, approaching her husband as he lifted the carpet.

" Of course you do!" He turned to her, sending her an equally deadly glare. " You are a married woman, Sakura. How could you allow such indecency in your office!?"

" What the hell are you talking about?! No indecency happened here!"

" Of course it did! You were here with a lot of naked men! I know it all!"

" Naked men?"

Her expression went blank for a moment, as the male Uchiha continued to look for undressed men around her office. Her head was a mess for she just couldn't understand how her husband had connected those imaginary dots.

How on earth had he arrived to such conclusion?

His words, no matter how many times she tried to analyze, just didn't make any sense. No man had been naked in her office. Of course, there were a lot of men there during the medical examinations, but none of them had taken all their clothes off. She would have definitely smacked some heads if such thing had happened, for sure. He knew she doesn't tolerate such things, then why was he so sure there had been naked men around her for the entire morning?

Oh… Naruto.

Yes, that idiot had to be the one behind that. For she knew Tsunade once made him take off all his clothes because of a problem in his butt, the blonde probably thought everyone had to be examined like that.

Of course... That could only be it, she thought.

Why is it that every time Sasuke is mad, Naruto is the one behind it?

She was definitely going to punch him really hard for teasing her husband like that next time she sees that obfuscating orange of his clothes.

But for the moment, she knew she had to calm Sasuke down before her entire office was brought down by his Susanoo.

" Sasuke-kun, I-"

" Oh, don't you 'Sasuke-kun' me! You know what you did was wrong!"

" But I didn't do anything!"

" Yes, you did! Damn it, Sakura… You're a mother!"

" And what does it have to do with this?"

" You should respect our daughter! You should respect yourself! Tch, you owe me respect! I am your husband."

" You…" She puffed her cheeks, feeling her patience disappearing. He should not have said that.

" Hn, you are an Uchiha now. You shouldn't act so recklessly anymore."

" Are you really telling me what to do, Uchiha Sasuke?" She glared at him, completely forgetting what she had planned before.

" As your husband, I am." He glared back, and it was only after he saw flames in her eyes that he realized that her temper had burned out.

Perhaps he had gone too far.

" No one tells me what to do…" The tone of her voice changed into a creepy one, and he could feel goose bumps traveling down his spine. " I was going to give you an explanation about what's happening right now, but if you prefer believing Naruto instead of me, then feel free to do so!" She turned around, heading to the door. If she only could see his shocked face when he saw her walking away, the pinkette would have felt a certain proudness growing inside her chest.

She would never let him talk to her like that.

Especially when he was wrong.

" Sakura… Y-You still own me an explanation."

" And I was willing to give you one until you started saying those stupid things."

" Hn, I'm listening now."

" But I don't want to talk now. So if you're gonna keep accusing me of something I didn't do, then you should just leave my office, Sasuke!" She stopped in front of the door, motioning for him to leave.

By the look in her eyes, he could tell she was not joking at all. By the way those emerald orbs of hers were set on flames, he could tell she was not going to tolerate his words anymore. Perhaps, he owed her some apologies. However, he still wanted her explanation.

" Hn, fine… I may have lost my mind."

" You think?"

" Tch, Could you please tell me what happened here?!"

" Now that you're asking politely." She smirked, closing the door behind her. " First of all, there were no naked men in my office during the medic examinations. People don't get naked while doing it, you silly."

" No? Then how do you examine them?"

" They stay on their underwear all the time." She sighed. " Naruto probably told you people stay naked because he once had to take off his clothes because of an abnormality in his butt."

" And did you see him naked?"

" God, no! Tsunade-sama had this pleasure." She chuckled, as she saw him calming down. Her office was safe for now, she thought.

" Hn, so you didn't see any naked man today?"

" Nope."

" And didn't any man try anything suspicious?"

" Nope. Hn, unfortunately, I only have eyes for you, darling."

" Not funny."

As a pout grew on his face, the pinkette couldn't help but allow a chuckle to escape her lips. She knew her husband could be quite possessive sometimes, and even if it could be troublesome to hold him back, she couldn't stop her heart from feeling happy about it. That jealousy of his meant he wanted to protect her, and it meant he was afraid to lose her to another man.

That jealousy meant he cared.

And even if it irritated her sometimes, deep inside she liked to see him like that. She knew it didn't mean he didn't trust her or anything like that, for she could tell that sometimes he still feels insecure about deserving her feelings and their family. She understands what he has gone through, and for that, she accepts those kind of reactions from him every now and then.

But doesn't he know she will never love another man?

What a jelly husband she has.

And you bet that seeing him like that was turning her on more than she could have ever imagined.

Oh, that Uchiha…

" Hn, Sorry for doing this. It's just that sometimes I get-"

"Jealous?" She smirked, and he glared at her.

" Tch, Overprotective."

" I know."

" Then I better let you go back to work, right?"

"Actually…" She locked the door behind her, offering him a cocky smirk that he knew exactly what it meant. " I was about to take a break."

Perhaps taking a break from work wouldn't kill her, right?

" Sakura?"

" You see… There were no naked men here, Sasuke-kun... But If you want to be the first..."

Oh, that wife of his.


	16. Day 16- Cards Against Humanity

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 16- Cards Against Humanity

.

Title: The Best Prize

.

Summary: There is a beneficent festival happening in Konoha, and team 7 is helping as they can. Who would have thought that they would be able to earn that much money with a single event?!

.

A/N: At first, I really had no idea of what to write for this theme… I've spent weeks trying to figure it out, and now I think I've finally found something interesting to do with it! I'll try my best to make you laugh with this one, so… I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to tell me your opinion! Leave me a Review and make an author happy XD

.

.

.

Happiness had, at last, taken over Konoha.

People were laughing, kids were playing and the entire atmosphere surrounding the village was lighter than a feather. With the scars of the war slowly fading from people's hearts, it was possible to say that peace was ruling the ninja world and changing, for once and for all, that corrupt and selfish system that had caused so much trouble and so many deaths over the centuries. Nations were now united in favor of humanity and people now celebrated life. The life they still had ahead of them, and the life that had been lost during the war. Neither what they did nor their names would ever get lost in time, and in order to make sure that happened, the ninjas all over the great nations were working together, preserving the legacy of those whose lives were lost.

They were protecting the future they fought to save.

They were protecting the children who would inherit their present.

That celebration was for them. For the ones whose futures were affected by the mistakes of a distant past.

It was no secret to anyone that the war had destroyed more than just that empty field where the final battle had taken place. When the divine tree spread its roots all over the world, many houses and institutions were destroyed, leaving many people in terrible conditions. Financial crises affected minor traders, families were left on the streets and children- oh those poor, little human beings… Those were the ones who suffered the most from the consequences of that unnatural disaster. And it was because of them that ninjas from all over the world are once again united to save their lives.

All over the nations, the war heroes were combining their brains in order to raise money to help those affected by the battles. From donations to working campaigns, everyone was trying their best to help those in need, and Konoha's ninjas were no different. Together and led by the blonde Uzumaki, all of them got together to prepare a huge fair, full of all kinds of events and filled with entertaining activities for everyone who wanted to join. Food, dances and games were bringing a lot of people together, and with each, new smile in Konoha, another one was born in a near future.

Happiness had, indeed, taken over Konoha.

With people from all the nations walking around the village, and with everyone united as a single village, the world was, finally, celebrating the victory of humanity. It was celebrating life.

It was celebrating Love.

And at the end of that wonderful day, it was possible to see an exhausted satisfaction spread on the faces of all of those involved in that beautiful initiative.

More than anyone who had helped organizing that event, Haruno Sakura, for being a medic and the now responsible for the pediatric section of the hospital, was the one who was most involved with those kids. She could see how damaged they were and how fragile were their mental conditions. She knew most of them had lost their dreams and their innocence because of the war, and bringing those things back was her top priority at that moment, for she knew what happened to those who lost their way into the darkness.

Oh, she knew it too well, and because of that, she knew they needed help. Any help from anyone.

And that was exactly what she was doing. Getting help.

Even if it was not much, the pinkette knew that what she was doing was, at least, a good way to start. Setting an arm wrestling tent in the middle of the fair ended up being more lucrative than she could have ever imagined. Ninjas from all classes and men from all shapes tried to win against that cute, little girl, but as expected, none of them were able to defeat her. None of them were able to win against the strongest ninja in the world, and they were actually okay after repeating such thing to themselves a few times. She had a monstrous strength, after all. However, just because she had it, it didn't mean she used it against those people.

Where would the fun be if she used her chakra, right?

The only time of that day Sakura actually infused her chakra was when her master showed up and accepted her challenge. It was a hard battle against those strong women, and their arms kept wrestling for some good thirty minutes, until the Haruno girl allowed her famous 'SHANNAROU' out, taking down her master and destroying the rock she was using as an arena. Those two really have no limits. And because of that, and because of their irreparable damage on the tent, there she was now, picking everything up and getting ready to go home. It was not like she would have time to go after another rock, right? It was time to reunite with her friends, and one of them was already there, waiting for her.

But Sasuke was not just a friend, was he?

With those dark pearls and that characteristic, stoic face of his, the Uchiha was slowly approaching her. His bandaged hand was holding a bottle of water, as the long sleeve of his shirt hid his missing part. After almost 3 months after the war, she was happy to see her teammate finally getting used to the village he used to call home. Even if it was still hard for him to accept some things, Sakura could tell that his soul was in peace. And as long as he's happy, she will be fine.

As long as she can see him every day, she will be more than simply fine.

" Having fun around, stranger?" She smiled at him, lifting a teasing eyebrow as she finished packing some of her stuff.

" Hn. I wouldn't call it fun." He stopped in front of her, showing off his calm and cool personality. His dark hair was covering half of his face now, for the vision of the Rinnegan still didn't please him. A mysterious aura was still around him, but the pinkette knew that was also a part of his irresistible charm.

Oh, that Uchiha.

" Did you try any of the attractions?"

" It's still not easy to play games with only one arm."

" Do you feel any pain or something like that?"

" No. It's just different, I guess."

" I can imagine it is…" She placed a box full of things over the small table of her tent, releasing a relieved sigh. There was a satisfied smile on her lips, and she didn't hide the gleam in those green eyes of hers as she looked at him. " Well, did you at least find anything good around?"

" Hn." He handled her the bottle of water, as the right corner of his lips twitched upwards. His eyes were set on her, and for a moment, it was possible to see a certain happiness on his face. " You can say I did."

As she responded to his smile with a similar one, and as she accepted his refreshing offer, the Haruno girl couldn't help but feel her chest getting warmer. After all they went through, and after all their scars, knowing they could both share simple moments like that certainly made the pinkette happy.

Knowing they were finally able to be feel comfortable around each other made her feel that all those years of chasing had been worth it in the end, for at last, she had her Sasuke-kun back. He was there, they were talking normally and that felt just like she's always dreamed it would be. She was not an annoying fangirl anymore, and he was not the almighty Uchiha Sasuke every girl fawned over anymore. They were war heroes, and most of all, they were an essential part of each other's lives. And if that wasn't enough for them to at least treat one another a bottle of water, then all that time and all their sacrifices had been wasted for nothing.

But judging by the way they looked at each other, oh, their time had certainly meant something.

" Thank you, Sasuke-kun… I really needed this."

" It's okay… Did anyone win in the end?"

" Nope… There is no one around this village that can beat me- shannarou!"

"Tch." He sighed. " Are you sure you're doing it for the kids?"

" Of course I am! I'm helping them, while having some fun… Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Not really, but… Hn, you're as competitive as Naruto. I think you two have spent too much time together."

" Well, and whose fault was that?" She smirked, teasing him with those green eyes of hers.

" You have a point. Maybe next time I'll take you with me instead."

After hearing his words, Sakura couldn't just ignore the meaning behind them. Her eyes widened for a moment, and her cheeks grew redder as the silent seconds went on. She could see how his words had also made him uncomfortable, for the tips of his ears were also growing pink. That was certainly a rare scene to be seen, and at that moment, even if she was as embarrassed as he was, the pinkette couldn't hold back the sincere chuckle that came from inside.

That silly boy… Who did he think he was to steal the idea of a twelve-years old girl? The love of her life?

Yeah, pretty much.

But that was not the time for them to worry about that, right? It was time for them to have fun, and that was exactly what they were going to do. Their plans could wait a little longer.

" I'll remember your words, Sasuke-kun… But right now, we have some other things to do, and for that, we will have to go after Naruto." She held the box, smiling at him, as she took the first step towards a new path. " Next time, you can save me from Naruto."

He watched that beautiful smile of hers walking forward, and not even the almighty Uchiha could hold back the satisfaction in his expression as he started to follow her.

That girl really is something...

" Hn. Lets go after him then."

And so, while chatting and chuckling, both of them crossed the entire fair. It didn't take long for him to get the box from her hands, and it took even less for her to get it back before he dropped it on the floor. That stupid arm, he thought. Still, just because he couldn't hold a simple box, it didn't mean Uchiha Sasuke was no longer a gentleman. His eyes were on her the whole time, and even if he didn't talk as much as she did, it was possible to say he was paying attention to every single word she said. He was certainly enjoying their talk, and those moments alone had made the entire festival something fun for him.

Her presence around, he noticed, made everything better.

Perhaps, one day, he will really have to save her from that village.

But on that day, he would definitely have to save her from Naruto.

After some good minutes walking, the duo finally arrived at the tent where the Uzumaki was coordinating his activity. For he had to live up for his title of the loudmouth ninja of Konoha, the blonde was organizing a raffle in order to gain some money. At first, he had been using Sai's drawings as prizes, and many people were interested in them. From animals to caricatures, the artist was putting all of himself in his work, but just took the blonde Yamanaka to show up and erase his motivation. Ino was definitely his inspiring muse, and he did't think twice before leaving Naruto behind. He had helped a lot already, and since the fair was at its end, it was acceptable to think that the future Hokage could handle things alone.

Turned out he couldn't.

When Sasuke and Sakura entered the tent from behind, they saw as their best friend was almost being eaten alive by the villagers. Tons of people were complaining because, for what the ninjas could hear, Naruto had sold the tickets promising a huge prize for the last winner of the night, but without Sai, he really had no huge prize at all to offer. It was almost time for the game, and soon, both Sasuke and Sakura knew the idiot would be using his own clothes as prizes.

Naruto is really hopeless.

And as his friends allowed a defeated sigh to escape their mouthes, they knew they would have to help the blonde somehow. They would have to find a good prize to calm all those people down. They had to find something. And without knowing, they had just brought the best prize of the entire village to the tent.

Oh, the pinkette would definitely kill him after that.

" Naruto! What the hell did you promise these people?" The girl said, pulling her friend from the claws of an old lady.

" Sakura-chan!" His blue eyes widened, and it was as if he could see an angelical light around the girl.

" You can't do anything right, can you, Dobe?" The Uchiha said, trying to calm down the people with his own, harsh words and cold eyes.

" Shut up, Teme!"

" Naruto!" She smacked his head, making sure his attention was on her.

" Ouch!" He caressed the hurt area, not knowing exactly why she had hit him at that moment. " Why did you hit me!?"

" Tch, just tell us what we can do to help you get out of this mess."

" You wanna help, Sakura-chan?"

" I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't, you idiot!"

" Uhm.. Since you're offering."

" Yeah, I- Wait, what are you going to-?!"

" Ladies and Gentlemen! I finally have your prize-ttebayo!"

The blonde returned to the front line, using a microphone to make his already loud voice louder. There was a grin playing on his lips, and when he looked at his pink haired friend one last time, the girl knew she should have let that old lady kill him.

Sakura should have definitely punched him harder.

" Wait, Naruto. What will you-"

" The winner of the game will win a free, romantic dinner at Ichiraku with the one and only Haruno Sakura-chan!"

" What!?" Both the Haruno and the Uchiha widened their eyes in indignation as soon as her name left the blonde's mouth.

What on earth was he thinking!?

"Buy your tickets while you still can-ttebayo!"

" Naruto, you idiot! I'm going to kill you!" She pulled him closer by the collar, glaring at him.

It was possible to tell that Sakura was about to kill him, for her eyes were bloodthirsty. Naruto could feel her murdering wishes, and if the girl's anger wasn't enough, standing right behind her, was no one other than Uchiha Sasuke. His eyes were sending him an even more dangerous glare, for his sharingan was activated, and even if they had agreed not to try to kill one another again, the Uzumaki could easily say his best friend didn't care about those words anymore.

It was Haruno Sakura they were talking about, and the blonde knew how overprotective Sasuke is over her. Ever since they were kids, the Uchiha has treated her with that kind of care, and now that they were a little older, things were no different. More than anyone, Naruto knows how affectionally the raven haired boy looks at her, and even if he's a little distracted sometimes, it's impossible not to notice how much Sasuke likes her.

Yes, Naruto knows his best friend feels something for the pinkette, and now that he has moved on from his childish crush, the blonde truly wants them to be happy together. They both deserve it, and he can't wait to see them going on dates around the village.

He can't wait for the day when he will see that Teme admitting his feelings.

But that day will have to wait a little longer. He needed his prize, after all.

" Wait, Sakura-chan! You have to understand-ttebayo!"

" Understand what? I'm not going out on a date with a random person, Naruto!"

" But what about the kids!?"

" You know very well this won't help the kids at all! People won't buy a single ticket and I'll become the village's laughing stock!"

" This isn't true, Sakura-chan! People will come! You have to do it-ttebayo! I-" Naruto started, but he was quickly cut by the Uchiha snatching him from her hands.

" No, she doesn't! You can't simply offer people for money, you moron! She's a free person, and you won't sell her like that!"

" I-Im not selling her, you bastard! It's just a rent-ttebayo!" Naruto glared at his friend, ready to raise his fist.

" You idiot! I should sell you instead!" Sasuke glared back, clearly accepting his friend's fighting invitation.

" Eh… Boys, can you give me a hand here?" Sakura started, with an apprehensive tone ruling her voice.

" Maybe I should sell you, Teme! Though I doubt someone will want you and your grumpy face!"

" Hn, I would get a lot more money than you, Dobe!"

" As if, Teme!"

" Naruto… Sasuke-kun…." She continued, as the volume on the background only rose.

" Do you wanna bet, Naruto?!"

" Bring it on, Sasuke!"

" Boys!" She finally screamed, making both of the armless ninjas look at her. And when they did, their eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Not even all Sai's drawing together had gathered so many bills like that.

Standing behind the pinkette, a horde of people could be seen with tons of bills being held over their heads. Men, women and children were pushing each other in order to reach the front of the tent and buy the precious chance to go out with the most popular ninja of the Leaf. It was true that Sakura was one of the most desired girls of Konoha before the war, but once she came home as a heroine, her popularity reached unimaginable levels. Women admire her, kids want to be like her, and all the men around would kill to have her.

Yes, Haruno Sakura has certainly become Konoha's sweetheart.

Telling all those people the blonde's words were just a joke would be incredibly troublesome. However, she couldn't fool them with that lie, right?

But… What if that wasn't a lie?

" Please! I want a ticket!"

" Me too! Sakura-san! I want to go out with you!"

" Oh my god! Can I hold your hand!"

" Stay away from her, you freak!" The Uchiha finally said, standing in between the girl and the guy who was trying to touch her.

" Sakura-chan! Look at all the money we're gonna get for the kids!"

" Naruto… T-This is impossible…"

" You're a war hero! People love you!"

" But, Naruto, I-"

" No buts-ttebayo! Think of how the kids will be happy! Besides, you said you would help!"

" I know I said that…"

" So don't ruin everything, Sakura-chan! It's just a dinner and nothing more!"

"Oi, Naruto!" The Uchiha finally returned, incredibly mad at his best friend. " Don't you dare use the kids against her! You don't have to do it, Sakura. Let's leave this idiot and get out of here."

" Shut up, Teme! Let her decide."

"Hn, fine! So, what will it be, Sakura?"

" Yeah! Will you help the kids, Sakura-chan?"

" Dobe, you-"

" Sasuke-kun!"

" Eh?"

It just took the Uchiha one look at the girl to know what she had decided. Her trembling hands, her rapid breathing and the way she was nervously biting her lower lip gave in what was inside her mind.

That bastard had really made it.

Anyone who saw her at that moment could easily tell she had fallen for that guilty feeling the blonde had brought on her. It was obvious that she didn't want to be a part of that game, but if that was really a good way to help the children, how could she say no, right? All money they could raise would be accepted, and even if that whole thing was something she would normally not accept, she could not say no to the kids.

She could not say no to Naruto.

Unfortunately, she would have to say no to the Uchiha. And he knew there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

" Sakura, you don't have to do this… You have raised enough money already."

" Sasuke-kun… I can't- I… I have to do this. They need all the help they can get. They're just kids."

" Tch, but you shouldn't have to pay for this alone. It's not fair."

" I know… I know, but… It will be just ramen, right? It can't be that bad." She smiled weakly, trying to convince herself that it would be okay.

" … Are you sure?"

" Yeah… It will be okay… Besides, the winner can't be that much of a terrible person, right?"

" Hn, if you say so…"

" Trust me… It'll be okay…. Go on, Naruto… Give them the tickets already."

" Okay-ttebayo!"

And so, as the blonde recoiled the money with his shadow clones and gave people their tickets, the Uchiha watched as the girl got even more nervous as the time went by. She paid attention to every single person who bought the tickets, and to everyone who sent her a weird look. Some of them certainly sent some chills down her spine, and even if she tried to smile at them, Sasuke could see how bothered she was by that. The pinkette was feeling like a piece of meat at that exact moment, and even if she was doing it for a good cause, he knew she wasn't happy at all while doing that.

She was anxious and uncomfortable, and he just couldn't keep watching her suffering without doing anything. He would have to help her. Somehow, he would have to do something to protect that war hero.

The time came when all the tickets were bought and the raffle was about to begin. Sakura couldn't stop playing with her fingers, as the idiot blonde was cheerfully mixing the papers. His hand was swimming around that sea of numbers, and she knew that as soon as it returned to the surface, her fate would be sealed.

Once his hand felt the need for air, she would no longer be able to go back.

And after some painful minutes, his fingers finally chose the winner.

Oh, and what a winner.

" And the winner is… Number 2307!"

A depressing wave filled the entire plaza where they were, as the voices were expressing deep sadness. Her green eyes were looking for the one person who had been selected, but no matter how well she looked, Sakura just couldn't see anyone expressing any victorious feeling.

No one was screaming or smiling at that moment, and the idea of no one winning made a smile appear on her lips. Would she really escape from that trap with no bruises? Would she really escape as a free woman?

No, but it was not like being won by him would make her sad.

" Hn, that's my number."

The voice that came from behind her made her eyes widen and her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks were growing redder, and she didn't waste a single second before turning to face the winner of the night.

And what a beautiful winner that was.

Standing right there, with a stoic face and a paper in hands, Uchiha Sasuke was looking at her with those beautiful eyes of his. Those dark pearls were calming her down and she could feel all her worries drifting away. With those eyes looking at her, she knew she would be safe.

With those eyes looking at her, she knew she would be happy.

" No way-ttebayo! You won, Teme?!"

" Hn, I think so."

" You're cheating, are't you, you bastard!?"

" Tch, how could I be cheating, Dobe?"

" Uhm… Yeah, I guess you're right-ttebayo. So I guess you won a romantic date with Sakura-chan! I wish you all a good night and thank you all for helping the kids!" The blonde said, walking towards the crowd in front of him and sending all of them home. It was clear that he was happy for his friends, even if he was still not convinced of the veracity of that raffle.

He could expect anything from the Uchiha when the matter was Haruno Sakura.

But that was none of his business, right?

The biggest prize of the night had already been delivered.

" How is that possible!? When did you buy a ticket!?"

" Hn, I bought it earlier today. Now you don't have to worry about anything. You don't have to go or anything."

" Eh? What are you talking about?"

" Uh?"

" I-I mean…." She started to play with her pink locks, blushing and looking away from him. " You bought the ticket and… You won, right?Y-You should enjoy your prize, don't you think?"

As he looked at her, the Uchiha had to admit that it took him some good seconds to understand what she really meant with her words.

Oh, so they would be going on a date, right?

Right.

And after that idea finally sunk in, Sasuke had to admit that he enjoyed it very much.

" Hn, then I'll pick you up at 8pm, okay?"

"… Okay."

Apparently, luck was on his side.

But Uchihas can't count on luck to win such a special prize, right?

* * *

A/N: Guys, one more question... For the next story, would you prefer a comedy or a suspense? It's Your Choice!


	17. Day 10- I Am the Law

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 10- I Am the Law

.

Title: Handcuffs

.

Summary: Cop Au- Officer Uchiha Sasuke is chasing down a suspect. He's an experienced cop, but his handcuffs end up wrapped around the wrong wrist. Now where is that stupid key?

.

A/N: Okay, this is the theme I came up with to replace "Fuck the Police"… I know it's a terrible way to name it, and I know I could have come up with something better, but… That's what we have for today XD Anyway, I already had a story for the original theme, and I decided to keep it like that. There were some minor changes, but it's still the original concept. I hope you guys enjoy it, and as I always say, don't forget to tell me your opinion!

.

.

.

It was around 3am when the dark alleys witnessed the daily battle of a single officer against the crime of his city. His black boots were creating a rapid sound against the concrete ground, and every now and then, the peaceful puddles would have its calmness ruined by his ambitious run.

" Stop right now! You're under arrest!" With an increasing heart beat, and fire in his eyes, officer Uchiha Sasuke was determined not to let that man escape. A few moments before, he had robbed a store, and now he was running full speed, as the grumpiest cop of the city was hot on his heels.

The bandit tried tossing some wooden boxes behind in order to outwit the cop, but nothing was capable to slow that cop down. He was not going to let that man escape from his punishment, and he was determined to show the other cops the power behind his family name. He would honor all of the previous generations of cops from his family, and he would make sure that law prevailed once more.

Sasuke was going to catch that bastard, even if it took him an entire night of chasing.

That man was not going to escape from his dark eyes.

"Surrender now! You're not escaping from me!" Sasuke screamed, dodging from a trash can that had been thrown at him.

"Screw you, officer!"

The Uchiha's patience was running low, and he was almost taking his gun in hands to put an end to that chasing. Thanks to his impeccable aiming skills, Sasuke knew he could have shot that man's leg already, but his pride just didn't let him follow the easy way, no. That stubborn cop was going to catch that bandit with his own hands, for there was just no way the Uchiha would let a man like that escape from his sight.

How could a man wearing a pink wig simply disappear, right?

Sasuke is a highly trained officer, who, since his days at the police academy, has shown impeccable results on both physical and theoretical exams. He has graduated as the first of his class, winning medals and decorations from all of his superiors until he reached his current position on the police department of Konoha. There was just no way that freak could win that battle against him, and it was just a matter of time until he captured that robber. It was just a matter of time- he knew- for the chasing to reach its end.

And indeed, he was right.

It all happened too fast even for his mind to comprehend. In a moment, his eyes were set on the man running in front of him; and in another, thanks to a naive reflex, the Uchiha had his eyes on the bag full of money that had been thrown away by the robber. It was clear that the bandit had given up on his illegal prize and that he just wanted to go home; but just because he didn't take the money with him, it didn't mean Sasuke would let him go. He was still a criminal, after all. Unfortunately, thanks to that fraction of seconds the Konoha cop wasted on the flying bag, the man wearing a pink wig escaped from his sight.

He escaped from Uchiha Sasuke.

" Oh no…. No, No No, NO!"

Sasuke continued running, not wanting to believe he had made such stupid mistake. His eye kept searching all over the place for that man, as he randomly turned right and left around the maze created by the hidden routes of the city. Curses were escaping his lips, and when the dark alleys turned into a bright, peaceful street; the cop just couldn't help but want to punch himself.

How could he let that happen!?

How could he be such an irresponsible idiot!?

His eyes were still open wide, as his lungs were rapidly going up and down in an attempt to recover his breath. He ran a furious hand through his dark locks, wiping the sweat of his forehead and cursing whatever had made him look at that stupid bag. There was simply no sign of that guy or that stupid wig, and he could feel as if the entire world was spinning around him. Sasuke was ashamed of himself, with anger boiling inside his veins and with a growing anxiety taking over his senses.

That could not be happening. Not with him.

That guy had to be somewhere near.

Those pink locks couldn't have simply disappeared from his life. And indeed, they hadn't.

But those were definitely not the same as the ones he had been looking for.

The sight of a pink hair dancing around the shy wind of the dawn captured his attention, and without thinking twice, the Uchiha restarted his run. His teeth were gritted and his hands had turned into fists, as he approached the bandit who thought that could outsmart the best cop of Konoha. With that brown cloak covering his body and a suspiciously slow march, Sasuke was sure that he had found his bandit.

But he didn't remember that bandit had such beautiful legs.

"I got you!" He said, grabbing that person by the arm, and quickly handcuffing their wrists together. A triumphant smirk decorated his lips, as his eyes closed for a moment so he could enjoy another successful mission.

Another well done job.

Or that was what he thought.

" What the hell is this!?"

The Uchiha felt a strong pull on his wrist, and as the sound of a female voice entered his ears, all that feeling of superiority vanished, making him open his eyes to the reality in front of him.

And how green that reality was.

It didn't take long for him to realize that the one person he had captured was far from being the man he had been chasing before. The person in front of him was, instead, a young woman, shorter than him and with delicate features that were being ruined by two dark circles under her eyes. She has the most stunning emerald orbs he has ever seen, and without noticing, Sasuke took some time to escape from that beautiful trap he had just fallen into.

That girl is just… wow.

And even that short, pink hair on her head helped her look even prettier.

Never again will he say anything bad about people with colorful hair, for sure.

But that was definitely not the time for him to understand all those crazy teenagers, right? He still had a criminal to catch, after all. And in order to do so, he would have to set that woman free.

" W-What's going on here? I didn't do anything, I- I've paid all my bills and I-" She started, with confusion spread all over her face.

" Miss, calm down. This was just a mistake." His voice was serene, as he placed his free hand inside his front pocket, clearly looking for the keys. " I'll take off th-"

" Oh my god! Am I being kidnapped?! Please, sir, I've just gotten out from a long, night shift at the hospital, and I just want to go home!"

Her eyes were widened in horror, and apparently, the young medic wasn't really buying neither his words nor his clothes. She was scared, and such thing was quite understandable in a situation like that. The girl just wanted to go home, and he just wanted to catch that bastard, but as long as those handcuffs were tying them together, none of them would be able to follow their own path, right?

Well... Not really.

" Kidnap you!? No! What are you-"

His mouth went agape and he found himself speechless as soon as he identified the person that had just showed up on his peripheral vision. From the corner of his eyes, the policeman saw the man wearing a pink wig, and unlike before, Sasuke had no doubts that he had found the suspect, for the man started to run desperately after recognizing the Uchiha.

Their chasing had, once again, began. And there was no way Sasuke was going to let him escape again. No matter what, Uchiha Sasuke would make sure to punish that bandit.

But his new partner had no idea of what was about to happen.

" You're not? Then what are yo- AHH!"

Without thinking twice, the ambitious cop started to run as fast as he could, dragging the pink haired woman along. Even if he was taller and physically stronger than her, it didn't take him long to notice that the pinkette was slowing him down, and such thing would, eventually, cause that man to escape. He had to make her run faster, he knew.

But running in those low-heeled shoes wasn't really that easy.

Women, he thought.

Still, making her go through all of that was just not right. It was already late and she was probably too tired to even walk. Demanding her to run along with a cop was not fair, and depending on how things evolved with that criminal, Sasuke could also be putting the life of a civilian in danger. He could not let that happen. He had to protect her from those bandits, and not take her to them. He was just one cop, and at that moment, even if it hurt, the Uchiha realized that not even him would be able to complete both of those tasks. It was time for him to use his radio. It was time for him to call for backup.

Slowing his pace, the Uchiha reached for his radio with his free hand, as his eyes were expertly paying attention to his surroundings. He saw the name of the streets, and it didn't take long for him to think of a way to ambush that criminal.

" Hey, Naruto! Do you copy, over?"

" I'm here-ttebayo! Do you want some donuts? Over."

" Tch, knock it off! I have an emergency in my hands, and I need you to go after that guy. Tall, wearing a black cloak with some red clouds, and a pink wig. He's going to the docks. Over."

" Roger that! We're catching this guy, don't worry, Sasuke! Take care of your emergency. Over."

" I'm counting on you. Over and out."

One problem solved.

Even if he hated to ask for help, and even if his partner could be an idiot sometimes; Sasuke knew that there were things he just couldn't do by himself. He would have to trust that Naruto wouldn't mess things up with that bandit, for he knew it would take some time for him to solve things with that girl. Not only he would have to take off those handcuffs, but he would also have to walk her home and make sure everything was okay. As a cop, and as a gentleman, he couldn't simply let a beautiful and defenseless girl walking alone at the early hours of dawn.

What if she got attacked or something?

Well, if that happened, the attacker would regret choosing her as a victim.

When they finally stopped running and the Uchiha put his radio back on his belt, he knew he would have to give her an acceptable explanation. By that time, he was sure the medic was exhausted and scared, so Sasuke would have to be careful with his choice of words. He took a deep breath, then, and calmly turned to face her green eyes once more.

He expected to see them shocked or even in tears.

He expected to see her afraid.

But when he found himself staring at a pepper spray can, the officer knew things were about to get stingy.

Never again would he judge a person with pink hair.

"No, you got it wrong, yo-"

" Shannarou!"

Her small finger pushed the spray button, and soon, his vision was as red as a tomato. Quickly, he placed his free hand over his eyes, trying his best to wipe that burning thing away, but failing miserably as the burning liquid continued to fall over his face. Sasuke was certainly not expecting such thing from that girl, and at that moment, he no longer thought she was scared or anything. That girl proved to him that under that cute face of hers, a potential psychopath was residing. The pinkette was a dangerous woman, but it was not like he could blame her, right?

After what he did to her, she had all the right to think she was being kidnapped.

But damn it, couldn't she tell by his clothes that he was a cop?

" AHH!" He screamed in pain, as tears started to pool around his eyes.

" Don't even try to do anything! You're not taking me anywhere!"

" I-I'm not taking you anywhere, pinky! I'm a cop! Damn it, that hurts!"

" A cop? As if… Just because you have the clothes, don't think I'll fall for that!"

" It's true!"

" Then why did you handcuff me and started to drag me around?!"

" Tch, I've mistaken you with that criminal I was chasing just now, but right after I handcuffed you, I saw him trying to escape again!"

" Oh, come on! A real cop wouldn't make such an idiot mistake!"

" Its true! He also had pink hair."

" I still don't believe you!"

" Tch!" He grunted, using his hand to take his badge from his pocket. He lifted it so she could see he was not lying, and if not for his eyes were still closed, the Uchiha would have seen how shocked that girl was as soon as she saw that golden identification. He would have seen how her expression said all the words that were too afraid to leave her body.

Oh, crap.

For he felt his tied hand being pulled away, Sasuke only concluded that she had taken her hands to cover her lips. Her green eyes widened, and at that moment, the girl was one hundred percent sure she was going to the jail for attacking a real cop. She was definitely screwed, and at that moment, she couldn't even run away from him.

Thanks to those handcuffs, they were tied together.

A defeated sigh, then, escaped her lips. The least she could do, she thought, was help him get rid of that pain.

"Oh my… I'm so so sorry, officer." She said, taking a pack of baby wipes from her purse.

" Tch, don't worry… I understand you."

" Let me help you with your eyes…" She tried to approach him with the wipes, but proudly, he pushed her away.

" It's fine. It will pass soon."

" I insist!"

A frown formed on her face, and suddenly, the girl pulled him closer by their metal connection. Her soft hands cupped his cheeks, and slowly, Sasuke felt a comfortable coldness spreading over his face. A lavender smell started to take over his nostrils, and for a moment, all the pain and the burning disappeared. Even if he had told her not to do anything, the Uchiha just couldn't deny that the effects of the pepper spray had lowered a lot, and he now felt like opening his eyes wouldn't make them sting anymore. Whatever it was that that girl had just done, had made him feel a lot better.

Whatever it was that she had done, Sasuke knew he was ready to open his eyes to the world again.

And when he did, he knew he was completely healed by that green ocean of her eyes.

For their faces were mere inches apart, both of them could take a close look at the worlds that had suddenly appeared in front of them. From her emerald eyes, the pinkette saw the deepest, dark eyes she had ever seen in her entire life, and if she said his orbs didn't have a single effect on her then she would be lying. His dark eyes, even if still a little red due to the pepper spray, were simply stunning at that moment. They were deep, and she felt like she could forever be trapped in that endless darkness. She felt her heart skipping a beat, and before she could even notice, her mouth went agape in pure shock.

Oh, what a beautiful pair of eyes that handsome man has.

But hers aren't any less impressive, for sure.

And by the way he was completely hypnotized by those emerald orbs, the Uchiha could easily tell how special those orbs are.

Even if Sasuke had already seen them before, her green eyes, at that exact moment, were shining brighter than any star he has ever seen. There was a hint of concern mixed with a warm kindness, and just looking at them made him feel at peace. That pure, forest green took his breath away, and his lips slightly parted in awe.

Those eyes are just too beautiful for anyone to resist, he thought. They are beautiful, and so is she. With those rosy lips and blushing cheeks, Uchiha Sasuke felt something he had never felt before. It was a weird sensation growing inside his chest, and for a moment, he felt his face growing hotter than before.

What the hell was wrong with him? Was he sick?

Not really… But that was not the time for him to figure that out yet.

" Are you feeling better?"

Her soft voice suddenly brought him back from his thoughts, and when he realized she had made the distance between their faces even shorter, Sasuke couldn't help but take a step back. His eyes were widened now, and his mind was working normally again. Everything was back to normal. Everything but that strange feeling in his chest.

" I-I… I'm better, thank you."

" It's the least I could do after using that on you… I'm really really sorry, officer Uchiha." She said, bowing her head down in an apologetical sign. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, and waited for her to lift back her head.

" Hn, you don't have to apologize… But how do you know my name?"

" Ah… It's right there on your uniform." She said, pointing at the name tag on his chest.

" Oh, right… The tag…"

" I'm Haruno Sakura, by the way… I work as a doctor in the hospital nearby."

" I see… Thank you for your help, Sakura."

" It was nothing, officer Uchiha." She gave him a nervous chuckle, feeling her cheeks grow hotter after his words. It was not like she deserved them, right?

" You can call me Sasuke."

" Oh, okay… Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

As a smile crossed her face, the police officer couldn't help but allow his own lips to twitch upward. Her name certainly matched her appearance, and after mentally repeating it a couple of times, Sasuke realized he really liked the way it sounded as it rolled out of his tongue. That girl was really something special, and if he could, he would spend an entire day looking at her, discovering something new every time he lowered his eyes. He could stay with her all day, but they had something else to do. They had a problem to solve, and as soon as they did it, it was likely that they never saw each other again.

They had to open those handcuffs. They had to go home.

" I think I should get the keys…" He said, breaking the eye contact he hadn't even realized they had created.

" Yeah… It sounds like a good idea."

" Hn."

Still distracted by that girl, his trapped hand reached out for his back pocket in order to look for the keys. Once he realized they weren't there, Sasuke felt an unexpected touch on his butt. At first, he was confused, but it just took him one look at an embarrassed Sakura to realize what had just happened.

Oh, he should have used the other hand.

" I-I'm sorry! I forgot, I-" He started, with nervousness spread all around his body.

" It's okay, really! Just get the keys already!"

His face also turned red after a couple of seconds, and as he looked for the keys with his free hand, the Uchiha couldn't help but keep his head lowered. He just couldn't bring himself to look at her at that moment, and no matter how he tried, her soft touch on his lower cheeks just wouldn't leave his thoughts.

How could he do that to her?

Damn it, she was probably thinking he was a pervert at that moment. If she wanted, she could denounce him to the police, and he would be in a terrible situation. Sakura would never want to see him again, and chances were that he was going to lose his job.

That single touch could become a huge problem in the future, he thought.

But at that moment, they were about to discover a new problem in their present.

A problem that would keep them together for a little longer.

" Uh…Sasuke… Have you found the key?"

" It should be here…" He said, checking the same pocket for the second time.

" What do you mean by that?" Her eyebrow was lifted in concern, as her heart was starting to beat faster. That could not be happening, right?

" I'm sure I saw it this morning."

" Sasuke… Please, tell me you haven't-"

" Tch, I think I lost the key. "

It took her exactly six seconds for the information to sink in. Slowly, her calm expression changed into a nervous one, as she took both of her hands- plus his trapped one- to her head.

Oh, could that night get even better?

Even if she knew it was not his fault for her to be in that situation, Sakura couldn't deny that there was something inside of her that wanted to kill that cop. It was true that she was at the wrong place, at the wrong time and with the wrong hair color, but losing that key had certainly been the last drop. After a tiresome 48h shift at the hospital, the Haruno girl just wanted to go home and sleep for the next few hours. She wanted to relax before she had to face a new day at work, and being handcuffed with a police officer would definitely ruin her plans.

Even if the police officer was one hell of a hot guy, at that moment, Sakura could only think of her bed. She needed to sleep. And at that moment, she decided to do it, with or without him by her side.

Even if she had to cut off his hand, Haruno Sakura was going to sleep.

" Hn, the only one with the spare key of these handcuffs will arrive in 4 hours at the police station. Until then, I guess there is nothing we can do."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

" I'm sorry… I wish I were."

" Okay…" She sighed. "I guess we will have to be together until morning, right?"

" Aah."

" And do you have any emergency to solve right now?"

" Not really. My shift is already over."

" Good! Then lets get going, shall we?"

" Uh? And where exactly are we going?"

" To my place, of course. We're sleeping together, Sasuke."

" What!? Are you insane!? We've just met and you want to sleep with me already?"

" Officer Uchiha…" Her face was finally taken over by a murderous glare, and suddenly, he felt shivers running down his spine. " I am going to sleep tonight, whether you like it or not… Now it's up to you to decide if I'll be sleeping in my bed or in jail."

As he saw that terrifying smile forming on her lips, the Uchiha knew exactly which crime she would commit if she were to sleep in the prison. He swallowed dry for an instance, and after gladly agreeing with that hidden criminal, Sasuke started to follow her towards her home, not daring to try convincing her otherwise. At that moment, the prodigious cop was being kidnapped by a pink haired girl, and for an entire night, he would be sleeping by her side.

For an entire night, Uchiha Sasuke would be sharing a bed with a beautiful and dangerous girl.

How bad could that be, right?

And so, both of them followed their way towards her home. It's true that he was a little apprehensive at first, but after the pinkette started talking about trivial things on the empty streets of the city of Konoha, Sasuke had to admit that the entire idea didn't seem that weird anymore. It was true that he would still be sharing the bed with a beautiful stranger, but he figured they would both survive such unusual experience.

After all of the things they went through during the past few hours, both of them could say they weren't just strangers anymore. They've shared a story and created memories that none of them will ever forget.

They were handcuffed together, for god's sake!

Something had definitely started between them.

But what exactly was that? They didn't know. Still, until the end of their sentence, both of them would be condemned for such beautiful crime.


	18. Day 17- Entropy

**SasuSaku Month 2016**

.

 **Day 17- Entropy**

.

 **Title** : From the Shadows

.

 **Summary** : It's too late for him to be out, but the fire in her eyes just can't let him go.

.

A/N: Ahh! I was so excited to write this one! The whole suspense idea made my heart beat faster in anxiety, and now it's finally done! Not many dialogues My tests are about to start this week, so the next story will probably take a little longer to come… But as soon as they end, be sure I'll be writing the next piece of the SasuSaku month (haha I'm so late XD)! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please, don't forget to leave me a Review with your opinion!

.

 **Note 2** : Morpheus: The god of dreams.

.

.

.

 ** _Entropy_** \- _The degree of disorder or uncertainty in a system_.

.

Chaos had, at last, returned to Konoha.

In a night pleasantly warm provided by the Summer, the empty streets of Konoha were spreading the silent snores of the villagers around every corner and every dark alley of that place hidden in the leaves. It was already too late for anyone to be walking around; and too silent for anyone to be lost in their own thoughts.

Normal people should be sleeping, and indeed, they were. Those with such innocent, naive hearts were already in their beds, enjoying their precious 8 hours of sleep before the beginning of a new day in their ordinary lives.

The entire village was trapped in Morpheus' embracing spell.

Oh, if only those mortals were aware of what was hiding behind their dreams…

Through a wide-opened window, chaos could be seen by those who refused to ignore the apparent serenity of the night. He, who had foreseen that storm some hours before, was watching that tragic beauty from the safe distance of a roof, hiding his presence as much as possible. His dark eyes followed as she walked aimlessly around her room, going right and left, with one hand clenched and the other running furiously through her hair locks. There were teared papers spread around the floor, and a kunai carved on a wooden table. The entire room was a mess, but not as much as the one in it.

On that night, the girl in front of him had personified a fury explosion. Her usual calm expression had long since disappeared from her face, and for hours she had been alternating from raging attacks to reflexive moments. There were times when she would just sit on the wooden floor of her room and just stare at nothing for a couple of minutes. In other times, usually some minutes after those moments, she would start hyperventilating, and soon, her fist would smash something new.

That girl was going to destroy her entire apartment if she didn't calm down.

And for her, he knew, doing so would be a piece of cake.

Ever since that morning, when he saw her leaving the Hokage's office, Uchiha Sasuke knew that there was something wrong with his teammate, Haruno Sakura. Even if their encounter lasted less than five seconds, and even if they didn't exchange a single word; the Uchiha noticed by the way she looked at him that something had happened.

That fury consuming her emerald eyes, and the way she looked away from him sent shivers down his spine, making him feel as if a knife had stabbed his chest. Receiving such unexpected coldness from her had certainly made him worried, and if not for the important meeting he had at that moment, Sasuke would have definitely followed her in order to get himself some answers. Sakura was mad, but not like she usually is whenever Naruto pisses her off. She was mad, furious, and there was something inside her he had never seen before.

In her eyes, he saw a burning flame she had never showed him before.

And that flame, for sure, made a mess in his heart.

During the whole meeting, and through the entire day, the former avenger couldn't take the image of her eyes away from his thoughts. That mix of rage ad chaos was making his heart beat faster and his throat run dry; and no matter what, he just couldn't help but catch himself looking for her and her eyes as he walked around the village. Sakura was ruling his entire system, creating a disorder he had never felt before and it didn't take much for the Uchiha to succumb to her unconscious power.

He just waited for the sun to die for his eyes to see better in the darkness of the night. He went to her house, and for the last couple of hours, the raven haired boy simply watched as she destroyed her room trying to rebuild herself. He watched without moving a single muscle, for he knew she needed that time alone. She needed it, and watching her from the shadows was definitely wrong in so many ways he couldn't even count. Sasuke should have respected her privacy, but no matter how he tried, he just couldn't make his muscles move. He was hypnotized by her state of anger, and he figured that as long as she didn't see him, then her feeling of loneliness wouldn't be ruined.

As long as he kept himself hidden, Haruno Sakura would be able to deal with her own demons.

Oh, and how beautiful they were.

No matter how he looked at the scene in front of him, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel excited. At that moment, she was showing a side of her no one has ever seen, and seeing such pure, dark mess in such an innocent girl, certainly drove him mad. His hands were shaking, his blood pressure was high and his lungs were in desperate need of air. That girl was driving him insane, and for a moment, he regretted all the time he's spent away in his own journey. It is true that he was already aware of his feelings for the pinkette, and it's true that by that time they've even shared a kiss or two; but in no way could he have imagined the magnitude of her power over him.

That whole thing was just too new for him, and if he were to be honest, he was clearly enjoying every second of it.

All their story, all their feelings and all their dramas were finally being tied together, and looking at her in that state just made things even more interesting for him. The anxiety of looking into her eyes and the fear of being discovered by them made his entire body tremble; and for a moment, he even felt his guard dropping. His control over himself was slipping from his fingertips, and it was as if he was being dragged to her window- as if he was being dragged to her. Never would he let anyone hurt such precious girl.

His love for her is his major strength against the enemies.

But it is also his major weakness against the kunoichi that lives inside her.

At the same moment his chakra levels escaped from his control, a kunai came flying towards him. The Uchiha only had time to dodge and blink before the girl he was watching inside that room was now standing right in front of him. Her body was dangerously close to his, as she was holding another knife against his throat, and a murderous glare was decorating her face.

Her burning eyes were now mere inches away from him, and he could see her demons with his own eyes.

Oh, what an amazing view.

" Who sent you here, Sasuke?"

Her voice was low and her eyes were as sharp as the kunai in her hand. There was no kindness in them, just an unexplainable search for blood.

She could kill him right there for all he knew.

Still, he couldn't help but find that fascinating.

" Come on, Sasuke. I'm not in the mood for your silence! Answer my bloody question!"

She leaned even closer, and for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was left speechless.

Speechless by a girl trying to kill him.

" Damn it, Sasuke! Answer or I will-"

" Will you kill me?"

At the sound of his words, the Uchiha watched as her eyes widened. He could feel as her hot breathing had stopped brushing his skin for a couple of seconds, and slowly, he saw the kunai twitching backwards.

Apparently, the frigid murderer was slowly dying in self-awareness, and his beloved teammate was finally returning to reality. Her eyes were no longer bloodthirsty and he knew that she was no longer capable of putting an end to his life.

Haruno Sakura was back.

But she was still possessed by anger.

Even if she had taken a step back from her threatening position, Sasuke could still see how lost she was in her own thoughts. At that very moment, it was possible to say she was fighting a battle against herself, and either way, she was losing what was left of her sanity. She was losing her answers and her reasons to fight, but she was definitely not losing her feelings.

Those were destined to be forever engraved in her heart, taking care of her every decision.

It's always been like this, and in that time, things wouldn't be any different.

" Kill you...?" She looked away, as her hand turned into a fist. " As if I could do that..."

Those strong feelings of hers were once again causing her problems, and the pink haired kunoichi was once again feeling like an unstable girl, who doesn't know how to act like the adult she was supposed to be. In the end, she knows, she's still that same girl who cried and begged for the love of her life not to abandon her. When it was about him, her heart knew no limits and she was capable of anything to keep him safe. She was capable of killing, lying and stealing for the boy.

And to be honest, that was the one problem troubling her ever since she left the Hokage's office earlier that day.

If she could do all those things for a former criminal, how on earth could she be trusted in a diplomatic trip to Suna? How could the elders trust such an emotional girl who could sacrifice her entire village for a single man?

There was no way they could simply let her do as she pleased, and not even the Hokage's words could change her destiny.

In the end, it was all about the Uchiha. It was all because of him.

As he looked at her, he could see the tips of her fingers getting paler as her fist grew tighter. Her jaw was clenched, and it was possible to tell that her raging attacks were about to start again. The girl, Sasuke could see, was still unstable and she didn't show any sign indicating her temper would settle down anytime soon. She was pissed, confused and incredibly furious all together, and it was all because she couldn't take the life of a single man.

His life.

Even if he doubted her real objective was to make his heart stop beating, the Uchiha knew that not being able to do something was simply unacceptable for the pinkette. It hurt her pride as a ninja, destroyed her confidence and made her feel ashamed of herself for not being able to surpass another obstacle blocking her path.

She felt so useless for not being able to shut those feelings down.

It was all his fault, she knew.

And as the man he is, Sasuke was about to take responsibility for his actions.

When she finally turned her back to him, the Uchiha didn't hesitate before pulling her back and smashing her back against the water container next to them. He had pinned her body against the metal structure, and almost immediately, leaned his body forward to prevent her from escaping. His cold eyes were set on her hot ones, and no matter how dangerous it was to try to calm her down at that moment, Sasuke did not retreat.

He was going to help her. He was going to tame her demons.

" What the hell are you doi-"

" You can kill me, Sakura."

" What?" Her eyes widened, as her lips parted in awe. She couldn't understand the meaning behind his words, but somehow, her heart responded to his voice.

" If you feel like it, and if your heart tells you to, then you can kill me with your bare hands."

The low tone of his voice entering her ears made her body stop trembling. Her head lowered for a moment as if to let his words sink in. The silent that was spread around them was filled with tension and not even the warm summer breeze that danced around their locks was able to create a lighter atmosphere. Things were not solved yet, he knew. And as soon as a sarcastic laughter escaped her lips, the raven haired boy knew things were about to get worse.

Oh, and how exciting that was.

" If my heart tells me to…?" She giggled, looking up to meet his dark pearls. " What if instead of my heart, the one telling me to kill you was the council of Konoha? What if my mission was to kill you? Would I be able to do it?"

"No. Not without a good reason, at least."

" Uhm… Then, what if I told you Kakashi-sensei was kidnapped and the bandits want your head for his life. Do you think I could do it? Do you think I could kill a former criminal, who betrayed the village, tried to kill me and… And who broke my heart?"

She glared at him, with a smirk on her face as she exhaled her intensity from every pore of her body. Her body language was calling him, and without the Uchiha even noticing, the distance between them got shorter. His eyes were looking deep into hers, and she could feel his hot breath tickling her lips. His throat went dry, and before he could do something stupid, Sasuke bit his tongue as if to snap out of her trance.

No matter how he tried to stay focused and keep his composure, the pinkette was just too much for him. Sakura, even without trying, was able to make him feel confused and excited at the same time. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to feel, but he knew what to do.

He knew what to say.

But he didn't know what she would do. Not even Sakura knew, to be honest.

" If you follow your instincts, Sakura…" He offered her a serious face, not being intimidated by her glare. " You'll make the right decision."

Her face grew red in anger and she held tightly onto the collar of his black shirt. " What kind of answer is that, Sasuke!?"

" It's the answer you need."

" I don't need an answer! I need a reason!"

" A reason?! Do you need a reason to kil-"

The former avenger never had the chance to explain the meaning behind his words.

In one, strong pull, the pinkette brought his lips to hers in a heated and impulsive action. From such intimate touch, Sasuke could feel how mad she really was, and he could easily tell how dangerous it was to be in his position at that very moment.

Sakura could, indeed, kill him if he made a fake move or something similar.

She could really kill him.

But there was no other place in the world where he would rather be.

Unfortunately, before he could deepen their kiss, the girl pushed his lips away. Her hands were still clenched around the material of his shirt, and her eyes were aiming at their feet. He could feel her heart beating as fast as his own, and suddenly, their lungs started to demand more air. Sasuke didn't know what was going on anymore, and before he could ask, her voice broke that heated silence that had taken over them.

" Hey, Sasuke-kun…" She started, lifting her face so her emerald eyes could face him. They were now brighter than before and he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. " If I told you I'm going to kill you, would you let me stay so close?"

Her inebriating scent invaded his nostrils and the Uchiha fully succumbed to her chaos. The demons that were inside her were now staring at his own soul and the Rinnegan holder decided to face them with his own sins.

In a single move, Sasuke used his freezing calm to nullify her burning anger. A suspicious silence was once again spread around the village and not a single person in Konoha knows how the former avenger managed to control all that disorder that had taken over the pink haired medic.

He froze her demons, and allowed her to melt his nightmares.

He calmed her soul, and she gave a meaning to his untamed heart.

They saved each other.

They stopped a murder.

And for all of those things, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke deserved to sleep through the remaining hours of that peaceful night.


	19. Day 18- He Said, She Said

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 18- He Said She Said

.

Title: Lose You

.

Summary: Rumors around the ninja world revolving around the pink haired medic are leaving a certain nomad worried. Listening to her name in the darkest parts of the world was certainly not something he could simply ignore.

.

A/N: okay! This ended up a lot more cliche than I had expected... I'm sorry, guys... I just couldn't hold back. It's probably that time in the month again *sigh* These two are too cute for me. Anyway, I hope you can still enjoy it! Have fun while reading, and please, leave me a Review!

.

.

.

There was a total of three shadows after her.

One on the left, one on the right and the third was waiting for her some meters forward. It was clear that her chances of escaping were close to zero, and by the way the streets were empty, help would arrive too late if she were to scream for it.

Fighting was no longer a simple choice if she wanted to wake up to a new morning in Konoha.

It became a necessity.

So they had really come, after all. Just like he said.

The uninvited company, unlike they believed, was not a surprise for the pinkette. For a week, Sakura had been expecting a group of criminals to come after her thanks to a letter sent by her dear teammate. According to his distant words, due to her recent discoveries on the medical field, her name had been circulating around suspicious lips who didn't like the idea of a single village monopolizing so many powerful ninjas. Those people didn't trust the ninja alliance and they obviously didn't trust Konoha, therefore, in the name of peace, those criminals decided to kill a person who just wanted to save lives.

But it was not like such task would be easy, right?

Apart from the fact that the girl herself can't be physically beaten by anyone, those criminals just couldn't forget that by her side were some people whose abilities could not be ignored. The Rinnegan and the Kyuubi would be there by her side and there was just no way they would let the girl die like that. She's a special friend and a comrade of the Leaf, and for that, ever since the arrival of the Uhciha's letter, she would no longer be left alone. Even if she told them she could take care of herself, neither Sasuke nor Naruto were willing to take the risk. And you bet the Hokage agreed with them.

And so, until the Uchiha arrived from his journey, Haruno Sakura was to remain confined in her own apartment under the vigilance of Naruto and Sai.

She was discharged from the hospital, her missions were canceled and none of her friends were allowed in her home. The girl was not supposed to do anything reckless until Sasuke arrived with the rest of the information, and since the one in question was Haruno Sakura, keeping her away from trouble would not be easy at all.

She is Haruno Sakura, after all.

And it was needless to say that the Godaime's apprentice didn't go along with that plan.

It took her less than 2 nights to grow tired of the idea of being a prisoner in her own apartment. Not being allowed to do as she pleased was something that bothered her to immeasurable levels, and due to her constant impatience, Sakura decided to end that story as soon as possible so her life could, at last, go back to normal.

Her stomach just couldn't take another bowl of instant ramen Naruto insisted on bringing her for dinner.

So, after using all her camouflage skills, the pinkette managed to set herself free from that friendly prison, heading towards a place where she knew her presence would be easily detected by the enemies and where the village wouldn't be put in risk during the combat. The tall trees that surround the village would, again, swallow the traces of a fight that, in one way or another, was going to put an end to that unbearable waiting.

Whether she won or not, Haruno Sakura was about to put an end to that whole thing.

" Let's solve things already, shall we?"

As she cracked her ungloved fingers, three men appeared in front of her, as if answering to her call. Her eyes remained closed for a couple of seconds before she could reveal her burning emeralds to those in front of her. A deadly glare decorated her features and as she inspected her enemies, an attack plan was already being formed in her head.

Kunais in hand, no forehead protectors and malicious smirks were splayed on their lips. Those ninjas were certainly taking her for granted and that was certainly bothering her. Sakura was definitely going to wipe those smirks of their faces, and they would understand that messing with her had been a terrible mistake.

She would show no mercy to those who dared to disturb her peace.

" hehe… As you wish, pinky."

The taller one stated, running towards her and initiating the combat. All of the three men were attacking at the same time, trying to punch her and cut her with their kunais. They demonstrated basic knowledge of taijutsu, and as she evaded all of their attacks without much effort, she could take a close look to how their bodies moved as they attacked. Her eyes observed them carefully, paying attention to their fighting pattern and to the openings left on their defense.

Defeating those three would be a piece of cake, she thought.

It didn't take much before the medic nin switched from defense to attack and started to use all the information she had just gathered. She started by throwing a smoke bomb on the ground, limiting their visual field and using that chance to jump away from the encirclement they had created around her. After that, when the fog was starting to dissipate, she took a kunai in her hands and charged towards her enemies, one by one.

" You bastard! You won't esc-"

A punch in the guts made the taller one spit on the floor, losing all the air in his lungs for a couple of seconds. Sakura, then, took in the opportunity and kicked him away, watching as his unconscious body flew towards the trunk of one of the trees surrounding them, making a loud noise echo around and some leaves fall from above.

One man was down, and she wouldn't even have time to celebrate.

Coming from behind, a bunch of shurikens were thrown at her, to which she simply deflected with the kunai in her hands. The man who had used them was shaking a bit as a drop of sweat streamed down his forehead. As their eyes connected, she knew, his heart started to beat a lot faster in fear while she quickly approached him. Even if he continued throwing all the knifes he had, none of the blades managed to stop the pinkette, and in a blink of an eye, her fist was already making contact with the man's face. She felt his nose under her knuckles, and his blood stained her unprotected hands. There was a small bruise there due to the impact, but nothing that should make her worried.

That bruise wouldn't stop her from finishing her job.

Oh, but you bet he would.

" You're the last one." She smirked, looking at the last man standing. " I'm gonna teach you never to invade Konoha again!"

"W-Wait!" He dropped his kunai, trembling in fear. " I-I… I'll never… I-"

" Get ready! Shannarou!"

She started to run towards the other man, chakra fists ready to send him to the moon when she felt three familiar presences showing up.

 _Oh Crap_ , she thought.

In the next seconds, the enemy was already down, and the other two were already being checked. Sakura stopped at the same time, sighing defeatedly as she counted the seconds until one of her friends started to scold her.

And as she had expected, Naruto was the first to talk.

" Sakura-chan! Why did you run away-ttebayo!?" Naruto said, dropping the unconscious body he had been checking.

" Tch, Naruto, I-"

" We understand that you might have had a suicidal wish, Ugly, but you could have at least waited for us to come by." Sai started, smiling awkwardly as always, while he painted an 'ok' on the other man's cheek.

" Suicidal wish? What the hell, Sai!? I was not trying to kill myself, Shannarou!" She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting at her friend's inability to choose the right words.

" He's right, Sakura-chan! You should have waited for us before going after those guys."

" Oh, come on… They're down already, aren't they?"

" Yeah, but what if you were also down?"

" Hn, I'm not down, Naruto."

" But what if you were? What if they had caught you by surprise-ttebayo?"

" I'm totally aware of my surro-"

At that moment, air escaped her lungs and her pupils contracted. Her heart skipped a beat and the cold breeze of the forest played with short, pink her hair. A tall person was standing right behind her and there was no denying her shock.

She knew he was fast, but not to the point of being undetectable.

Just as expected from Uchiha Sasuke.

" S-Sasuke-kun…"

His dark eyes were looking at her and she could easily tell he was mad. Pissed, to say the least. His intense glare mixed with the darkness around them and suddenly, she started to feel extremely cold as shivers ran down her spine. Her mind went blank immediately and she just couldn't rationalize as a normal person should. Suddenly, her heart started to ache.

He had never looked at her like that.

And somehow, that was too painful.

" Walk."

" But, Sasuke-kun, I-"

" I said walk!"

The coldness in his voice struck her and Sakura bit her lower lip. There was no discussing at that moment, and she feared he might kill her if she didn't do as he said. Without looking back, then, the girl started to walk as his words had told her to. Her eyes were aiming at the ground, and her hands were placed in front of her belly in pure nervousness. She heard him walking right behind her, and for some reason, she already knew where he was going to take her.

She was going back to her prison.

And her teammate would make sure she didn't disobey their orders anymore.

" Oi, Naruto…." Sai started, looking as both of them disappeared in the shadows. "Shouldn't we also follow them? Ugly still needs that pep talk, doesn't she?"

" Hn, don't worry, Sai… Sasuke will take care of that. Now let us take these guys to Ibiki-ttebayo!"

* * *

She had been back for almost two hours already and she could still feel his strong, irritated chakra on her roof. Ever since he had locked her in without saying a single word, the girl basically hadn't moved from her spot. She remained on her bed, with her legs embraced by her arms and her head hanging low in pure depression. His cold eyes were still on her mind and she couldn't help but feel her heart being stabbed by his sharp look.

Never before had he given her such a disappointed look.

And because of that single look, the Haruno girl couldn't help but feel guilty over the entire thing. She was feeling guilty over the fact she had escaped her home and got herself rid of those who wanted her dead. She was feeling guilty over that and that feeling also made her mad because it just didn't make sense in her head.

Why was she feeling guilty?

Why was she sad?

Why was he disappointed?

Sakura didn't know, and as angry tears started to pool around her eyes, the pinkette allowed her nails to scratch her own legs. Her jaw was clenched and she just couldn't separate her emotions anymore. They were all mixed in her heart and she hated herself for feeling like that.

She saved herself, for kami's sake!

She fought and won like the heroine she is, and there was no reason for her to be feeling ashamed of her actions.

Sakura should not be feeling down because of that, and as soon as she realized that, the medical ninja decided to confront the one who had destroyed her victory. Sasuke was not going to take her sleep away that night, and she was not going to let his bad mood ruin her emotions.

She was not going to let him look at her like that again.

And so, after making up her mind, the Haruno girl stood up from her pathetic position and opened her window so she could gain access to the roof. As she had predicted, the raven haired boy was sitting there, with his black cloth dancing around with the wind and his dark locks inconstantly hiding his Rinnegan. Just like before, the Uchiha didn't seem to be happy at all, and not even his right hand resting over his lifted knee would lighten his expression.

Sasuke was still mad. Pissed, to say the least.

But she wasn't going to let that expression scare her courage away. Not anymore.

Even if she could feel a dark aura around him telling her to go back inside, Sakura decided to ignore his silent protests and sat by his side. He was not looking at her, but she was sure he was paying attention to her every move. From the way her pink locks graciously danced with the wind, to the way the moonlight made her eyes shine brighter; Sasuke could see it all. And he could also see that she had something to tell.

Something that would probably make him even angrier with her.

Damn, that annoying girl.

" Sasuke-kun, I don't understand why you're so mad at me. Honestly, what on earth did I do?!"

His hand clenched and he felt his temper rising.

How could she not know something like that? Sakura was never a dumb girl and never before has she missed something that obvious before. The answer to her question could not be clearer, and somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to answer her without raising his voice. Therefore, in order not to sound rude, the Uchiha chose the silence instead.

" Tch, are you seriously going to ignore me?! You should be proud of me after that! You all should! I defeated them and I put an end to this story! I defeated them and protected the village! Shouldn't you be at least happy?"

"…"

" I can't believe you!" She looked at him angrily " If you're gonna act like a jerk, then why did you come back? Why were you so worried!? Tch… This is useless, after all. I'm going to bed and I-"

" You could have died, Sakura."

" What?"

At last, after endless months, the Uchiha had looked at her with something similar to concern. His powerful eyes were worried and mad at the same time; and she could feel that annoying guilt coming back to her. Her chest was getting warmer with the building up tears and she used all her forces to stop them from reaching her eyes. Sakura tried to keep her composure as she waited for his answer.

The answer that would either set her free or lock her down forever.

" You could have gotten seriously hurt and lost your life! How can't you see how reckless you were!?"

" Reckless!? I analyzed all their attacks and I thought about the best strategy!"

" Going to a dark place alone with three criminals doesn't sound like the best strategy."

" Tch, It's not like I couldn't take them down!"

" What if they weren't weak?"

" Uh?"

" What if they were stronger than you?! What if… What if you ended up hurt?! More than just this bruise!?"

" Bruise? What are you- OUCH!" She screamed in pain as he touched the spot where she had used to punch that man's nose.

So he had seen it, after all.

And as he looked at her placing a caring hand over her knuckles, her green eyes could also see that same guilty feeling inside his heart. Sasuke was still pissed, for sure, but he was also worried and relieved to see her okay. Hurting her was not something he wanted to do ever again and just imagining her bleeding and screaming for help was too much for him.

He couldn't let that happen.

Not again.

Not to her.

" This… This is nothing."

" How can you be so stubborn, Sakura?"

" Look who's talking, Sasuke!"

" It's different!"

" How come?!" Her eyes connected to his, not backing off from her offensive position.

"Tch, it just is." He looked away, feeling anger building up inside.

"I won't take this answer, Sasuke! Why the hell is it different!?"

" It's ... it's because-"

" Because what? Just say it already or I will-"

" I can't lose you!"

"Uh?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she allowed his words to sink in. Her throat went dry, her confidence broke apart, and suddenly, Sakura didn't know what else to do. She saw his clenched fist and the despair in his dark eyes was just too painful for her. Her own body started to tremble and soon, all that anger inside her dissipated in pure guilt.

How could she be so insensible?

How could she do that to him?

How could she drive him that far?

Even if it took her some time to understand, Sakura finally realized that for him, her life is an important part of his life now. They share an important bond, filled with memories and hidden affections, and for a boy like Uchiha Sasuke, who was still rediscovering the meaning of such powerful connection, losing someone would not be something that simple.

Losing her would be an irreparable damage for him.

Losing her would trap him in the darkness again, from where he wouldn't be able to leave ever again. A darkness different from the one he once walked through, for this time, her eyes wouldn't be there to show him the way out.

And as soon as she realized that, tears finally started to pool around her emeralds.

Oh, those stubborn tears. They had finally won.

" I can't lose you, Sakura… " He looked away, finding courage in the night to tell her what he really wanted to say. "You… You think your life isn't that important and you fight recklessly thinking that if you die it will all be okay; but that's not true! Think about your family! Think about Naruto, Kakashi, the Godaime… Think about me! Your life doesn't belong only to you anymore, you idiot! Think about us before doing something like that again."

" Sasuke-kun…" He looked at her again and tears were forming on her face. At that moment, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel embarrassed because of his words, and started to scratch the back of his neck. The girl was trembling and those salty tears staining her cheeks, he knew, would roll down her face at any moment, but somehow, he was okay with that.

At last, she had realized how important she is. And even if he knows she will never stop being stubborn, at least he can hope she will wait for them next time.

He can hope she will wait for him.

" Tch…" He placed a hand over her head. " At least wait for me next time, will you?"

" Yeah…" She wiped her tears, with a smile on her face. "I will, Sasuke-kun!"


	20. Day 19- Mnemonic

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 19- Mnemonic

.

Title: Your Face

.

Summary: It's been a week since she was released from a group of bandits. Apparently, she's okay, but he won't believe it until he sees her with his own eyes.

.

A/N: Okay, this is the first time I've changed the idea just before writing something, so forgive me if some things end up a little rushed or without a good explanation XD Also, as always, I have no idea of how to write a crime/ suspense story, still I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to leave me your opinion!

.

.

.

 **Mnemonic** : _learning technique that aids information retention in the human memory._

.

It had been an entire week since she returned home. An entire week since she had gone though a battery of medical tests and a week since the Rokudaime had assigned him to keep a close look on his pink haired teammate as she adjusted her life back to normality.

It had been a week, and unlike they had expected, Haruno Sakura was normal.

During a simple escorting mission 10 days before, the pinkette and her improvised team of genin were returning home when they were suddenly ambushed by over 30 bandits that were determined not to let them continue on their merry way. As the captain responsible for the team, Sakura didn't hesitate before sacrificing herself in order to save the children. She punched the ground with all her strength, creating a huge diversion so her team could run back home and get some help. She stood and fought bravely against all of them, but in the end, something hit her from behind and the next thing she remembered was waking up after three days in the Konoha hospital, with Naruto asleep by her side.

That idiot, she had thought while they asked her thousands of questions and explained her that the rescue team lead by the blonde found her unconscious, in the middle of the road, meters away from the main gate of the village. She was alive, and that was the most important thing for her friends, but of course there were also other things they had to worry about.

The results of all of her exams indicated that her health didn't show any abnormalities and none of Tsunade's tests showed anything she should be concerned about. She was also sent to the interrogation division of Konoha, but neither Ino nor Ibiki found anything wrong with her mind. Her skills were untouched, her knowledge was sharper than ever and apart from the moment when they knocked her down, all of her memories were preserved, and everything she had told her comrades matched the content of her hippocampus.

Every single thing they indicated she was okay.

But they knew better than to simply accept the facts.

Even after all those results, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade and even Sakura herself decided that it would be better if there was someone watching her moves just in case something happened and someone ended up hurt. Due to previous experiences, the Rokudaime knew that it was highly possible that someone had turned her into a human bomb that could detonate at any minute, killing her and anyone who was around her. She could have been turned into a weapon against her own village and no one would ever suspect her. She could have been turned into a human experiment and that could, indeed, have no consequences at all on the pinkette.

Anything could have happened during the 48 hours she had spent in those bandits' dirty hands.

Anything, including nothing at all.

And after an entirely normal week, the impatient, pink haired girl was starting to believe the last option.

By the end of the seventh night, the Uzumaki was the only one who still believed something would happen to her. It was not like all the others had forgotten what had happened, but after a whole week without any changes, most of them had already given up on the idea of Sakura exploding somewhere around the village. They were all still with their guards up, but Naruto was starting to trespass some limits.

Apart from sleeping in her room every night and following her to the hospital every day, the blonde had also taken the liberty of sending a letter to a certain person that could help them somehow. Even if she had told him many times not to send it, Naruto didn't think twice before letting the Uchiha aware of their situation. Even if she had told him that Sasuke was probably busy and far from the village, the blonde decided that his best friend had the right to know what was happening. He had the right to know what was happening with Sakura, and as the letter said, he had the obligation of coming home to help in any way he could.

The truth was: Naruto was scared as hell and at least with the Uchiha around, he felt like he would be able to think of something to solve things.

He is Uchiha Sasuke, after all.

And after months without sending the blonde a single letter, he finally wasted some ink to write a nonchalant 'Coming'.

That bastard, Naruto thought.

Still, there was no denying the Uzumaki was feeling a lot more relieved after that answer. Sasuke was coming home, and in order not to upset the pinkette, Naruto decided not to tell her until the day of his arrival. And that had, somehow, been a terrible mistake.

When the Uzmaki had finally felt the Uchiha's chakra approaching the village, he wasted no time in dragging the pinkette with him towards the main gate. Even if she protested and even if she was already dressed with her lab coat, Naruto didn't stop, and now, as they waited for the arrival of their teammate, the blonde decided that it would be a good time to tell her about the chakra she would soon start to feel.

" You what!?" She glared at Naruto, anger building up in her veins. Without letting him answer her rhetorical question, the girl smacked his head down, making him wince in pain. " You should not have called Sasuke-kun, you idiot!"

" Ouch!" He said, caressing his head. Without a single doubt, her strength was also normal, he could tell. " I thought it would be a good idea to call him-ttebayo! Teme might do something."

" Like what? Honestly, Naruto, calling him was the worst idea you've had. He will arrive and he won't know what to do just like the rest of us." She massaged her temples, closing her eyes for an instance. " Besides, interrupting his journey will only leave him annoyed. "

" Tch, can you just trust teme-ttebayo!?"

" I do trust him, it's just that-"

Suddenly, her attention changed from the blonde to the road that extended outside the village. Her mouth went agape for a second, and it was only until she saw his dark figure coming from afar that she closed her lips in a thin line. If not for the fact that the blonde also turned to see his best friend approaching, his sapphire orbs would have definitely seen the hidden smile behind her surprised facade.

So he had really come for her, right?

Happiness immediately took over her heart as his beautiful face became clearer as the distance between them got shorter. As soon as their eyes connected, she could see how his face softened a bit to see her apparently well.

So he was really worried about her, right?

Soon, when he used his hand to wave at them, the entire world around her seemed to have disappeared. Her senses went numb and she couldn't feel anything anymore as her eyes were still glued to his form approaching them. A strange sensation took over her body, and before she knew, her feet were already dragging her towards him. At first, it was a slow walk, but her pace quickly changed and they found her running towards the Uchiha.

So she was really happy to see him, right?

Wrong.

At first, it was easy for the blonde to conclude his pink haired teammate was, indeed, glad to see him after so long and after everything that had happened. The Uchiha, if he were to be honest, was also thinking about the same thing when he saw her running towards him. That annoying pink hair flying around as that stubborn, impatient girl couldn't wait some more minutes until he reached the gates certainly made him happy.

But that happiness quickly vanished as soon as he saw her eyes.

They were cold, lifeless and bloodthirsty as the girl approached him with a kunai in her hands. There was something really wrong with her, for he could tell she was ready to kill him.

She wanted to kill him.

Wha a nice reception, he thought.

" Oi, Sakura, what are you-"

His eyes widened right after he saw the knife in her hands, simply dodging when she first tried to strike him. After listening to a confused Naruto screaming on the back, the Uchiha activated his sharingan so he could take a better look at his teammate as she continuously tried to hit one of his vital spots. At first, he found nothing, but as he took a better look, he could see a seal hidden in her body. A special seal that, as he had once learned, cannot be detected so easily and needs to be triggered by a certain kind of stimulation. And apparently, he was that stimulation.

In the end, those bastards had used her to get to him. They had done that to her so she could approach him easily.

He would definitely kill those guys.

But only after stopping that seal.

Only after stopping her.

As he watched the blonde approaching him from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke thought about a reckless- yet efficient- way of stopping that girl. When she was about to strike him again, the Uchiha, instead of evading, simply adjusted his body so the hit wouldn't compromise any organ. The kunai, then, entered his body, staining her lab coat with his own, red blood. Ignoring the pain, he allowed her body to stay as close as possible from his, and before he could make his own move, Sasuke could swear he saw tears forming around her eyes as she looked up.

 _Sasuke-kun… Stop me._

And so, before the Uzumaki could reach them, the Uchiha had already used his hand to hit that familiar, sensitive spot on her neck, making her fall forward unconsciously. There was pain hidden in her face, and as he finally held her in his arm, Sasuke allowed their bodies to slowly fall on their knees. Even if the knife hadn't hit any vital spot, he was still bleeding a lot and they would both need to go to the hospital. He had to stop that bleeding before he could destroy that seal.

He had to stop that bleeding so the warmth of her eyes could, at last, return.

* * *

He wasn't sure of how long it had been since the Godaime had entered her room to explain everything that happened. Through the door's small window, his dark eyes watched as her expression changed and as she covered her face with both of her hands, probably trying to hide her tears from her master. Her shoulders were shaking, and her head was lowered as if she was ashamed of what had happened. Just like when they were kids, he could still read her emotions as if she was an open book.

So delicate and so fragile…

At that moment, all her strength had disappeared and her confidence had been reduced to zero. She was broken, hurt and it was clear that she was blaming herself for everything. His hand clenched in anger and his dark eyes glared at the scene happening in that room. He could feel his wound stinging, but that didn't matter at all at that moment. Sasuke needed to talk to her. He needed to show her he was okay and tell her that she shouldn't blame herself for anything.

That idiot.

It was not her fault. Still, for being Haruno Sakura, he knew that no matter what, she could also find a reason to blame herself for whatever was happening. It happened during the war when she blamed herself for not saving everyone, and it was happening now that she ended up being controlled by a seal to kill him.

She shouldn't be feeling guilty.

And he was the only one that could convince her of such thing.

After sparing him a glance, the Godaime finally said something and started to head towards the door. Her expression was also showing concern for her pupil, and as soon as she opened the door, those golden eyes of hers deposited in him the responsibility of healing that girl. More than anyone, Sakura needed him at that moment, Tsunade knew. She saw in those emerald eyes of her student how she desperately needed to see him, even if just for a second.

With an almost imperceptible nod, the Godaime walked past him, disappearing in the many hallways of the hospital. He took one last look at her fragile form, as she tightened her grip around the covers that were covering her legs and as she clenched her jaw in anger. A deep breath filled his lungs and he finally walked in her room, making as much silence as possible to match the torturing atmosphere around them. The tension was making his heart clench, and as soon as their eyes met, he could feel that kunai piercing his heart instead of his torso.

Her eyes were no longer cold. Instead, they were hurt.

And that was equally painful for him.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Her lips were trembling in fear, and her hands were shaking in pure anxiety. " Y-You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous, I-"

" It's okay now, Sakura. Nothing will happen."

" How can you be so sure the seal won't get activated again?" She bit her lower lip, adverting her gaze from him.

" Because I was the one who destroyed the seal."

"…" She looked down at her own hands, feeling guilt possessing her heart. " Are you okay?"

" Aah."

Silence took over them for a couple of seconds after she got her answer, and it was as if he could hear her swallowing her pain. She had hardly accepted his words and if it was any other day, Sakura would have definitely debated his answer. She would have told him to get out and that they couldn't be sure it had worked.

She would have talked back like she usually does.

But she didn't say anything. She simply stayed quiet.

Haruno Sakura stayed quiet.

As he realized she wouldn't oppose to any of his actions or words, Sasuke used that opportunity to make his way towards the chair next to her bed. He looked at her, following her gaze until he saw her blood stained lab coat. Naruto should have gotten himself rid of that thing for he could see how his blood was destroying her. In her mind, he could bet she was imagining the whole scene that happened after the seal took over her senses. And for he knew her way too well, he was sure she was imagining the worst possible scenario.

That idiot girl.

For he himself understood a lot about silence, Sasuke knew he should not try to break her own moment of reflexion. At that moment, she needed that silence as a part of her healing, and he would wait until she was ready to accept his presence next to her. He would stay by her side until she was ready to welcome him into her life.

He would be there for her just like she has always been there for him.

He would wait for her as long as she needed him to.

His silence would be there for when she decided to break her own.

And eventually, that moment arrived.

Her tears hitting against the hospital covers were loud enough to capture his attention to her. Even if her pink bangs were covering her entire face, Sasuke could still see those saline drops streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were still holding tight on the covers, and soon her sobs escaped her lips.

At last, he thought.

" I-I… I'm sorry, I-"

" Don't. It was not your fault."

" Yes, it was… I should have been stronger. I should have sensed that seal. I should have… I should have controlled myself."

" Stop it, Sakura… That kind of seal can't be detected so easily. Without my sharingan, I wouldn't have found it either."

" I was reckless to think nothing would happen to me. I was reckless and stupid! I was weak!"

" Hn, You were reckless, indeed…" He rested his arm over his lap, thinking of a way to tease her away from that cocoon she had hidden herself in. " Those brats from your team told me you sacrificed yourself for them. You shouldn't have done that alone."

" I-I know… I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Her hands finally climbed up to her face so she could wipe her tears away. At that moment, anyone could have noticed how broken she was just for the simple fact that she accepted his words without trying to prove her own strength. Normally, he would have enjoyed that new side of hers for it would cause them a lot less trouble. She would stop being so stubborn, and she would finally accept their protection again.

She would be safer, for sure.

But she would never be the same Haruno Sakura they know.

She would never be the girl he has so naturally fallen in love with if she simply accepted his words.

Even if he found that new version of hers entertaining, he wouldn't change the original for anything in the world.

And for that Sakura- his Sakura, he would wait until the end.

For her, he would wait until she was finally healed.

" Sakura…" He held her shaking hand. " Hn, You did well."

Her sobs became louder, and after his words sunk in, her tears started to fall even faster. She was no longer trying to cry in silence, as she let out the noisiest cry of her life, finally lifting her face so he could see her. Sakura certainly looked like her crybaby version, and if not for the fact that laughing would open his wound, the Uchiha would be letting out all his happiness.

Slowly, she would heal, he knew.

And soon he would see her warm, emerald eyes looking at him once again.


	21. Day 20- Sacrifice

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 20- Sacrifice

.

Title: The Virgin's Path

.

Summary: Past AU- She's going to be sacrificed in the name of a traditional ritual. She thinks her life is disposable, but he will show her that she will be missed.

.

A/N: I know it's a terrible summary and I'm not sure about the title either, but…. I really enjoyed thinking about this one. Try thinking of a past similar to the one explored in Kaguya's fillers. They are just regular ninjas, not as strong, but they still can mold chakra and all. I didn't want the theme Sacrifice to be used in a cliché way so I decided to use it as the sacrifice that used to happen in the past/ literature. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it! Please, leave me a review with your comment!

.

.

.

Her hands were growing numb due to the rope tied against her wrists, and she could see the blue lines of her veins getting more evident with each passing moment. Her exhausted body was craving food and water, and the fire standing some meters in front of her made salty drops roll down her face, staining the concrete below her. There was no way she could escape that situation all by herself, and to be honest, she was not even expecting any kind of help. Haruno Sakura had already made her choice, and as a crowd watched her suffering, she found herself seeking for comfort in her own memories.

It was a good life, she thought.

It had been a long time since she last heard the stupidities the leader of her own village had been repeating out loud. Annoyance had long taken over her senses, for not a single word that came out from that man's mouth made any sense to her.

Nothing in that stupid ritual did.

Sacrificing a young virgin in the name of a god who had never done anything to help the village was something she just couldn't agree with. Even if almost everyone around her found that normal and traditional, the pinkette refused to believe that offering a girl's life for the cause would guarantee the entire village's survival for a year. It was a stupid and retrograde concept that should have been long forgotten in history, and yet, there she was, paying the price for a bunch of people who actually thought that was a good idea in the past.

When will mankind ever learn?

She doesn't know, but she was certain that it wouldn't be in time to save her skin. Her destiny was already sealed from the moment she offered herself to take another girl's place in that ceremony. A girl so young and innocent whose life would end even before starting. A girl that could live her dreams and fall in love in ways Sakura could never even dream of herself.

The pinkette gave that girl the chance to hope for a better future, for she knew her own was already lost in a mess of endless expectations and an unrequited love for a single man. Her life, even if she could always continue her excellent job as the medic of the village, would always be stagnated in that same place.

Her life will never change. So why not sacrifice herself for the future generations? It seemed to be the right thing to be done, and not even that huge sword aiming straight at her throat seemed to make her change her mind.

Oh, but his words would be sharper than any blade she has ever seen.

The sudden screams of the people was the only sound powerful enough to bring back her attention to that messed up reality. With her emerald eyes now widened in a state of alert, the pinkette was surprised to find that chaos had taken over the ceremony. People were soon lying unconscious on the floor, as two clothed people attacked the elders. She recognized the blonde hair that momentarily popped out when he evaded a punch, and unlike before, Sakura was now worried for the sake of her idiotic best friend.

Even though she told him not to interfere and not to make anything stupid, the Uzuamki decided to ignore her last words in the end. Anger was building up inside her, and for the first time since they tied her in that place, the Haruno girl found herself trying to find a way to escape. Dying alone was something, but letting him die because of her was something completely different. She needed to save him and make sure he could escape safely before restarting that stupid ritual. If they caught him, it would be his inevitable end, and she would never forgive him for that.

Sakura just couldn't believe Naruto had been that stupid to think he could face all those guys alone.

But he was not alone. Of course not. His best friend was right by his side.

And he was looking for her.

Before she could even focus her strength to try to free her wrist, a pair of dark, onyx eyes were already standing right in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as their eyes locked, and due to the sudden peace that filled her senses, the girl barely noticed when the ropes were cut. At that moment, all she could think of was how she would miss those beautiful eyes of his.

Those beautiful eyes that belonged to no one other than Uchiha Sasuke.

She should have definitely looked at them more times in her life.

" I got her! Let's go!"

" Yosh!"

Her body didn't even have the chance to touch the ground before fast, warm arms wrapped around her waist. Soon, she saw the soil moving under their entangled bodies, and that was when she finally realized what was happening. They were rescuing her. Her childhood friends were rebelling against their own home for her while she played the damsel in were risking their lives for hers and she just could not accept it.

" Let me go, Sasuke!"

"What?!" He looked at her, confusion spread all over his face.

" What's wrong, Teme!?"

"You two get out of here right now! You're going to get killed!"

" Don't worry, Sakura-chan! We're here to save you-ttebayo! And then, Teme has something important to tell you!"

" Shut up, Dobe!"

For the Uchiha had thrown her over his shoulder like a potato sack, she couldn't see the annoyance growing in his face due to those words. As she continued looking at the blonde's wide grin, Sakura couldn't help but want to send him flying away with her fist. How could he be smiling while there were people trying to murder them? It didn't make sense, and it just made her angrier at them.

They were going to die. Both of her boys.

They would get caught and the soldiers would show no mercy to the duo who had dared to steal the sacrifice of the year. Their blood would be mixed in with sword, as three heads would be left exposed in the middle of the plaza. Their memories would be forgotten in the sands of time, with no one to carry their dreams to the following generations.

In the end, all their fight would've been in vain.

And she would be the one to blame for this.

She had to do something before it was too late.

Not caring about how inconvenient it could be, Sakura, then, started to struggle in his arms as Sasuke did his best to jump from tree to tree, dodging the weapons that were being thrown at them. It was clear that the village wanted her back and if that meant they would live to see another day, she wouldn't mind returning to that sword. They would continue killing as many innocent people as they needed in order to preserve that stupid ceremony, and she knew they would continue doing this even after her own death.

Sakura knew her sacrifice wouldn't save many lives in the end, but she was going to make sure she could at least save those two.

She could not let them die. Not like that.

The knives were getting closer as she continued trying her best to set herself free from his arms. None of them could fully understand why she was doing that, and not a single one of their pledging words made the girl stop. Even if she knew she was probably just slowing them down like that, the pinkette knew the elders were going to follow them forever in order to retrieve her. They would never be safe again, and that was why she wanted to free herself so badly. If she could create a distraction for them to escape, then, even if just for a second, she would be happy.

Happy to die for her friends. They were the future of that village, she's always known that.

In the end, it would be worth it.

" Stop moving or we will both fall, Sakura!" The Uchiha said, looking back in search of her face.

" You two can still escape! They want me, not you!"

" We're not leaving you behind, Sakura-chan!"

" Stop saying this!" Sasuke affirmed firmly. "I'm not letting you go back there!"

" It's the only way out, and you know it!"

" Tch, shut up, you idiot! I'm taking us out of here, you'll s-"

" Watch out!"

Her widened eyes and the fear in Naruto's voice warned him just in time so that his now red sharingan could see the approaching explosive tag. He tried his best to use his dark cape to protect them from the explosion, but it caught them by surprise. The thick clothing could only prevent them from the major explosion, as they both fell on the ground.

" Sakura-chan! Sasuke!"

" G-Get out of here, Naruto!" She said, sending him a deadly glare.

" I'm not going anywhere! I wil-"

A kunai was thrown at him by the Uchiha, as an attempt to shove the blonde away. For the first time since they left the village, both Sasuke's and Sakura's thoughts were connected. They knew their loud friend wouldn't be able to save them at that moment, and if at least he could survive, then things would be a little less problematic.

It was not like the Uchiha had already given up, no. He still had to save the girl. And at that moment, witnessing his best friend being killed would not help him at all.

" Run, Naruto!"

" Tch." The Uzuamki cursed. " You better meet me later, you bastard! I'm taking some of these guys with me, and when I'm done, you better have saved her-ttebayo!"

" Hn." Sasuke smirked in pain. That usuratonkachi. " Deal!"

And so, as he had said, Naruto lured some of the bandits away, leaving both of his teammates behind. He trusted them, and even if it hurt leaving those two behind, he knew that they were not going to die so easily.

They are strong ninjas, and for that, the Uzumaki knew they would still celebrate that victory together.

The three of them. Until the end.

They had to make it.

After the blonde finally disappeared in between the trees, both Sasuke and Sakura could now think of their own situation. Their bodies had rolled near the riverside after the explosion, leaving both of them on the ground, incapable of moving due to the strong attack. His hands were clenched in anger as he watched the girl hurt and lying in front of him. He could see blood staining her silky skin, and immediately, Sasuke felt ashamed of himself for letting her get hurt like that.

For wasting her blood like that.

From the moment he first heard what she had done, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel an immense hatred growing inside his chest. He hated that village for doing that, he hated those girls who couldn't face their own destiny, and most of all, he hated her for making such stupid decision. Sakura couldn't die like that. Not by such irrational and unfair reasons. She had to live to see the end of those ceremonies, and she had to live to find the happiness she has always deserved.

To find the love she has always fought for.

He could not let her life end like that, when she was convinced that her future isn't worth fighting for and her feelings were not noticed. She could not die before knowing that, after all these years, her pure feelings were finally going to be answered.

Yes, once the stoic Uchiha finally realized that he was going to live in a world where Haruno Sakura no longer lived, an old, forgotten feeling took over his chest and he realized that he had not felt something that strong since he lost his family. He loves that girl, and that was why he could not simply watch her die.

He decided to save her.

And at that moment, as he watched three guards approaching her fallen body, Sasuke couldn't help but hate himself. For being weak, defenseless and useless, he hated himself more than anyone else at that moment.

But she didn't hate him. Not at all.

For his muscles were aching like hell, Sasuke could only watch as the girl bravely fought against her own exhaustion. Somehow, Sakura managed to stand up, clenching her fists and preparing herself for battle. Apparently, she was not going to let them catch him. She was not going to let them kill the man she loves while she simply stood there and watched.

" Just give up and accept your destiny, woman!" The one on the left said, lifting a spear towards her.

" You and your boyfriend will satisfy our gods! Since he wasn't man enough to save you from this fate." The other standing on the right stated, offering her a dirty smirk.

" Shut up, you bastards!" She screamed, feeling her nails cutting the skin on her palms. " I won't let you lay your dirty fingers on him!"

The one in the middle chuckled. " Go get her, you two. Let's end it and go back to the village."

" Hai!" They said in unison, preparing to attack the pinkette.

Her courage and her strength were creating a veil around her, and even if she could barely hold herself up moments before, now she was ready to fight with all her life. It was clear that her chances of wining were zero, and yet, she was ready to use one of those monstrous punches of hers against those guys. She was doing it for him, so how could he let her do that alone, right?

What a stubborn girl, he thought, as a smirk grew on his bruised lips and his feet started to move again.

With a part of his energy back, the Uchiha decided to use logic to escape that situation. Instead of running straight to their certain death, his dark eyes were carefully exploring their surroundings. Three healthy men with guns were ahead of them, and they had absolutely no energy left for a long situation was not in their favor, and it was only when he was finally agreeing with her solution that the sound of the rapid riverbed behind them gave him an idea that, hopefully, would save their lives.

It had to.

" S-SHANNAROU!"

When she finally pulled her hand back to charge for a punch, Sasuke managed to pull her by the wrist and used all his strength left to drag both of them into the river. The flow took them somewhere far from there and from those men, as they would eventually dive to hide from the weapons thrown at them.

" W-What the hell, Sas-!?"

" Just shut up and swim!" Her eyes widened in shock, when she saw his desperate eyes looking straight at hers. His hand continued holding hers as if her life depended on that, and for the first time in her life, Sakura saw fear taking over the stoic Uchiha.

He was afraid. Afraid of losing her.

And for the time being, the pinkette decided to cooperate with his actions.

* * *

Water soaked their clothes, cleaned the dried blood and threw them around sharp rocks until they finally managed to find a good and safe spot where they could finally breath. With his fire jutsu, the Uchiha managed to start a fire to keep them warm during the time they would spend there, and the fishes they caught silenced her hungry stomach and brought back her full energy. When she had healed him, Sasuke managed to see the hematoma spread around her skin, and now, as the light of the fire drew a thin line across her delicate silhouette, he could see what was left of the girl with pink hair. As always, she was beautiful and her emerald eyes combined with the fire were shining brighter than the stars outside the cave.

Apparently, she was okay and for the moment, he was glad to see her safe and alive.

But as she looked at the fire, he knew there was something behind those emerald eyes of hers.

They were alone, with their clothes soaked and the silence set in between them had never been that uncomfortable before. She was still blaming herself for that situation, and even if she wanted to respect and understand his actions, Sakura knew they would cost more lives than just her own. She wanted to be happy to be safe and to be given a second chance to look at his dark pearls, but instead of happiness, frustration and guilt were the main things ruling her heart at that time.

How could the simple fact of being alive make her so angry at herself?

Her fists were shaking, her jaw was clenched and the crack of the fire suddenly became too loud in her head.

' _They were going to be chased down because of her._ '

All of her thoughts were a mess and her heart was beating faster in pure anxiety.

 _'They were going to move away from the one place they've always called home because of her._ '

Her throat went dry, and it suddenly became hard to breath.

' _They were going to die, and it was all because of her._ '

And she could not accept it.

" I'm going back." She stood up from the rock where she was sitting on. Determination burning in her eyes and it was clear that she wouldn't simply accept a 'no' to her unasked question.

His eyes widened as he watched her walking away from that rocky cavern, and by the way her body language told him, her mind was already set on that ridiculous idea. For he knew how stubborn his friend is, Sasuke was aware of how hard it would be to put some sense into that pink head of hers. Sakura has an incredibly strong personality and she doesn't simply accept others' reasons whenever she's made up her mind. She's annoying and her pride as a woman and as a medic is always above her decisions, and that was why knocking her down and dragging her unconscious body away seemed to be a much better idea.

Sigh, the most difficult part of that rescue mission was about to start.

" Sakura, wait." He stood up from his sitting position, catching up with her, as her feet had almost dragged her out of the cavern. "You can't go back."

" I have to, Sasuke-kun." She clenched her fists, turning to face his dark pearls. " People will die if I don't."

" Don't be an idiot. You'll die if you go back and many other girls will too, eventually."

" I know! I-"

" Your death will only destroy those girls' hopes! They look up to you, and if you succumb to this ceremony, then they will simply accept their fate! Can't you see that you're an important part of this fight, Sakura?!"

" I can…" She walked up to him, carefully placing a hand over his cheek and caressing his skin with her thumb. Innocently, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips, feeling her chest warm up due to the soft sensation of that intimate touch. At last she had taken courage to do what she has always wanted to. A soft, hurt smile was playing on her lips when their lips parted, as she silently said goodbye to the one man she's loved for her entire life. " But as long as you're okay, then I don't care. You two will save our village and all those girls. Make my death be the last. Let me be the martyr of this revolution. "

At that moment, as he felt her warm palm against his skin and as he watched her suffering eyes seeking for comfort in his darkness, the Uchiha didn't know exactly what to do. Her kiss and her inebriant scent were still messing with his mind and heart, and for the first time, Sasuke felt entirely lost. In front of him, a broken girl was standing and he was lost in between trying to fix her or letting her go forever. Her eyes were finding their way through his weakness and that was when he realized how frustrating that felt.

He was supposed to be saving her, not being defeated by those eyes.

He was supposed to make her want to live, not offering her a chance to return to a certain death.

He was supposed to show her his love, not letting her heart break even more to the point where she couldn't even believe in a chance of having her feelings returned.

Uchiha Sasuke had really failed in his mission.

But he was not going to lose her.

His soft expression was suddenly replaced by his cold facade, as he rapidly placed his hand over hers. He held her fingers and took them away from his skin, making her sad face grow even more depressive. Apparently, she thought, neither her love nor her kindness had managed to find a way through his heart for he didn't even want to feel her touch. He didn't love her, or at least that was how she had interpreted his gesture.

" Sasuke-kun…" Tears started to pool around her emerald eyes, as she tried not to feel the consequences of the last rejection of her life. " I really want you to be happy. Take care of y-yourself, okay?"

It was only when she turned to leave that she felt his strong grip on her hand holding her in place. Her now teary eyes widened and she just could not understand what was happening anymore.

Didn't he want her to go?

Didn't he reject her moments before?

No. What he did was the exact opposite, in fact.

" What are you doing?!" She screamed. "Just let me g-"

Soft lips pressed against her owns, suddenly cutting her voice. Her mind went blank, tears streamed down her face and for a moment, she allowed her feelings to figure out what was happening at that moment.

She could feel them. They were basically screaming in her heart.

His feelings were begging her not to leave him alone, and she could feel how strong was the grip on her hand now. His heart was beating as fast as her own, and his lips refused to let her break their contact.

He wanted her by his side. He needed her there and he was not going to let her walk away anymore. They didn't need a martyr for that revolution. They needed her, and due to their connection, the raven haired boy didn't need to say a single word for her to be aware of their situation.

At last, her love reached him, she thought.

But it was already too late, right?

" Don't do this… " She pulled away, feeling her heart breaking again. " We can't do this, Sasuke-kun. I-I'm still going back and I'm still-."

" You can't." He said, firmly. "I won't let you."

" I have to do this! For the girls, for Naruto… For you."

" And what about you, Sakura? What about us?"

"There is no us! There was… There was never an us, Sasuke!"

" And there will never be if you go back to that place. You'll throw your life away and then the future of all those girls will be ruined."

" No, it won't. You and Naruto can stop this. You two can-"

" We can't do this without you." He looked at her, his eyes deeper than the vast universe.

" B-But…"

" Naruto and I can't do this without you, Sakura. As I've said, these girl look up to you, and if you die now, everything will be in vain. All your fight, all your studies… Your sacrifice. Don't be an idiot! We can't do this without you… I can't do this without you."

The way his voice entered her ears and the meaning behind his words were strong enough to destroy her stubbornness. Even if it hurt and even if it felt as if she was being selfish, Sakura's heart was now willing to accept the Uchiha's offer and walk away from that place. She was not going to die to become a martyr, for she knew there was still much more she could do in life. She was going to save those girls and she was going to do it by fighting by their side.

She was going to live and she was going to fight, so she could see the day when all that ritual falls apart. She was going to live to see the glorious freedom taking over her home, and in order to do that, Sakura could not go back.

At least not now.

" I'm not letting you go. I-"

" Okay…" She bit her lips, her closed eyes aiming at the rocky ground for a moment before she opened them to look at him. " But you better be right about this."

" Hn." An understanding smile took over his lips, as he respected the sorrow and the regret in her voice. "Don't worry… We will save them. You have my word."

As she used her free hand to wipe away the track of her tears, the Uchiha could feel how different she was. Her head was lifted proudly, as her red eyes were aiming for the future. He could feel how strongly her hand was holding his now, and that only showed him the uncertainty that still had room in her heart. It was impossible for her mind to be fully changed that fast, but she knew that, as long as they were together, she would be able to, eventually, change that guilty feeling into a significant victory against their village.

Together, they would avenge all the girls who succumbed over the years.

Together they will fight.

And if they send people after her, then she will fight them all. By the time they come, she will no longer be useful for that ceremony. With him by her side, Haruno Sakura will survive the destiny written to her by the past.

* * *

A/N2: Let's just say that Sasuke will have taken care of _that_ thing for her by the time they return... XD


	22. Day 21- Anonymous

**SasuSaku Month 2016**

 **.**

 **Day 21- Anonymous**

 **.**

 **Title** : It's All About Politics

.

 **Summary** : AU- It's the modern story of Romeo and Juliet all over again, but instead of true love and devotion, both of them are trapped in a corrupt system filled with lust and power. This time, votes will determine which of them shall perish and which of them shall win.

.

 **A/N** : Yeah, again… Weird summary but I guarantee you it's gonna be an interesting read! I like to write AUs where I can twist some parts of their personalities to fit the story, and yet keep them still truthful to their real selves. I like to imagine their reactions when facing these kind of things, and I hope I can transmit the entire idea through my words! Remember, SS month rules said no smut, so… don't be mad at me, smut fans XD I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I didn't make them too OOC XD Have fun, and please, leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

" There's a letter for you, Uchiha-san."

The lobby of the five-star hotel where he was staying was empty as the words of the receptionist broke the peaceful background music and reached his ears. His feet immediately stopped at the sound of his name, and slowly, he turned his deep, dark eyes to face the central balcony. He could see the way the girl behind that marble-made structure trembled due to the eye contact, and the unstoppable way her hands were shaking when he grabbed the said letter just told him basically everything that was going on that girl's mind.

What an idiot, he thought.

Didn't she know who he is?

For his father taught him more than well how to portray himself in public, Uchiha Sasuke cordially retrieved his envelope and resumed his merry way towards the elevator. As the son of a man who's running for president of the Fire Country, the raven haired man knew he had to maintain his family's image in front of other people's eyes. Even if his personal life wasn't really helping him at that moment, he knew that he could not let any of those dirty paparazzi spot something that could compromise his father's campaign. He had to be discreet and he had to cooperate, at least for a little longer before he could, once again, disappear in the world.

It had been years since he last visited Konoha, and as he waited for the elevator to arrive, his mind couldn't stop wondering about the past he was forced to leave behind. Out of all the stupid choices he has made in his life, Sasuke knew that hopping on that train three years before was the biggest of them. On that night, he left his hometown, his friends and even the one girl he has ever felt something for. He left it all behind and for what? For his father to preserve the fake image of a perfect family? That was ridiculous, he knew. And now, as the air of Konoha filled his lungs, all the regrets of his "what ifs" were present there, haunting him every time he turned around the corner.

There were too many memories spread around the city, and even after so long, the Uchiha realized that it was impossible to run away from all of them. He could try as hard as he wanted, but eventually, his past would capture him.

Eventually, they would meet again.

Taking the free time offered him by the fact that his room was located 14 floors above the ground, the Uchiha decided to open the unexpected letter. The envelope didn't provide him any kind of reference, and for he is an important person, he knew that there could even be a bomb waiting for him inside. He could expect anything from an anonymous letter, especially when his bodyguards weren't around to defend him, but he knew better than to be frightened by that.

By the content and the familiar and inebriant scent of that letter; Sasuke knew that whatever was about to happen, it would be way worse than any slow, painful kind of death.

 _"Room 723. The door will be open. I'll see you soon."_

If he were to say those words didn't affect him, the raven haired man would be lying. Even if his body language didn't really change, he could feel his heart beating faster as he clearly recognized every trace of these cursive loops. Soon, his throat went dry due to the memories that flashed through his mind and he didn't really know what to do. Memories of his past and memories of that very morning were leaving him confused, as the elevator was slowly and torturously approaching the 7th floor of the hotel.

Should he press the button or follow his father's orders?

Should he let it pass or face his own past for once and for all?

Should he accept her words, or not?

The young Uchiha didn't know, and his stoic face remained unaltered for the following seconds. His dark pearls were glaring at the elevator's panel, and while his right fingers were holding the piece of paper, his left ones were snapping in nervousness. Sasuke was really feeling like an idiot at that moment for even doubting such thing that used to be so certain for him before.

Before, when he couldn't care less about his father's campaign and when his happiness was the most important thing for him.

Before, when his brother was still alive and when responsibilities could be ignored.

Before, when things were easier.

And now, as the elevator finally reached the 6th floor, the raven haired man decided to stop thinking so much about everything. It was not like back then those kind of things didn't really exist and the fact that they were meeting wasn't forbidden. They were always a secret back then, so why not keep it like that for a little longer, right?

It was always wrong.

But oh, how good it was.

" Tch, to hell with that."

His right hand finally crumpled the paper, as he used his left index to press the button indicating the 7th floor. The elevator stopped, and as he stepped out of that metallic box, it was as if the Uchiha could feel his body a little lighter. He was still bothered by the whole circumstances, but he figured that seeing her would change things.

The raven haired boy casually made his way though the hallways, looking for the number that was written on that paper. As expected from his anonymous writer, the room was one of the most secluded of the entire floor, and the lack of security outside the door helped keep the discretion. The perfume coming from inside of the room was the same from the letter and it kept entering his nostrils and making its way until his brain. That scent certainly brought back memories, and even if he enjoyed smelling it from the outside, Sasuke decided to open the door before someone actually showed up and caught him entering a suspicious room.

It was finally time to face his past, he thought.

It was finally time to meet an old stranger.

As the letter said, the door was, indeed, open. He locked it as soon as he entered the room and was surprised to find it, apparently, empty. There was a long pullover resting over the chair, with pastel-pink, varnish heels on the floor below. A cream dress was stretched over the table, and next to it, he found Konoha's number one gossip magazine. He could see the cover of that thing, and immediately, he regretted his choice. His dark eyes sent that piece of paper a deadly glare before he finally turned towards the door again, cursing the world under his breath. His hands had turned into fists and his jaw was clenched, as he prepared himself to leave that ridiculous daydream.

How could he have actually thought that meeting her would solve anything?

He really was an idiot.

A really slow idiot.

" Sasuke? Is that you?"

Her soft, welcoming voice saying his name made his eyes widen immediately. His heart skipped a beat, his throat went dry and his fingers started to tremble as he managed to see her bare feet through the reflection of a small mirror placed next to the door.

There she was, he thought.

He could feel her body heat through every cell of his skin, and her presence near him felt incredibly relaxing and exciting. Knowing she was just some meters behind him made blood run faster through his veins, activating his imagination and bringing back inappropriate thoughts. He could feel his insides throbbing, and yet, his body language didn't allow any of that to break his cool and centered posture.

Long gone were the days where he would easily lose control because of that girl.

He was a grown up adult now.

And so was she.

" Leaving already?" She said, her voice a little closer.

" Hn. I shouldn't have come."

" Aren't you even going to look at me? Come on, it's not like we're enemies. It's far from that, don't you think?"

The smoothy way her voice sounded made him feel trapped by a hypnotizing snake. He was fully aware that if he looked at her, it would be his end, and yet, it made him feel as excited as a teenager overflowing with hormones. She was coming closer, he could feel it. She was surrounding him, and soon, he would be left in a defensive state. And as an Uchiha, he knew he couldn't let that happen.

As an Uchiha, he had to impose his family's pride, just like his father has always taught him to.

He would show her the true power of his family.

But as soon as he turned, he knew that his power was nothing compared to her eyes.

As soon as his dark eyes were set on that girl, not even Sasuke could hide the gap in between his lips. Even if he had seen her countless times in magazines and websites after he left the city, nothing could have ever prepared him for that moment. Nothing, not even the fact that he knew every single inch of her body, could have prepared his heart for such stunning view.

She was wearing a white bathrobe that covered up to her mid-thighs, exposing those long, creamy legs of hers down to her feet. He could see her curves being delicately hugged by the cotton fabric, and he was surely impressed by how those three years managed to mold her already beautiful body into that impeccable sculpture. Her skin was still as glittering as before, and for a moment, he wondered if she still had that scar on the belly or if she had already removed it with an aesthetic procedure.

Personally, he loved that scar for several reasons, and the fact that only he had seen it used to make him proud of himself when they were younger.

It made him happy to know such personal part of her life.

But now it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Her rosy cheeks were still as cute as before as she offered him a tender smile, and her short, pink hair helped her look even more delicate as it matched her white skin. Her hands were hidden behind her back as she stood in a curious position, observing him with those stunning, green eyes of hers. Those eyes that have always been his biggest weakness were still as beautiful as before, and he couldn't describe how good it felt to have them looking straight at him again.

He couldn't take his own dark pearls off of her, and the pinkette was fully aware of it. A smirk was decorating her features because, for the first time in three years, her emeralds belonged only to him.

And you could tell how much both of them enjoyed such thing.

" Hey… Long time no see, Sasuke-kun."

" 3 entire years…"

" I guess I was not the only one who changed, right?" She said, eyeing him from head to toe, not bothering to avoid any embarrassing interpretation.

" Aah."

" Would you like some tea? I also have coffee and-"

" What do you want, Sakura?"

Her eyes blinked, before a smirk took over her lips. She was now placing both of her hands on her hips, as she maintained the eye contact with him. It was clear that she didn't invite him for a simple cup of tea or anything like that. Her intentions were different, and even if he had a clue about them, he was still not 100% sure about his guess. Haruno Sakura is a dangerous woman, and that was probably the reason why he has always been so fascinated about her.

Ever since they were younger, he could already see how her father's political genetics had affected her. She is a meticulous girl, with ambitious dreams and with courage and intelligence enough to pursue them. He has always seen how well she can handle interviews and he has seen her negotiating through the phone, never hesitating or letting go of what she wants.

Sakura is a strong, independent woman, ready to do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Or that was what his father told him just before sending him away from her.

Only one thing is right about the pink haired girl: she's definitely not just a pretty face standing next to her father.

" Well, I heard you were back and I just wanted to see an old… friend. Did I do anything wrong?"

" Hn, when it's you, nothing really seems sincerely right."

" That was not how it felt back then, Sasuke-kun."

" Tch, cut the crap already, Sakura! Why did you call me here?"

" I mean it! I just wanted to know how you were."

He sighed. " That's enough… I'm leaving." He turned again, standing next to table once again, facing that stupid magazine one more time.

" Won't you even bother to ask me how I've been before you leave, Sasuke?"

" You seem to be doing just fine."

With a cold, meticulous voice, the Uchiha said, as he turned to face her once more, finally picking that magazine and sliding it across the table close to where she was. The piece of paper stopped just some inches away from where she was resting her fingers, stamping the cover in her eyes:

 _ **—Haruno Sakura and Akasuna Sasori! A marriage beyond Politics!—**_

Her emeralds scanned the words for the fourth time that day, and looked away from the fake smile she had to wear for that photo shoot. Unlike the cover said, her engagement was purely about politics. Sasori is the owner of a toy's company in the Sand and after her father started some business there, they only figured a marriage would attract new electors and international recognition for his campaign.

At first, she didn't agree with that idea, but the years passed and Sakura found herself ready to give up that part of her life. With her only reason to say no miles away from her and with no expectancies of a return, the pinkette did what she had to do in order to achieve her father's objective.

Regret is not something she feels about this fake marriage.

But neither is love.

" This is all over the city… I can't believe people actually believe there's love in this." She smiled weakly, pushing the magazine away.

" I know, right? You probably don't even know what love is." He offered her a cold look, to which she expertly ignored.

Her eyes widened for a moment before her expression settled in a teasing smile. Apparently, Sasuke was trying to blame her for the mistakes of their parents, and for she knew his pure heart, she had no doubts his father kept saying bad things about her to him. Uchiha Fugaku also knew how to play dirty and he would do anything to keep his son away from his enemy's daughter, to the point of sending his own son away for three years. Honestly, she didn't know whose father was the worse when it came to supporting their children.

The fire country will be in terrible hands, for sure.

Perhaps she should just move to the Sand with Sasori when it all ends.

" Hn." She smiled. " Of course I know… I fell for you, didn't I?"

"…" His eyes widened for a moment, but he soon brushed that thought away. " T-That was not love. We were just children trying to rebel against our parents."

" Was it what your dad told you about us, Sasuke-kun?" She smirked again, earning another glare from him.

" It's the truth."

" In this case, you're in no position to judge me… In fact, if you truly believed these words, then you wouldn't even be here. Unless you're still trying to rebel against your daddy."

" I'm not a child anymore."

" Oh, aren't you? Then why are you here, Sasuke-chan?"

" Don't call me that! I'm here bec-"

" You're here because you know how much fun we had before. You're here because, just like me, you want to revive an old feeling, and you're here because you still love me. Even if you're trying to seem cool and unaffected, I can see right through you… You're dying to tackle me to bed from the moment you stepped into this room… Just like the old times."

As she held the same strong smirk, the Uchiha was now sending her a deadly glare. If there was one thing that girl knew how to do, was get on his nerves. She messes with both his heart and mind, and at the same time he wanted to believe his father, he also knew her words were correct. Never before had he doubted their feelings for one another, but then, when he saw that stupid magazine, it all changed. Rage built up inside his veins, his chest would start aching and a sudden wish for revenge slowly took over him.

How could she marry that guy?

How could she do with him all the things they did together? And all because of politics?

He could not accept that, and that was probably the reason why he was standing in front of her at that moment. He wanted to hear it from her sweet lips that it was all just a joke and that things would go back to the way they were before. He wanted to hear that, he wanted to see her and he certainly wanted to be the one by her side on that cover. No secrets, no politics. Just their love.

But if she gave him all those things, then where would the fun be, right?

Where would the adventure on sneaking out together during debates and beneficent dinners be? Where would the excitement of being caught by those annoying paparazzi be? A normal relationship would be too boring for them, and the pinkette could not waste that opportunity to create a scandal just because she was caught hooking up with the son of her father's biggest political enemy.

A second time would be a lot funnier, for sure.

" You're wrong, Sakura."

" Am I?"

" … Yes."

" In this case, then you can leave…" She said, walking away from him. "I'll be taking a shower, so…." At that moment, as he looked at her walking away, his eyes widened in pure shock. Her bathrobe was no longer embracing her body, for she had simply allowed it to fall on the floor as her naked curves walked away from him. He could still see the part of the scar he loves so much, and her silky skin was driving him insane. " Can you close the door for me when you're gone, Sasuke-kun?"

The smirk ruling her face was enough to send shivers down his spine. He watched as she finally entered the bathroom, and at the same time a part of him was telling him to leave, the rest of him was telling him to go after her.

She was telling him to do so.

Even if he hates being bossed around, there was just something about her that he couldn't ignore. Her words were so inviting and they always seemed to be the right ones for the situation. Sakura had him wrapped around her finger just like when they first started their anonymous meetings, and if he were to be honest, he enjoyed it more than he should. One day, perhaps, he will get his revenge on her.

" Tch, screw this." He said, taking off his shirt and walking after her.

One day, he will have her head over heals for him.

* * *

The dim sunlight was peering through the window and gently kissing her exposed skin as she laid barely covered on the bed. A smile could be seen taking over her features, and seeing her from the window-frame was the one view he couldn't get himself tired of. After 3 long years, they were able to recover what they thought they had lost forever, and perhaps, gained much more. Their adventures had been going on for almost 4 months already, and no matter how risky it was, neither of them even considered stopping.

Not again.

"Are you already up?" She asked, stretching around the bed, trying to wipe that sleepy face from her eyes.

" Hn, it's been a while already."

" And have you been watching me ever since?"

" Aah."

" Okay… that's creepy." She chuckled.

She looked at his shirtless form as he stood by the window, and she couldn't help but think of how charming he was with that messy spiky hair of his and those deep, dark eyes watching her. There was a cellphone in his hands, and she couldn't simply ignore the beautiful view of his defined chest. Sakura could still see the marks she carelessly left on him during their lovemaking, and she felt a certain satisfaction because of that.

He's certainly the man of her life, she knows.

And she can't wait for that stupid election to be over so they can, at last, get together for real.

" I have a dinner today with my parents and Sasori, but after we're done there, what do you think about you and I do something fun? I'll come straight from the restaurant instead of going to my future new home with my future fake husband. "

" Hn, I would love that." He said, with a smirk on his face as he watched her standing up and grabbing her shirt. " Are you going to make the great announcement today?"

" Great announcement?" She lifted an eyebrow in confusion. " And which announcement would it be?"

" The one where you end your engagement with that guy, of course."

" … Really funny, Sasuke-kun…You know I still can't do this. It would be a scandal for my father."

" Well, I guess that receiving a pic of his precious daughter in bed with her ex-lover would be an even bigger one, don't you think?"

The smirk on his lips made her confused face drop immediately. Sakura could not believe he was really doing that to her out of nothing. She kept her eyes locked on his, looking for any evidence of a bluff, but unfortunately, she found nothing. Apparently, he was really serious about the photo. And apparently, the day had come when he would finally get his revenge.

" You can't be serious, right?"

" Hn, here it is."

He said, turning his phone so she could, indeed, see the photo. Uchiha Sasuke was saying the truth, and impressively, he had done a great job on getting evidence against her.

So he was going to play dirty, right?

A smirk also crossed her lips, as she sat on his lap and kissed his lips. The scent of her body sent shivers down his spine, as he answered her gesture passionately, biting her lower lip before parting. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and chuckled as she looked at how good that pic was.

" Are you blackmailing me?"

"You bet I am."

" Hn, great job, Uchiha Sasuke… I guess I'll have to make that announcement once Sasori and I get home, after all."

" Uh? Once you get home?" He lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Weren't you coming straight from the restaurant?"

" Of course I was… But now I guess I'll have to cancel with you later today."

" Tch, you're not fun at all, Sakura." He said, deleting the photo and throwing his phone at the bed. There was a pout decorating his lips as his arms were still wrapped around her waist, holding her closer to him.

" Good boy, Sasuke-kun… Good boy." She chuckled. " Better luck next time you decide to try to blackmail me."

" How annoying…"

Apparently, the day Uchiha Sasuke will surpass Haruno Sakura is still far from arriving.

But he will have the entire anonymity to get what he wants.


	23. Day 22- Prince (Princess) and the Pauper

SasuSaku Month 2016

.

Day 22- The Prince( Princess) and the Pauper

.

Title: Endless Year.

.

Summary: The war has ended just some months before, and a new year is about to start. They're finally back home, yet, they choose to spend the new years all alone. Will fate allow them to do so?

.

A/N: AHH! I tried to make a really fluffy one this time, guys! I've decided to add the new year thing to this theme, and even if it turned out quite short (for my patterns XD) I'm happy with how it ended! I've also decided to make a more literal interpretation of the theme, because if I followed the original idea, it would be way too big or a one-shot! I wish you all an AMAZING year, and I hope I can help it somehow with my stories! I hope you like the story, and please, leave me a Review!

.

.

.

Konohagakure was as bright as he's always remembered it to be around that time of the year. Streets were crowded with people from all over the ninja nations, and most of them-if not all- were excitedly smiling as the beginning of a new year approached. A new year that already carried millions of hopeful wishes and peaceful thoughts from all of those who were deeply injured during the battle against the undead; and a new year that, for sure, would put all those changing promises to test. The political scenery would suffer a radical process of remodulation, and an economic crises was most likely to affect the nations due to the huge amount of money spent during the war.

Chaos would be inevitable, for a wave of side effects was about to hit all the ninja nations.

The world needed peace and luck more than ever at that moment, and even if it seemed to be just a silly preoccupation during such delicate times, the villagers still decided to get together in order to celebrate the New Year. Apart from the finances and the physical destruction, the emotional side of those who risked their lives for the sake of the world could not be ignored. They were the real heroes of the war, and even if things were bad at that moment, they could be even worse if the war had been lost. They deserved a chance to rest before facing new problems, and they deserved a chance to focus on trivial matters again, like with whom would they spend the last seconds of the year.

It seemed to be a waste of energy, but this time, turning all their efforts into happiness and hope would be necessary in order to heal.

For the traces of the war were still present inside everyone's hearts, the Godaime decided to promote the celebrations as if nothing had happened months before. There would be food, music, decorations, and of course, fireworks to send that troublesome year away. Even if it was clear that it would be a much smaller celebration, no one seemed to care about that. Everyone around was going to help as much as they could, and by doing so, their minds would eventually be occupied by things that were not related to the war. That kind of therapy would replace the mourning feeling by a renovation one, and by working together, people would eventually support one another during such had times.

They would lean on each other so they could move on with their lives.

Together, they would heal.

And watching it all from afar certainly brought peace to his wounded heart.

Even if the whole thing seemed to be extremely welcoming, the raven haired boy knew he didn't belong with all those happy people. A former criminal that had threatened all those lives not even a year before could never be accepted that easily, and more than anyone, the Uchiha understood that. He understood the glares, the insecurity, the whispers and even the bad words that were daily thrown at him whenever he walked around the village.

He deserved that, he thought. He deserved it all and until the day those people could finally forgive him, Sasuke would simply accept what his past brought upon him.

He would spend the last moments of the year alone, sitting on that stone bench that once watched him leave the village, and where he once left the only girl that could ever love him unconscious and with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. On the last night of the year, Uchiha Sasuke would be alone with his regretful memories and that would be more than just fine for him.

Or that was what he thought until he felt that monstrous chakra approaching him.

Tch… They really wouldn't leave him alone, right?

" Shouldn't you be with the others?"

His voice left his mouth, as his lips slightly curled up. His head was hanging down, making his dark hair fall over his closed eyes. There was no tension in his shoulders, as his unexpected company approached him, the clicking of heels getting louder until they stopped right next to him.

She really didn't know how to be discreet, he thought. Not that she really wanted to.

" I could ask you the same thing, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?"

 _Touché_ , he thought, smirking.

Dark eyes finally shot open, as he finally turned to face her. As he had expected, her beautiful green eyes were set on him and a teasing smirk was taking over her rosy lips. Just like him, the pinkette wasn't wearing anything special for the occasion, as her casual clothes could be found covering her body. Her regular combination of skirt and shirt was a little kneaded, and her short, pink hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, as many stubborn locks refused to remain trapped.

As always, Haruno Sakura was beautiful.

But it was not like he would admit it to her like that.

Finally, he sighed. " What are you doing here, Sakura?"

" The same as you, of course. Running away from all that mess and avoiding all my friends."

" Really funny… Did Naruto send you to get me or something like that?"

" Nope. I don't even know where he is, to be honest. Won't you even invite me to sit?"

" Tch…" He smirked, straightening his position and moving his head as if telling her to accommodate herself. Without thinking twice, the girl walked around and found herself a comfortable spot next to him. " You should be there with everyone."

" And what makes you think you shouldn't?"

At that moment, his eyes turned to face her, reflecting a certain empathy in them. He knew what she meant with that question, and he really appreciated that. However, both of them knew that there was no way the former avenger would join the celebrations. At least not yet. As always, he would observe it all from the shadows, because that's where he belongs.

But at least he wouldn't be alone. Not anymore.

For the first time in her life, Sakura didn't even try to argue against the Uchiha's decision. She simply smiled, biting her lower lip in amusement. That boy is really impossible and apparently it would still take her a long time to be able to change his mind.

Still, she wouldn't give up on that.

After making up her mind, the girl simply stretched her arms in relief and moved her neck in order to get herself rid of the tension that had built up in her muscles. She, then, scratched the back of her neck, swirling some of her pink locks around her index finger, letting out a deep yawn that almost brought tear to her eyes. Apparently, the girl next to him was really worn out, and if he didn't know her better, the Uchiha would've even thought it was because she had been partying up until that time with all the others.

But that's not the Sakura he knows. It never was.

" You look really tired." He said, playing with the hem of his empty sleeve.

" Are the dark circles that big?"

" Hn, Have you been up working on the prosthetic arm again?"

She sent him a playful glare, confirming his words. " Am I really that obvious?"

"A little. You should go to sleep then."

" Am I bothering you that much that you want me out of here?"

At that moment, her sweet eyes looked at him as if trying to trick him into something. Both of them already knew the answer to that question, because everyone already knew that her company was one of the few the Uchiha could actually call pleasurable. He didn't look at her like he looked at the others and he certainly didn't give her short answers like he gave everyone else. She's special for him in the same way he's special for her. And that was why having her around would never be a bother to him.

She would never be a bother to him.

" Of course not." He said, no hesitation in his voice. " It's just that you look tired and you shouldn't be forcing yourself for useless things."

" What am I doing that is useless to you?"

" Well… You're here, a war heroine, and you're away from everyone who wishes to thank you. You're here with a former criminal instead of sleeping or just enjoying the last minutes of the year with your friends."

When the word "heroine" escaped his lips, it was possible to see how drastically the expression on her face changed. If there was one thing she didn't consider herself to be, it was a war heroine, for many were the lives she couldn't save during those hard times. People shouldn't thank her for anything, yet they insisted on doing so. They insisted, and that was when he could see her own war scars escaping her facade.

Yes, the war scars. Even Haruno Sakura, the princess of Konoha, has them buried deep inside her heart. She was no different from all the others who fought against the undead just because she was there to punch Kaguya in the face. She was no different, and her scars were no less significant either. They were as troublesome, if not more due to the fact she didn't really bother to share them with the others. She faced them all by herself, and that was the main reason why he didn't want her to be with him when all the others could make her happier during such difficult times.

He was aware that he could neither heal her wounds nor her broken heart, and that was why he wanted her to be by her friends' side. He's not Naruto, and he didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

To make her feel less lonely.

Still, there was no way he could simply push her away, right? It was almost midnight, after all.

She would soon have to go, anyway.

" You see… Even if I wanted to, I can't go have fun with the others."

" Eh? Why not?"

" I'm working tonight. I took the new year's shift this year again, so up until now I was taking care of some drunk people who were already listening to imaginary fireworks." She chuckled, looking up at the stars.

" Working?" His eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, medical ninjas didn't know the meaning of holidays. " Then shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

" Yes… But Tsunade-sama saw me handling the paperwork and got super mad at me. She told me to go out at least until midnight so I could have some fun and kiss a guy or two."

" Tch… That old woman." He said, clenching his fist due to the inappropriate advice from the Godaime. His cheeks grew a little red, but thanks to the dim light coming from the center of the village, his shades of embarrassment couldn't be seen by the pinkette.

So that was why she was there, he thought. She was there to escape both her master and the crowd until the clock hit midnight.

What a smart girl, he thought.

" She just wants me to have some fun, I guess… It's not her fault if her apprentice already has the spirit of an old woman."

" Hn, she would be mad if she knew you were here."

" Well… At least I'm not alone, right?" She looked at him, smiling gently as soon as their eyes connected.

" Did you… Did you know I would be here?"

" To be honest… I thought you could be here since this is probably the furthest place from all those people… But then I thought it would be too much of a coincidence for us to meet here. Hn, guess I was wrong."

"Hn, sorry for destroying your plans then."

" As if… I'm glad you're here. I can't stand crowds, but… This feels just fine."

The way her eyes looked at his at that moment meant the world to him. Knowing she preferred his company over the loneliness was relieving, and taking their past in consideration, being able to sit on that bench and actually have a good time really made their hearts feel warmer. They enjoyed each other's company. They always did, and now things wouldn't be any different.

A comfortable silence set around them after her words. They could hear people's laughter from afar, and every now and then they could swear they could hear Naruto's famous "dattebayo" echoing all the way to reach their ears. It was a warming sensation that made them imagine what their blonde friend was probably doing to celebrate the last minutes of the year.

He really is an idiot, they thought.

An idiot who should probably be looking for them.

" Naruto will kill us when he finds out we've spent the new year without him." She said, chuckling.

" Aah… That idiot will definitely feel left out if he finds out."

" Yeah… It would be the first time we would spend the new year together after everything, after all."

"Hn, it's not like this will be our last chance, right?"

" I hope so…" She smiled tenderly to herself, not taking her eyes away from the stars. " How did it feel to spend the new year with Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

" Well… It was different, I guess. There were no parties and we barely remembered about it, to be honest. We only new that it was the beginning of a new year when we saw the fireworks exploding in the skies."

" Really? Didn't you have like… A watch?"

" It didn't really matter for us back then… Time simply passed and we didn't care. It was't that bad to forget about the clock."

" It doesn't sound bad at all… "

Her nostalgic expression captured his eyes as she was probably reflecting about time itself. Their lives as ninjas have always been ruled by the ticking clock as every second mattered to determine life and death. The three years they've spent training and the endless months they've spent away from home and so close to destruction were more than enough to change everything they knew about themselves, and nothing they did would ever change them back to how they used to be.

During the war, time indeed stopped. And that certainly helped create the endless sensation of combat.

Eternity can certainly be a blessing, but when it's turned into a curse, then the consequences will never fade.

Still, when they were less than 5 minutes away from the next year, creating an endless memory seemed to be a good idea for Uchiha Sasuke.

" Do you wanna try it, Sakura?"

" Eh?"

" Hn, No counting this year, just the fireworks. What do you say?"

A wide smile crossed her lips and a warm pink took over her cheeks. The idea did seem to be a good one, especially because the girl didn't feel like ending that year that soon. The idea of moving on still didn't seem to please her, for she knew that after the war, she would have to face all the nightmares and terrible memories that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Sakura knew that there was no escaping anymore, and at the same time she wanted to say goodbye to that tragical year, she also didn't want the last year of her sanity to vanish.

At that moment, Haruno Sakura was a mess, and forgetting absolutely everything, including time itself, seemed to be more than just a great idea.

" Let's do this." She said, taking off her wrist watch and placing it upside down on the bench. She smiled at him once more, before finally turning to face the dark night above their heads.

And so, their silent waiting began. She was watching the sky while he was watching her, thinking of how hard it must have been for that lovely girl to turn into the strong woman standing in front of him. Time wasn't the only thing that passed, for it was not only her appearance that had changed. He could see deep into her eyes that there was a lot more in her than the simple consequences of aging.

She's a warrior now. A medical ninja who has mastered the supreme technique and a girl whose eyes have seen the world in ways no one should have. She's seen death, but her hands have also given life, and that kind of contrast is probably what keeps her eyes shining so bright like in their youthful days.

Yes, her eyes are still shining as brightly as he remembered them. They still held that same innocence, showing the girly side of that impeccable warrior to anyone who looked at them.

Her eyes are the most precious jewels of the world. And through their stunning reflection, Uchiha Sasuke welcomed the new year in the most dazzling way.

Never before had fireworks exploded so beautifully than when seen through the emerald eyes of Haruno Sakura.

" Happy new year, Sasuke-kun!" She was smiling brightly, looking at him with all the love in the world. Her voice brought him back from that trance, and without even noticing, they were still holding that intimate eye contact.

Eternity did feel good by her side.

" Hn, Happy New Year, Sakura."


	24. Day 24- Errands

**SasuSaku Month 2016**

 **Day 24- Errands**

 **.**

 **Title** : Pen pals

.

 **Summary** : Sasuke receives a letter from his best friend and he's left a little worried about a certain someone. How could that brat offer any kind of danger?

.

 **A/N** : okay... again, I just didn't get along with the theme XD it was supposed to be an action one, but I just couldn't think of anything that could be resumed in a single one-shot (even my long one-shots...). Anyway, I'm glad with the way it ended, and let's see if you can read the hints I left hidden behind the interpretation XD have fun, and please, leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

If he could describe his current mood with one word at that exact moment, his word wouldn't be any other than not annoyed. His body was sweating underneath that black tunic of his, his throat was incredibly dry, his heartbeat was faster than usual and the exaggerated humidity was making it almost impossible for his lungs to execute their vital function. Summer time is definitely not the best season to visit the Land of Waves, and Uchiha Sasuke ended up learning about that in the worst possible way, which was, of course, being there.

It had been a long time since he had last felt that troubled by that burning sensation taking over his body, and seeing all the others around him walking as if there was nothing wrong just helped create an even hotter sensation inside him. Even with that unbearable temperature, people were still moving on with their daily activities, selling their products in that crowded sea of heads, as if nothing at all was actually happening on that stupidly hot day.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips, as he once again had to remind himself of the reason why he was there, in the center of the village, under that torturous sun.

That idiot. That message better not be one of his stupid jokes or he swore the blonde won't live enough to become Hokage.

Yes, as hard as it was to believe, the cause behind the Uchiha's current state of mind was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. Earlier on that day, the raven haired boy had received a letter with a messy handwriting and tons of grammatical errors that certainly changed it all. From his route to his deepest thoughts, the words written in that paper had guided him to the nostalgic Land of Waves, and they were responsible for taking away his impeccable composure.

Screw the etiquette and the good manners. He didn't care about any of that at that moment. All he wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible so he could continue his journey to atone for his sins. However, he couldn't do it. Not while she was still there. Not while she was in great danger, according to the Uzumaki.

As it had been written by the blonde, the Land of Waves had become a quite dangerous place for their pink haired teammate to be alone. Ever since the carpenters had gone to Konoha to help after Pain's attack, Naruto could sense the evil intentions hidden behind every smile offered by a boy who they once met during their first mission outside the village. The charming way he curled up his lips, the innocence spread around his youthful features, the hardworking image he held as a man and those sweaty, exposed muscles that- according to Naruto- certainly captured the pinkette's attention.

Inari, the bridge constructor's grandson, had really grown into a fine, young man, and his eyes didn't fail to notice how time had affected Haruno Sakura as well.

' It was written all over his face-ttebayo!', the blonde wrote. ' The way he blushed and smiled whenever she looked at him, and the way he would sigh whenever she turned away. He loves her and he won't hold back his hormones if they're all alone, Teme!'

Apart from the evident exaggerations and the brother-ish feelings behind every invented expression, the Uchiha knew he could not simply ignore the core of the message. It was not like he was actually concerned about the girl or anything, for he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself if anyone tried to force themselves on her.

Sakura was definitely not the problem there.

The brat was.

After spending a long time thinking, the image of that crying kid named Inari appeared in his head. Back then, he was just a normal boy and Sasuke doubted the years had managed to change him as much as Naruto had written in that letter. He was probably still that same brat, a little taller, for sure, but still that same child they once met.

There was definitely nothing to be worried about, he knew.

Still, since he was already close to the Land of Waves, accompanying the pinkette in her mission would cause no harm, right?

And based on that thought, there he was, casually waiting for her to buy some herbs from an old lady, after he had calmly explained to her that the Hokage had sent him to escort her during her mission simply because he was nearby.

He couldn't simply tell her the truth, right?

" Thank you for waiting, Sasuke-kun!" She finally exited the tent, a bag full of herbs in hands and a childish smile decorating her lips. Sakura seemed to be comfortable in her usual ninja clothes, and after finally getting used to his presence, the girl seemed to be more than simply content with their current situation. " Now we can go deliver the message to Tazuna-san."

" Hn, I still don't understand why Kakashi didn't send the message through one of his birds. It would have been a lot easier."

" True… But then we wouldn't have bumped into each other, right?" She looked at him with those forest eyes of hers, and he couldn't help but look away. If only she knew how much those words meant to their teammates, maybe she wouldn't have been so surprised by his presence earlier.

" Tch, what kind of reason is that?"

A chuckle escaped her lips as a grumpy expression took over his face. Uchiha Sasuke was pouting in pure embarrassment, as he was now carrying her bag of herbs, and that was definitely a priceless scene to be seen by her.

How could anyone choose a pigeon over that?

Saying Sakura was simply happy with his presence would be underestimating her own level of amusement. It had been months since she had last seen him, and having a chance to spend a couple of hours by his side would be the perfect opportunity for the girl to simply enjoy the company of the man she loves.

Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, she thought.

As they walked towards the constructor's residence, the pinkette just wouldn't shut up for a single minute, as she told him the latest stories of the village. She would eventually laugh and pout depending on the memory that came to her mind, and even if he would barely reply anything, Sakura knew he enjoyed that whole catching up just by the calm expression that would take over his features. It brought them a nostalgic feeling from when they had to wait at the bridge for both of their late teammates, and for people like them, cherishing that kind of feeling was more than simply pleasurable.

Their memories are an important part of their lives, for the past is always present. They can't and they don't want to forget about their early days. They accept it, and eventually, seek for comfort in the innocence of the spring of their lives.

Oh, how good it was to be repeating the past.

The walk towards their destination didn't last as much as they would both like it to. The house was still the same from when they were first introduced to the bridge constructor, and the Haruno girl didn't hesitate before knocking on the door. He was standing next to her, towering over her petite form and simply watching as her expression remained as lovable as ever. She seemed calm and focused, and as his dark eyes carefully observed the powerful ninja that stood next to him, he could feel his chest getting enveloped by a warm sensation. Sasuke was really happy to be next to her, and at that moment, he even forgot the reason behind his journey to the Land of Waves.

But he would definitely remember it as soon as the door was opened.

" Is it you, Sakura-neechan?"

A muffled voice came from inside, and the Uchiha's eyes widened at the same time. The way her name sounded, the rushed footsteps approaching the door and the way a simple smile tugged on her lips made his throat go dry at the same time. Sasuke was suddenly having a terrible feeling about what was about to happen, and there was something telling him that he should just take the girl away from there as fast as possible.

Something terrible was, indeed, about to happen.

Evil was just on the other side of that door.

" Yes! We are here, Inari!" The girl answered, chuckling due to the loud sound of the boy's rushing sound steps.

" We? Do you mean you and Naru- "

Suddenly, the wooden door shot open, and the young carpenter's brown eyes widened. His voice disappeared, and he just couldn't take his eyes away from the intimidating tall, dark figure standing next to the pink haired girl.

It had been certainly a long time since they last met, for sure.

" Sasuke-niichan…"

The sixteen-year-old boy held that shocked expression on his face as his eyes were still examining the Uchiha. He had imagined that the ninja would have grown up after so long, but not as much as he had actually grown. Inari could feel the intense glare coming from his dark orbs, and even if he knew he was not facing a criminal anymore, the boy couldn't help but feel his body trembling in fear.

Why the hell was he afraid? He certainly didn't know, and it was clear that the Uchiha was enjoying every single moment of it. Even if it was barely exposed, the corner of his lips was curled up in what could be a smirk, and the Haruno girl was more than just aware of that.

Sasuke should be ashamed of trying to scare a kid like that. Fortunately, for the victim, his heroine was there to save him.

" It's been a long time since you two saw each other, right?" She said, placing both of her hands on her back.

" Y-Yes…" The boy continued trembling, not daring to look away from the Uchiha.

" Don't be so shy, Inari. It's just Sasuke-kun, after all."

The tender smile that decorated her face as she spared her teammate a glance was enough to shake the boy from the frozen state he was found in just moments before. Instantly, his expression changed and the one who was ruled by fear was now succumbing to the most tender expression of the prettiest girl with pink hair. Inari was now looking calm and serene, and his eyes just wouldn't leave her for anything in the world.

He looked like a fool in love, and such thing definitely made the Uchiha's blood boil in his veins.

By the way the young carpenter looked at Sakura, Sasuke knew that the blonde was not exaggerating at all in his words. That boy was really a potential threat, and that was something undeniable. Thanks to puberty, Inari no longer looked like a child who had his nose running all the time, and his body was no longer shaped in that childish form. The kid was tall now. Not taller than himself, but almost two hands taller than Sakura. There was a towel charmingly hanging around his neck, and his soaked, brown locks were giving him a fresh, young look. His cheeks were blushing faintly, and the muscles Naruto talked about were really there under his sleeveless shirt.

If that brat suddenly grew confident, then he would certainly have something to worry about.

" Wow, Sakura-neechan… You look beautiful!"

 _Crap._

" A-Ah… Thank you." She looked down in embarrassment, as a blush took over her cheeks. Seeing her reaction left the Uchiha extremely mad, and if not for the fact he was still holding her bags, his hand would be around that kid's neck already.

How dare he say such things about Sakura so easily? And in front of him?!

He was definitely not going to let that brat get any closer to the pinkette.

" Sakura." His strong voice called her from the current embarrassment, and her eyes widened in surprise. " Don't you have to deliver that message for his grandfather?"

"Oh! R-Right! Inari, is Tazuna-san home? I have a message from the Hokage. A request, to be exact."

" Ojisan isn't here right now… He's with my mom buying some things but they will be back later. You can wait here if you want." The boy said, smiling brightly at the pinkette.

" I see… I think this would be a good idea, then. What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn, absolutely not."

" I knew you would li- What?!"

Her eyes widened in surprise and the harsh tone of his words annoyed her more than they should. The ordering way his words sounded made her veins boil, and a pout immediately grew on her face.

Hauro Sakura was definitely not going to accept orders like that. Not without an explanation.

" This is a mission, not a friend reunion. Get professional."

" Eh!?" She glared at him, placing both of her hands over her hips. " I am very professional! I'll wait to deliver the message in hand."

" Hey, guys… Are you really fight-" Inari tried, but his voice was easily swallowed by the angry Uchiha.

" Kakashi didn't ask you to deliver it in hands. He told you to leave the message and return to the village. I'm sure the brat will deliver the message to his grandfather."

" Oi… Sakura-neechan… Sasuke-nii-" He tried again, failing once more.

" It's not like I'm in a rush or anything. I can wait here if I want to!"

" Tch, you're so annoying. That's exactly why Kakashi told me to come. You're not waiting here. You're going home, Sakura, because they need you there to take care of the… Of the children's clinic, of course."

" No, I'm not!"

" Yes, you are!"

The way those two glared and discussed showed exactly what Naruto had told him in his letter. Even if Inari didn't know much about this new Uchiha Sasuke, it was possible to tell the former avenger's real intentions with those words. He didn't want to leave the girl alone with another guy and risk losing her love forever. Back then, when the carpenter was still an 8 years old kid, it was possible to tell how much she loved him, and now it was also possible to see that kind of feeling coming from him. Being a part of that prank with the Uzumaki had certainly been a nice experience for him to see how one can change thanks to love.

And seeing the almighty Sasuke jealous had certainly been quite funny, too.

" You're going home even if I have to drag you back, Sakura!"

" Oh, I would love to see you try, Sasuke!"

A smile appeared on Inari's lips as he finally decided to stop those two before his house ended up destroyed. He took a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could, making both of the ninjas stop arguing to look at him. They had a scared expression ruling their faces, and as soon as their eyes turned to face the teenager, he couldn't help but release a sincere laughter.

Those two are way too funny for him.

" W-What the-" She started, still impressed by that kid's vocal chords.

" You see, Sakura-neechan…" Inari started. " I'm afraid I won't be able to stay here with you. I've just remembered I have to finish something in a house nearby. I'm terribly sorry." He bowed his head down in apology, leaving the girl a little embarrassed due to the formal gesture.

" A-Ah… It's okay, Inari. I understand. I should be apologizing for trying to stay here."

" No need to worry." He smiled. " And I'll gladly deliver the message to my grandfather. I'm sure he will love to accept working with Yamato-san again."

" Eh? H-How do you know Yamato-taichou is the one in need of help?"

"…" Inari's eyes widened as he clearly realized he had just blown off his cover. Apparently, Naruto had given him a lot more information than he actually needed. " I-I… I just figured since we worked together on the last time."

" Uhm… This is certainly weird, but… " She took the envelope from her bag, smiling and handling it to Inari. " I guess you don't have time to tell me the whole thing right now, ne?"

" Yeah… I don't." He smiled back, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

" Well, then… I guess we will be going then, right, Sasuke-kun?"

" Hn, It's already time." The Uchiha mumbled, looking away from the carpenter.

" It was great to see you two! Tell Naruto-niichan I said hi."

" I'll deliver your message! Bye bye, Inari!"

" Have a safe trip, Sakura-neechan!" The boy suddenly gave her a hug, which immediately caused the Uchiha to send him a deadly glare. Smirking, the now brave carpenter looked at the Uchiha, not caring about the Rinnegan locked on him. " And take care of her, Sasuke-niichan. You never know when someone might try to steal her away."

" Tch… You brat!"

With both Sakura and Inari laughing at him, the Uchiha, then, did what he should have done a long time before. He threw the bags in her hands, and once his own right hand was free, Sasuke grabbed the girl by the arm and started to drag her away. He was tired of that whole conversation and he wanted to get out of the hot place already. His grip around her arm was strong enough not to let her go, and even if she protested, he was not going to release her until they were on a safe distance from the kid's house.

One day, he would get his revenge against that girl.

But that day would certainly not arrive that soon. At least not until he acknowledged his own feelings.

Without looking back, the Uchiha continued to pull her around the village until they reached the end of the Great Naruto Bridge. After a while, the pinkette eventually gave up on her useless struggle, and accepted the fate of a potato bag. In the end, perhaps she deserved it after teasing him like that in front of Inari. For the Uchiha pride is something really delicate, chances were he was mad at her for all those unnecessary words.

A sigh escaped her lips. That boy was certainly impossible.

After letting go of her arm, the Uchiha didn't say a single word. He was still holding that stoic expression of his, and even if she was now walking in front of him, he refused to make eye-contact.

Uchiha Sasuke was really mad.

But he was not mad at her. He could never be.

She was just doing her job, after all.

" Sakura."

She stopped at the sound of her name, and felt shivers running down her spine. He was going to scold her, she knew. He was going to trap her in another dimension and she would starve to death, for sure. The pinkette had brought the Uchiha's anger upon herself, and now it was time for her to face the consequences.

Or that was what she thought.

" You shouldn't accept a man's offer to stay with him alone in a house like that."

 _What?_

Her mind went blank, as she lifted an eyebrow in pure confusion. Sakura turned to face him, not bothering to hide her blank expression, as she was trying her best to understand his words.

" What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? It's just Inari… We know him."

" Still… Didn't you see the way he looked at you?"

" Tch, don't be silly… He would never do such thing. Besides, you know very well that I can destroy more than just his house with my pinky."

" Hn, don't underestimate men. He was waiting for you... He could have prepared a trap or something."

"... I doubt it. Besides, what could he do to me, anyway?"

"..." The Uchiha sighed in defeat. What a stubborn girl. She really is Naruto's friend. " You're annoying. I can't leave you alone, can I?"

As her emerald eyes captured the glimpse of a blush tinging his cheeks, a whole new world seemed to be revealed in front of her. Her heart was beating faster, her head was a mess and Sakura just couldn't stop looking at how embarrassed he was after listening to her words.

Apparently, he was not going to send her to the desert dimension.

Apparently, he was just worried about the fact that she would be alone with a 16-year old for a couple of hours while they waited for an old man.

Apparently, Uchiha Sasuke was going mad. Or could it be…

" Sasuke-kun..." He looked at her, trying to seem as calm as possible. Her eyes were connected to his, and suddenly, she took a step closer. " Could it be that you're... jealous?"

It took the raven haired boy some moments to finally interpret her words, and when he did, he could feel the back of his neck growing hotter. Sasuke knew he had to masquerade whatever uncomfortable expression he was probably wearing at that moment, for he simply could not let Haruno Sakura think about something so absurd like that.

He was definitely not jealous, he knew.

So why was he so troubled by her words?

" Tch, don't be silly... Uchihas don't get jealous." He looked away, trying to hide his altered expression.

The girl kept looking at him with her judging orbs, and after reaching to her own conclusion, Sakura simply smiled teasingly, taking a step away from him.

What a silly boy, she thought.

" Yeah... You're right. You would never be jealous.

"Hn."

" The almighty Uchiha Sasuke doesn't have such thing as feelings. " She chuckled, leaving him slightly annoyed.

" Oi, it's not like th-"

" Besides... It's not like you have any reasons to be, right?"

The way her eyes were teasingly looking at him felt like the girl was ending him with her powerful fist. Somehow, being watched by those stunning eyes left him extremely exposed, and that was certainly a sensation Sasuke did not enjoy.

The Uchiha was not used to that kind of weakness, especially when the pinkette was the one taking advantage of the situation. He was defenseless, and for sure, he was defeated by those emerald eyes of hers.

But he would never admit it, after all, he is Uchiha Sasuke.

And Uchiha Sasuke will never accept being defeated by Haruno Sakura.

" Tch, shouldn't you be heading home now, Sakura?"

" Eh!? Aren't you coming with me?"

" Why should I?"

" Because you were supposed to be escorting me. It's your mission, after all."

" Hn, maybe next time."

" Tch... be professional, will you?"


	25. Day 25- Do You Believe in Magic?

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 25- Do You Believe in Magic

.

Title: Wicked

.

Summary: He's waiting for her to finish her shift at the hospital, when a very intriguing patient of hers catches his attention. Kids are certainly weird creatures.

.

A/N: AHH! Another theme I had to struggle to write! All the ideas were AUs and then I kept thinking about that quotation, and then there was Moana and then I cracked XD Just kidding, guys… I've tried something different with this one, and I wanted it to be shorter, too, but in the end I guess I couldn't really write less than 2,5K words XD Still, I loved the way it turned out! Hope you enjoy it, and please, tell me your opinion!

.

.

.

The hospital cafeteria is by far the best place where those destined to wait can literally sit and relax. The chairs are comfortable, the disinfectant smell gives the feeling of a safe atmosphere and the large variety of food certainly helps those who must spend hours confined in those white walls. It's the perfect place for those who want to take a break from all that stress caused by all kinds of illness and procedures; and certainly the one place where those who can't allow themselves to sleep go to remain awake for the following hours. The demand for coffee is abnormal, but thanks to her, the Uchiha understands the importance behind that beverage.

For the Konoha Hospital is never quiet or empty not even during peaceful times, the medics aren't allowed to be sleepy or tired at all. They have to be alert at all times whether they like it or not, and of course the pink haired woman- aka the head medic of the hospital, is one of those whose vital functions are fueled by caffeine. If she has coffee, he's seen, then she can go on for days without anything else in her stomach. That woman is certainly neglecting when it comes to her own health, therefore his presence there is more than just necessary, as he waits for her shift to end so they can go grab something decent to eat.

What an annoying woman, he thinks. Making him wait like that almost every week after her night shifts. She should feel guilty for making him go through those silent, lonely hours just so that he could make sure she would take care of herself.

Annoying, indeed.

Luckily, waiting was never a problem for Sasuke. As long as there's nothing bothering him, the raven haired man can be alone with his thoughts for hours. Time is precious, and thanks to his grumpy reputation, no one in the hospital dared bother him.

No one who actually knew him.

" Hey, ojji-san… Do you believe in magic?"

The low, childish voice sounded too close for his own liking, and for there are only women standing in the cafeteria, he knew immediately that that annoying voice was talking to him. His eyes, which were previously closed, remain like that in one last attempt to shove away that unwanted brat, as he tries his best to convince himself that he's just having a nightmare and that it will soon come to an end.

Sasuke doesn't move and he's barely breathing right now in order to send that bad dream away.

But of course, he doesn't succeed in waking up from that living nightmare that is a talkative child.

"Oi!" Tiny hands pull his armless sleeve, making dark orbs finally shoot open in pure annoyance. " I'm talking to you! You're not that old to be deaf, ojji-san."

When he looks below, he's not surprised to see a small girl, not older than 7, with two brown eyes that match perfectly with the pigtails hanging over her head and a demanding expression ruling her infant features. There is a tooth missing in the front row of her smile, and she's wearing that typical, lime-green dress offered by the hospital to the patients.

People would definitely call her cute.

But not him, for sure.

" Tch, go away." He ignores her, looking away and through the glass widow where he can now see Sakura. Apparently, her shift is already over, which means that torture will end even before it starts.

"Eh!? But I need your help! You're a shinobi, right?"

" Aah."

"Then will you help me?"

"No."

" B-But…" Tears start forming around her eyes, and the Uchiha isn't moved by that at all. However, when the sobbing start, he realizes that he will be in big trouble if that brat starts crying out loud. The ladies enjoying their break will definitely think he was the one who made her cry, and his peaceful waiting will never be the same with all those future stares.

She will definitely ruin his moments, and never again will the people of the hospital allow him to wait for the pink haired medic in that more private area. The comfortable chairs will be gone along with the food and the hot coffee he has found himself to appreciate very dearly.

He certainly can let her destroy it all. And that's when he realizes that he will actually have to talk to her in order to preserve his current condition.

Defeatedly, he sighs. Kids these days. " Tch, what do you want?"

" What happened to your arm?" She asks, her eyes now entirely dry after the tragic expression she had worn minutes before- such thing certainly annoying him more than it should.

" None of your business."

" Does it hurt?"

" No."

" Not even if I touch it?" She lifts her index finger, slowly moving it towards his missing member.

" Kid… If that's all you have to ask me, then leave me alone."

A deadly glare finally appears to stop her, and she feels as if her entire body burning. Her brown eyes watch as the man in front of her closes his eyes, massaging his temples with his free hand. Apparently, he's having a headache just like her mama every time she makes the same gesture.

Adults and their heads, she thinks, still looking at him without saying a single word. Her head is falling to the right, as confusion takes over her round, chubby face.

" Oi!" His strong, imposing voice brings her back from her trance and it's as if she snaps back to reality. " Are you going to ask me what you have to ask or not?"

"… Ojji-san, is your head okay?"

" Tch, I'm 're just like that idiot."

" No!" She moves her small hands in front of her face, as if telling him not to go. The little one, then, holds onto the hem of his shirt when he finally stands up from his sitting position. " Please, ojji-san! Don't go! I need your help."

" Let go off my shirt! I don't want to hear another childish question."

" B-But it's important!"

" I doubt it!"

" I promise it is! Please, listen to me! Please, please, please!"

What he didn't want is finally happening right in front of his eyes. While the little one pulls his shirt down with all her childish strength, all the eyes of the cafeteria are set on him and there are two ladies already whispering something to one another.

That brat had really done it, after all.

The Uchiha bites his lower lip in pure annoyance as he tries to think of a way out of this situation. He knows he can't cause a commotion in the hospital, for the pinkette will definitely kill him if he does so. It stresses out the patients, she says and he has been listening to these words for longer than he would've liked to. It's true that he and Naruto were always the ones to be blamed for every time a wall was destroyed, but now these days are long gone. He's a grown man now, who doesn't pick a fight against his best friend in the hallways anymore and who certainly won't create any problems in the girl's workspace.

Uchiha Sasuke is a mature man now, who certainly knows how to perform a silent kill without any of those people noticing.

He's certainly a new, improved man.

" Tch, spill it out already!"

After the tall man's approval, the little girl quickly let go off his shirt, smiling from ear to ear and blinking rapidly those brown eyes of hers. " Thank you, ojji-san!"

" Hn."

" Back to my first question, then… Do you believe in magic?"

Sasuke lifts one eyebrow in response to her weird question, sighing once more. That girl was really abusing his good will. " Kid, I'm not in the mood for these games. Go bug someone else, will you?"

" It's not a game, I promise! Do you or not?"

The determination in her eyes certainly caught his attention as he continued looking at her. Her hands are turned into fists, there's a pout decorating her lips, and for a moment, he swears he could see the pinkette's own green eyes glaring at him.

Apparently, the toddler doesn't seem to be joking this time, and so, he finally decides to take it seriously.

Magic, uh?

Of all the things he believes, magic is certainly not one of them. He believes in a goddess from the moon, reincarnation, life after death (in more ways than normal people would interpret this sentence), different dimensions, spirits and even in the possibility of Naruto being a good Hokage for the village. All of those things have something to do with chakra, so none of them actually seem that impossible, let alone for the last one.

There's logic behind all of those things, and so it isn't hard for him to actually accept them.

But magic? There's no such thing as that, for sure.

" No, I don't."

" I didn't either when I first came in here… But you see, ojji-san… It's real."

He rolls his eyes at the dramatic tone in her voice, not wanting to continue that talk anymore. Still, when he sees the evident yearning spread around her face, Sasuke changes his mind. That girl will definitely not leave him alone until he asks that question she's dying to hear. That previous mystery in her voice is nowhere to be found anymore, and instead, an exciting feeling can be seen creeping behind every unsaid word.

What an annoying child.

And to make matters worse, he can see the pinkette looking at him from the corner of his eyes. There's a silly smile on her lips, and he knows how funny that view probably is.

What an annoying woman, he thinks before sighing.

"…. Tch, and how do you know that, kid?"

" You see… The doctors around here… They are witches! A green light comes out of their hands and when they touch people with it, weird things happen… People touched by that change! Even the Hokage changed after it!"

As his dark eyes are still watching the drama queen of 7 years old, the Uchiha can't help but feel little amused by what she considers to be magic. Her childish imagination certainly shows how naive and manipulable children can be at such age. She seems to be so excited and happy about the whole magic thing that it would really be a shame if anyone actually explained her that the green light is nothing more than chakra itself.

She would be devastated, for sure.

A smirk grows on his face as he imagines that little girl crying after learning the truth. She looks like the crybaby type, and if she were to release her tears far away from him, then that would be simply perfect.

She would definitely learn not to mess with him.

And that sounds simply amazing.

Unfortunately, he won't be able to destroy the dreams of the new generation tonight.

" Look, kid… Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

" Yeh… Don't you think it's important? I mean, they can be planning to take over the village with an army of brainwashed ninjas!"

" Tch You do have a weird imagination."

" What!?"

"That's not magic. It's simply one of the many ways to transform chakra. It's possible to manipulate their natures and-"

" Are you seriously going to explain a 7 year old girl about the change of chakra's nature, Sasuke-kun?"

That soft, teasing voice came from behind and as soon as it entered his ears, the Uchiha knew his diabolical plan would go to waste. He tch-ed before lifting his head just to find his eyes aiming for the entrance of the cafeteria, where the pink haired doctor has her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes are playfully judging him, as a smile can be found on her lips.

Sakura does look beautiful even after a night shift, he thinks, as he finally stands up and straightens himself. He places his hand inside his pocket, and offers the woman one of his calm, stoic expressions. His dark orbs are perfectly connected to her emerald ones, and in the silence of their gaze, both of them know it's time for them to leave.

But there's still one small problem for them to solve.

" Witch!"

A small, sharp voice finally breaks the silence of the room, as the annoying pest is pointing her index at Sakura. It's possible to see how her arm is shaking, and it's not until the Uchiha connects the dots that he finally understands that accusation. He can see an annoyance wrinkle forming on the pinkette's forehead, and he understands that if that little girl was a little older, she would be in huge trouble for calling the strongest woman in the world a witch.

Perhaps having her dreams crushed wouldn't have been that bad.

Finally, a sigh escapes Sakura's lips. It's been a long day, for sure. " Chie-chan, are you still going on about the whole witch thing?"

"You won't fool me! I've seen it!"

" Tch, what an imaginative kid- shannarou…" Sakura mutters to herself, causing the Uchiha to smirk in pure contentment. Now that he's not the one being targeted by Chie, things do seem funny. "Look, your mother is looking for you."

" Mama? D-Did you do something to her!?"

"What? No, of course not! Come on, you should be in your room, resting so you can go home tomorrow. Be a good girl and come with me, will you?"

" Never! You're not using your powers on me!"

By the look in her eyes, Sasuke can easily tell Sakura is about to explode. She's tired and hungry; and she's definitely not in the mood to deal with that kid. As she looks at him, he can see how she's practically begging for his help so they can both get out of there at once.

Sakura needs his help. And as the caring husband he is, he will help his wife so they can finally go home. Sarada is probably tired of waiting already.

" Chie." He finally speaks, catching the attention of both girls. He looks at the child, offering her a serene expression. " You should listen to her. Your mother is probably waiting."

" Eh!? You're with her!? How could you, you traitor!?"

" Hn." His attention drifts towards his wife, and right now, he can list endless reasons why he would betray the entire village to stay by her side. A sly smile takes over his lips, as he watches the cheeks of his silly wife blushing a little. " Let's just say she bewitched me."

" Y-You two are… Tch, I give up. Take me to my mom, witch."

The pink haired Uchiha sighs in relief, looking at her husband in a thankful way. He has just saved their dinner, and he certainly deserves a nice reward after that. A chuckle escapes her lips, and as soon as she's holding Chie's small hand in hers, Sakura doesn't waste a single minute before taking the little girl back to her worried mother.

She's a pest, but she's that mother's precious pest.

And for having that curious daughter of hers waiting at home, Sakura knows exactly how that mother is feeling.

While the pinkette takes the little one down the hospital's hallway, Sasuke watches with a certain pride in his eyes. Decorating the back of that red shirt of hers, there is nothing more than the beautiful Uchiha crest, and it's at times like this that he realizes he could stare at that forever.

He, who is no longer the last survivor of his clan.

He, who is no longer alone.

He, who has a perfect family always waiting for him.

And it's all thanks to that pink haired woman that is now coming towards him with a soft smile on her face. He doesn't believe in magic, but he certainly feels something different every time he looks into those stunning eyes of his wife.


	26. Day 26- Us Against the World

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 26- Us Against the World

.

Title: The People who Love You.

.

Summary: The Konoha council is discussing Sasuke's sentence and the death penalty is the one thing the elders want the most. He needs to pay for his crimes, but killing the Uchiha won't be that easy. Not while she's around.

.

A/N: Ahh! I've finally finished this one! I was so excited to write this idea, and since I'm traveling, I thought I wouldn't have time to do so… BUT thanks to the dawn, I've managed to finish this theme XD I've tried making it more direct again, but this one ended up really long. I've added the details I wanted, and I'm reallyy happy with the results! I hope you also enjoy it, and please, leave me a Review! Tell me what you're thinking about the themes so far!

.

.

.

" You're not touching Uchiha Sasuke."

Her voice echoed around the room, crossing the entire wooden table until it reached the ears of the old woman standing some chairs away from her. Emerald eyes were burning in pure anger, as an uncomfortably dangerous silence was set. Tsunade was there, with her arms crossed and eyes closed, simply waiting for her student to solve things up.

People were looking at her. People were judging her words.

But Haruno Sakura couldn't care less for all those things.

" Excuse me…? Perhaps I didn't quite understand your words, Ms. Haruno."

Trembling were the words that left Koharu's lips, as she looked shocked at the medic, who was simply sitting in that chair, with her hands forming a bridge in front of her lips. The elders who formed the Konoha Council were equally surprised- and equally annoyed at the pinkette's words, but not a single one of them dared raise their voices against the girl. They were more afraid of her than they were of her master, and thanks to previous experiences, the entire council remained quiet, leaving all the talking to the old woman in front of them.

That was exactly why they didn't want that girl there.

Not when the matter was none other than Uchiha Sasuke's judgement.

Even if the elders did their best to keep that meeting a secret from the ones close to the raven haired boy, there was no way to force the slug princess to stay quiet. They had successfully prevented the loud Uzumaki from joining, and even the future Hokage was left out of that assembly due to personal connections with the culprit. It was evident and infuriating to see that the council was blocking all their efforts on trying to have any say in the final decision, but in the end, there was nothing neither of them could do.

They were left out, but she was definitely in.

For being the pupil of the Godaime, Haruno Sakura has always had free access to many things around the village. From special books to some of the deepest secrets of the village, the girl knew it all, and even if her access to the judgement was also threatened, Tsunade herself- as the Hokage in charge of that trial- brought her pupil along as her right-hand-woman. There was no arguing with the blonde, and if it was already difficult for the elders to get their ideas approved with just the Hokage, with her miniature-self around, such thing would just be impossible.

Especially when the main idea was the execution of Uchiha Sasuke.

Her green eyes closed for a moment, as she breathed in calmly. " Oh, I'm sure you did, though I don't mind repeating myself…" She opened her eyes once more, the fire still burning inside them. " You are not hurting Uchiha Sasuke."

" Hmph, don't be such a fool, young lady. He needs to pay for his crimes, and I won't allow you, a simple chunin, to do as you please with this judgment."

Though it was possible to see that the old woman was carefully measuring her words, Sakura just couldn't accept such sentence. She was not going to let him die by the hands of the village, and even if she was there just to keep her master some company, the girl was not going to hold back her actions.

She was ready to face them all from the start, and nothing would stop her from doing the right thing.

" I understand that he deserves to pay for his crimes, however, such thing won't be done by the means of taking his life. Be sure of that."

" You don't know what you're talking about." Her tired eyes were now glaring at Sakura, as the girl was still in the same place. The girl's expression remained as cold as before, as if nothing that came out from that woman's mouth affected her. And it didn't, to be honest. "His actions are known all around, and he has broken several rules of our village. He has threatened to kill us all, and he even tried to kill you, Ms. Haruno. I will not allow you to put the village in danger because of your childish infatuation."

At such words, Haruno Sakura remained in silence for a moment.

Childish infatuation, uh? So that was what that old lady thought of her love for the Uchiha.

The love that has consumed her soul and caused her to cry herself to sleep for several nights during the time he was away. The love that has made her who she is today and made her want to be so much more for both of them and for the village. Such love certainly made her wake up to the reality of the shinobi world, and for that, she will forever be grateful.

Her childish infatuation saved her, and it was also going to save him.

She was going to save him.

Not caring about the attention she was dragging towards herself, Sakura stood up from the chair, clenching her fists. The messy ponytail that was holding up her short, pink hair was already falling apart, as some locks were falling over her face. She looked tired and a little pissed, and at that moment, she didn't feel like separating those things from her argumentation.

" As a member of the Konoha council, I expected more from you, Koharu-baasama. Trying to use my own feelings against me won't give you any kind of advantage, in fact…" Her eyes were now holding a deadly glare- quite similar to the Godaime's one- and it was almost possible to listen to all those hearts around her skipping a beat. " You've just left me more pissed at this whole bullshit."

" Ms. Haruno, put yourself in your place. You're just a ch-"

" Just a chunin, I know. I'm still a chunin, who has helped save the world by punching a goddess in the face. I'm also the chunin who has mastered Senju Tsunade's supreme technique, and the one chunin who fought side by side with Uchiha Sasuke and the entire ninja alliance to protect the world… But that's not important, right?"

A smirk grew on both master and student's lips, causing Koharu to grit her teeth in annoyance. The old woman remained in silence, allowing the pinkette to continue her speech. " You see, I'm not denying any of his crimes, and we all agree he should pay for his choices. However, Sasuke is still a ninja from Konoha. He's the last member of the Uchiha clan, which was one of the clans responsible for the village's foundation. You won't erase the sharingan from the world, and you will certainly not erase Uchiha Sasuke from this life."

" I couldn't care less if he's the last Uchiha! He will not put our villagers in danger! It's our duty to keep them all safe!"

" Oh, just like you did to the Uchiha clan?"

" You insolent brat…"

" Hn, the village went further than Sasuke ever will when you elders agreed that killing all those people would be a solution. You've destroyed his life and-"

" It had to be done!"

" It could've been different!" She raised her voice for the first time in order to match the old lady's, making Koharu take one step back in retreat, as the distance created by that table suddenly felt too short in between them. Just like the Third, Haruno Sakura was showing herself to be a headstrong ninja. She simply wouldn't accept orders, and that was exactly why she was in that room at that exact time. She was ready to find a new solution that didn't end up in a sea of blood like before.

Just like the Third, she wanted to protect the legacy of the Uchihas.

And just like the Fifth, she wouldn't mind using her monstrous strength to get what she wanted.

" You're too young to understand this things, shouldn't even be here."

" Yes, you are right. I don't and never will understand how the council actually allowed such thing. However, I do understand a few things regarding the new era of the shinobi world and Uchiha Sasuke. He's not a threat, and I can say that if he wanted to do anything, he would have already done it by now. Also, don't think that your decision of executing one of the strongest ninjas in the world won't affect the other nations. We're all connected by the alliance now, and I guarantee you that, as soon as the news spread, Konoha will be threatened."

"Don't be ridiculous! There will be no such thing as a threat because of his head! Konoha will be safer than ever without him around!"

" Oh, are you sure?"

The two females exchanged challenging glares for a couple of moments, and the Haruno girl could clearly see the insecurity creeping over the elder's features. Her lips were twitching, her hands were restlessly moving, and a drop of sweat was rolling down the side of her grizzled head. Koharu had no conviction in her words anymore, and the possibility of them being threatened never really crossed her mind.

The Uchiha and his kekkei genkai are certainly a valuable things for the world, and thanks to the alliance, killing the hero who saved the war- aka Uzumaki Naruto's best friend, would be simply the biggest mistake anyone could ever make. Chaos would be spread around once more, a new war would start, and the Leaf would be completely unprotected, for all their most experienced ninjas, just like the girl herself, would team up with the Uchiha.

Konoha would be left alone, and as soon as the other elders that were gathered around the table realize such thing, they all knew the discussion was already over. And it was clear which of the girls was the winner.

Perhaps she would just need to make herself clearer with her last words.

" If you don't want to believe a threat might befall on the village, I'll give you one right now." Her eyes turned cold and it was as if they were yearning for the old lady's blood. Never before had those eyes showed so much hatred before. " I, Haruno Sakura, in front of all of you, declare that if something happens to Uchiha Sasuke, you will regret it. If he's hurt, I'll go after you, Koharu-obaasama. If you kill him, I will crush Konoha with my own hands. " She said, placing her index slowly over the wooden table, tapping once as if to emphasize her words.

A sadistic smile decorated her lips, and there was no hesitation coming from her at all. Her body language wasn't lying, and her eyes were definitely telling the truth. Haaruno Sakura was really threatening Konoha because of Uchiha Sasuke, and never before had she felt so alive. She was defending her special person, and if she really had to, she would destroy her home with her own hands.

It was not like she didn't have the power for that, right?

Worried expressions decorated almost all the faces around that room, and the drop of sweat rolling down Koharu's head was enough to tell the Haruno girl the answer she needed after officially threatening her own village. The pinkette, then, simply left the table, walking towards the door as the click of her heels was the only sound resonating around that office. The elders' hearts were apprehensive, and it was almost as if she could hear the old lady's screaming internally, probably wanting to murder the petite pink haired girl.

Sakura would definitely not escape from the consequences that her supposed treason would bring upon her, but it was not as if she was worried about such trivial things at that moment, after all, her patients are waiting for her at the hospital.

" H-Haruno Sakura!" She stopped one last time, not turning around. "L-Leave this room and your threat against the village will be registered in your records!" Koharu's voice held a tint of despair, as she seemed to be trying her last resort to tame the girl.

Such thing in which no one will ever succeed.

Not bothering about giving the elder her attention, Sakura resumed her walk. Koharu just got even angrier, and it was possible to tell so just by the way her voice rose. " You're going to regret it! I wi-"

Much to everyone's surprise, the big, mahogany table around which they were all gathered suddenly parted, each half falling on a side. The members of the council stood up in awe, as the Godaime was the only one who remained in her seat, proudly smirking due to her student's actions.

In her eyes, Sakura had just grown a little more. Her student is a strong, mature and confident woman, who doesn't close her eyes to the dangers in front of her anymore. She's a beautiful flower, ready to heal and to fight, and the things she did in that conference room just showed how passionate she is about her friends. It's true that the Uchiha has always held a special place in her heart, but she didn't just threaten the village because it was him, no.

Sakura threatened her village because of her beliefs in justice and peace, and if her ideals were to be disrespected again, she would stand up against whoever stood in front of her. And for that, Tsunade is really proud of the girl who had just exited the room.

" She's just like you, Tsunade-hime." Koharu said, trying to regain her breath.

" I've trained her well."

* * *

Her conscious couldn't be clearer when she finally left the council room. Her legs weren't trembling, her heart wasn't beating faster and she didn't feel nervous at all as she walked down the hallways of the Hokage's building.

That is, until she saw him.

His hand was hidden inside the pocket of his dark trousers, and his left foot was lifted, resting against the wall. His head was lowered, causing his dark locks to fall forward, as his eyes remained closed. Uchiha Sasuke was calm and focused, as he clearly seemed to be waiting for someone. And when he opened his eyes to glare at her, Sakura already knew she was the one for whom he had been waiting for.

And you bet she already knew what he was about to say.

As soon as he adjusted his posture to stand almost in the middle of the hallway, the pinkette already prepared herself for what he was about to throw at her. He would call her irresponsible and he would definitely shout at her for the words she had said, which, she knew, he had obviously heard.

Sasuke was going to scold her, for sure.

But she wouldn't go back on her decision. Naruto would be mad at her if she did.

" Sakura." Her name sounded like poison coming out of his lips, as his dark pearls were connected to her emeralds. She had stopped about two meters away from him, and her hands were also clothed by her pockets. Sakura was trying to seem indifferent to his presence, but he could see perfectly through her. " What the hell do you think you're doing? Threatening Konoha is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done."

" It's good to see you too, Sasuke-kun!" She started, a mocking tone in her voice. "And by the way, you're welcome for what I just did to save your life."

" Don't play dumb, Sakura! You shouldn't have done that. They will go after you now, and you can bet they will make you pay for the things you've said."

" Well, I'm glad I won't have to pay for the table, too, then."

" I'm serious here! You-"

" And don't you think I am?!" She glared at him, turning both of her hands into fists. Haruno Sakura was definitely not joking at that moment. " I'm aware of everything I've said and done, and you're not going to make me change my mind!"

The burning color of her eyes set on him made the Uchiha swallow dry for a moment. The girl was definitely serious about everything, and she was certainly not afraid of anything that could happen to her because of her actions. Sasuke knew she was more than simply capable of making her own choices, and more than anyone, he respected them. She chose to become a medic and save people, and she also chose to go through the chunin exam in the past so they could all participate as a team.

She chose to be a ninja, and he couldn't tell how much the world has gained because of that.

But up until now, none of the consequences of her choices had threatened her life as a kunoichi.

None except for one: Falling in Love with him.

Even if she says that loving him was not a choice, the things she brought herself to do were definitely the consequences of her curse. She tried to run away with him, she knocked down her teammates, she lied to Naruto and right now she was threatening the entire village because of him. Sakura was going to pay for his mistakes, and that was the last thing he wanted from her.

She has nothing to do with his sins. In fact, she's probably the only part of his life that isn't corrupted by his blinding revenge.

Haruno Sakura was the only one who tried to bring him back by the means of love, therefore, he couldn't let her fall into that hatred trap against the place she has always called home. He knew she would complain and she would definitely refuse his words, but he had already made up his mind.

Sakura was not getting involved in this. He would make sure she didn't.

But it was already too late for that.

" Tch, your stubbornness has taken you too far this time." A sigh escaped his lips, as he ran a hand through his dark hair. " You still have time to go back and apologize, Sakura. You don't have to do this."

" Oh, I know I don't. I'm doing this because I want to, and there's just no way I'm apologizing to that old lady-shannarou."

" Stop trying to act so tough! Go back and apologize, now."

The ordering tone in his voice annoyed her more than she thought it would. It felt as if he was underestimating her power, and as if he didn't believe her words could make any difference. Sakura knew that she was probably overreacting, but at that exact moment, the pinkette didn't want to hear him anymore.

Her calm expression changed abruptly, as anger could be found in her features. She walked up to him, standing close enough for their hot breaths to tickle their skins. For he's taller than her, Sakura had to keep her head up. Her arms were placed on her hips, she was looking deep into his dark orbs, and the boy could tell she didn't show any sign of retreating.

She took one last breath, and with a confident voice, she gave him a solid answer. "No. I'm not apologizing for what I've said, and there's nothing you or anyone can do to convince me otherwise." She blinked slowly, hiding her blazing emeralds for a couple of seconds just so they could return with even more intensity. " Now, if that's all you have to tell me, Uchiha Sasuke, then I'll be taking my leave. If you'll excuse me."

For as much as he wanted to admit how beautiful and how much she had just turned him on at that moment, Sasuke couldn't simply allow her to do as she pleased. Sakura could be known as the princess of Konoha, and her temper could even be compared to her master's, but there was just no way he would let her walk away like that. She was not going to do as she pleased, not while he was there.

Sasuke was not going to let her destroy her life for him. Even if he had to do it by force.

When the stubborn medic finally passed through him, her scent was the only thing that managed to continue the way down the hallway. With all his strength, the Uchiha pushed her against the wall, holding her in place with his forearm across her collarbone. His eyes were locked with hers, as their faces were mere inches away from one another. He was sending her a deadly glare, but as expected from the new Haruno Sakura standing in front of him; she didn't flinch. Instead, she remained looking at him, waiting for the boy to try changing her mind once again.

She kept glaring at him, waiting for his next, unsuccessful try.

" Why can't you just obey for once, Sakura?"

" I could say the same. Why can't you just accept that I'm trying to save your life!?"

" The price is too high! If they go after you, what will be the point? Don't throw it all away for a stupid reason!"

" Stupid reason…? Do you even know why I'm doing this?"

" Hn, I don't, and I don't care. I just want you not to get involved into more trouble. You deserve to be successful ninja, and I won't let you throw your life away."

Her head lowered down for the first time ever since they had met at the corridor. Slowly, her body stopped resisting his strength, and he watched as she bit her lower lip. Due to the proximity, he saw as her rosy lip turned white before regaining its color.

Apparently, his words had hit a delicate spot, for he could feel as she trembled under his gaze. Sakura was mad, and if she were a twelve year old girl, her eyes would be in tears at that exact moment. She just couldn't accept his words, as he took his own life for granted. It was infuriating to see how he didn't consider his own importance in her life, as he simply called her reasons stupid.

How much of an idiot could that boy be?

Didn't he know how she cared for him? How she has always cared?

The pinkette couldn't simply accept his way of thinking, and as her blood boiled inside her veins, all the words that had been stuck in her throat for the past years managed to find their way out. " You idiot…" Her voice was low at first, but as she looked at him again, the Uchiha could see that the girl was on fire. " Can't you see how important you are to me?! I don't want you to die! Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… Don't you think about them?"

" Hn, you'll be better off without me."

" Better off?!" She screamed in indignation, punching the wall behind them. Had she used chakra, the entire building would've fallen behind them. At that moment, the boy took a step back, but their distance remained almost the same thanks to the step she took forward. " We care about you, Sasuke! Or do you think we would've chased you for all these years for nothing!?"

Her voice was louder than before, and her cheeks were growing hotter in anger. The girl was losing control over herself, and he knew he shouldn't keep on pushing her like that.

He should've never pushed her that far.

And she would teach him exactly why.

" Oi, Sakura… You don't have to scream."

" You jerk!" Her fingers gripped firmly on his shirt, as he was trying to calm her down.

" Hey, wait. Yo-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, his eyes widened and his mind went blank. The pinkette had boldly pulled him closer, and without hesitating, pressed her lips against his in order to shut his mouth. Her eyes were closed shut, and he could see how she just didn't want to let go. Her expression grew longing, and for the first time, Uchiha Sasuke truly understood how people not related by blood could feel so deeply for one another.

With that kiss, she showed him how fury was consuming her soul, and how he was the target of such feeling. In the same way he could understand Naruto's feelings simply by exchanging punches, Haruno Sakura was an open book when her emotions overflowed her. During these times, she doesn't think straight and he doubts she even listens to anyone who tries talking to her. The girl simply lets it all out in the most sincere, pure and intense way she knows.

Oh, and how beautiful she is like that.

After some good 40 seconds and after both of them had adjusted their bodies to a comfortable position, the girl finally pulled away. She kept on holding his shirt, and her forehead was now resting on his chest. Her cheeks were flushed, as they both regained their breath. They fell in a delicate silence for some moments, but her low voice was the first to break it.

" Can't you see that… I-I can't lose you…? Not again… Not again."

" Sakura…"

" It's been so long… Please, Sasuke-kun… don't ask me to apologize for fighting for your life. As long as you survive, I-I know I can take it all. S-So please… Let me do this."

Listening to her pleading made his heart skip a beat instantly. The woman who was all so strong and confident just minutes before was now almost begging him not to interfere with her plans. She was pouring her heart out for him, and after everything that happened in between them, there was just no way he could ignore her feelings.

Not anymore.

Not when that kiss managed to drive him insane by how strong their hearts were connected.

And so, for the second time that day, Haruno Sakura won an argument. And never before had he been so happy and thankful to lose.

" Tch, you're still as annoying as before, aren't you?"

" Eh? But I-"

" I just hope you have a plan against the village, Sakura. Just the two of us won't be enough against Konoha. Believe me, I've tried."

As soon as his words left his mouth, Uchiha Sasuke turned his face away from her so he could hide the soft smile that was playing on his lips. She could feel how lighter the atmosphere around them felt, and even if they were basically agreeing on attacking their hometown, Haruno Sakura couldn't be happier. In fact, she was so happy that the fact she had just kissed the raven hired boy didn't even crossed her mind yet.

Sakura was relieved to have him fighting by her side, and she was thankful for his choice.

Together, they will, indeed, defeat the village.

But they won't be alone. They will never be.

" I'm sure they're already thinking of something right now."

" They? Who are you talking about?"

" Do you really think Naruto and the others would be out of this?" She smirked, feeling proud of herself and of her friends.

" Tch, that dobe…"

" Hn, It's us against the world."


	27. Day 27- Final Fantasy

SasuSaku Month 2016

Day 27- Final Fantasy

.

Title: Warm Reality

.

Summary: AU- The future is in front of her. They're all there, yet she can't go. She can't let go of that warm sensation.

.

A/N: Okay, first of all, don't expect this to have anything to do with the game franchise, guys… I'm ashamed of myself for this, but I haven't played any of the games, and my knowledge of it goes as far as knowing that some characters look like Naruto characters XD So, I worked with the literal interpretation of the theme… Now, second of all, the summary was written like this so it wouldn't give any spoilers of the story. It IS an AU and you'll probably understand it just at the end. Last but not least, I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

The sky is colored in a celestial blue, with few white cottons spread around its endless horizon. A soft wind dances with her short, pink tresses, and the sun kisses her exposed arms, warming up her body. It's certainly a beautiful day in the village of Konoha, and today, more than in any other day, Uchiha Sakura is feeling unexplainably hopeful.

She's sitting on a water tank, in the middle of the day, as her emerald eyes nostalgically watch the new leaves flying away from their branches.

There they go, she thinks, as her eyes follow the next generation of ninjas jumping through the rocks of the mountain. They are all smiling confidently, and the gleam in their eyes tells the pink haired woman that those kids are destined to do great things. Even if they're young, they're already hungry for a life full of adventures, and seeing them go definitely makes her maternal heart grow heavier.

Her daughter is among those who belong to the future of the village, and even if she doesn't want to accept it, Sakura will soon learn that her little girl is on her own journey to becoming a woman. Sarada is growing up fast, and soon, she will follow her own path.

Soon, all of them will head on towards their own future.

And even if it hurts, the Uchiha mother knows she can't stop the natural circle of life.

A sigh escapes her rosy lips, and the air in her lungs joins the atmosphere. She remembers how worried her mother got every time she went out on a mission, and Sakura thinks that, perhaps, she's not ready to be left behind, waiting for her little girl to return home.

She certainly doesn't want to stay while a part of herself goes.

Sakura doesn't want to stay. There's something telling her not to. Something soft and warm, and that something is telling her to do something before it's too late.

Such feeling brings shivers down her spine, however, she pays it no mind, and focuses on another comforting thought that crosses her mind. At least, this time, she won't be the only one left behind. Not anymore.

" What's on your mind?"

Low and husky is the voice that comes from behind, and before she notices, a dark, tall figure is standing right next to her. Surprisingly, he ended up finding her on that rooftop, and now they're both watching the dark haired girl punching her blonde teammate. A smile crosses their lips, as both of them feel proud of Sarada.

What an amazing girl was born out of their love.

" Nothing important…" She lies, unconsciously, so her husband doesn't worry about her temporary insecurity.

" Hn, Don't worry about her." Sakura smirks inwardly, feeling like an open book in front of his eyes. As expected from Uchiha Sasuke. " She's a strong girl. A lot stronger than you were back then."

" Are you trying to comfort me or what?" She lifts an eyebrow in annoyance, as their eyes finally meet. His lips curl up in pure amusement as he watches his wife, and soon, his attention returns to his daughter. The wind is playing with his dark locks, and every now and then his rinnegan gets exposed. She really could stare at him for all day and not get tired of such beautiful sight. Still, she chooses to look away, following his sight with her own emerald eyes.

A comfortable silence is set in between them, as they're sharing not only the same sky but also the same view. Onyx and Emeralds are protectively watching over their child, enjoying the peaceful moments that have once again taken over the village. There's nothing threatening them anymore, yet, she can sense that there's something off. Maybe it's the sky or maybe she's about to get a cold, but she can feel it in her bones that this is not a normal day.

Something is going to happen, she knows it.

But apparently, she's the only one aware of it.

" Sasuke-kun…. Do you feel something… Different today?"

" Uh? Different how?"

" I don't know… Just different. "

" Not really. It seems to be a normal day."

" Oh… I get it. Maybe I'm just overthinking then." A forced smile creeps onto her lips, and he knows better than that. There is something bothering her. Something he can't feel himself, but something real, nonetheless.

Perhaps her maternal instincts are kicking in again.

And if that's really the case, then he knows that there's nothing he can say to help her. However, it doesn't mean he will just ignore her feelings.

It doesn't take long before she feels a warm sensation enveloping her left hand. It's soft and comfortable and it's big enough to engulf every inch of her skin. She feels her heart beating a little faster, and her cheeks blush lightly as soon as her eyes find that he has his hand holding hers. His half covered fingers are sneaking under her palm, and it's only after she searches for his eyes that the pinkette can finally bring herself to focus on the joy that such gesture brings to her soul.

Sasuke is adverting his eyes from their hands, as he pretends to be focused on something else. He eventually peeks from the corner of his eyes, and she smiles genuinely whenever she catches him doing so.

This is the man she calls husband, for sure. The man who is concealed and who knows what to do even if he can't really do anything for her.

This is Uchiha Sasuke. And oh how she loves him. She loves him and she loves the feeling she gets whenever they're around each other. When they're sharing a moment and when they're with Sarada, she feels like her problems are lighter and she feels like she's home, no matter where she is. By his side, she feels at home, and somehow, when she looks into his dark eyes, she knows that that's the one place where her family will always return to.

His eyes will always take them home. And right now, this feeling is extremely comforting.

" Thank you, darling." Her voice is soft and low, but the feelings transmitted by it are not shallow at all. She looks down, allowing her heart to focus on the warmth enveloping her hand and how she just doesn't want to let go of it. " I guess it's just hard to see her growing up and leaving me behind."

" Hn, she's not leaving you behind, Sakura. She's twelve years old."

" Still, it's already hard to deal with the fact that she's already taking missions that last more than one day! She's sleeping alone in the woods with three boys, Sasuke-kun! How am I supposed to be okay with it?"

"Tch, did you already forget how it was to be the only girl in the team? Your mother probably went through the same things back then."

"… That is totally different. My mom never knew about the things that can happen in a mission. She was crazy to let me go."

" She trusted you, that's all. It's normal for parents to be apprehensive whenever their kids go on missions. You just need to find a way to cope with that."

"… Do you think she could adapt to the civilian life?"

A sigh escapes his lips. His wife really is impossible. " You know that's impossible, right?"

" I can always try…"

Even if she uses her right fingers to scratch the back of her neck and even if she mumbles a low "I'm kidding", deep inside, Sakura knows that such idea did cross her mind. It's definitely a last resort, but it's something she wouldn't mind doing if she felt like it's the right thing to do to keep her child safe.

Sarada's life is too important for her to risk, and her husband knows how her instincts can make her cross the globe going after her child. He knows because he would do the same, for sure. The truth is that neither of them want to stay away from their little girl. Even if they trust her strength and even if they know the world isn't that dangerous anymore, it's still hard to let her go.

It's hard to stay where she's not and it's hard to go without her.

For a family who has already lost so much time together, such things are certainly harder than they should be. They long for each other's company more than normal families do, and at the same time this can be gratifying, it can also be the cause of their tears.

If only they could all just go back, she thinks. And as she looks at her husband, Sakura can tell that deep in his heart he understands her. He truly does, and for the first time, Sasuke also knows what to do.

He knows what to say to comfort his wife.

She feels his warm grip tightening around her fingers for the first time since he arrived, and when he finally has her attention on his dark eyes, she can tell by his expression that his words are about to warm her heart. " Maybe, if you don't want to let her go, then why not go with her?"

" Eh? Do you mean… Go on the missions?"

" That or… We could just show her the world."

Her eyes widen in pure shock as she contemplates the offer in front of her. Sasuke has just invited her to go back to the road so they could show their daughter their own, private world. They will show her the places they've visited, the people they've met and they know she will be able to understand a little more about their family.

They will be together, and right now, this is the one thing she wants the most.

She wants them to be together. She wants to follow this new path with her family.

As long as she can feel that warmth in her hand, Sakura knows she will be fine.

And if the warmth comes from the hand of the man she loves, then she just doesn't want to let go.

But somehow, he does anyway.

" So, what do you think, Sakura?" His hand is no longer holding hers as he looks into her eyes. He's standing in front of her, reaching out for her hand so she can make her final choice.

Should she take his hand and part on a new journey?

Should she trust those warm eyes that are looking at her?

Should she go and follow that new path?

Everything points out for that direction, and were this a normal day, Sakura would've definitely accepted his offer.

But today is different. Today is a nostalgic day and today her heart is telling her to follow that warmth that has been comforting her heart. She wants to follow that sensation that she believed to be coming from his hand.

But how can she still be feeling it with his hand so far away?

Her heart skips a beat and her eyes widen in pure shock. Sakura doesn't understand what's happening, and panic is screaming in her face. Her hand is basically on fire, and she can feel as if he still has his grip around her fingers.

His touch is still there, giving her strength. It's giving her hope, and suddenly, a tear streams down her face. Uchiha Sakura certainly doesn't understand what's happening to her anymore, as her heart is clenching and the entire reality she's always known seems to be falling apart. Her lungs are growing heavier, her hands are shaking and right now, the only thing she can do is look at her husband, searching for an answer.

She needs him to take her by the hand to make her feel better.

She needs him to be by her side to tell her it will all be alright.

She needs him to understand. And he does, he really does. The smile on his face tells her that much.

" Sasuke-kun… What's happening to me?"

" It's all right, Sakura." His smile is soothing, and slowly, his hand falls to his side. Unlike him, her face is taken by fear, and his calm expression just makes her anxiety grows. More tears are falling from her eyes, and soon, she feels her body growing heavier. Sakura can't move and he's aware of that. Still, he's looking at her with those same, soothing eyes of his. " It's time for you to go."

" But I don't want to go! I want to be with you and Sarada! I-I don't… I don't want to live without you."

" Don't be silly, Sakura." His lips curl up, as he places his hand over his hip. " We will always be together."

" H-How can you be so sure?"

" I would never lie to you."

" B-But… I'm scared!"

" Sakura… You've done much scarier things than this, believe me. You'll be okay."

" … I don't even know where I'm going!"

" Hn… You're going home."

And with his last words, the world around her suddenly went black. Her heart is beating faster than ever, she's shaking inside and fear starts playing tricks on her mind. Sakura tries to shove them away with good memories, but she fails miserably for loneliness is the only thing that she can think of.

She's all alone, without her family and suddenly she becomes a weak little girl afraid of the dark. She cries but the tears don't come out, she wants to scream but her lips are sealed.

She feels like dying, but her heart is still beating. It's still reminding her that she can't rest. Not yet.

Not while she can still feel that warmth in her left hand.

Even if she gets more nervous at each passing second, Sakura doesn't fail to notice how that heat in her skin becomes denser. She feels it spreading around her body, and soon the darkness that surround her isn't that cold anymore. The pinkette feels warm, instead, and suddenly, a comfortable sensation takes over her body.

It's like being watched by those eyes, she thinks. It's like looking deep into those dark eyes of her husband and daughter, and suddenly, she feels safe. She feels strong and complete, and she feels their presence by her side. They're here, next to her, and even if she can't see them, she can feel their hearts.

She can feel their warmth. A warmth so close and so solid that unconsciously, Sakura reaches out for it.

She wants to touch it. And that's exactly what she does.

* * *

The atmosphere is clean, the walls are white and the only sound filling that room is the constant beep from the cardiac monitor standing next to the bed. An unconscious woman with short, pink locks is laying there, and a raven haired man sits by her left side, holding her hand. This man has been here every day for the past eight years, and right now, just like always, his heart belongs to her. It always has and it always will, and that's why he won't ever take that ring off his finger.

He loves his wife, and today, just like everyday, he hopes she will be able to listen to his words.

The words that come from his heart.

But right now, he's tired and his head is laying against the mattress next to her. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow, yet the grip on her hand isn't any less tight. He refuses to let go. He refuses to let her go, for he knows that one day, his hand will guide her home.

And today, after 732 days, the time has come for both of them to go back.

Almost faintly, Sasuke feels a slight brush against the palm of his hand. His eyes open slowly at the contact, and when he looks at her, his dark eyes widen in surprise to see a tear streaming down her pale cheeks. Soon, the beeping sound gets a little faster, and there's another machine indicating something about cortisol levels also getting higher. His heart is beating faster in anxiety, and without him noticing, his grip around her hand gets even tighter.

" Sakura?" His voice comes out as a whisper, trembling due to how long it's been since the last time her name left his lips. He leans closer to her face, inspecting the features he knows oh so well. His dark locks are falling over his eyes, and his whole body is shaking. His throat is dry and his lips are parted in awe. Sasuke doesn't know what to expect anymore, for many were the times he imagined that scene. Maybe he's dreaming again and he will soon wake up to their daughter entering the room and to see all those wires connected on her body.

Maybe this is just another empty nightmare, he thinks.

But as soon as he catches a glimpse of her green emerald eyes, he knows this is real.

She's finally waking up. And when she manages to see those dark pearls of his, she knows that the last fantasy of her fantastic life has finally come to an end.

* * *

 **A/N2** : Bet ya didn't see it coming, right?! XD This is definitely the one ending all The Walking Dead fans fear, for sure! Hope you've enjoyed it, and please, tell me what you think! Bye-bye! ;)


	28. Day 28- Road Trip

**SasuSaku Month 2016**

 **Day 28- Road Trip**

 **.**

 **Title** : Road to You

.

 **Summary** : AU-They're on their way to meet their friends when things start to get a little complicated on the road.

.

 **A/N** : Okay! 3 more to go! Personally, I love road trips, and I could imagine endless scenarios for this theme! I wanted to make this one """short""" and I'' really satisfied with how it ended up! Hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me a message with your opinion!

.

.

.

" Oi, Sasuke… Are you sure we aren't lost?"

The sky was dark, rain was heavily hitting the windshield and at that exact moment, Sasuke had absolutely no idea of where on earth they were.

There was no road sign indicating their location, and they hadn't spotted a car for over an hour already. She was starting to get worried, and so was he, but there was just no way on earth his stubborn Uchiha pride would allow him to admit such thing. Not when he was the one driving, and especially not when she was there, by his side and searching for their location on the map with those pretty, green eyes of hers.

No. He would never admit that they were, indeed, lost.

His grip around the steering wheel suddenly got tighter as he adjusted his position on the seat. His eyes were searching for anything that could give him a hint of where they were, and much to his disdain, the rain that was pouring just seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing second. It was impossible for him not to grow worried, as the weight of the responsibility grew heavier on his shoulders. He was the driver, therefore, their lives were in his hands and if he were to be honest, Sasuke wasn't sure if having that kind of thought at such moment was helping at all.

Ever since he picked her up at her house that morning, there was something bothering the Uchiha. They were supposed to have arrived at Naruto's camping house by now, but apparently, they must've taken the wrong turn somewhere in the process. That, or the blonde gave them the wrong directions, which would explain better how they ended up so lost like that.

It was probably the Dobe's fault, he knew.

But now was not the moment to blame the Uzumaki. Now was the moment for them to find themselves the right direction to follow, not mattering how hard that could be.

" Do you think we should turn back and see if we can ask for some information on that road station we passed before?"

" It's useless. There's no gas left to go back all the way to the station."

"Oh, I see…" Her voice was soft, as her eyes just refused to leave the map. From the corner of his eyes he could see how both of her lips were tugged inwardly, as she tried to think of a better way to proceed. Such gesture was something that remained from her younger days, he knew, and the Uchiha was somehow glad she still held some of her early individualities.

He was glad that, deep inside, the Sakura he used to know was still alive, and she was unconsciously referring to them as 'we' once more. And at the same time that felt relieving, it also angered him to see how she still had the same, tempting effect over him.

Her rosy, soft lips were still driving him insane, and It was as if time had never set them apart.

But that was not true, he knew. And he was the one to be blamed for such distance in between them.

Yes, for as much as he hated to admit it- like he hates to admit so many other things- Sasuke is the one responsible for how their relationship changed from warm kisses to cold silences. Years prior, he left her in order to pursue his goals, and by the time he returned, Haruno Sakura was gone from the city of Konoha, as she herself also left in order to follow her own, Uchiha-less path. He figured it was only fair for her to do the same thing as he did, and in no moment has he ever hated her for her decision. He was the only one who was allowed to be hated, while the girl could only be loved.

Loved for taking a chance to improve her medical knowledge and loved simply for being Sakura. He loved her when he left and loved her when he returned.

And right now, as they're both lost in a silent and cold road trip, he also loves her.

But it was not like he could do anything about that at that moment. Not when he was driving. Not when he was still lost.

" Well, according to the map…" She started, her voice filled with uncertainty bringing him back from the mistakes of his past to the mistakes of his current present. " There's a small town in about 30 miles. We can ask for directions and get some gas before continuing. What do you think?"

Her green eyes were now set on him, and as always, he was amazed by how her mind managed to come through with a new plan. She's always been good at making fast decisions, and that's one of the reasons why she couldn't have chosen a better carrier. As always, Sakura was solving the situation without blaming him, even if she had all the right to do so.

"Hn, sounds like a plan." A really good plan, he thought. A reliable, secure and failure-proof plan that came from a good, reliable and secure girl that, without even trying, managed to make his lips curl up in a proud smirk. The simple idea of working together with her once again made him nostalgically happy, and even if he knew she didn't feel the same -not anymore, maybe not ever again- he couldn't help but feel like that.

It was just like the old times, he thought. The old times, when nothing could stop them and nothing could beat their perfect synchrony, and when they were, in other words, the perfect duo. Yes, they were perfect in their own way. Perfect together and perfect for one another like no one else was or will ever be.

They were perfect, but now they were just strangers with so many memories and secrets. And it was all his fault, he knew. He was the one who turned the perfect into the imperfect and he was the one who tore them apart. And not even her miraculous plans would be able to mend them together this time.

For that, they would need a little push from destiny.

The awkward silence that was settled in that car after their new plan was abruptly destroyed by a loud burst, which was followed by a moment of despair. After what seemed to be a puncture, the Uchiha couldn't keep the car under control, as it skidded, and turned in the middle of the road, until it reached the grassy shoulder-step before coming to a full stop.

At that moment, his dark eyes widened in pure shock, as the scene seemed to be happening in slow motion in front of him. He saw her short pink hair flying around, covering her already closed eyes. One of her hands was holding onto the dashboard while the other was tightly wrapped around his own wrist. He remembered how strong her grip was, while it pulled him towards her, as if to keep them both away from the window. He remembered seeing her frightened face, and as soon as the car came to a halt, he also remembered how messed up she looked, with her limbs shaking and her eyes in the verge of crying. Her chest rose and lowered faster than before, as Sakura stood still, trying to understand what was happening and looking at him to see if he was somehow hurt.

And that was the time that he realized how fine he was.

When her shiny, emerald eyes were looking at him with so much care and concern, the Uchiha knew that, even if they had both gone through a scary situation, the girl next to him was still the same, annoying pinkette he knew back then. Just like before, she was thinking about his safety before hers, and even if he has always hated that thing about her, Sasuke was certainly relieved to see that of all the things she felt for him at that moment, hatred was not one of them.

It could never be, for sure. Not even if Sakura tried and not even if she was hurt by his actions in the past, she could never bring herself to hate the boy who once captured her heart.

The boy who never gave it back.

Happiness definitely overtook her senses as soon as her eyes found absolutely nothing wrong with him. His dark hair was covering his left eye, his right hand was still holding the wheels and his legs were spread in pure shock; but apart from that, there was nothing wrong with him. Her breathing became softer, and after some minutes, she allowed herself to rest back against the leather seat. Her left hand ran across her pink locks, as she released one, deep and relieved sigh.

They would be okay, she knew.

And the rest- such as the tire and the fact that they were still far from their destination- could wait a little longer to be fixed.

" Sakura." His breathless voice cut her line of thought, as her eyes went back to him. Automatically, the pinkette searched his dark pearls, and before she knew it, she was bought back down to earth. She saw his uncomfortably flushed cheeks, and remembered that she was still holding his wrist. Almost immediately, she let it go, tugging her short hair behind her ear, but in her eyes, he could see that she did not miss the spark created by their touch. It was stronger than them. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah… And you?" She stated, releasing herself from the seatbelt that definitely saved their lives moments before.

" Aa" He said, following her lead. " I think there's a hole in the tire. I'll have to fix it."

" Do you have a step?"

" Yes, don't worry."

"I'm not." His still breathless face offered her a calm expression just like it always used to offer back when they were together, and without knowing why, Sakura couldn't help but accept his words. By his side, she had nothing to worry about. She felt safe. She always has. And that was certainly annoying when she was so desperately trying not to fall for him all over again.

She was trying, but apparently, she was failing miserably in her mission. And that certainly brought an almost-imperceptible-smile to his lips.

" Hn, I'll have to go outside to change that." His fingers went to the door, and suddenly, her calm expression disappeared. Was he seriously thinking about leaving in the middle of that storm? "It will take just some time."

Yes, apparently, he was.

But there was just no way she would let him do such thing. Not while the world was falling outside.

It was when he was about to open his door that the click locked him inside. His eyes turned immediately as he saw her index pressing the button, and her emerald eyes were glaring at him in a way he knew way too well.

Sakura was mad. And if their history taught him something- anything at all, was that she is a dangerous girl whenever she's not happy with something.

"Are you seriously so stupid to go out right now?"

" Eh? What's the problem?"

" There's a storm outside, Sasuke! It's dangerous, and you're not touching those metal things until it stops!"

" Hn, don't be ridiculous. What are the chances of a lighting falling over my head?"

" It doesn't matter. You're not going outside!" Her glare was intimidating, her cheeks were puffed and even if she looked incredibly cute like that, the Uchiha knew better than to contradict her words. Sakura was incredibly serious at that moment, and even if he hated to receive orders from others, those were words he could not ignore.

A sigh escaped his lungs. His hands returned to his lap, and a pout crept onto his lips. "What if it takes the whole night?"

" Then we will wait the whole night. I've brought enough food for the both of us, and you can lay down the seats if you need to sleep. You must be tired from driving until now."

" Tch, are you sure?"

" Positively."

And after finally giving up on winning that argument against the pinkette, the Uchiha sighed defeatedly once more and turned the car key backwards so the vehicle silenced. The sound of the metallic pins brushing against each other eventually faded, as both of them lowered their seats to a more comfortable sleeping position. They took off their shoes, and he watched as she pulled a comfortable hoodie from her bag. Soon after she placed it over her pink head, Sasuke recognized the piece, for it used to be his a long time ago until that winter day when she stole it from his closet.

Even now that hoodie looked much better on her than on him, he thought, as he watched her snuggling and bringing her legs up to the seat. Sakura looked extremely cute, and that was certainly not helping him keep his cool facade near her at all at that moment.

It was too much for him. She always was. And yet, he selfishly caught himself imagining his arms wrapped around her body, bringing her closer so she wouldn't feel cold or uncomfortable on that seat. He watched her turning her back to him, and slowly, he did the same.

What an idiot he was for letting her go, he thought, closing his eyes in pure anger. He should've done something back then. He should've given her a good reason for leaving, and he should've definitely said goodbye before departing to Otogakure.

He really deserved to be left alone with his thoughts, as the sound of her shallow breathing and the raindrops hitting against the car kept him aware of his current situation.

He deserved it, but she was just too good to let him suffer alone.

" Sasuke…" Her soft voice cut his line of thought, and immediately, the Uchiha caught himself with his eyes opened and his ears ready to capture her words. What could she really want from him at such tragic moment? " You're still awake, aren't you?"

" Aa."

" Destiny really is a bitch, right?"

" What do you mean?"

" Oh, come on… The two of us, lost and alone, and trapped inside a car for an entire night. When did you imagine this would happen?"

" Hn, it really is a strange coincidence."

" Yeah, it is…" He heard her body turning, and it was as if he could feel her green emeralds on his back, analyzing his entire body. It was certainly an unexpected sensation, yet, familiar nonetheless. " And don't worry, I won't start asking you a bunch of questions regarding the reason why you left. I'm sure you had your own reasons, and-"

" You can ask, if you want. It's not like I don't owe you at least that."

Her eyes widened at his words, and her heart skipped a beat due to the apathy tone in his voice. Sakura was impressed by how easily he seemed to bring their past back to life when she could barely talk about him without crying. It angered her and made her feel weak all over again. Clearly, she was the only one still hanging onto that stupid love.

Or at least that was what she thought until she decided to ask one single question.

" Okay… I just have one question, then."

" What is it?"

" Do you… Do you regret it? Leaving Konoha and everyone else…?"

" No."

" Oh, I see…" A bittersweet smile cropped onto her lips, as she tightened her grip around the long sleeves of the hoodie. "I guess that was the right decision, then."

" Hn, no, it wasn't."

" Eh? What do you mean by that? If you don't have any regrets, then-"

" I said I don't regret leaving Konoha and the others… You didn't ask me if I regret leaving you."

At the regretful sound of his confession, Sakura couldn't help but allow her heart to beat a little faster in a pure, uncontrollable happiness. For as much as she had told herself before entering his car that morning that she was not going to be affected by anything that he could say, the pinkette found that her words were, indeed, just words.

The feelings dwelling in her heart just wouldn't allow her to keep her promise to herself, and for as infuriating and annoying as that could be, Sakura knew that there was no way she could just ignore the words coming from his heart.

But it didn't mean she would go back to his arms like a desperate girl, no. She was no longer that Sakura, and she would prove him so by showing him what was left of the girl who was left behind.

She was not going to back down. Not anymore.

" Do you, Sasuke?"

" Yes."

" Good. You should, actually. Didn't you think I deserved at least a goodbye?"

"…" Sasuke could sense a mix of anger and hurt in her words, and that certainly broke his heart. Of course she deserved a goodbye. In fact, she deserved so much more than just that. Than just him. He wanted to turn around to face her eyes, but something told him not to cross that line. If he made her cry, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. And at that moment, the only forgiveness he had to worry about was hers.

" Aren't you going to say anything?"

" What do you want me to say, Sakura? It's already too late for that."

" Maybe it is… But back then… Why didn't you do anything when there was still time for it, Sasuke? You could've called. You could've forgotten your pride and chased after me at least once. You could've fought for us!"

" And don't you think I tried? When I came back, you were gone. No one knew where to, and so I waited. What did you expect me to do?"

" Anything! Anything at all! That's the point, Sasuke. You could've done anything, but you did nothing. You just waited, and you're still waiting for something to happen and bring us back together, but this something won't ever happen unless you move your proud ass at least once."

She swallowed dry, bitting her lower lip in pure sorrow. Her control over her emotions had already dissipated in the rage of the moment, and Sakura knew there was no turning back. Not anymore. Not until they said what they needed to say.

His back was still facing her mad eyes, and his choice of remaining silent just made her temper raise. Her jaw was clenched, the bloody taste of iron already filled her mouth and her nails were clawing the seat of his car. Sakura was almost attacking him, and if he didn't answer her at all, that was exactly what she was going to do.

Unfortunately, the answer did come.

But it was not the answer she was expecting at all.

" Hn, we're not talking about this now, Sakura. Go to sleep."

At that moment, the pinkette snapped. Her eyes were widened in pure rage, as she sat up from her previous sleeping position and glared at him with enough intensity to create a hole on his back.

Haruno Sakura was incredibly mad.

And she was tired of feeling like that for the past 6 years.

" Yes! We are! You're not running away this time, Sasuke!"

Without thinking twice, the pinkette, with all her flexibility and her petite size; managed to jump on him, forcing his body to turn as she sat over his stomach. His eyes were widened in pure shock at the vision of the girl on top of him, and surprisingly, fear was not the one thing taking over his senses at the moment.

He was excited. Turned on, even.

The fury in her eyes burned with a beautiful, green flame that made her emeralds even prettier (if that was even possible). Her warmth was intoxicating, her scent was driving him insane, and for a short moment, he even forgot all the shame and sorrow that had settled in his heart for the past few years. At that moment, he was looking straight at the girl whose heart was broken by him, and she was clearly in control of the whole thing. She was over him- literally- and under that tough facade, he could see that she was as broken as he was. Sakura was hurt, and even if her fists were tugging on his shirt in an intimidating way, and even if she was screaming words his ears could not comprehend, Sasuke could tell that deep inside she was just trying to fix what he broke.

Like always, she was the one trying to fix his mistakes and mend the heart he broke so many many times. She was fixing his mess, because just like him, she wanted them to work again. She wanted them together because of the plans he never let her finish, and the promises he never kept.

She wanted them to work because she loves him. And he could see how much she curses herself for such thing.

He would, too, for sure.

But right now, all he could think of was how grateful he was for the curse that was once set upon her.

He doesn't deserve her, and her words are telling him she doesn't want him back, yet, her eyes are begging him for an answer. They're begging him for an action.

And that's exactly what he will give to her.

" Why the hell don't you do anything!?"

" Do you want me to?" His dark eyes were sending shivers down her spine, and at that moment, she knew exactly what he meant with his words. She could see lust taking over his soul, as he just wouldn't stop looking at her lips. There was a blush tinging her cheeks, and suddenly, Sakura realized that she had been waiting for that moment ever since he left her. She was waiting for him to come back and mess with every single one of her senses, and she wanted to feel guilty and ashamed, but she wanted to feel all of that with him by her side.

Sakura wanted him back.

So that was exactly what she was going to have.

" Do it."

A smirk went to play on his lips, as the Uchiha didn't waste a single moment before pulling the seat lever so he quickly sat up. His lips claimed hers immediately, and his hands wrapped around her tiny waist as he explored her oh-so-familiar mouth. Their tongues were nervously battling for dominance, as he pressed her back against the steering wheel, making the horn to scream much like their hearts were screaming at that moment. Her fingers got lost in the middle of his dark locks, and Sakura could feel the knot on her stomach growing tighter when his hands slipped under her shirt.

They were desperate for one another, for sure. They were impatient and giddy, and at that moment, when the car windows were already getting covered by steam and the car was moving more than it should; both Sasuke and Sakura only cared about the present. No past was there to remind them how torturous time had been, and no broken heart made itself present to make them stop before it was already too late.

But it was already too late, indeed.

Too late for any of them to keep driving. Too late for them to think straight, and definitely too late for him to change that tire in the middle of the rain.

It was way too late for them to stop that love that had been kept hidden for so long. And luckily, stopping never did cross their minds.

Stop loving each other was certainly not on the road that led them to their hearts.

" Sasuke…" She was trying to recover her breath, as his lips hovered over her neck before kissing her exposed skin. " You… You're still a bastard. A really slow one."

" Hn, I know… " He smirked against her skin, as their chests were in perfect synchrony. He lifted his head so their hazy eyes were intimately connected. " But you still love me. As much as I do."

" Yeah… Damn it, why did I get into this car with you to begin with?"

" Hn, destiny really is a bitch."


	29. Day 29- The Depths Below Talasophobia

**SasuSaku 2016**

 **Day 29- The Depths Below/ Talasophobia**

 **.**

 **Title** : Deep Love

.

 **Summary** : He's falling. Sinking. And by no means can he find strength within himself to pull himself back. He can't breath, as the depths of his own darkness swallow him. He's finally giving in to his hatred. However, she's not giving up on him.

.

 **A/N** : Finally! I've made a short story! My classes have started again, and I'm definitely not ready to wake up early again… It will be harder to write, but be sure that I'll finish these themes by the end of this week! Well, about the story… I can't even count how many time's I've changed this theme's idea! There were so many things I wanted to write about, but I think I've made the right choice for the theme! It's impossible not to make this emotional/ deep considering their story, so be prepared XD. This is the only theme where Genin SasuSaku will appear, so I hope you enjoy it, and please, leave me a Review!

.

.

.

He didn't know how he had ended up there. Eyes opened, hands moving freely and body lighter than a feather; his entire self was surrounded by darkness. He was falling. Sinking. Drifting away from his senses and his ambitions, and for a moment, the twelve-years old Uchiha Sasuke imagined if that was how it felt to surrender completely to that uncontrollable hatred that consumed his heart. He wondered, as time seemed to be frozen, and somehow, a relieving sensation took over his body.

In that engulfing darkness, there was no pressure over his head telling him what to do, and no limit could be felt restraining his powers. He could do as he pleased. He could cross any line and no such thing as rules applied to him anymore. Sasuke just needed to surrender to that corrupting desire for revenge, and he knew everything would be okay.

Darkness was, indeed, welcoming. Surrendering to that power was easy, just like Orochimaru had told him back in the forest of death, and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

He wanted power, and he could feel it reaching out for his fingers.

He wanted revenge, and he could feel it coming closer and closer as he closed his eyes.

He wanted to make them proud. And as a soft smile crept on his lips, the raven haired boy finally felt as if he was on the right path. A cold path that would take him to the depth of his soul, and a path- he knew- that would never allow him to return.

At least not alive.

His body felt colder with each passing moment, as he silently said goodbye to the ones he still was not ready to leave. His blonde best friend was the first, followed closely by their gray haired sensei. They helped him grow stronger in a short period of time, and they prepared him for the challenges he would still have to face.

They are his friends. A family related by a blood not as corrupted as his own, and being around them has always felt good. It felt light, it felt calm and their lonelinesses combined gave him a feeling of whole he had long lost.

Saying goodbye to them was hard, however it was necessary for him to grow stronger. That day would eventually come, and deep inside, he has always been prepared for parting ways with his mentor and his best friend.

Leaving them felt like freedom.

But then, there was Sakura.

Sakura, the oh-so-annoying girl, whose head was covered by pink tresses and who never really showed any kind of interest in becoming a ninja. She was a burden for the team from the very start, with all her fragility and lack of trust in herself, and those were not characteristics that he needed by his side in order to reach his goals.

He never needed her. He never wanted her, and he certainly never thought she would grow to occupy such an important place in his heart.

Yes, the same Sakura whom he never needed or wanted, had successfully snuck through his defenses. With her viridian green eyes, she managed to conquer her place by his side and now, as his senses are growing numb due to the lack of light, his heart couldn't help but beat faster because of her. She's annoying- oh, how damn annoying- and at that moment, he just hated her for making his departure so hard.

His goals were set in the endless darkness of his past, yet she was the light in the future he would love to know.

She was his light and innocence and probably all the other things he was deprived from after the massacre of his clan. She grew to be everything he needed and wanted, and it amazed him to see how easily she had done all those things.

With her warm smile, she showed him how happiness was not that far away.

 _Sasuke-kun!_

With her brave innocence, she filled his lonely existence.

 _Sasuke-kun!_

With her stunning eyes, she taught him to see the world.

And at that moment, when he opened his eyes for one last time, he was surprised to see a light, with short pink hair, puffed cheeks and red clothes approaching him with a pair of stunning emeralds. She was reaching towards him, so desperately and so selflessly that there was nothing within him to prevent his own hand from reaching out for her.

Oh, how annoying that girl is. Bringing him back from the darkness he chose, and from the reality from which he wanted to escape. She brought him back to his senses, and suddenly he realized:

Since when was he holding his breath?

The sudden shock woke him up from a drowning dream, and before he knew it, he started moving his feet towards the illuminated girl. Without noticing, he had fallen too deep in those dark waters, and right now, she was the only one that could pull him out of the depths of his soul.

Sasuke couldn't let it all end like that. He couldn't let it all go to waste, when there was still so much more he could conquer. So much more he had to do.

And so, without thinking twice, he swam with all his strength until his fingers grabbed hers. It was a soft brush, at first, but it didn't take long before the girl tightened her grip around his wrist. He could feel a flow of chakra spreading around her body, as she roughly pulled them back to the surface.

As she pulled them back to light.

The sun's warmth and the soft breeze were soon hitting his skin, and as he slowly started to breath again, Sasuke realized what had happened. He remembered stalking down towards the Uchiha compound, and then he remembered staring deep into his own reflex on the lake before losing all his senses. He didn't know what was happening to him until that very moment that he found his body pressed against the hard soil, with his clothes soaked and his dark bangs falling over his forehead.

He was drowning, he knew. He was drowning in his own madness, and he almost got himself killed for that. And If not for the oh-so-annoying Haruno Sakura, his life would've come to an end.

His eyes shifted to his left just to see the one responsible for saving his life. She was closer than he would normally allow her- or anyone- to be, as his pinky slowly moved as in a spasm caused by an unexplainable and sudden need to touch the girl's own fingers. Her knees were pressed against the soaked soil, as her hands were holding her body up. Her pink locks were falling over her face, her clothes were tightly hugging her curves and he could see how her lungs were desperately seeking out for air. Sakura was exhausted, breathless, and by all means, she was beautiful like that.

At that moment, Haruno Sakura was simply stunning. And when she turned those soaked, green eyes to face him, he was only more certain of such statement.

As he saw himself reflected in her stunning, wet eyes, Sasuke realized things he had never realized before. Sakura was beautiful. She was pure and- oh- she was mad.

" What th-… What were you doing, Sasuke-kun!?" The flames in her orbs were simply captivating, as they only helped her words to grow even more intense. Her fingers were gripping the soil, and her cheeks were red due to something he could not quite point out as anger or exhaustion. "Why didn't you swim back!?"

" I-I… I don't know…"

The expression in her face slowly changed at the only truth he knew, and for the first time in his life, Sasuke thought that, as she shifted her position to a kneeling one, she would smack his head just like she usually does with Naruto. And somehow, he was excited to see it.

" Y-You.. You could've died! Sasuke-kun, you were drowning and I was so scared! My heart is about to jump from my chest, and I'm still scared because I don't know if I've just saved you or if I've just stopped you from-"

Those words never left her mouth, for she quickly bit her lower lip as if not to think about that second possibility. Tears started to pool around her eyes, and the pinkette made no effort to hold them back. Sakura was crying like a baby, but for water was still dripping from her body, the warm, salty tears ended up mixing themselves with the cold, sweet water from the lake.

In his eyes, the girl who was his light moments before was now a mess in its purest form, and it was all because of him. It was all because she was scared to lose him, and scared to see him losing himself in his own, twisted reality.

She was afraid he was lost in darkness never to be found again.

But the truth was that, at that moment, Uchiha Sasuke was simply lost in the vivid green of her eyes. By looking at them, he felt weak, trapped and it was as if limits were hiding his extreme potential.

He felt tamed by her irises. And surprisingly, that felt much better than losing himself in that unlimited revenge where he couldn't breath or see anything.

It felt warm, comfortable and he no longer felt alone. She was by his side, literally crying her heart out because of him, and even if seeing her like that has always hurt him, right now, Sasuke was glad to own her tears.

The tears of the girl who saved him from himself. He certainly didn't deserve either of them, yet, he was not going to let them go. He was not going to let her go.

With a shy smile playing on his lips, the boy finally sat up as he ran his fingers through his soppy, dark locks. He, then, carefully placed his left hand on the top of her head, making her body jump in pure shock. His eyes watched as she slowly looked up to see him with her soaked eyes, and he watched as her expression slowly changed when she was greeted by his soothing features.

" I was just taking a swim, don't worry."

" B-But… Sasuke-kun…"

" Hn, It's okay, Sakura. I promise you."

Slowly, more tears pooled around her eyes, as she abruptly threw herself on him, screaming her lungs out in a pure cry. Her fingers were gripping his shirt and her right ear was pressed right next to his heart, as she was crumpled like a baby on his lap.

What an annoying girl, he thought, with a kind smirk on his lips, as his hands slowly caressed her back and her pink locks. She was sobbing and her tears were warmly soaking his belly.

He could really fall for her one day.

"S-Sasuke-kun… You idiot!"

" ….Hn."

 _Thank you, Sakura._


	30. Day 30- The Defining Decade

**SasuSaku Month 2016**

 **Day 30- The Defining Decade**

 **.**

 **Title** : It's Time to Go

.

 **Summary** : It's almost time for their lives to turn upside down, and at the same time he's happy about it, Uchiha Sasuke is also really apprehensive. How will they deal with their remaining time?

.

 **A/N** : Ahh! I didn't like this theme at all! I mean… 10 years is a lot, and yet it's not enough to be defining! There are two important decades in their lives, and due to the amount of time I have and the fact that this is a one-shot, I ended up forcing myself to write something really really short! For I'm still going to write a long pic about their journey, I've done my best to hold back the details of how I think it happened and all… The next theme will be better, I promise! I hope you like it, and please, leave me a Review!

.

.

.

It was not until early March that his anxiety started to kick in.

His heart would beat faster, consequently raising his blood pressure, as his levels of stress had never been higher. The lack of sleep made itself evident due to the deep, dark circles around his eyes, and a sudden fear of the world was taking over his senses, making the oh-so-powerful Uchiha Sasuke keep an eye open to whatever could crawl from under a leaf.

He was paranoid, to say the least. And it was all because of her.

It was all because of that one, pink haired woman, who had been traveling with him for over a year and who had been annoying him ever since. With those viridian eyes, and that round, round belly of hers, Uchiha Sakura was driving him crazy. She has always been reckless and irresponsible, and now that she had the company of a baby in her womb, the pinkette didn't really see a reason why not to continue acting that way.

Pregnant or not, she was still the same Sakura she used to be, but with a different last name. She would punch the ground, jump around trees, heal people, and consequently, she would leave him on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

That pregnant woman would be the death of him, he knew.

But as he watched her surrounded by all those 5 kids, as one of her bright smiles decorated her face, Sasuke knew he couldn't be any happier than at that very moment.

His wife really is annoying, he thought, with a smirk decorating his face.

" And then, there was that deep silence and I ended up having to heal those two- shannarou!"

A sigh escaped his lips as he simply looked at his pregnant wife from the corner of Kabuto's orphanage's main room. They had decided to take a break from their walk towards Orochimaru's hideout, and she convinced him to stop by that small cabin so she could see the kids she had grown so fondly of during their first year away from Konoha. Sakura had developed a special affection towards those children, and seeing all of them happily- and carefully, he saw- placing their small hands over her belly, gave the male Uchiha a peaceful sensation. The little girls would smile as they listened to Sakura talking about a seed growing inside her, and they would eventually get scared whenever their baby moved. The pinkette would simply laugh at those reactions, and that was when his eyes saw his wife in her prettiest form.

Sakura was radiant like that. More than ever, the future Uchiha matriarch seemed to be shining brighter than she already did in his eyes, and seeing her like that made him feel, somehow, proud of himself. Her overprotective senses, her emotion peaks and the genuine smile on her lips just made his heart warm up in a feeling he could only describe as love. It was the same love they had developed during their years together, but not the sweet and innocent kind of love he has always felt for her since they were kids.

Right now, the love he feels for his wife is an authentically thankful one. During the defining decade of his life, he knows that most- if not all- of the good things that changed him, were caused by her selfless feelings. He has always felt unworthy of such feelings, however, she gave them to him, nonetheless. She gave him her heart, her words, her mind and her body and in a couple of weeks, she would be giving him a beautiful daughter that will always be the fruit of their connected feelings.

Sakura gave him the entire world in the form of a family, and he could never thank her enough for that.

Not a thing he does will ever be enough to repay her for everything she's always done.

And right now, seeing how happy she was with those kids, made the male Uchiha realize that he would forever try to make things up to her.

For the rest of his life, he would try to make her happy.

But right now, even if he didn't want to, he knew she was about to get upset at his words.

The time for them to go had arrived, after all.

"Sakura." His husky voice echoed around the room, immediately capturing the pinkette's attention. Her widened emeralds turned to face him, following his moves as he approached her, and for a moment, he felt his heart skipping a beat. He would never get used to those jewels, for sure. " We have to go now."

" Ehhh?!" Her whining came out in unison with all those kids' voices, and the pout decorating her features was as childish as the ones surrounding her. " Already?"

" Hn, I don't want to arrive too late in the next village."

" Can't we leave… in the morning?" She batted her eyes at him, trying to make her husband give in to her cuteness so they could spend more time with the kids. Such trick, just like some others she's learned through the years, would usually work on him. They would make him change his mind, and even the expression on his face, but ever since she got pregnant and he started getting so focused on their safety, most of her low trick have lost their effect.

Ever since the raven haired man had grown so overprotective over his wife and child, nothing else worked on him. Nothing at all.

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because I said so. Tch, stop fooling around and let's go already, Sakura."

With a sigh escaping her lips, he watched her pout growing sadder as she accepted his stretched hand to pull herself up. He heard her mumbling some incomprehensible words, and as she patted her red dress to get herself rid of the dust, Sasuke saw as her eyes traced all the sad faces of those children. Those little brats didn't want her to go almost as much as she didn't want to leave them, and that, he knew, would make things a lot more difficult for all of them.

His wife was never good with goodbyes, after all.

" Kids…" A soft smile went to play on her lips, as she opened her arms to welcome that group hug of 10 little arms encircling her round body. " Be nice to each other, okay?"

" Do you really have to go, Sakura-san?" A little, brunette girl asked, looking at the pink haired woman with her dark brown eyes. Her small lips were trembling as if she was holding back some tears, and at that moment, such scene almost made the male Uchiha rethink his decision.

Almost…

" Yeah… I have to, Mii-chan…" She said, placing a hand over the little girl's head. " I need to go and meet someone really special. Sasuke-kun and I have been waiting for her for a while already, and he doesn't want to wait another second."

" Oh… Will we ever meet this person?"

" Of course! I can't wait to introduce you all to her!"

" What's her name?"

A warm smile crossed Sakura's lips, as she looked at her husband for the first time with a soft expression ruling her face. Their eyes were connected, and at that time, he knew exactly why she was looking at him like that. After months of thinking and discussing, it made her happy to finally be able to say that name with so much certainty. " Sarada… That's her name."

" Then we will be waiting for you, Sakura-san!" A boy screamed, grinning happily after that.

" And for Sarada, too!" A blonde girl completed, smiling at the pinkette.

" And for grumpy Sasuke too!" Another kid spoke up, making Sakura and all the other orphans laugh at the male Uchiha's face. Even if it was a farewell, it didn't mean they could not be happy at that time, right?

It was not like they would never see each other again, after all.

" Tch, that's enough, you brats." He said, finally placing a hand over Sakura's shoulder. His eyes glared at her, and he watched her dorky smile growing into an apologetic one.

She really had no cure, for sure.

" Ne… Sasuke-san…" The same brunette walked forward, embarrassedly pulling his dark cloak. He looked down at her confusedly, blinking as she tried to fight back her shyness to speak. " W-Will you… Will you take care of Sakura-san?"

His dark pearls widened after listening to that little girl's question, and at that moment, his mind went blank for a fraction of second. He saw those green eyes on him, and a soft, pink smile was also there, telling him not to make Mii-chan cry. He certainly didn't know why he was so hesitant, at first, and he didn't know why he suddenly felt so insecure about that answer that just seemed so obvious.

Of course he would protect her. He would give his life to protect his family, and that was pretty much the answer he should give the little girl.

Yes, it was an easy answer, for sure.

But- _oh_ \- there was just so much more that.

He would take care of her, make sure she didn't have to suffer ever again, and most of all, he would give her all the love and affection he could find in his heart. In his own, twisted way, Uchiha Sasuke would make sure to make her happy. For the next decades to come, and until the day he died, he would make sure to honor his vows to take care of Uchiha Sakura.

Slowly, the raven haired boy kneeled so he could level himself with the little brunette. He used his hand to pat her head, and he could feel the soft, warm stare of his wife on his back. His expression remained almost as stoic as ever, as he looked inside the girl's little eyes. He watched as she tried to advert her look from him, and it was only after she welcomed his eyes that he spoke up.

" I will, don't worry. We will be back soon so you can meet Sarada."

A bright smile cropped onto Mii-chan's lips, as her cheeks blushed in pure happiness. Even if she- just like many of the kids- was a little afraid of the raven haired man, she knew she could trust him to take care of the woman who had become a mother figure to all of them. They trusted Sasuke, for sure. And listening to his words made all of them, somehow, happy.

" Okay!"

" Hn." He stood up, delicately slipping his hand to wrap his arm around his wife's waist. He felt her leaning in for his touch, as her smile was still decorating her features.

He could watch that for the next ten years, for sure.

" Mii-chan, don't take him too seriously. Last time he told me he would be back soon, he took over a year to show up. " She winked at the little girl, whose face suddenly became confused.

Tch, what an annoying wife, for sure.

" But don't worry, I'll take care of him as well!" She continued, lifting her arms to expose her triceps. I wi- Oww!"

" Let's go, Sakura." He said, forcefully pushing her towards the exit. She kept waving back for a while, until she finally chuckled, wrapping her arms around his own.

Honestly, won't she ever change?

Probably not for the following decade of their lives.

And he can't wait to share them with her.


	31. Day 31- Atlas

**SasuSaku Month 2016**

 **Day 31- Atlas**

 **.**

 **Title** : The World Above Your Shoulders

.

 **Summary** : It's his last night in the village and neither of them can sleep.

.

 **A/N** : Warning! This is by no means a happy story, guys… Some heavy stuff have happened this week and I just couldn't bring myself to write something happy with this theme. I loved writing this one, and I hope you guys can feel what I felt with these words!

Also, this is officially the end of the SasuSaku Month of 2016! Thank you all for reading the themes and for not murdering me because of my delay XD I would love to know your opinion about the themes in general! Positive or Negative ones, please, leave them to me so we can make this year's month even better! I hope you enjoy this story, and let's get ready for the SasuSaku Festival!

.

.

.

She could not feel him close to her anymore.

His presence dissolved, the sound of his deep breath no longer filled the room, and his warmth was missing, leaving her barely naked body exposed to the chill of that summer night. His scent still filled her nostrils, for his musky smell was still lingering around the room and wrapped around every inch of her skin. He had been there, she knew, but as she slowly slid her small hand towards his side of the bed, Uchiha Sakura was not surprised to find it cold and empty.

Shit, she thought, as her head suddenly started to throb.

Her eyelids slowly slid open, as a painful feeling took over her heart. Her lips were forming a thin line, as she watched her fingers delicately grazing his crumpled pillow cover. The idea of waking up in the middle of dawn all alone, after four long years of marriage, certainly did not please her at all. It made her feel terrible things, as if she was living the real nightmare where not having him around was nothing but the way her life turned out in the end.

Empty and cold, like his side of their bed.

A deep sigh escaped her lips, as she shifted her position under the thin blankets, so her back was pressed against the mattress. Her right arm went to rest over her eyes for an instance before it slid up to her forehead. With eyes now adjusted to the darkness of their room, she could see the Uchiha crest decorating the wall above their bed, and even if that gave her a relieving feeling, Sakura knew things were still not okay.

He was still not there, after all. She was alone in that bed, with the evidences of his existence and the proof that all of those good things did happen to them; yet, she was all alone and that was how she would be for the following years. That was going to be her unalterable, lonely future, and even if she wanted to scream until it went away, she knew she couldn't be so selfish to scare her child that was asleep in the room close to theirs. Sarada was probably dreaming her innocent dreams, and depriving her from that just wouldn't be fair. She could not destroy the few moments her child still had left in her life, therefore, Sakura knew what she had to do.

She knew she had to remain silent, holding it all to herself and simply wait until that mortifying sensation disappeared somewhere inside her chest. Sakura knew she had to accept that empty spot, and learn to get used to it, because, from that night on and for who knew how long, that was exactly the first thing she would have to face every single morning.

It was just a matter of time now until he left the village, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him or to go on his place. Just like when they were kids, there was nothing she could do to make him stay, and that thought made a toxic grin take over her lips. There was nothing she could do to keep her husband home with his daughter, or to keep him from being alone once more.

What a terrible wife she is.

While he's the one sentenced to leave, she's the one allowed to stay and live their parenthood for both of them. She will get to see Sarada growing up and she will get to proudly wear the Uchiha crest on her back, when there's not a single drop of his clan's blood traveling her body through her veins.

She's despicable. A fraud. An annoying crybaby who couldn't even take the burden of that stupid mission upon her shoulders.

Sakura knew she would never be able to forgive herself for that, even if she wanted to. She would never be able to make peace with her achievements again, and that stupid mark on her forehead just didn't mean a thing anymore.

She was weak and useless, and right now, as her grip on the sheets grew tighter in pure anger, the pink haired Uchiha could feel herself breaking down in self-hatred.

She wanted to scream, to cry and to punch herself for allowing him to go.

But she knew she couldn't do it. Not when there were so many things she had to do for both of them, and especially not when his eyes had silently said goodbye to the house he has learned to call home.

She just couldn't possibly destroy his last night in the village with her own, stupid problems.

And as soon as her ears captured the sound of the door opening, Sakura knew she had to pull her shit back together. She couldn't let him see her like that. She couldn't leave him worried, and she couldn't let her sad face be his last memory of her.

He didn't deserve that, and he certainly didn't deserve to go.

By the time his imposing presence filled the room, the pink hired woman had already returned to her previous position. Her eyes were closed, and she focused all of her attention on her feet, as his weight sunk the edge of the mattress. His warmth could be barely felt by her skin, as she bit her lower lip in order to hold herself together. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, for she knew that she was still not ready to face him.

Not when his eyes would be saying goodbye.

Sakura would just pretend to be asleep. At least for a little longer. At least until she-

" Sakura." Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, and her heart skipped a beat. He was not looking at her, for she could see his back from the corner of her emerald eyes, as the Uchiha crest decorated his shirt. He was sitting near the edge of the bed, and she could see how tense his muscles were as his arm was resting over his knees. " I know you're awake."

A bittersweet sensation took over her heart as she squeezed her eyes shut. There was really no hiding from her husband, and even at times like that, his senses didn't fail him to expose her act.

Just as expected from Uchiha Sasuke, she thought, before surrendering to his accusation and sitting up. Her eyes were still carefully watching him from behind, as the sheets slowly slid from her body. She remained silent, for she could easily tell she was still a mess, but she was still willing not to let him see that spread around her face.

That was the least she could do for him, she thought.

She would make sure that, when the time to say goodbye finally arrived, he could look her in the eyes and know that she would take care of everything he was leaving behind. She would make sure he knew he could count on her for the rest of his life. She would respect his silence, just like she has done so, so many times, so he could think without being troubled by her annoying voice.

Sakura was not going to disturb his peace.

But since he entered their room to that heavy breathing of hers, that was the one thing he wanted the most from her.

" Come here." His husky voice spoke out, leaving her intrigued at first. He still sounded calm as ever, even if there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. Normally, she would be the first to question his orders, but at that time, Sakura knew perfectly well they didn't have time to waste on stupid things regarding her pride.

They didn't have time at all.

And so, without hesitating, the pinkette promptly stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. She was standing in front of him, a huge shirt- his shirt- covering her up to her thighs and her pink locks messily splayed around. Her eyes rested on him, as his dark hair fell forward hiding his angelical face, and as he was still aiming at their wooden floor. He seemed to have given up on something, and seeing her husband with his head lowered like that made her heart sink in pure sadness. He was not looking at her. Their eyes were not connected, and that was how things would be from now on.

Oh, how she would miss those eyes of his roaming over her body during their most intimate moments, when he looked at her with so much intensity and love. She would miss the way he looked at her when she's holding Sarada, and when he simply wants to look into her eyes, searching for something she could never really point out what.

Fuck, she would really miss him. And as she felt his fingers faintly brushing over hers, it took her all of her monstrous strength not to cry.

Seeing her husband so vulnerably clinging for her touch like that destroyed her heart, and she knew he could tell it by the strong way she held his hand as soon as they finished intertwining the tips of their fingers.

Why was that happening to them?

" Sasuke-kun…"

" Promise me you will take care of yourself. Don't work too much, and don't act recklessly if you need to go on a mission." He swallowed, taking a break before continuing. " I know you will take care of everything like you always do, and while I'm not here, I want you to be okay."

Her heart clenched, as she saw the one thing she didn't want to happen taking over his heart. He was worried about her. Worried about leaving her behind simply because she is who she is. Sakura probably knows this will be the hardest promise she will ever have to make, yet, she knew she had to do it for her husband.

In order for him to focus on his own world, she would have to prove him nothing else mattered. No village, no house and absolutely no family.

And she was ready to show that to him in the best way she knew how. The only way that wouldn't make her break down in tears.

The hollow feeling that was left behind when she let go of his fingers was soon dismissed when Sakura used both of her hands to cup his cheeks. Slowly, she lifted his face so he was now facing her, and the bitter expression on his face almost brought her down to tears. He was looking at her with his dark pearls, and never before had they looked so empty and deep.

They were beautiful as always, and knowing their beauty would never fade until the day he finally returned, gave the pinkette enough courage to continue what she was doing.

" Anata…" Her thumbs softly caressed his cheeks before both of her hands slipped down to his neck. Her middle fingers reached out for the one spot where his neck and head united, and with a smile-less, soft expression, she looked deep into his eyes once more before continuing. " Right here where my fingers are… This is the first vertebra of your spine. Do you know what makes it different from the others?"

" Sakura…" His voice was low, and he just couldn't believe she was bringing her anatomy knowledge to that conversation. He understood, just by looking into her eyes, that she was as lost as he was, so stopping her wouldn't make any sense at all. Her fingers were cold, and even if he suspected she wasn't aware of her own expression, he could clearly see the tracks left by the tears she had allowed to fall while she was, truly, asleep. He saw them while he was memorizing her face, and had wiped them away, but as the streetlamp dimly snuck inside through the window, his dark eyes could see that they were still there.

And something told him they would still be until the day of his return.

He allowed her to continue, even if he doubted anything would be able to sooth his pain at that moment. " Hn, I don't."

" Its name is Atlas. It was named after the greek god who holds the entire world in his hands… And that's what yours is doing. It's holding your world and mine, too."

Her knees started to shake, and suddenly he found himself reaching out for her waist so she wouldn't fall. He saw her lips slightly curling up in order to hold back her already falling tears, as she cursed herself for not having a free hand to wipe them away.

So she couldn't do it, in the end.

And how glad he was for that.

" S-Sasuke-kun… What I'm trying to say is…" She started to sob, as she finally used her right hand to forcefully wipe those salty drops away. " I-I… I know it's probably heavy for you, and I know it can be a burden while you're away… So trust me… I will hold our worlds until the day you return. I'm strong, too, so leave it to me!"

Her tears started to fall faster, until she finally gave up and used both of her hands to cover her mouth. At that moment, Sasuke didn't hesitate before carefully pulling her closer, as he rested his head against her beating heart while she cried her heart out. Some tears slipped from her eyes and fell under his shirt, and at the warm sensation sliding down his back, the raven haired boy, with a painful smile on his face, realized what he has known from the beginning:

What an annoying wife he has.

His grip around her grew stronger, as he simply held her in his arm. Surprisingly, her words- and mainly her tears- were able to make his heart grow lighter. He knew he could count on her to take care of everything while he was out, and more than anyone, Sasuke knew his wife was a strong woman. She would be able to support the entire world in her hands until the day he returned. Even if she was annoying, and even if she was crying over that stupid goodbye after trying to mend things with anatomy, he knew she could do it.

She is Uchiha Sakura, after all.

" Hn, I trust you…. I really do."

Their world will be safe in her caring hands until he can finally return, he knew.

And so will his heart for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
